Love Is A Battlefield
by lil-lilac86
Summary: When Naruto leaves for 2 years to go train with Jiraiya, Hinata decides to go off on her own to become stronger. What can 2 years do? Everything. NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, and GaaMats pairings.
1. In Order To Get Stronger

**Love Is A Battlefield**

Summary: When Naruto leaves for 2 years to go train with Jiraiya, Hinata decides to go off on her own to become stronger. What can 2 years do? Everything. NaruHina, SasuSaku pairings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I do not own the title to this story…but I do own the story and the plot! Just…not…the…characters…

**Chapter 1: In Order to Get Stronger…**

_Set during the episode before Shippuuden begins:_

Neji-san ended our training early, knowing full well what day it was. Today was the day Naruto-kun was leaving with Jiraiya-sensei to train for 2 years. I was upset because he would be gone for so long, and I really felt like he and I were becoming good friends. I knew it was selfish, but I didn't want him to leave…I wanted…well, it doesn't matter what I wanted. The times were getting more dangerous by the day; Akatsuki members were on the move, and the ANBU were put on special guard to build up Konoha's defenses by the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade-sama.

Shaking myself out of my reverie, I hurried down the streets of Konoha. He'd be leaving through the gates any minute now, and I had to see him one last time. As I turned the corner, I saw a young boy with spiky blonde hair in an orange jumpsuit running towards an older and much taller man with long jagged white hair. It was Naruto-kun and Jiraiya-sensei. I wanted so much to call out to him, but I couldn't build up the confidence.

I hid behind a pillar, peeking around it to gaze wistfully on the one I admired most for the final time. He looked so happy, so excited; I had to smile at that. He was speaking animatedly with Jiraiya-sensei and bouncing around eagerly. Naruto-kun always had the care-free spirit, like nothing could bring him down.

I remember so long ago, Naruto-kun was alone and he'd do anything to get attention, even bad attention…but he always had mine. I beat myself up every time I think of the past. I noticed him, but I was too shy to befriend him…I didn't want to be rejected. But now, I realize that Naruto-kun isn't the type of person who would turn away a friend. He is so confidant and brave, I wish I could be like him.

Naruto-kun was long passed the gates of Konoha, he was almost too far to be seen. I had one thought in mind as he disappeared from view…_Naruto-kun, do your best_.

xxxx

I'm not sure how long I stood behind that pillar, but I was suddenly shaken from my thoughts by the pink haired kunoichi, Sakura-chan.

"So he's really gone, huh Hinata-chan?" Sakura sounded downtrodden.

"H-hai. H-he l-left a l-little w-w-while ago." I stuttered nervously at being caught watching him leave. When Sakura-chan didn't speak again, I glanced at her. She had tears built up in her eyes and her shoulders were shaking. "Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" The stuttering ended as concern filled my quiet voice.

"I'll be fine." Sakura-chan sighed. "It's just…hard watching another teammate leave me all alone…" She seemed so depressed.

"I'm sure Naruto-kun will miss you the most." I encouraged sadly, knowing I wasn't the one he thinks about.

Sakura-chan giggled at that thought. "No, he won't." I looked so confused, but she continued. "He can't miss me the most because I'm not the person most important to him."

"Of course you are, Sakura-chan." I was beyond confusion; Naruto-kun loves Sakura-chan, so why wouldn't she be the most important to him?

"You see, Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun's known for a while that my heart waits only for Sasuke-kun. That will never change. I'm sad because I've been left alone again, and I missed saying goodbye to the knucklehead-I-call-a-brother." Sakura smiled in thought of Naruto-kun as her brother.

"You love Naruto-kun as a brother?" I asked cautiously. At her nod, I licked my lips before asking, "Does Naruto-kun love you as a sister?" I couldn't believe I just asked that…oh great, now I'm back to using my old bad habit of twiddling my fingers…

Sakura-chan smiled at the hidden meaning behind my question, but she answered nonetheless. "Hai." My heart lightened at her answer.

I was busy contemplating who Naruto-kun's most important person was when Sakura-chan asked a question. "How is your training going, Hinata-chan?"

My heart fell at that thought. "I feel like I'm not improving. I can tell Neji-san is starting to get annoyed with me…I'm still weak." My head drooped.

Sakura-chan could empathize with my situation. "I know how you feel. I've always been the weakest member of Team 7…and it was made painfully obvious during the Chuunin Exams."

When I looked over at Sakura-chan and saw how upset she was at the thought of being weak, I knew what we had to do.

"Let's leave, Sakura-chan." The pink haired kunoichi's head sprung up in surprise.

"W-What?"

I gulped at the attention, and being put on the spot. "W-Well, we c-could ask p-p-permission from Hokage-sama…a-and spend the n-next two y-years training on our o-own…" I trailed off, suddenly feeling like this idea was pointless.

"That's a great idea Hinata-chan!" Sakura-chan's jade eyes sparkled with excitement. She yanked on my arm, dragging me to Tsunade-sama's office.

"We'll go ask her right away!" Sakura-chan's mood seemed to brighten by my suggestion.

I smiled, but soon my lips dipped into a small frown. "Um…Sakura-chan?" She stopped and looked back at me. "Isn't Tsunade-sama training you?"

Sakura-chan stilled, contemplating her situation. "Hai, but I think I can bargain with her…" She trailed off and resumed dragging me to Tsunade-sama's office.

xxxx

When we arrived at the Hokage's temple, I was overcome with nervousness. _What if Tsunade-sama forbids us from leaving Konoha? How will I ever become strong?_ So many thoughts were running through my head.

Sakura-chan immediately started thumping away at the large double-doors. "TSUNADE-SENSEI!!! IT'S SAKURA-CHAN AND HINATA-CHAN!!! OPEN UP!!!"

I had to cover my ears…who knew Sakura-chan could be so loud? Soon, we heard a reply from the other side.

"DID YOU BRING SAKE?!" A slurred voice asked anxiously.

Sakura-chan and I looked at each other, completely dumbfounded. "DIDN'T KNOW WE WERE SUPPOSED TO!" Sakura-chan yelled in response.

"NO SAKE, NO ENTRANCE!!" Tsunade-sama finalized.

I looked down at the floor in defeat. Sakura-chan huffed, rolling her eyes. Next thing I knew Sakura-chan had kicked open the double doors, grabbed hold of my arm again, and resumed dragging me into the office.

When I glanced over at Tsunade-sama, she had a smirk in place. "Can I help you ladies?" She asked, highly amused.

"Sorry to intrude, Hokage-sama, but we have an urgent request." I said in my small, meek voice…I wish I weren't so shy…

Tsunade-sama raised an eyebrow in response, her curiosity clearly peaked. "Go on."

"W-Well, you see, Sakura-chan and I would like permission to l-leave the v-village for the next t-two years to train on our o-own." I desperately tried to stop stuttering.

Tsunade-sama closed her eyes in deep concentration, weighing the options. Her arms were folded, and her nails tapped against the skin of her arms. When she'd finally come to a conclusion, she reopened her eyes and stared us down. I gulped, and Sakura-chan sweated slightly.

"Here's the deal," Tsunade-sama began, "I have no problems with Hinata-chan going off to train, but it might be a problem with the Hyuuga-clan."

I looked down at the floor, knowing this to be true. I had no idea how I was going to get out of that one, but Tsunade-sama wasn't finished with me yet.

"I can write it out to be your own personal mission, Hinata-chan." Tsunade-sama continued, "It will be confidential, and the Hyuuga-clan will not be given any further details. I will tell them that the mission I have for you will take a minimum of two years, and possibly longer depending on how much time you need." A smile formed on Tsunade-sama's face.

I was completely shocked! She was willing to lie for my own selfish reasons? "W-Why, Hokage-sama? Why would you lie on my behalf?" I desperately wanted to know.

Tsunade-sama stood from her swivel chair and walked over towards me until she was directly in front of me. She placed her hands on my shoulders, causing me to look up alarmed.

"I treat the kunoichis of this village as though they were my own daughters. I discipline them, reward them, praise them, and would even lie for them." Tsunade-sama stared unwaveringly into my pale-stunned eyes. "You have my blessing to leave the village for two years or longer, under one condition…"

I nodded stupidly in response waiting for her to finish.

"I want you to call me Tsunade-kaasan." She ended with a gentle smile on her lips.

Tears formed in my eyes. My birth mother died after Hanabi-neechan was born, and now Tsunade-sama wanted me to refer to her as kaasan. I was overwhelmed; I leapt forward, wrapping my arms around her waist as the tears slid down my cheeks. "Arigato." I whispered several times.

When I calmed down and released Tsunade-kaasan from my hold, I turned toward Sakura-chan and noticed a gentle smile from the exchange she saw between us. Tsunade-kaasan followed my line of vision, and her brown eyes landed on Sakura-chan.

Sakura-chan gulped from the intensity she found in her sensei's eyes. Tsunade-kaasan slowly marched over to Sakura-chan so she stood directly in front of her with a scowl on her face.

"Sakura-chan…" Tsunade-kaasan whispered threateningly, it sent chills down my spine, but Sakura-chan stood stock-still.

"Hai, Tsunade-sensei?"

"Why would you request to leave Konoha when _I_ am overseeing your training?" Tsunade-kaasan sounded almost insulted.

"Well, you see --"

"--I asked her to come with me." I have no idea what made me interrupt, but this was not Sakura-chan's idea, nor should it be her fault.

Tsunade-kaasan's gaze returned to me, she stared hard for a moment, and then shifted her eyes back to Sakura-chan. She sighed, and turned around to walk back to her chair. She plopped back down with her elbows on the table and her fingers interlaced in a contemplative manner.

"I'll allow Sakura-chan to join you, on one condition…" Uh-oh, here comes the bargaining.

"Sakura-chan must report to me once every month where she'll train with me for one full week, understood?" Tsunade-kaasan's voice demanded. At both our nods, she continued with the rules and regulations. "Also, I want a full report from both of you once a week until the day you return. If I do not receive word from you in the allotted time period, I will assume the worst has happened and instruct a search and rescue team out to find you. If it comes down to that, your secret mission will no longer remain as such. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai." Sakura-chan and I both agreed simultaneously.

"Good. You will be dispatched within the hour. Gather your things and meet at the front gate. Dismissed." Tsunade-kaasan finished strictly, but I knew it was the job talking.

Sakura-chan and I turned to leave the office, but I stopped and ran back to Tsunade-kaasan. She had a question on her lips, but didn't have the chance to speak before I launched myself at her in a hug. I whispered my thanks and released her. Tsunade-kaasan pulled me down and planted a kiss to my forehead, and then she whispered in my ear, "Take care of each other." I nodded and went to rejoin Sakura-chan.

We marched out of the office in victory and delight. We were on our way to becoming strong kunoichis. I felt a rush sweep through me like a refreshing gust of wind. It was time to prove to myself that I was worth something. We didn't know where we'd go, but a destination isn't always a necessity.

_I'll do my best, Naruto-kun. You'll see…and maybe when I return, you'll be the one watching me._ A blush formed on my cheeks from my many thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And that's it for Chapter 1! In the next chapter, the time will skip to 2 years when Naruto returns. It will be focused on his thoughts before he has to go on his mission to save Gaara. FYI: After the time skip, the shinobis will be 15yrs. No, I will not go into detail of how he rescues Gaara, or any of the fights in between (I will not spoil those fights for any of you).**

A/n: This story is set at the beginning of Naruto Shippuuden. Naruto and the others leave to go rescue Gaara, but what of Hinata? Naruto doesn't get the chance to see Hinata again before he leaves to rescue Gaara…but when he returns to Konoha after his mission – Watch out!

**This is the plan:**

**Chapter 1: Shinobi characters are 13yrs. old, before shippuuden begins**

**Chapter 2: Time skip 2 years, everyone is now 15yrs. old – shippuuden – before**

**Gaara mission**

**Chapter 3: Naruto returns from the Gaara mission & reunites with Hinata**

**That's as far as I've gotten in my planning stages. Please read and review! I really do like the encouragement! You guys keep me going!!!**

**Lub,**

**lil-lilac86**


	2. It's Been Too Long

**Love Is A Battlefield**

A/n: This chapter is in Naruto's POV, time skip 2yrs

Disclaimer: I like my money, so a lawsuit doesn't sound very appealing…I do NOT own Naruto! Now, on with the story…

**Chapter 2: It's Been Too Long…**

I'll never forget the day I left Konoha for my training with Ero-Sennin. I was so excited that it hurt to eat six bowels of ramen, so I settled for five…I know, that is way out of character for me, but I sure didn't wanna get sick on such an important day! No worries though, I was sure to pack LOTS of instant ramen in my backpack. But no matter how much I ate, it just wasn't the same as Ichiraku's ramen…aah, my mouth waters just thinking about it…

Anyways, the day I left Konoha I could have sworn someone was following me. I wasn't very good at sensing chakra then, so I couldn't quite figure out who it was. One thing's for sure, whoever it was had their eyes glued to me and only me. That sounds really creepy, but for some reason I wasn't as freaked out as what I should have been. I mean, I'm pretty used to Hinata-chan always watching me, so what does it matter if a stranger decides to do the same?

Hmmm…Hinata-chan…I wonder how she's doing. It's been so long, I wonder if she'll even recognize me. I'm not that loud-mouth punk I was two years ago, I've grown up a lot! Maybe I'll go visit her when I get back into town...

"NARUTO!!" I was suddenly shaken out of my thoughts by Ero-Sennin.

"What do you want you old Perv!" I hollered back at him.

"Quit calling me a pervert! I'm an artist! I have to study the female anatomy and the way they interact for my inspiration! I'm a GREAT author!" Jiraiya-sensei tried to defend himself, but I just rolled my eyes at his pathetic effort.

"Say what you want, but you're still a perv in my book." Geez, how many excuses does one closet perv need…sometimes I think Ero-Sennin, Kakashi-sensei and Ebisu-san get together on the weekends and have some kind of closet perv convention…what a thought that was…It's official, I've spent WAY too much time with pervy-sensei…

"Anyways, I've been calling your name for a while now. What's got you so distracted?"

I turned away from him as a blush settled on my face. No chance in Hell was that pervert gonna find out what I was thinking! "It's nothing, Ero-Sennin. Forget about it. Now what was it you wanted?" I tried to change the subject. I've got a lot of practice in doing things like that now, since people always seemed to do it to me. Eh, learn something new everyday…

"Well, since you're all spaced-out, I thought you'd like to know we're approaching Konoha's gates." Ero-Sennin huffed, closing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest as he walked ahead.

For the first time, I looked at my surroundings. It's true, the path we're taking lead straight to the gates of Konoha. A broad smile spread across my face as I jumped ahead of Ero-Sennin, running straight for my home village. Man, it's been too long.

When I approached the gates, I waited and waited…sigh…and waited.

"YO! GATE KEEPER GUYS!!! YA KINDA NEED TO DO YOUR JOB!!!" I called up to them, cupping my hands around my mouth to increase the volume.

The two shinobi in question glanced down at the one making all of the ruckus. Finally, the gates creaked open and I bolted straight through.

"See ya later, Ero-Sennin!" I shouted over my shoulder, not stopping for a break.

Jiraiya-sensei just shook his head with his eyes closed and his arms up (palms up), but he still waved me off nonetheless.

I continued to run straight through the village, not bothering to acknowledge the people gawking at me in shock. Yeah, that's right people; Naruto Uzumaki is back in town.

I didn't stop, I couldn't stop…I just wanted to see her. It's real strange, ya know? I never noticed her before, not until the Chuunin exams, but she noticed me when everyone else chose to ignore me. I wish I would have befriended her sooner, but I'll make the most of it now! I couldn't wait to see Hinata-chan! I wonder how much she's changed!

I was on my way to the Hyuuga Estate, just passing the Academy on the way, but someone caught my eye. "Iruka-sensei!!" I shouted, gaining his attention.

"Naruto Uzumaki? Is that really you?" He sounded pretty stunned, at least to me.

"BELIEVE IT!" I grinned, belting out my trademark phrase while resting my head in my hands, elbows pointed toward the sky.

I didn't wanna be rude in front of Iruka-sensei, but I really was in a hurry to go see Hinata-chan. I told him that I'd meet up with him later at Ichiraku's for ramen for dinner, that way we could talk more.

After saying my goodbyes, I bolted down the dirt street. I was gonna burst with excitement if I didn't see her soon! It was only a matter of seconds before I reached the Hyuuga Estate, but it seemed much longer to me.

I pounded on the large double-door gates, hoping Hinata-chan was home. As the gates creaked open, I was shocked to see Neji-san answering my call. Not that anyone could really tell, but it looked like Neji-san was just as shocked to see me based on how his left eye twitched a milli-second ago.

"Uzumaki, back from your training I see." Yep, he's just as monotonous as ever…

"Believe it!" He just rolled his eyes, but I was in too good a mood to let it get to me.

"What do you want? Are you here for a challenge?" Neji-san's lips twitched ever-so slightly, almost like a smirk but not completely there.

"As tempting as it would be to beat ya into the dirt again, I'm actually here to see Hinata-chan. Is she here?" I could barely keep in my excitement, but I did my best!

Neji-san's fist curled at his side, and I could tell I struck a nerve. "No, she isn't here at the moment." He paused before continuing. "She hasn't been for two years."

I stiffened at his words. Why would Hinata-chan go away for so long? It was obvious that Neji-san was worried about her, although he'd never admit it.

"Where did she go?" I had to know what happened while I was away.

"Hokage-sama gave her a mission to complete within two years time." Neji-san about spat the words out…maybe he's not worried at all, maybe he's jealous…

"What was the mission?" Hm, I must be pushing all the wrong Neji-buttons today.

"Perhaps if I knew I would tell you, but as it is, I don't. Hokage-sama gave Hinata-sama a classified mission, one in which not even the Hyuuga-clan was briefed on." Neji-san turned away from me, slamming the gates closed.

"Err…yeah! It was great seeing you too, Neji-san…" Yeah right…he could really be a jerk sometimes…

So, Hinata-chan's on a mission that is top-secret, huh? I wonder what rank the mission is…hmm…I'll just go ask Tsunade-baachan!! Yeah! She wouldn't keep anything from me!

I turned to leave the Hyuuga Estate when I spotted pink hair…pink hair + green eyes "SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

I must have startled her pretty badly because whatever she was carrying she dropped and the papers scattered. I ran over to help her, but she wouldn't let me near the papers.

"Welcome back, Naruto-kun." She smiled warmly at me, tucking the papers into her pocket. I caught a small glimpse of the page; it was labeled "Classified – Hinata's Report."

I was about to ask Sakura-chan about the papers when she enveloped me in a big hug.

"I missed you too, Sakura-chan." I returned her embrace. I told her I was on my way to Tsunade-baachan's office, and Sakura-chan said she needed to see her too.

We walked side-by-side in silence. I couldn't handle the silence between us, so I began our conversation. "So, what was it like training with Tsunade-baachan?"

Sakura-chan tensed a bit at my question, but answered quickly. "Challenging." Hmm, Sakura-chan wasn't acting like herself; I suppose it's time for me to pry.

"Did ya learn any new techniques?" I received a nod. "What did you learn?"

"Mostly some medic nin healing techniques. That's what Tsunade-sensei wanted me to focus on strongly." Sakura-chan explained. "Other than that, I improved on my genjutsu and ninjutsu. Hinata-chan says that I've…"

My eyes immediately locked onto Sakura-chan. "What about Hinata-chan?!" Finally, I might be able to find out from Sakura-chan instead of waiting!

"Oops…" Sakura-chan seemed really disappointed in herself.

"C'mon Sakura-chan, you can tell me! No one seems to know what Hinata-chan's mission is, and I really wanna know!" I tried wheedling it outta her, but she became real silent-like.

"Gomenasai, Naruto-kun, but I can't reveal that kind of information." Sakura-chan bowed her head in shame.

"You've seen her, haven't you Sakura-chan." It was more of a statement than a question. She didn't have to answer, I already knew what she'd say.

"We need to go talk to Tsunade-baachan. I'm gonna find out what's been going on since I've been gone." I stomped off in the direction of granny Tsunade's office with Sakura-chan following after me.

xxxx

When we arrived at Tsunade-baachan's office doors, I didn't even bother knocking…I just barged right in. C'mon, what does it really matter? I'm gonna be Hokage someday, so technically this is my office too!

Tsunade-baachan glanced up from some paperwork when I walked in. "Welcome home, Naruto."

I just waved in response before I jumped right into the heart of things. "Where's Hinata-chan?"

Tsunade-baachan shared a meaningful look with Sakura-chan…not that I really knew if the meaning behind that meaningful look was really meaningful, I just liked to sound REALLY observant at times.

"Sakura-chan, you slipped." Tsunade-baachan didn't have to question, it was written all over Sakura-chan's face.

"Gomenasai, Tsunade-sensei. We were just talking, and it kind of just slipped out." Sakura-chan was busy wringing out the hem of her shirt in nervousness.

Tsunade-baachan shifted her eyes back to me and released an annoyed sigh. "This mucks things up a bit."

"Please, Tsunade-baachan! I need to know where Hinata-chan is!" Not that I knew why I needed to know, I just did…and damn it! I was gonna find out!

"Take a seat, Naruto. This could take some time." Sakura-chan looked real surprised that Tsunade-baachan was going to tell me this big secret that no one seemed to know outside these walls.

I sat down in the offered chair and waited as patiently as…scratch that, I'm a pretty impatient person. I watched as Sakura-chan passed the papers I saw earlier to Tsunade-baachan; they were the same papers that I knew had to be about Hinata-chan! Tsunade-baachan quickly read through its contents before addressing me.

"Listen up, because I'm only gonna say this once." Tsunade-baachan began, rubbing her temples in irritation. "On the day that you left, Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan came to my office with a request. They wanted my permission to leave Konoha for a few years."

My eyes widened at this, and I immediately sought out Sakura-chan's gaze. Tsunade-baachan continued her explanation, completely ignoring my reaction. "I allowed them to do so as long as they reported their progress to me weekly until the day they return."

"But how come Sakura-chan's back? Where's Hinata-chan?" I asked out of confusion.

"Sakura-chan is still my apprentice. I needed her to return to Konoha for one week every month, so I could keep up with her training. This is the week that Sakura-chan came back for her training. Hinata-chan is still off doing her training elsewhere." Tsunade-baachan finished.

After a long period of silence, I asked the stupid question. "Where?"

Tsunade-baachan gave me a tired look. "Where what?"

I rolled my eyes. "Where is Hinata-chan training right now?"

"I wouldn't know. Hinata-chan doesn't discuss her whereabouts through her reports. The report I just finished reading told me that she would be out of contact with me for the next couple of weeks, and I shouldn't worry. She also has requested that Sakura-chan remain in Konoha instead of searching her out. I told Hinata-chan two years ago that if I don't get my weekly reports, I would assume the worst and send a search party after her. ANBU will be sent out to find her because I just know something is wrong."

"You're sending the ANBU after her?!" I screeched loudly.

"SHH! You BAKA!" Sakura-chan bonked me over the head for my outburst.

"What was that for?!" I seethed, clutching my throbbing skull.

"This is classified information, baka!" Oh, now I get it…

"Gomen, Naruto, but we have more pressing matters to worry about other than Hinata-chan's whereabouts." Tsunade-baachan went into business mode.

I was about to ask what could be more important than Hinata-chan, when a poof of smoke appeared in the room.

"Yo!" Kakashi-sensei greeted Sakura-chan and I. "Gomen, Hokage-sama, but my gerbil got sucked up the vacuum again and I –"

"LIES!" Sakura-chan and I accused together.

"Hmm, it's been a while since you BOTH accused me for my tardiness…Ahh, to be together again." Kakashi-sensei sure was a weird one, but I like weird people…like Hinata-chan…

"So, Hokage-sama, what is the mission this time?" Man, he just jumps right in, doesn't he?

"This is a rescue mission. You three will be headed out to the Sand Village immediately. The Akatsuki have attacked, and they abducted the Fifth Kazekage, Gaara-san." Tsunade-baachan gave a brief pause, allowing us to absorb this bit of information.

"Whoa whoa whoa…hang on a sec. Are you telling me that at his age, Gaara's already the Kazekage? Damn, I'm still just a gennin…WAIT! Akatsuki is after the Shukaku that resides in Gaara!" Wow, I really am slow…

"That's correct, Naruto." Tsunade-baachan confirmed. "You will meet up with Gaara-kage's siblings Kankuro-san and Temari-san. You must stop the Akatsuki from extracting Shukaku. That is your mission, now go!"

Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei immediately left the room to gather their things, but I lingered in her office a moment longer. "Tsunade-baachan? I'll stop at nothing to rescue Gaara…but…what about Hinata-chan?"

Tsunade-baachan closed her eyes. "We will do everything we can to bring her home safely, Naruto, but you have a mission to complete. This mission determines how much power the Akatsuki will or will not gain. I'm depending on you." She opened her eyes, staring hopefully into mine.

I nodded my head in understanding and rushed out of her office. When I turned the corner, I could clearly hear Tsunade-baachan. "Damn, Shizune I need SAKE!" I just chuckled at how little Tsunade-baachan changed while I've been gone.

Onto important matters, I have a mission to complete! I will save Gaara. After all, he and I are the same. But, I can't help but worry about Hinata-chan…I wonder where she could possibly be that the ANBU couldn't even figure out.

_Hinata-chan…as soon as I save Gaara, I'm coming for you next. Believe it._

As I contemplated my personal thoughts, I suddenly remembered my plans with Iruka-sensei at Ichiraku…aww damn it! Looks like a couple more days without that glorious ramen, gomen Iruka-sensei, but it seems I'll have to cancel…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And that's Chapter 2! I want to take a sec to thank my very first reviewers of this story:**

_shelwyn – Thanks for being my very first reviewer! You get a cookie!_

_Boby09 – Thanks for being the first to have my story on your story alert, favorite story,_

_and favorite author lists! It means a lot!_

_serenity uchiha – Welcome back! It's great having returning reviewers! I'll try to meet_

_your expectations for this story, lol._

_Dragon Man 180 – Thanks for the suggestion! I never would have thought of Hinata's_

_medical cream if not for you! You get 2 cookies!!_

_Chocochip Haruka – You'll find out Hinata's strength in the next chapter, so keep a close_

_watch! Thanks for the review!!_

_IkaruHuuga – Thanks for the compliment! It's a definite confidence booster!_

_AngelEmCuti – Updates will be coming shortly! And welcome back my returning_

_reviewer!_

_tomoyo-amethyst – Tsunade is a woman of many things, and lying is just another one of_

_those things, lol ;P Welcome back to you too! It's great to have familiar reviewers_

_reading another one of my stories!_

**Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter! Let me know what you think about this chapter & I'll do my best to update as fast as what my fingers can type!**

**Uh-oh? Where's Hinata-chan?! Hmm, that's a good question…such a shame that you all will have to wait to find out in the next chapter– muahahahaha!!! – just keep in mind, Hinata isn't the weak kunoichi that she was two years ago…well, you'll see…**

**Also, In Chapter 3 the entire Gaara rescue mission will be skipped to the end of it. Like I said before, I will NOT spoil it for you if you haven't seen it. I probably spoiled enough just in this chapter about the Gaara mission…gomenasai.**

**Please continue to review! And if you're reading my story and not reviewing, don't just hit 'n run! Let me know what you think! Good or bad, I can take it! Thanks guys & gals!**

**Lub,**

**lil-lilac86**


	3. Byakugan and Sharingan Clash

**Love Is A Battlefield**

A/n: This chapter occurs AFTER the Gaara rescue mission.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, but this story does!

**Chapter 3: Byakugan and Sharingan Clash**

Using the cover from the trees, I scouted out the area with my Byakugan. My vision became more enhanced, and I could search for him at a much further distance. I had to wait until Sakura-chan left for Konoha for her one week training with Tsunade-kaasan before I put my plan into action. By now, they probably have received my weekly report. _Gomenasai, Sakura-chan, but I had to do this on my own. You were too close to him, so now it's time for me to take over._

I remember the first year into our training, Sakura-chan and I had gotten really close. We'd become best friends, practically sisters. We swapped stories, and even confessed why we loved the men we did. I'll never forget how difficult it was for Sakura-chan to speak of him.

_FLASHBACK:_

_It was getting late, so we ended our training for the day. We were close to a village, so we decided to find lodging there, rather than camping out. When we arrived at our room, Sakura-chan immediately fell onto her chosen bed in exhaustion. I simply giggled and walked across the room to the next available bed. As I sat down on the edge of the bed facing Sakura-chan, she rolled onto her side so she could talk to me._

"_Hinata-chan?" She asked quietly, which was much too bizarre for the Sakura-chan I've gotten to know._

"_Hai, Sakura-chan?"_

"_I know you care deeply for Naruto-kun." I gasped in response. This was the first time either of us had mentioned Naruto-kun since the day we left. Sakura-chan wasn't finished yet._

"_I know that you may even love him, so why didn't you tell him when you had the chance?" I was shocked, but I knew she deserved an answer._

"_I'm not like you, Sakura-chan. I can't just tell him my feelings when I know he doesn't feel that way for me…" Sakura-chan was silent for a while after my confession._

"_Sometimes, I wonder if I ever made a difference when I told Sasuke-kun that I loved him." I gasped once more. It was a forbidden taboo to EVER speak of Sasuke-san when Sakura-chan was around._

_I looked over at Sakura-chan, she was drawing imaginary circles into the comforter with the tip of her finger, her eyes downcast._

"_I just wanted him to stay so badly that I was willing to put my heart on the line. I didn't know if he had feelings for me, but I still took that chance."_

_Her jade eyes jumped up to meet my pale ones. "Hinata-chan, why do you love Naruto-kun?" I was silent, but she made a deal with me. "If you tell me your reason, I'll tell you mine."_

_I can't deny that I wasn't the least bit curious, so I nodded my head in agreement._

"_Alright, I'll tell you, but you cannot repeat this to anyone." When she sat up, her eyes never leaving mine, I knew that this would be a secret kept only between us. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes._

"_When I was much younger, no more than a small child, my father told me that I would never amount to anything. He said that I was meant to be the heiress to the Hyuuga-clan, but he had his doubts. He said many hurtful things to me that I ran away from home later that evening." I paused to gather my thoughts and suppress the urge to cry from the memories. "I ran down the streets of Konoha, no one took notice of me, they simply ignored me because I wasn't their problem. I found myself outside of the Academy at the swing. I sat there and I cried; it started to rain."_

_I choked on the sob, trying to gather my bearings to continue. "T-the next thing I knew, someone held an umbrella above my head and wiped away my tears."_

"_Naruto-kun…" I nodded at her assumption. It was indeed Naruto-kun. I smiled at the memory of chibi Naruto-kun._

"_He told me that I shouldn't cry. He told me that once he became the Hokage-sama he'd make sure I never cried again. After that, he gave me his umbrella and left the Academy grounds." I finished my story, opening my eyes to meet Sakura-chan._

"_So the reason you love Naruto-kun is –"_

" – _because he was the first person to ever notice me." I finished for her._

_Sakura-chan sat there in complete silence, thinking over everything I'd admitted to her. She looked back up at me and spoke of her own reason for loving Sasuke-kun._

"_For the longest time, I've admired Sasuke-kun. Kind of like the way you admired Naruto-kun, but the only difference was that Sasuke-kun was aware of my admiration." _

_I nodded in understanding. I always admired Naruto-kun from far away, so he never really noticed…but Sakura-chan made it painfully obvious to Sasuke-san that she admired him._

"_He always told me how annoying I was or how weak I was, but I just knew that deep inside he truly enjoyed my company. There were moments during missions when he'd step in the way of an attack meant for me, or show the slightest bit of concern for me when I did get injured. Soon, the admiration I held for him turned into love the longer I spent time with him. It was a feeling that developed after truly getting to know the person Sasuke-kun was. So the night he left the village, I confessed my love for him. The last thing he ever said to me was 'Arigato, Sakura.' He thanked me for loving him, and I just knew that I must have meant something to him." Sakura-chan finished her explanation._

"_Sakura-chan, did you ever think that he might have left the village not only for power, but maybe for your protection as well?" Sakura-chan stiffened at that. Apparently it never crossed her mind._

"_W-What do you mean, Hinata-chan?" She was bewildered by my question._

"_Well, from what you've told me…Sasuke-san sounds like he's the kind of person who goes out of his way to protect you by putting himself in the line of danger. He didn't want the reason you get hurt to be because of someone from his past." I could see the wheels turning in her head._

"_Maybe, but if he cared at all for me…he would know that he's hurting me more by not being here with me…" All I could do was comfort Sakura-chan while she cried._

_END FLASHBACK_

Since the night of our confessions, I've been planning on confronting Sasuke-san on my own. I needed to make sure I was stronger and that Sakura-chan was not with me when I decided to put my plan into action.

I shook myself out of my reverie to concentrate on the task at hand. I stretched my senses as far as I could until I came across a lone person. I used my Byakugan to view the inner coil system of this person to determine what chakra type they had. As I scanned the person, I took notice of the dark purple chakra churning from the focal point on his neck. That must have been the spot where this evil chakra originated from. A few years ago, this chakra would not be visible to me until the person runs low on his or her regular chakra, but I trained myself to increase the power of my Byakugan.

I recognized this chakra to be the "Cursed Seal Chakra." According to the many talks Sakura-chan and I had, Sasuke-san was infected by Orochimaru-sennin with the Cursed Seal.

It was official, I found my target…Sasuke-san.

xxxx

We did it! We managed to rescue Gaara from the clutches of the Akatsuki, but not without a price…I shuddered from the sacrifices made to bring Gaara back to his people of the Sand Village. The fights were not easily won, but we were able to complete the mission successfully with few physical injuries.

Sakura-chan and I were on our way home to Konoha. Kakashi-sensei decided to remain in the Sand Village to oversee Gaara's recovery. He didn't want to take any chances when the Akatsuki were involved. He even used his "Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu" to summon Pakkun and the rest of the ninja dogs to track the escaping members of Akatsuki. I'm almost positive that Kakashi-sensei will meet up with Ero-sennin along the way, should he find anything.

Sakura-chan and I would have remained in the Sand Village if Kakashi-sensei hadn't made us leave. He claimed that we were low on chakra and would probably be of little help…heh, he just probably wants to be alone so he can read his dirty _Icha Icha Paradise_ books…I bet that's his reason.

The silence between Sakura-chan and I was so thick. She didn't want to talk about her fight with the puppet-master Sasori of the Akatsuki, and I didn't press the matter. Shoot, I didn't feel like talking about my encounters with Deidara either. I heard that Gai-sensei's team were on their way back to Konoha after their individual battles, but I haven't seen them. Honestly, I'm not in favor of meeting up with Neji-san for a long time. He's still a jerk in my book, one that really should apologize to Hinata-chan!

Now that the mission was over, I couldn't help but wonder if Hinata-chan was safe. For some unknown reason, I felt like she was close by. I came to an immediate stop, but that was probably a stupid move on my part because Sakura-chan ran right into my back, knocking us both down from the tree branch. We landed with a loud THUMP.

"CHYA! What the Hell Naruto!!" Uh-oh, I pissed Sakura-chan off…I could tell because she didn't add the suffix –kun to my name…

"Gomen, Sakura-chan, but do you feel like someone is nearby?" Sakura-chan's features turned solemn, concentrating on any chakra in the area.

Her eyes snapped open in disbelief. "Naruto-kun…"

I could hear the trembling in her voice, something was wrong. She wouldn't be this worried over nothing. "Who is it, Sakura-chan?" My voice taking on such a monotone that would make even Neji-san proud.

"There are two chakra levels close by…the first one is…Sasuke-kun…" She whispered so quietly I almost didn't catch it.

"TEME?!" I couldn't contain my surprise. My eyes were literally bugging out of my skull. "Who's the other one??" I was almost too eager.

Sakura-chan took on a hurtful expression when she realized who the other was, and what that person was doing. "Sasuke-kun and the second person are in the middle of a fight…"

Hmph, figures the teme would be fighting…that's all he ever does nowadays…but something was bothering me. Sakura-chan failed to tell me who the second chakra belonged to.

"Who is the other?" My voice became very serious…the teme doesn't fight just _anyone_. Whoever it is either really pissed him off, was Itachi or possibly Orochimaru, or someone from Konoha to drag him home. It couldn't possibly be the latter option, because Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, and me were the only ones from Konoha who would do that…

"The second chakra level belongs to…Hinata-chan…"

"NANI?!?!" I couldn't believe that! Why on Earth would Hinata-chan take on the teme?! Damn it! If that teme hurts her, I swear I'll kill him!!

Sakura-chan was near tears. It would seem she understood what was going on.

"Don't you see Naruto-kun? This is why Hinata-chan didn't want me to meet up with her again after my training and why she would be out of contact with Tsunade-sensei for a few weeks! She's going to bring Sasuke-kun home…because of me…"

"Which direction are they fighting in, Sakura-chan?" I tried to sound more sympathetic, but the worry in my voice was much more predominant. I had to get there before the teme did something to harm Hinata-chan.

"They are fighting North, Northeast of here." Sakura-chan pointed out the direction, and I followed the line of her finger leading into the thick of the woods.

"Let's move, Sakura-chan. We can't let her do this alone." At Sakura-chan's nod, we both dashed off in hopes of preventing a disaster.

xxxx

It was time. I charged out of the brush to come face to face with Sasuke-san. He turned to fully face me, his expression as stoic as ever. I watched him as the recognition of my identity hit him.

"Hn, the Byakugan user Hinata Hyuuga." His voice was just as dead-sounding as Neji-niisan's. Good thing I've got plenty of experience in dealing with that.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I've come to request your return to Konoha." I thought the peaceful approach would be best for now.

"You aren't the same Hinata-san I remember. Something has changed with you." As an afterthought, Sasuke-san added, "What makes you think I'd comply to your request?" He sounded almost mocking, as though my presence amused him.

"I thought you might say something like that." My eyes narrowed dangerously on him. "You have only one chance to come willingly."

"What business is it of yours to demand my return?" I could tell he was starting to get irritated.

"You hurt someone dear to me, someone I treat like my sister. It is unforgiveable that you hurt Sakura-chan." I heard a distinctive gasp at the mention of her name.

"I have done nothing to harm her. How dare you accuse me of doing such." He changed his lax stance to an offensive one. He was preparing to fight.

"The day you left her was the day you broke her." I copied his movements, getting into a fighting stance.

We circled each other, gaging the other's strength.

"I will say this only once, so listen carefully." Sasuke-san demanded. "I left that village for one reason, to gain power to defeat the murderer of my clan, Itachi Uchiha."

"Liar." I whispered dangerously. To normal eyes, it would seem like my words had no effect on him…but my enhanced vision caught his small flinch from being called out on his bluff. "The only reason you left Konoha was to protect Sakura-chan at any cost. Isn't that right, Sasuke-san?"

He growled in response and launched into many complex taijutsu attacks. I could tell I pushed all the wrong buttons when accusing Sasuke-san, but it was necessary for him to see that he's only hurting Sakura-chan and himself.

I dodged several hits aimed for my abdomen, but Sasuke-san was moving so fast. Before I knew what was happening, Sasuke-san used a taijutsu attack that I'd only witnessed once at the Chuunin exams.

"Shishi Rendon!" Sasuke shouted, delivering a series of powerful punches and kicks, sending me airborne. He launched himself high into the air to finish the attack. I watched carefully as his leg came crashing down to my abdomen to send me falling back to the ground. When he was about to make contact with my stomach, I grabbed hold of his leg, twisting my body in order to throw Sasuke-san to the ground in my place.

I landed on the ground in a kneeling position, waiting for Sasuke-san to stand. I watched him carefully, but when he stepped out from the cloud of dust surrounding his point of impact with the ground, I was immediately drawn to his eyes.

"Using the Sharingan already?" I teased, he scowled.

He threw several kunai knives at me, but I countered by performing several handseals. When the kunai made contact, a log appeared, signalling my substitution jutsu: Kawarimi no Jutsu.

I could tell he was getting frustrated, so I decided to take to the offense.

"Jyuuken: Hyuuga Style Taijutsu!" I performed my gentle fist hand-to-hand taijutsu. My speed had increased dramatically, and sweat began to form on Sasuke-san's brow. He'd never witnessed my battle with Neji-niisan during the Chuunin exams, so any attack I throw at him will be to my advantage.

I managed to close off his use of chakra in his left arm. Sasuke-san jumped away to put distance between us. He couldn't afford to lose any more chakra outputs.

After a series of hand seals, Sasuke-san unleashed one of his well-known ninjutsus. "Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!" Multiple fire balls launched at me from his mouth.

I threw my body out of the path of his attack, but for some reason, his fire ball technique did not fizzle out. The several balls of fire changed direction to follow my movements.

"Byakugan!" I activated my bloodline trait of the Hyuuga-clan. I searched for the source that controlled the trajectory of his attack. _Sasuke-san is using chakra strings from his right hand to puppet his attack._

I changed direction, running straight at Sasuke-san. The only way for him to avoid his own attack was to release the chakra strings that controlled it. We both jumped out of the way of the multiple fire balls, they caused an explosion after making contact with the surrounding trees.

We stood, facing each other, plenty of distance between us. I closed my eyes, concentrating on making my chakra sharper, more distinct. I gathered more and more of it. My arms shifted quickly and sharply, and my eyes shot open. I unleashed my concentrated chakra upon him. The point was to be able to attack my opponent from all directions.

Sasuke-san cursed, trying to dodge all of my attacks. As he dodged my chakra threads, he was molding chakra into his fist. I recognized that attack from the finals of the Chuunin exam…Chidori. I ended my onslaught of chakra splices, preparing myself for his direct attack.

Sasuke-san came running straight for me. "Chidori!"

At the moment where he would have made contact, I put up a strong defense that Neji-niisan was well-known for. "Hakke Shou Kaiten!"

It was the ultimate defense; just when Sasuke-san attacked with Chidori, my body spinned with the force of his attack, erecting a barrier of chakra. It deflected his attack and sent him flying backwards.

He dug his heels into the ground in a crouching manner, slowing down his speed. He came to a complete stop and stood, making eye contact with me. We fought Byakugan vs. Sharingan.

My Byakugan had become more powerful than any of the Hyuuga-clan before me. It evolved with the amount of training I did to improve myself. Now, it could be on par with Sasuke-san's Sharingan.

We both remained completely still. This was not a staring contest, this was a clash between two very powerful clan techniques. Something happened that we could never possibly have anticipated. The connection between Sharingan and Byakugan crossed, dragging us into some alternate dimension. I looked toward Sasuke-san, yet he seemed just as confused as I did.

"Sasuke-san, is this the power of the Tsukuyomi?" I asked nervously. I didn't think he had this kind of power.

"No, this is something I've never seen done before." I should have been relieved, but it scared me more when I realized we were trapped in the unknown. Neither of us understood what was happening.

Suddenly, a deep voice appeared from out of nowhere. "Uchiha-san, Hyuuga-sama, what business do you have here?"

"W-who's there?" I couldn't keep the tremble from my voice. I was frightened.

"The power of the Sharingan and Byakugan were never meant to clash! Don't you understand what you've done! These two powerful techniques are Siblings! They were derived from the same origin." The voice scolded.

"Where are we?" Sasuke-san demanded of the voice.

"You are in a dimension parallel to the Tsukuyomi. The Tsukuyomi's power is to torture using an illusion or images of the past for 72 hours. In this dimension, you will be tortured with images of what could become the future! That is your punishment for summoning me!" The voice faded, and we were left alone.

For the next 72 hours, which was only 3 minutes on the other side, images flashed before us. These images concentrated on only two figures, Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun.

I watched as Naruto-kun was being tortured by the Akatsuki, extracting the kyuubi from his body. His screams were horrible, and I could do nothing to prevent it. He was reaching for me to help, but a barrier prevented me from coming to his aid. Tears streamed down my face as I called out his name in horror – "NARUTO!!!"

Sasuke-san witnessed the death of Sakura-chan at the hands of his brother, Itachi. He watched as blood poured from her once pink lips. Itachi's cruel laughter sounded through her screams of pain. He stabbed her over and over. Sasuke-san wanted so badly to stop the image, it burned in his mind. He screamed – "SAKURA!!!"

xxxx

Sakura-chan and I ran through the brush into a clearing where we witnessed a standoff between Hinata-chan and Sasuke-teme. But, there was something strange about the way they stared at each other. Sasuke-teme had a blanker expression than what was normal for him, but his Sharingan was activated. When I walked up to him, his once vibrant red Sharingan eyes were slightly dulled…like he wasn't conscious.

I ran toward Hinata-chan, and she was in the same state. She had a blank expression, her Byakugan activated. Her pale, beautiful eyes were glazed over with a grey hue. I looked over at Sakura-chan, she was studying Sasuke-teme.

"Sakura-chan, what happened to them?" I asked nervously.

"I-I don't know, Naruto-kun. I've never seen anything like this before. The only thing that could describe this would be the Tsukuyomi…but I'm not sure if Sasuke-kun possesses that power." Sakura-chan lifted her hand to Sasuke-teme's cheek, stroking it softly. My attention turned to Hinata-chan.

"Hinata-chan? Can you hear me?" I didn't know what to do. Was she in some sort of trance?

Suddenly, Sasuke-teme and Hinata-chan broke out of their trance, screaming and gripping their heads in pain.

"Sakura-chan! What's wrong with them?!"

"I don't know Naru –" Before Sakura-chan could finish, Hinata-chan and Sasuke-teme shouted our names in unison.

"SAKURA!!!"

"NARUTO!!!"

Afterwards, they collapsed to the ground unconscious. I caught Hinata-chan in time, and Sakura-chan did the same with Sasuke-teme. I hugged Hinata-chan to my body, afraid of what could have possibly triggered such an outburst.

Sakura-chan broke me from my thoughts. "Naruto-kun! We have to get them back to Konoha! Tsunade-sensei is the only one that can determine what's wrong!"

I nodded my head in agreement. I traded Hinata-chan off to Sakura-chan in exchange for Sasuke-teme. Hinata-chan was carried on Sakura-chan's back, and I carried Sasuke-teme over my shoulder.

As we ran back to Konoha, my thoughts were on Hinata-chan. I glanced over at her prone form, and fear gripped my heart.

_Please be okay, Hinata-chan. Just hang on a little while longer!_

When my thoughts traveled to the buffoon on my shoulder, darker thoughts entered my mind.

_Teme, if you did anything damaging to Hinata-chan, I will not hesitate to kill you._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's a wrap! In the chapters to come, there will no longer be Hinata or Naruto POV's unless otherwise indicated. It will resume in Normal POV (third-person).**

**So how was it? Like/Dislike?? I hope the fight scene met your expectations!! I did my research, lol ;P Also, I made this chapter longer due to a request from sdkronon. And the special debut appearance was Sasuke!! Congrats to anyone who figured that out, hehe.**

**Special thanks to my reviewers:**

_Boby09 – Yep, these chapters just make you want more, lol ;P_

_Dragon Man 180 – You have no idea! I hope Hinata seemed much stronger!_

_sdkronon – I hope this chapter was long enough for ya_

_Chocochip Haruka – Sorry for the bittersweet meeting b/w Hinata & Naruto_

_IkaruHuuga – I will, thanks! Keep Reviewing!!!_

_AngelEmCuti – You got it!_

_serenity uchiha – What can I say? I like to change things up a bit, lol_

**As always, Please Review!!!**

**Lub,**

**lil-lilac86**


	4. To See You Again

**Love Is A Battlefield**

Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me, so on with the story…

**Chapter 4: To See You Again…**

Naruto and Sakura arrived quickly at the gates to Konoha. They were in such a hurry that they didn't even wait for the gatekeepers to do their job. Instead, they just leaped over the tall double doors, continuing their way to the Hokage's office. With the speed in which they ran, they were nothing more than two blurs to the villagers.

When they reached her office, Naruto pushed through the doors, disturbing a very important Jonin meeting.

Naruto's eye twitched in disbelief. He didn't have time for this. "EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!!!"

Tsunade took in his and Sakura's appearance, along with the other two unconscious bodies. She couldn't help but agree. "We'll continue this meeting tomorrow morning at eight o'clock sharp! Dismissed!"

The entire room was emptied within seconds as all the Jonin shinobi teleported to a new location.

"Follow me. We need to check them into Konoha Hospital." Tsunade didn't even wait to see if they would follow. She just continued on her way.

Naruto and Sakura were on her heels, hoping that they weren't too late.

xxxx

Hinata and Sasuke were given a joint room in Konoha Hospital, so Tsunade could watch over them both at the same time. Naruto pulled up a chair beside Hinata's bedside, and Sakura sat near Sasuke's bedside.

Hinata was covered with a thin white sheet, and Naruto noticed her shallow, erratic breathing. He leaned forward to grab her hand, giving it a slight squeeze. She had many wires that monitored her brainwaves and heart palpations. It scared him to see Hinata in this condition. The last time that he could remember Hinata needing medical attention this seriously was back during the Chuunin exams when Neji put her in cardiac arrest. He thought nothing could scare him as much as that did, but he was wrong because he was pretty scared right now.

Naruto's eyes wandered to the bed parallel to Hinata's where Sasuke laid. A deep scowl crossed his features, watching the traitor who he once considered a brother. _I swear on my life, Sasuke-teme. If you did anything to hurt Hinata-chan, I will make your life in Konoha a living Hell._

Sasuke was pretty much in the same condition as Hinata. Naruto watched as Sakura used her healing chakra to scan for any abnormalities. The lacerations and bruises caused by their battle had already been healed upon their arrival, so the main concern was what caused their comatose state.

Tsunade re-entered the room, with a clipboard in hand. "Sakura-chan, explain to me what occurred before they both collapsed."

Sakura walked away from Sasuke's side to stand in front of Tsunade. "Hinata-chan and Sasuke-kun were in a standoff, but they didn't appear to be aware of anything around them."

Tsunade jotted down notes while Sakura continued. "After a couple minutes, they came out of whatever trance they were in, but they were clutching their heads in pain, screaming both mine and Naruto's names."

Sakura was doing her best to sound professional, but the tremble in her voice was noticeable to all in the room. "Finally, they both collapsed, losing consciousness."

Tsunade continued scribbling away on the page, even long after Sakura finished her explanation of the day's events. Sakura waited a moment before returning to Sasuke's side, feeling like that was where she was meant to be.

Naruto's voice broke when he finally spoke. "Tsunade-baachan, why won't they wake up?"

Tsunade glanced up from her clipboard when she heard how torn Naruto was.

"I don't have a set reasoning of how this came about, but I do have a theory." Tsunade walked in between the two beds, and then she lifted both her hands to hover above Hinata and Sasuke's foreheads. "The effects that these two suffered can easily be passed off as the Tsukuyomi, but that isn't possible."

"Why not, Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura asked unsurely. What else could possibly explain these occurrences?

"First off, Sasuke-san would have to possess the ability in his Sharingan, and based on his eye exam, I have come to the conclusion that Sasuke-san has not acquired the Mangekou Sharingan, nor its abilities." Tsunade explained.

"Nevertheless, whatever occurred between these two greatly resembles the effects of the Tsukuyomi. I will perform the treatment I used when I first came to Konoha to heal Kakashi-san and Sasuke-san. Hopefully this will work, and when they wake up we'll be able to get some answers." Tsunade closed her eyes in concentration, the light-green healing chakra emitting from both hands.

Unusually, Tsunade met some resistance to her healing chakra, but she pressed on to complete the procedure. The moment her chakra ceased flowing was the moment when Sasuke and Hinata showed signs of waking up.

"Sakura-chan, I want you to wheel Sasuke-san's bed into another room. It would be best if these two didn't have further contact for the time being." Tsunade lifted her thumb and forefinger to her chin, and as an afterthought, "We wouldn't want them to go into a relapse, should they see each other."

"Hai." Sakura wasted no time removing the waking Sasuke from the room. Tsunade followed after her.

Naruto didn't understand why Tsunade was leaving, just when Hinata was coming to. "Tsunade-baachan?" She stopped in the doorway, not turning to face him, but listening nonetheless. "Where are you going? What about Hinata-chan?"

"Sasuke-san will be more trouble to deal with than Hinata-chan. I need to go figure out his story first, just in case we need to restrain him." She said nothing more and left the room.

Naruto felt a light pressure squeeze his hand, and his eyes immediately locked onto Hinata's pale, tired ones. He was speechless. The loudmouth truly had nothing to say. Hinata looked at him in shaky disbelief, _He's alive._

Before Naruto could react, Hinata quickly sat up to embrace him. Her body dangled off the side of the bed, while her arms hung tightly around his torso, her head buried into his chest. He could hear her sobs and incoherent mumbles of apology.

He blushed madly at their position, if someone were to walk in at that moment they might get the wrong idea…Naruto did the only thing he could think of, he lifted Hinata out from her covers and settled her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her to calm her down. Naruto came to the conclusion that (1) he really liked being this close to her, and (2) he hoped his presence would be enough to console her.

"It's ok now, Hinata-chan, I'll take care of you. I just need you to calm down and tell me what happened." Naruto tried his best to soothe her frazzled nerves.

"I-I c-c-can't b-believe your 'hic' really h-here." Hinata choked on her sob. "T-They w-w-were k-killing you."

Naruto stiffened at her words, but instantly relaxed so as not to alarm her. "Who, Hinata-chan? Who tried to kill me?"

Hinata pushed herself away from Naruto to look him straight in the eye. She spoke in a trembling tone. "They didn't _try_ to kill you…they _did_ kill you." Hinata faltered, remembering his screams, the pain, her weakness…his…death…

"I'm alive, I'm not going anywhere!" Naruto pressed her hand to his heart in order to prove that he was indeed alive. She could feel the rhythmic thumps against her palm, and her eyes widened in response.

"B-but h-how? The A-Akatsuki murdered you in front of me!" Hinata was becoming hysterical, she couldn't deal with this.

She began to struggle violently in his grip, but he would not release her. He knew that if he let her go now he might never see her again.

"Listen to me, Hinata!!!" She stopped squirming when she heard her name fall from his lips, without the suffix. "What you saw was nothing more than an illusion! The Akatsuki did NOT kill me! I'm here! I'm not going anywhere!"

Hinata gasped at his words. _An illusion? That's right! We were in another dimension!_

"I-I was fighting Sasuke-san…" Naruto immediately calmed, listening to her explanation of what happened. "I h-had to bring him b-back…Sakura-chan didn't deserve the p-pain."

Naruto pulled her closer to him, resting his chin on the top of her head as she continued. "We used our blood line traits against each other…"

"You mean you pit Byakugan against Sharingan?" Naruto asked surprisingly.

"H-Hai, but something went wrong…when our eyes clashed, we were sent to another dimension." Hinata seemed puzzled, trying to remember something crucial.

"Was it the power of the Tsukuyomi? Did Sasuke-teme hurt you?!" Naruto could feel the Kyuubi in him start to awaken, feeling the anger of its host.

"N-No, Sasuke-san seemed just as shocked as I." Hinata tried to ease his anger. "Sasuke-san does not have that power."

"But if it wasn't Sasuke-teme that took you there, how did it happen?" If the situation weren't so serious, Hinata would have laughed at Naruto's expression. He looked like he just lost his favorite bowl of ramen.

Hinata remembered something odd, "There was a voice." Naruto's head perked up at that.

"Who was it, Hinata-chan?"

"I-I don't know. I couldn't recognize the voice, but it was deep – male." She tried to think of the warning the voice gave her, but she was having trouble accessing that information.

"Did the voice say anything?" Naruto wanted to be of some use, helping Hinata anyway he could.

"He gave us a w-warning…" She closed her eyes, picturing the dimension in her mind. She remembered her blatant fear of the situation. "He told us that the Byakugan and Sharingan were sibling techniques that were never to be used against each other…so he punished us…"

Naruto was boiling again at her last words. "What do you mean by 'punished'?" Naruto gritted out through his clenched teeth.

"T-The d-dimension we were s-sent to w-was similar to the Tsukuyomi…w-we were t-t-tortured by i-images of what _could_ become the f-future…" Hinata broke down and cried after finishing her explanation.

_This explains it! Why she thought the Akatsuki killed me…but that will NOT become our future, I'll make sure of it!_ Naruto thought vehemently. His only regret was that Hinata had to go through the pain of his non-existent death on her own. _Now my only question is who the voice belonged to…_

Naruto held Hinata as she cried, doing his best to calm her down. When Hinata had no more tears left to cry, she fell asleep from exhaustion. Naruto held her a little while longer before placing her back underneath her covers on the hospital bed. He bent down to place a gentle kiss to her forehead, and stealthily snuck out of the room.

Naruto had one other _patient_ he needed to _check up_ on…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry everyone for the short chapter, but I wanted to keep things separate between Hinata's explanation and Sasuke's. Mostly because Sasuke is gonna be a hard ass in the next chapter, and I didn't want his 'attitude' to ruin the NaruHina moment.**

**I want to take this time to thank some loyal reviewers & also some newcomers!!!**

_midnightblue123 – Thanks for coming back to review another one of my stories! It's so awesome that you would do that without knowing much about the anime! You're the best!_

_Maned Wolf Goddess – I hope it wasn't too bad, and as promised – here's your update!_

_Dragon Man 180 – I keep re-reading the punishment you think fits Hinata, and it gets me laughing every time! We'll see how Tsunade punishes them…maybe, lol ;P_

_Diamond-Butterfly-x – Thanks for the compliment! Well, this was Hinata when she woke up…probably real emotional…but we'll see how Sasuke acts in the next chapter!_

_Shirogitsune Megami – I'm glad I could provoke such a response from you!_

_shelwyn – I hope fluff is a good thing…_

_Boby09 – I'm so glad you enjoyed the fight scene! I really had to look some words up, so I hope I got it all right! Thanks!!_

_Chocochip Haruka – Yep! My own original idea! Never before used!! Sasuke's not weak, just doesn't feel like Hinata was a big enough challenge to use his sword or act serious._

_love comes and goes – I'm glad my story is work'n out for ya! I'll try to stay consistent with my updates, but I'll let you guys know in advance if something comes up!_

_IkaruHuuga – Why, thank you! I do what I can!_

_MoonlightButterfly52 – Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up in a couple of days! Teme is Sasuke, Dobe will be Naruto!_

_Inu-Naru-Fangirl – Thanks! I'll give you more updates if you give me more reviews! Deal?!_

_serenity uchiha – lol, you're right! Sakura does owe Hinata big time! We'll see how everything pans out…just remember…love is a battlefield – OH yeah, I can be corny…_

**BTW: Sasuke is still badass! I didn't mean to make him sound weak in Ch. 3 – He just wasn't going all out in his battle with Hinata. Next chapter, we'll see what goes on in the other room…Naruto, you can't go kill the teme, I still need him for the story!**

**blinks flashy sign REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**lub,**

**lil-lilac86**


	5. The Hokage's Punishment

**Love Is A Battlefield**

Disclaimer: Do you ever have those moments when you feel like someone's watching you? Yeah…I'm getting that feeling right now…Please! Have mercy!! Naruto is NOT mine, so you men in the black suits don't have to serve me any papers!

**Chapter 5: The Hokage's Punishment…**

Sakura had just finished settling Sasuke's bed in his new room, and was now hunched over fixing the brakes to immobilize the bed's wheels. Tsunade told her that she needed to go back to the circulation desk to fill out some more forms, so it would be some time before she returned. She gave Sakura some precautionary instructions to follow concerning Sasuke before leaving. Basically, if he gets out of hand give him a sedative or just knock him out with her inhuman strength. Sakura laughed nervously at Tsunade's latter suggestion.

After setting the brakes on the hospital bed, Sakura stood straight, brushing a few strands of hair from her face with the back of her hand. When she looked down at her patient, she froze. Sasuke was staring up at her with his emotionless coal-black eyes. Sakura hadn't really planned on what she was going to say to him when he woke up…

Sasuke stared hard at her, trying to figure out how he'd gotten there. It was strange, one minute he was fighting the Hyuuga girl, and the next he's in a hospital – clearly in Konoha – with Sakura treating him. Out of everything he was feeling in that moment, anger was predominant. _Why don't these people understand that they're in danger with me around!_ Even though he was boiling with anger, his features revealed nothing to Sakura.

Suddenly, Sasuke clutched his head in pain as the memories of that warped dimension came back to him. His head bent down, and his eyes were open wide and shaking slightly from the horror he witnessed. _I couldn't do anything…Sakura was killed…by Itachi's hand…_

Sakura watched as fear filled his face. She didn't know what else to do but place her hand on his shoulder to shake him out of whatever trance he was in. Once her palm made contact with his arm, Sasuke immediately grabbed hold of her wrist to halt her action. Sakura jumped at his touch, not expecting him to react like that.

Sasuke looked up at her with his Sharingan activated, making Sakura gasp at the sheer power of it. From what she knew of the Sharingan, having three swirls surrounding the pupil was considered very strong. _He's only one step away from the Mangekyou Sharingan…_

When Sasuke realized whose wrist he was holding, he released her, his eyes returning to normal. He wouldn't tell her that her touch caused such stirring feelings.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tried not to stutter, but she couldn't help it. This would be their first conversation since he left her all alone on that bench.

"Hn." Sasuke's short reply usually meant he was listening. He wanted to sound as detached as possible. He couldn't let her know that her presence was bringing back memories that he tried to keep buried.

Sakura knew that business had to come before her personal life, so she bit her tongue on what she wanted to say and decided to ask a few questions.

"What happened during your fight with Hinata-chan?" She saw him twitch at the mention of their battle.

Sasuke knew he couldn't reveal some aspects of his fight. "We fought, passed out, hospital."

Sakura's eye twitched at his would-be explanation. "Oookaay…let me rephrase that…why did you call out my name before collapsing?"

Sasuke visibly flinched at that. _Damn, she heard that?_ "Your guess is as good as mine."

Sakura was getting very irritated at this point. He was just dancing around the subject, toying with her. "You know, I can just get this information from Hinata-chan if you're not going to be straight with me."

_Damn, Hinata-sama was there…I guess I have no choice_. Sasuke stared up into Sakura's jade eyes. "We were dragged to another dimension, we were tortured, and now we're here."

Sakura figured that was all she'd get out of him. She sighed, _Hopefully Naruto-kun got more information from Hinata-chan_.

Sasuke had a few questions of his own. "When will I be released?" His deep, monotone voice startled her from her thoughts.

When she thought over his question, she couldn't help but feel hurt. Sasuke wanted to leave already. It must have been stupid of her to think he'd stay.

"That's up to Tsunade-sensei…" Sasuke could hear the disappointment in her voice. "Why, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke's eyes redirected to the open window, so he wouldn't have to look Sakura in the eye. "Why what?"

Sakura's hands fisted and shook with sadness, anger, and frustration. "Why do you want to leave me all alone again?! Am I not good enough for you? I'm not that weak little girl I used to be! I've made myself a stronger kunoichi!" Tears built up in the corner of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. _I won't cry in front of him again!_

Sasuke was feeling his anger from earlier. He fisted his sheets in his hand; he couldn't take this anymore! "Why can't you get it?!"

His head whipped in her direction, revealing the anger in his eyes. Sakura was speechless.

"Don't you understand that if I stay here I'd be putting you all at risk?!" Wow, who knew Sasuke could talk so much…

"W-What do you mean?" Suddenly Hinata's words came back to her, '_Sakura-chan, did you ever think that he might have left the village not only for power, but maybe for your protection as well?'_

Sasuke had to make this clear to her so she'd finally give up on him and move on. "Yes, I left to gain power. Yes, my goal is still to kill Itachi! You weren't meant to get involved! I left so you wouldn't get hurt! Why don't you get that?!"

Sakura was silent, mulling over his words. When she spoke next, her voice was quiet and subdued. "Why don't you understand that you're hurting me more by not being here with me, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke was shocked by her question. He'd never meant to hurt her. He figured that she out of anyone would understand his reasons for leaving. It would hurt him so much more if she died because of him. He wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't allow himself to be close to her. If Itachi ever found out, she would be killed…just like in those images…

Sakura didn't wait for a reply. "I never stopped loving you, Sasuke-kun. Remember that."

Sakura turned her back to him and walked out the door. Sasuke stared at the doorway, secretly wishing she'd come back. But the person that entered the room was anything but Sakura.

"Hey, Teme, long time no see." Naruto stated sarcastically.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke watched him closely, noticing the frown that marred his features, and his closed fist at his side. It was obvious, plain as day, Naruto was pissed off about something…

"I will ask you this one time, and you only get one chance." Naruto paused, staring deadly into Sasuke's blank eyes. "Was it you that harmed Hinata-chan in that other dimension?"

Sasuke gauged Naruto's appearance. If he said anything that would anger him, Naruto wouldn't hesistate to kill him. Sasuke wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight either. He was still feeling a little drained from being revived from that mind torture.

"Think about it dobe. If I wanted to hurt the Hyuuga girl, then why would I torture myself as well?" Sasuke had to roll his eyes at Naruto's stupidity. Honestly, Naruto hadn't changed much in three years…

Naruto looked like a light just went on in his head. "Oh, I guess that wouldn't make much sense." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, looks like you're off the hook on that one, teme."

Naruto sat down in the open chair next to Sasuke's bed. Sasuke's eye twitched in irritation. _Just what is this baka doing?_

"So, you staying this time?" Naruto asked seriously.

"What if I choose not to?" Sasuke lifted an eye brow in challenge to Naruto's question.

"Then you'll be breaking the heart of one helluva kunoichi." Naruto answered, no playfulness in his tone.

Sasuke looked down in thought. "Dobe, you know I can't stay here."

"And why not? Because of Itachi?" At Sasuke's nod, Naruto belted out his laughter.

Sasuke was starting to get pissed. "Sorry 'bout that, teme, but you're being ridiculous."

"Nani…?" Sasuke asked deadly quiet.

"It's not like Sakura-chan or I have never gone up against Itachi before." Sasuke's eyes widened at that. "Think about it. You'd have more opportunities to kill Itachi if you stayed here! He comes after me enough that I'm sure you'll get him eventually!" Naruto slapped Sasuke on the back in amusement.

"But he could kill Sakur – I mean everyone in this village." Sasuke tried to cover up what he wanted to say, but Naruto caught it.

"Look, teme, Sakura-chan can take care of herself. If you don't believe me, watch her train sometime! She was able to kill off one member of the Akatsuki today with very little help from Chiyo-baachan!" Naruto wasn't sure how much information he should give Sasuke, but if it would make him stay then he'd give it all up.

_Sakura killed an Akatsuki member? Just how strong has she gotten since I've been away?_ Sasuke thought inquisitively.

"If I stay here, Orochimaru will come looking for me. You do know that, right dobe?" Sasuke wanted Naruto to know all the consequences of him remaining in Konoha. He wanted Naruto to know how dangerous his presence really was.

"So? We'll take on snake-breath when he gets here!" Naruto shook his head at Sasuke's antics. He really was being ridiculous. "Just think it over, teme. I'm sure you –"

Naruto was interrupted by Tsunade's loud voice out in the hall. "Hinata-chan?! What the Hell are you doing out of bed?!?!"

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief, and he bolted from Sasuke's room. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in amusement and decided to follow Naruto into the hall to find out what was going on.

When Naruto and Sasuke stepped into the hall, the first thing they noticed was Hinata clutching the railing on the wall to keep herself steady with Tsunade scolding her and Sakura trying to help her stand straight. Naruto ran to help Hinata, practically shoving Sakura away. Sakura didn't seem offended though. She knew that if anyone could talk sense into Hinata, it would be Naruto.

Hinata blushed at Naruto's concern, but remembered Tsunade was waiting for an answer to her question. "Gomenasai, Tsunade-kaasan, but I just couldn't stay in that room any longer."

Naruto was stunned that Hinata didn't stutter even one time. She must have gained more confidence in herself while he was away.

"And where, may I ask, were you going?" Tsunade had a feeling she knew…

Hinata gulped, knowing Tsunade would react badly to her answer. "Training?"

Tsunade remained silent, the air around them became too thick to breathe, even Sasuke felt nervous (not that anyone could tell).

"Training. You were going to train." Tsunade repeated Hinata's answer out loud. "Fine."

Everyone sweat dropped and fell down, anime style, except for Hinata. "What's the catch, Tsunade-kaasan?"

Tsunade smirked, readying her punishment. "You still have to fulfill your punishment for trying to face Sasuke-san on your own, so if you want to train, I'll let you train. But…"

Everyone groaned, except Sasuke.

"…you will be facing Sakura-chan."

Hinata sighed, _that's all?_ But she heard an evil laugh come from Tsunade.

"This will be no ordinary sparring match. You will fight each other as if this was a life or death battle, and it will not just be me who will be observing this match. This match will be open to the general public, along with Genin, Chuunin, Jonin, and ANBU."

Everyone's jaws dropped. Sakura was stunned, _why does it feel like I'm being punished as well?_

"But that's not all. If you both exceed my expectations, I will promote your rank from Genin (Hinata) and Chuunin (Sakura) to Jonin." Tsunade finished with a big grin on her lips.

Naruto was gaping. "No fair, Tsunade-baachan! I want to be punished too!!" Wow, Naruto actually wants to be punished…

"Hmm, is that so?" Tsunade thought this over. Naruto and Sasuke were still Genin in her book. Sasuke still needed a punishment for leaving Konoha without her permission…

"Uchiha-san! Should you choose to stay here in Konoha your punishment will be the same as Hinata's, but Naruto would be your opponent. The same terms will apply; I will upgrade you both from Genin to Jonin if you impress me." Tsunade locked eyes with Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed, in his own little way. Naruto was jumping up and down in joy. Not only would he get to fight Sasuke again, but he'd become a Jonin while doing it! Wow, that's a win-win situation!!

"I'll take that as a yes." Tsunade rolled her eyes, wishing she had sake.

Sakura was stunned. Not only did she have to fight Hinata in front of the entire village, but Sasuke just agreed to stay. She had no words to describe how she felt, but she certainly had words for what she thought – _So he'll stay to become a Jonin, but he won't stay just for me…that power-hungry asshole…_

Tsunade just had one more thing to add before she left the hospital in search for sake. "You have one week to prepare. You may not train with the person that will be your opponent. Therefore, Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan will train together, and Sakura-chan and Sasuke-san will train together."

"N-Nani?!" Sakura asked embarrassingly. "Why can't I train with Naruto-kun?!"

Tsunade sighed in irritation. "Because I don't want a repeat performance between Sasuke-san and Hinata-chan with the Sharingan and Byakugan." Tsunade needed sake now! She didn't even wait for Sakura's further complaints before leaving.

"Wow! That's great, Hinata-chan! We get to train together! This will be so cool!" Naruto was clearly excited about the upcoming week.

"Hai." Hinata simply agreed, hoping she would be able to keep it together in front of Naruto for a full week.

Sasuke merely eyed Sakura, noticing the blush staining her cheeks. He was about to say something to Sakura when a puff of smoke interrupted them.

"Yo!" It was Kakashi. "Sorry I'm late. Gaara-kage insisted I stay for dinner after saving his life and all so I –"

"LIES!" Sakura and Naruto accused together. Sasuke simply 'hn-ed' his response.

Kakashi watched Sasuke closely before stepping in front of him. "Sasuke."

Sasuke sized his former sensei up. "Kakashi."

Kakashi slapped Sasuke upside the head. "First of all, that's Kakashi-sensei to you, and secondly…welcome back!" You could see the outline of a grin through Kakashi's mask.

Sasuke smirked, same old Kakashi.

Hinata started to feel out of place. "I should be getting home. Father will probably be angry with me."

Hinata overheard Tsunade talking with Sakura before their argument in the hall. Sakura was telling Tsunade that word returned from Hiashi Hyuuga, after informing him of Hinata's return and injuries. The message from Hiashi pretty much said that she left on her own, so she could return on her own. Hinata felt hurt by his words, but she knew there was nothing she could do to make him notice her.

Her eyes were downcast until she felt someone lift her up bridal style. It was Naruto.

"C'mon, Hinata-chan! I'll take you home!" Naruto started walking off with Hinata in his arms. The girl in question was blushing up a storm.

"Hold on a minute there, Naruto-kun!" Naruto turned around to face Sakura. "You need to stop at the circulation desk to sign the release papers before Hinata can leave the premises."

He nodded, and then continued on his way.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was explaining to Kakashi what his and Hinata's punishments were.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say The Fifth wasn't punishing you at all." Kakashi blinked, rubbing the back of his head. "It's a good thing I don't know any better!"

Sakura put a hand on her hips, clipboard in hand. "C'mon, Sasuke-kun. We need to make sure you're in perfect health before I sign those release papers." Sakura grabbed hold of his wrist and proceeded to drag him down the hall.

"I'll be checking in on your training from time to time!" Kakashi hollered down to them before disappearing, his dirty book in hand.

Sasuke allowed Sakura to drag him while he took in her appearance. She seemed a lot more mature, no longer that annoying fan girl. She still kept her pink hair short with her haitate being used as a headband; he decided he liked it better that way. She now wore a light pink skirt with a red tank top, black gloves, and pink elbow sweats. Instead of wearing the traditional blue unisex sandals, she opted for black knee-high boots. Sasuke came to the decision that he liked her new look.

Sasuke was too busy observing Sakura that he failed to hear her question. She gave him an irritated look before repeating her question. "Where will you be staying?"

"My apartment, why?" He sounded almost too suspicious.

"Well, Tsunade-sensei kinda had all your things put into storage so your apartment could be rented out. You were a missing nin, y'know." Sakura tried to explain as delicately as possible.

"Hn." Sasuke looked down at the ground, trying to think of where else he could go.

"I have a suggestion…" Sakura trailed off when Sasuke gave her his full attention. "Well, you could always stay with Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei, or me. We are a team after all." She tried to make her suggestion sound less awkward by including her other two team mates in the potluck. When she didn't receive an answer, she began to panic. "O-Of course we could try to find another apartment you could stay –"

Sasuke interrupted her nervous rambling. "The dobe snores and Kakashi-sensei's a lecher. As long as you don't have any bad habits, I'll stay with you."

Sakura appeared a little faint. _CHYA! That's how you get our man!_ Inner Sakura cheered.

"Well…if you're sure…we'll go get you settled in." Sasuke nodded, following Sakura, her hand still locked on his wrist.

Sasuke finally came to a decision. _If Itachi comes, I'll kill him before he has a chance to hurt Sakura. If Orochimaru comes, hell, I'll kill him too!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hmm…Sasuke's living w/ Sakura…Hinata vs. Sakura….Naruto vs. Sasuke…Kakashi's lame excuses…Tsunade's sake…Hiashi's an ass…OH, and alone time for the two couples! How do I do it?! Hmm, good question.**

**So here's the plan, the big "punishment" battle will be held in one week (7 days); the next 7 chapters will be a break-down of what happens during those 7 days for both couples. What could possibly happen in 7 days? TONS!!! Don't forget, Orochimaru & Itachi are still very much alive…just think about that!**

**Hopefully this chapter was long enough to hold you guys off for the next couple of days! I've got papers to write & tons of homework to do.**

**Special thanks to all my reviewers!!!**

_AngelEmCuti – Thanks! But let's hope your comment doesn't send the suits after me…lol ;P_

_IkaruHuuga – Thanks for reviewing!_

_Boby09 – I'm glad you enjoyed the NaruHina moments! I hope you're a fan of SasuSaku pairing too!_

_Dragon Man 180 – I hope the punishment I chose is good with you; although, yours was probably more creative & fun! I figured it would be good to add a little more action to the plot! Thanks for the fun review!_

_serenity uchiha – I hope I included enough SasuSaku moments for ya!_

_Chocochip Haruka – Thanks a lot for understanding! I just like to keep my updates consistent b/c I like keeping my readers happy! I hope I answered all your questions!_

_Inu-Naru-Fangirl – Great! But don't send that (shudders) thing on me!_

_Ataraninja – Thanks! I try to take the anime into consideration when I'm writing out my story! Thanks for reviewing Ch. 1!_

**BTW: I'm not a fan of hit 'n run readers. This story has gotten 1,446 hits – AWESOME! But it's also gotten only 38 reviews – I still love all of you who DO review! C'mon people, work with me! Here I am slaving over a juicy story, and only my select reviewers care…tear -.**

**I'll make a deal with you…I'll promise to update IF you guys give me the reviews. Sounds fair, right? Read + Review ******** UPDATE!!!**

**lub,**

**lil-lilac86**


	6. This Is Me Now

**Love Is A Battlefield**

A/n: This chapter will be taking place the evening before their 7 day training starts.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me!

**Chapter 6: This Is Me Now**

Hinata didn't know what to do. Naruto was still carrying her bridal style, and people were beginning to stare. She could hear their whispered comments about how cute they were together, making her face flush a cherry red. They had just left the hospital, and Naruto showed no signs of setting her down. As much as she loved being this close to him, she couldn't handle all the attention. Blushing was just one of her bad habits that she'd never been able to break.

She peeked up at Naruto, taking the time to truly study his features. The shape of his face became more defined over the years, more mature. His bright blue eyes were still so revealing from what she remembered. She could identify so many emotions through those eyes; he could be innocent, care-free, worried, confident, happy, sad, angry, brave, and child-like – the list goes on forever. Words couldn't fully describe Naruto. The three whiskers on each of his cheeks seemed thinner than what she remembered, and his once wild blonde hair seemed tamer. She noticed earlier in the hospital that his orange jumpsuit's style changed slightly. The sleeves and collar-area were an inky black, and he wore a white tank underneath – she knew this because the jacket of his jumpsuit was unbuttoned. The last thing Hinata noticed was how much taller and more built he became over the years. She blushed from her thoughts.

"Um, Naruto-kun?" Hinata's quiet voice broke the silence.

Naruto looked down at her with a gentle smile. "Hai, Hinata-chan?" She secretly loved the way he said her name.

"You don't have to carry me…I can walk on my own, if that's alright with you…" She had a hard time staring directly into those beautiful eyes of his.

"But I like carrying you." Naruto sounded so dejected, tightening his arms around her. Hinata smiled sweetly at his childish pouting.

"You could help me walk if I'm unbalanced." She suggested, Naruto instantly perked up.

He lowered her feet back to the ground, letting her test her strength. Her knees buckled, and she felt herself falling, but Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her. After a few moments, she was able to gather her bearings. Hinata placed her hands on Naruto's chest, looking down at her legs as if daring them to buckle again. At Naruto's chuckle, she glanced back up to him.

"You can lean on my arm while we walk, that way I can help keep you steady." Naruto smiled reassuringly. Hinata nodded, and Naruto guided them down the bustling streets.

Naruto looked down at Hinata, observing the changes she'd undergone the past two years. Her raven-blue hair had grown out passed her shoulders, and he couldn't help but want to run his fingers through those soft strands. Her facial features hadn't changed much. He could tell she gained confidence over the years because she hadn't fainted once since she'd been with him. He'd wondered what made her change from the timid Hinata to the confident, no longer stuttering Hinata. He'd have to remember to ask her that sometime. The outfit she wore was slightly different from her old one. The jacket she wore was of a different style, but it wasn't as baggy. This one showed off her curves nicely. Naruto caught himself staring and immediately blushed, looking away.

"Hey, Hinata-chan? Would you like to stop off at Ichiraku's for some ramen before I take you home?" Naruto tried to make it sound as nonchalant as he could, but he was still nervous about her answer. He wanted to spend more time with her; it was hard to explain.

Hinata thought it over; she would love to go to dinner with Naruto, but her father was already angry with her, along with the rest of the Hyuuga-clan. Well, how much angrier could they get? "Sure, Naruto-kun. I'd love to go." She'd deal with the consequences later.

Naruto gave her his trademark grin, escorting her to his favorite place. He wanted to strike up conversation with her; he was especially curious as to why she left Konoha two years ago.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but why did you and Sakura-chan leave Konoha two years ago? And don't say training 'cause I already know that." He teased when she was getting ready to speak.

"We wanted to become stronger." Hinata paused, trying to phrase her thoughts correctly. "I wasn't improving in my training with Neji-niisan and just being here was a constant reminder of how much of a failure I had been."

Naruto cringed at that word. "You weren't a failure, and you certainly weren't weak Hinata-chan!"

Hinata's head shot up at his remarks. She tilted her head so she could see him at a better angle. "What makes you say that?"

"As far as I can remember, you always did your best and never gave up. Would a failure do that?" Naruto lifted an eyebrow, staring down at her. "There had to have been another reason you decided to leave." He prodded, hoping she'd tell him.

She bit her bottom lip from nervousness. "I needed to leave Konoha. After you left, I felt so alone. Sakura-chan felt the same way. We left to train together, so we wouldn't be alone anymore."

"What do you mean 'alone'? You have the entire Hyuuga-clan, not to mention Shino-san and Kiba-san." Naruto couldn't believe that this wonderful girl would be left alone. He knew what loneliness felt like, and no one deserved to feel that way.

"Because of the lack of missions, Shino-kun left on an excursion to gather more bugs, and Kiba-kun took Akamaru out to the Village Hidden in the Mist to train their senses, since the mist can cloak both smell and sight." Hinata licked her lips, almost afraid to tell Naruto about her family.

"Well, that makes sense…but what about your clan? Surely they kept you company." Naruto noticed the way Hinata became nervous at the mention of her family.

"Half the time, I wonder if they noticed me at all…" Hinata's voice became quieter and more subdued.

Naruto seemed stunned, family shouldn't ignore family…

"Father doesn't look at me anymore. I think he's too ashamed." Hinata hid her pain as best as she could. "Since he's the Head of the Hyuuga-clan, everyone else just follows his example…so I've become a fly on the wall in their eyes."

Hinata had stopped walking, looking at the ground. She shouldn't have revealed so much to Naruto. He'd probably think she was just as pathetic as her own family did.

Her eyes widened when Naruto pulled her into a comforting hug. His arms covered the expanse of her back, holding her tightly to his chest, and resting his chin on her head. Hinata didn't blush this time. Instead, she encircled his waist with her petite arms, resting her head against his chest.

She could feel his chest rumble as he spoke. "I notice you, Hinata-chan. I see the real you. So long as I'm here, you will _never_ feel lonely again."

Her lips quirked into a small smile, nodding her understanding. They stayed like that for a few minutes before another rumble was heard.

"Eh-heh…I guess it's ramen time?" Naruto rubbed his neck embarrassedly.

Hinata giggled. She grabbed his hand and pulled him, walking backwards a few steps before righting herself. _I should have known Naruto-kun would never abandon me._

xxxx

Sakura had just finished signing Sasuke's release forms. When she turned to face Sasuke, she noticed he was observing her. She really had to ask herself if having him live with her, even temporarily, was a good idea…

"Ready to go?" Sakura tried to sound more upbeat, squelching the nervousness she was feeling.

"Aa." Sasuke replied shortly.

_Great, now we're back to one word sentences…maybe all that talking he did today wore him out._ Sakura thought absently.

As they left the hospital, Sakura cursed herself for being so shy. Sakura Haruno was NOT a shy person. What's there to be shy about? Sure, she's standing next to the man she loves whom she hadn't seen for three years on their way to her apartment where he'd be staying for Kami knows how long…naw, shy didn't even begin to describe it. She looked back at him; yep, he was still watching her.

"What is it?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Hn?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She didn't want him to know that his eyes on her were sending chills throughout her body.

When she didn't get a response, she growled in frustration. Inner Sakura decided to give the outer some pointers, throwing a punch for each 'CHYA' she shouted. _Just pin him against a tree like CHYA with our inhuman strength CHYA and kiss that boy senseless! That'll get a reaction outta him CHYA!!_

No chance would she be that bold with the Uchiha. He'd probably push her off and wipe his mouth in disgust…

Sakura decided to distract herself from her thoughts by asking a few questions. "Do you have anything to change into? I'm not sure how long you should stay in that Sound get up…" Sakura bit her thumb, studying his appearance.

Sasuke's raven-black hair maintained that chicken-butt hairstyle without the presence of his forehead-protector. He looked a bit paler than what she was used to, but she figured he didn't get out much at Orochimaru's lair…she could clearly see the muscle definition hidden beneath that ridiculous Sound attire, complete with the big purple bow. She subconsciously licked her lips at what skin she could see. Finally, strapped to his back was a vicious-looking sword. She wondered when he got one of those…

"I have little possessions. Orochimaru did not allow material items in his base. I wear what I'm given." Sasuke sounded so robotic, but Sakura hoped to change that.

"How 'bout we swing by the storage cubicles? Maybe some of your old clothes still fit…" Sakura trailed off as she changed direction, Sasuke in tow.

"Why didn't you just burn them?" Sasuke's question startled Sakura. She didn't think he'd speak unless spoken to. Well, it would seem they were already making progress.

"It's not my place to do that." Sakura sent a glare at him for even suggesting she could be so callous. Just because he ditched her didn't mean she would destroy everything he owned.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the storage units. Upon their arrival, Sakura immediately walked up to unit 227 and typed in the access code to unlock the hatch. She lifted it and walked towards a few boxes labeled "clothes."

Sasuke watched as she dug through the box's contents, looking for something fitting. Suddenly, she appeared right in front of him, startling him a little. She held up a simple black shirt with knee-length sweat pants. He remembered wearing this back in the hospital when he fought Naruto all those years ago…

"Well, this will work for now. We'll get you fitted for new ninja attire tomorrow before we train." Sakura handed him the clothes and gave him a meaningful push into the unit. "Go ahead and change, I'll stand out here."

_She wanted him to change out here in the open? _He smirked at her audacity. He stepped behind some of the taller boxes to remove the Sound uniform in exchange for a more comfortable outfit. When he finished, he was aware of two things. (1) he'd outgrown the shirt and pants, but it wasn't entirely noticeable, and (2) Sakura was talking to the little Guy-sensei clone, Rock Lee.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little irritated. When he walked closer to the two in question, he could hear a bit of their conversation.

"Sakura-san, please do me the honor of escorting you to your apartment! We can make it a race, and if I should lose, I'll run 1,000 laps around the training grounds, and if I cannot do that I'll do 5,000 finger-pushups, and if I cannot do that I'll –"

"Sounds like you'll be awfully busy, considering I'm escorting Sakura back to her apartment." Sakura jumped at Sasuke's deep voice.

"OH! Hello Sasuke-san! I was not aware of your return to Konoha. I hope you are well." Lee sounded awfully joyful for a guy who wasn't getting the girl…

"Hn. Let's get going Sakura." Sasuke began walking off, not having the slightest idea of where he was going. He didn't know if Sakura still lived at home with her parents or if she had her own place…

Sakura bowed quickly to Lee, bidding him goodbye, before locking up the storage unit and hurrying after Sasuke.

"I live this way." Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm, pulling him in the opposite direction.

"You no longer live with your parents?" Sasuke was surprised. She was living on her own at such a young age.

"While I was off training with Hinata, I got word from Tsunade-sensei that my parents were sent off on an A-ranked mission. They had to escort some important clients of a large organization to the Hidden Rock Village." Sakura paused before continuing. "That village had a terrible past with Konoha, not to mention it was the home village of the Akatsuki member, Deidara." Sakura's hands fisted at the thought of that scoundrel. "My parents were ambushed by Deidara and Sasori of the Akatsuki. Those two were just looking for a cheap thrill." Sasuke could hear the hurt and anger in her voice. "My parents were slaughtered, brutally. This happened about 9 months ago."

Sasuke remained silent, waiting for her to finish. "I was able to kill Sasori earlier today, but Deidara escaped."

Sasuke wanted to comfort her in some manner. Sakura's loss resembled his own family loss, greatly. She was like him now. He grabbed hold of her wrist, pulling her into his arms. He didn't care if he was showing affection.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan." That was all that he needed to say for her to break down into sobs. Sasuke lifted her up into his arms and jumped rooftop to rooftop. He wasn't sure where he should take her, but he just let his feet lead the way.

When he came to a stop, he looked around the area. This was the old meeting spot for Team 7. He was standing on the bridge where they'd always wait hours before Kakashi would even arrive. Sasuke carried Sakura over the bridge, walking toward the large sakura tree. He sat down in the shade, Sakura curled up against his chest.

He just held Sakura until her tears came to an end.

xxxx

Naruto was slurping down his eighth bowl of ramen. Hinata had been done with hers for quite some time, but she couldn't keep the smile from her face as she watched him. "You haven't changed all that much, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled his cheesy grin. "No, I've changed…just not when it comes to ramen!" Hinata giggled at his logic.

When Naruto felt like he'd had enough, he stood up from his stool, helping Hinata up as well. Leaving the ramen stand, Naruto hollered out, "Money's on the counter, old man!"

Hinata still clung to Naruto's arm, even though she could walk perfectly fine on her own…but he didn't need to know that…

"Did you get enough to eat, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked warmly.

"Hai, but you didn't have to pay for my bowl as well." Hinata blushed at his chivalry.

"Of course I did! I'm the guy, and the guy is supposed to do nice things for the lady." Naruto stated matter-of-factly. "Besides, what kinda guy would I be if I let you pay for your dinner on our date?"

Hinata's eyes immediately sought after his. "A d-date?" Her voice quivered anxiously.

"Well, yeah…I asked you if you wanted to go out for dinner, you accepted, so that means we had a date, right?" Naruto thought it was obvious, but apparently Hinata didn't catch on.

Suddenly, Hinata felt very nervous. She'd never been on a date before, and somehow she went on her first one without ever knowing. "Did you want this to be a date, Naruto-kun?" Hinata held his arm tighter.

"Mmhm! That's the whole reason I asked you in the first place! I like you a lot, Hinata-chan!" Naruto admitted bravely.

Hinata smiled shyly, her gaze dropping to the ground. "I like you too, Naruto-kun." It was much too early for her to confess her undying love for him, so taking one step at a time seemed like the better choice.

Naruto looked down at her with a broad smile on his lips. He wasn't afraid of being rejected, not from Hinata. He'd known for a while that Hinata's liked him more than a friend, even long before he left with Jiraiya for his two years of training. That's right; Naruto Uzumaki wasn't that stupid when it came to matters of the heart.

As the Hyuuga Estate came into sight, Naruto had one more thing he wanted to tell Hinata before saying goodnight.

"You know, Hinata-chan, when I was gone during my training with Ero-sennin, I couldn't stop thinking of this really important person in my life…" Naruto trailed off.

Hinata's eyes widened. _Sakura-chan did mention that she wasn't the person Naruto-kun would miss the most…_Hinata gulped from her thoughts.

"I-Is that so?" Hinata cursed herself for stuttering…she _would_ overcome that bad habit of hers!

They had just arrived at the gates leading into the Hyuuga Estate.

"Uh-huh! I've been through so much with this person that it hurt to leave the village without having the chance to say goodbye." Naruto smiled sadly at the memory of his departure. "But I suppose saying 'hello' is much better than saying 'goodbye'…so, hello, Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered before swooping down to land a smooth kiss to her cheek.

Hinata's cheeks heated up from the contact of his lips. Naruto stepped away from the shocked girl. If this had been the Hinata two years ago, she would have fainted long before his lips even decided to pucker.

"I'll see you on the training grounds tomorrow morning, Hinata-chan! Sweet dreams!" Naruto started running back down the streets, waving to her as he left.

Her hand lifted to touch the place where she'd felt his warm lips. _He kissed me…he…kissed…me? I'm his most important person?_ She couldn't understand what Naruto could possibly see in someone like her, but her content smile would not falter from any negative questions.

When Naruto was almost out of sight, Hinata whispered quietly, "Sweet dreams, Naruto-kun."

xxxx

Sasuke still held Sakura in his arms, fully aware that she had fallen asleep. He knew they couldn't possibly stay out here all night. The nights were getting colder, and he had nothing warm to drape over Sakura's exposed legs and arms. He needed to find her apartment and get her home. Sasuke had no intention of waking the girl in his arms. He could always use the Sharingan to search for any residue from her unique chakra type to find her apartment, but he wasn't up to full strength yet, and he didn't want to deplete his chakra any further.

As Sasuke sat underneath the cherry blossom tree, a voice called down to him from the branches. "Yo!"

Sasuke looked up, somewhat surprised by Kakashi's presence. "How long have you been up there?" Sasuke was somewhat embarrassed that he didn't even sense Kakashi nearby, but didn't let that show.

"A while." Kakashi's one visible eye glanced down at the person tucked into Sasuke's chest. "You should get her home. She shouldn't stay out any longer."

Sasuke was shocked that nothing perverted came from Kakashi's masked mouth. "I would if I knew where she lived."

Kakashi took a moment to eye Sasuke critically before releasing such private information. "She lives in the apartment complex closest to the Hokage-sama's tower, Apt. 312." Kakashi jumped down from the tree.

"And where may I ask will you be staying?" A perverted gleam shone in Kakashi's one eye.

Sasuke rolled his eyes; _I knew he couldn't go that long without being a lecher._ "Not with you, that's for damn sure."

The gleam in Kakashi's eye disappeared, taking on a glare. "Don't you dare hurt her. She's like the daughter I never had. If _anything_ happens to her, and I find out you're the cause, I will hunt you down, understand?"

Sasuke sighed, but nodded nonetheless. Kakashi flipped on a dime, whipping out his dirty book and walking away. Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. _Kakashi-sensei sure isn't an easy person to read._

Sasuke tightened his hold on Sakura, walking off in the direction of her apartment. They both needed to get some rest. They were heading into Day 1 of their training in the morning, and he wouldn't waste it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry everyone, but Day 1 of Training starts next time! Should be interesting…at least I hope so! I want to thank Dragon Man 180 for his awesome suggestion about Naruto & Hinata going out for ramen! Also, I want to thank A.Pyro for his request for Deidara's appearance. We'll be seeing him in later chapters…If you have any suggestions or requests, let me know! I want to make all of you happy!! Next update will be sometime this weekend, so hang on!**

**Special thanks to my regular reviewers & some newcomers as well!!**

_Boby09 – Thanks for letting me know your opinion! I'll keep that in mind for future stories!!!_

_Chocochip Haruka – Nothing's ever simple…but we'll see what happens!_

_Ataraninja – Thanks for going back and reviewing Ch. 3 and 4!!_

_AngelEmCuti – Yep, things just keep getting worse for the pink haired kunoichi…I feel so bad about that. Thanks for your review!_

_Dragon Man 180 – I worked in that ramen idea of yours, but added my own lil twist…watcha think?_

_serenity uchiha – I'll take your idea into consideration! Let the training begin…! In the next chapter that is…_

_A.Pyro – Deidara was mentioned in this chapter w/ a little background info. He'll definitely be used in later chapters!!_

_Kagomeyesenia – I promise I will! Just please keep reviewing!!_

_IkaruHuuga – Thanks! I wanted everything to fit into place!_

_rhunter42dragon – OMG! I can just see Sasuke having to play secretary for Jiraiya!! Ahahaha!!! That is such an evil idea, but I like the punishment I handed out. You get points for originality, though ;P_

_Magenta-chan – Thank you! I really like stories where the characters aren't so OC, so that's why I'm keeping them as in character as possible!_

_zaraki.chan – Yep, those two sure are adorable! I hope you liked their date!! Too bad Hinata didn't know it was a date…_

_Cute in Pruple – I hope this helps you kinda see what they look like! Most of it was from memory of how they dressed in Shippuuden. I'm glad you love my story!! Thanks for reviewing!!!_


	7. Day 1, Part 1

**Love Is A Battlefield**

A/n: This chapter will be in both Hinata & Sakura's POV's when indicated.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns the well-known anime _Naruto_, not me!

**Chapter 7: Day 1, Part 1**

Sakura's POV:

My eyes squinted from the rays of the sun peeking through my closed blinds. There was no chance I'd be able to get any more sleep. I knew it was early; dawn had just breeched the horizon, but being trained as a shinobi also meant being an early riser.

I opened my eyes to find myself curled up under my sheets in my room. I still wore the clothes from yesterday. It was strange, I didn't remember coming back here…last thing I remember, I was crying…Damn! Sasuke-kun saw me crying again! Great, he probably thinks I'm still weak…

Now that I think about it, how did I get here? Could Sasuke-kun have brought me here? He doesn't know where I live…well, _didn't_ know, I guess he knows now.

I sat up and scooted out from the bed sheets, stretching my arms until I heard a satisfying pop. I stood, shuffling toward the bathroom to get ready for my training session with Sasuke-kun. I took a quick 5 minute shower and dressed in my usual shinobi gear. While I combed my unusual pink hair, I realized just how quiet it was in my apartment. Wasn't Sasuke-kun supposed to be here too? I set my brush on the dresser and walked into the hall.

I checked the guest room, the living room, and the kitchen, but there was no sign of Sasuke-kun. I started to feel dejected, thinking that he must have decided to stay with someone else for the night, until I heard the front door open and close. My eyes shifted to the door, and there stood Sasuke-kun, garbed in new shinobi gear.

I studied his new look and noticed that it resembled his former shinobi gear, before he left for Sound. He wore a navy blue long-sleeved shirt that had a billowy collar with the Uchiha fan symbol sewn on the back. He sported knee-length black shorts and opted for black shinobi sandals. He still carried his sword on his back, but also had a pouch for his kunai knives and small shurikens. He looked almost like how he did when he was twelve. The only thing missing was his forehead protector…

"Well, I s'pose I know where you disappeared to this morning." I teased lightly.

"Hn. Can we go now?" Sasuke-kun's deep voice sounded annoyed at my blatant jibes.

"Hai." Sasuke-kun stepped out of the apartment first, so I could lock it behind us. When I turned to face him…he was already walking toward the training fields… "Hey! Wait for me!!"

I fell in step beside Sasuke-kun. It was all too surreal; he was really back; we were really on our way to Team 7's field.

I kept glancing in his direction, wondering if I should bring up last night. After a few minutes of staring, I was shaken from my thoughts by Sasuke-kun.

"What?" Sasuke-kun asked gruffly.

"Um, about last night…Sasuke-kun, gomenasai. I didn't mean to break down like that, I shouldn't have gotten so emotional –" But he interrupted me from my rambling.

"Stop it." My mouth clamped shut, waiting for him to speak again. "Never apologize for something like that." Sasuke-kun seemed very serious about that.

"But I must have sounded pathetic, annoying, weak –" He cut me off again.

"It's not pathetic to cry over your parents' death. It's not annoying to show you're in pain. It's not weak to mourn for them, Sakura." Sasuke-kun's words were wise and true. I knew he was speaking of his family's murder just as much as mine when saying those words to me.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun, for understanding."

"Hn." I assumed that was Sasuke-kun talk for 'you're welcome.'

When we arrived at the field, Sasuke-kun stopped walking. I knew he was feeling a little nostalgic, even if he didn't show it. I continued walking up to the three posts, placing my hand on the middle one.

"Who would've thought we'd ever be here together again?" I whispered to no one in particular. So many memories of our genin days as a team. It was a bit overwhelming.

"Hn. Now that we are, let's make the most of it." Sasuke charged while my back was turned. I smirked, he didn't want to waste anymore time.

I turned sharply, catching his fist in my palm. I squeezed his fist with a small taste of my inhuman strength, my jade eyes fixed on Sasuke-kun's expression, and he flinched ever so slightly. I pushed him back, hard, and he skidded to a stop.

When Sasuke-kun stood, he had a smirk in place. "Interesting. Just how strong have you gotten in my absence, Sakura?" I beamed at his compliment.

"The best way to find out would be to fight me, Sasuke-kun." My eyes sparkled dangerously as I assumed my fighting stance.

Sasuke-kun copied my movements, but this time he waited for me to make the first move. Fine, he wants me to go first, who am I to disappoint?

"CHYA!!!" I powered up my fist full of chakra and slammed it down into the ground. The fissure erupted, heading toward Sasuke-kun. I could clearly see the shock written across his face as he stumbled from the impact, and I felt proud. He jumped out of the way, waiting for the dust to clear.

When it did, the ground was in shambles. Chunks of the earth were thrown every which way. My eyes locked with Sasuke-kun.

We leapt at each other, kunai knives drawn. A distinct 'clang' was heard when our knives made contact. We stood there, pushing our kunai knives against one another. I wouldn't use my inhuman strength for something like this. I wanted to prove to Sasuke-kun that I was much more than that. After struggling for a few minutes, Sasuke-kun smirked at me.

"This should be fun…" Sasuke-kun announced, and I smirked in return.

He flipped backwards, away from me, and I threw three kunai knives at him. He dodged, and the knives became embedded in a tree trunk behind him. I went on the offensive, charging at him, punch after punch. He craned his neck to avoid my hits, backing away. When I sent one last punch at him, he jumped into the tree, and I laughed. I would bring him back down. I powered up my chakra to land one smooth punch at the tree trunk. The tree completely fell apart, and Sasuke-kun had no choice but to jump again.

Suddenly, he flew at me sending a back kick to my abdomen, and then tripping me with a wrap-around kick. I turned my fall into a back handspring, landing in a crouching position. I leapt into the air, aiming another punch at Sasuke-kun while I descended rapidly. When I was close enough, I launched my attack, but Sasuke-kun grabbed hold of my wrist and threw me with the momentum in which I attacked him. I landed with a crash into some other tree. If a person was watching this from the village, they'd notice a rapid decline in forestry…

I performed several hand seals, pulling Sasuke-kun into a genjutsu. Sasuke-kun looked everywhere for me and was about to try to dispel my genjutsu, but he failed to notice the roots of the trees wrapping around him until it was too late. I appeared before him, as he sat there trapped, I jumped into the air, aiming a kick toward him, but a log appeared in his place…Kawarimi no Jutsu: substitution jutsu?

How could he possibly do that in my genjutsu? I looked up, and all I could see were these two large red eyes…Sasuke-kun's Sharingan eyes…he escaped my genjutsu and put up one of his own in my place, clever…

I put my hands together in a seal, "KAI!" The illusion that Sasuke-kun portrayed was cancelled out before it could do any damage.

When things returned to normal, I hunched over with my hands on my knees, breathing harshly. I might be a shinobi with strong chakra control, but that doesn't mean I have an infinite supply of it. With how often I used my inhuman strength mixed in with my genjutsu and dispelling Sasuke-kun's genjutsu, I realized I was running low on chakra. I didn't want our battle to end already, so I played it off as if nothing was wrong.

"Do not try to fool me, Sakura." Sasuke-kun's scolding voice came from behind me. I spun around, not noticing when he managed to get this close. "Our fight is not a life or death battle. We will take a break."

I looked up at the sky to gage the position of the sun, and it was almost nine o'clock. Wow, we'd been fighting for almost three hours straight. My eyes wandered to Sasuke-kun, he still had plenty of chakra to spare. He must be really strong, because part of me felt like he was holding back in our sparring match. He didn't use any of his well-known Ninjutsu attacks on me, or the full power of the Sharingan. Even if I asked him why, he probably wouldn't answer.

I watched Sasuke-kun walk over to a still standing tree. He laid down in the shade, his eyes closed. I went to sit next to him to enjoy our short break. I leaned back on my hands, staring up into the clear blue sky. I glanced down at Sasuke-kun, and I bit my lip in frustration. No matter if he answered or not…I gotta ask!

"Why were you holding back?" My voice came out softly in curiosity.

"I made a promise to Kakashi-sensei." First I was shocked he actually answered, and second I wondered what Kakashi-sensei had to do with anything.

"What kind of promise?" I couldn't keep the curiosity from my voice, tilting my head in confusion.

"I promised I wouldn't hurt you. He says he'll kill me himself if he finds out." Sasuke-kun chuckled, and I just rolled my eyes in irritation.

"I don't believe sparring is the reason he thinks you might hurt me…" I trailed off, realizing where I was going with this, and knowing I shouldn't.

Sasuke-kun opened his eyes, sitting up and placing his arms on his bent knees. He became silent, not even looking at me.

"Sasuke-kun, I shouldn't have said anyt –"

"What makes you think I'd hurt you again?" Sasuke-kun cut me off, snapping his head in my direction. He seemed to do that a lot.

"We both know you wouldn't be here if it weren't for Hinata-chan." My eyes turned downcast. "Now, the only reason you're staying is because Tsunade-sensei offered you a chance for more power, not to mention you'll get to fight Naruto." I hugged my knees.

"You think I'd stay for every other reason than staying for you?" Sasuke-kun asked blandly. I didn't answer because what he said was indeed what I thought. "Foolish girl."

My eyes hardened, and my hands fisted. My head turned slightly in his direction, my voice trembling with subdued anger and hurt. "Why am I foolish?"

"Let me ask you this, why is it that I seek all this power in the first place?" Sasuke-kun's voice lowered.

"You want to defeat Itachi…" I trailed off, that was the reason wasn't it?

"That's true, but I have another reason for wanting to kill him." Sasuke-kun never broke eye contact with me. "I must become stronger before he realizes the truth."

"Truth?" I was truly perplexed. Was there something more to Sasuke-kun that I'm not aware of?

"Aa." He reached towards me, grabbing the hand that rested on my knees. "Once he discovers that I have feelings for you, you will no longer be safe, Sakura."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Y-you have…feelings…for me?" I couldn't wrap my mind around that. Honestly, I was just waiting for him to laugh in my face and tell me he was joking, but Sasuke-kun did nothing of the sort.

He nodded his head, never letting go of my hand. "I stayed away to protect you. If Itachi ever found out, he'd kill you." Sasuke-kun finally broke eye contact with me, looking at the ground. "Orochimaru will come for me as well. He won't let me escape when I'm supposed to hand over my body to him."

Finally, I finally knew the truth, everything. I studied Sasuke-kun's features; they had hardened from what he revealed to me. I crawled to him and hugged him from behind. I rested my head on his shoulder with my arms wrapped around his torso. The next thing I knew, he had used his speed to pull me into his lap, returning my hug. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, but I could honestly say I was happy for the first time in years.

xxxx

Hinata's POV:

I remember going to bed with so much happiness just waiting to burst. Last night was so unexpected, but it was wonderful. It's a shame I couldn't say the same for when I woke up.

Father requested that I meet him in the dojo before I left to train with Naruto-kun. I knew he was probably still furious about my nonexistent two year mission. Tsunade-kaasan had no choice but to tell him the truth after I returned in such bad shape.

I slid the shoji door open, stepping into the dojo. My father stood in the center, his arms folded with a scowl on his face.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Hinata?" His tone held back the anger that was so obviously there.

"I did what was necessary, father." I didn't even bother bowing my head in submission. I would show him that I was not the same daughter that left here two years ago.

"No, you did what was selfish. I know that you didn't have the clan's best interest at heart. What you did was unforgivable." Before I knew what had happened, father used his speed to cross the short distance between us, and he struck me hard, snapping my head to the side.

I was in shock. Father had never blatantly hit me before, unless we were training. His grip on my arm was so tight I was sure it would bruise. "You listen, and you listen well, Hinata." He held my chin to force me to look at him. "Do not go against me again, if you do, I cannot promise that your punishment will be as lenient as it was today."

I could not form a single sentence; I couldn't believe that my own father would raise his hand against me.

"Leave my sight. I do not wish to look upon you any longer." Father turned his back on me.

I walked slowly out of the room. When I closed the shoji door, I shuffled down the hall. As I turned the corner, I bumped into Neji-niisan. I didn't want to see him, not like this.

"Hinata-sama." I cringed, I didn't want another lashing. "What did uncle do to you?"

My head shot up. Neji-niisan was…concerned? "It's nothing, niisan. I just angered him."

Neji-niisan eyed the bruise forming on my cheek, and he noticed the way I held my arm tenderly. "He beat you." It was a statement, not a question.

When I said nothing, Neji-niisan continued. "What you did, Hinata-sama, was impressive."

He was praising me?

"You dedicated two years to your training where there could be no distractions. You fought against the Uchiha and managed to disable him. You went against uncle to prove you are worth something." Neji-niisan bowed to me. "You have earned my respect."

"Neji-niisan, please do not bow." He looked up at me. "I do not deserve your praises. Father wouldn't approve of them."

Neji-niisan looked insulted for a moment. "The expectations I hold for you have no connection to Uncle Hiashi. I must admit, I was…jealous…that you received a personal mission from Hokage-sama, but now things are clear to me, and I couldn't be more proud of you Hinata-sama."

Tears formed in my eyes. I never thought I'd see the day when I would gain Neji-niisan's approval. "Arigato, niisan."

He nodded his head, but he still held anger in his eyes. He started walking toward the dojo, and I feared what he might do. I grabbed hold of his arm, stalling his movements. "No, Neji-niisan! Please, just let it go."

"He cannot raise his hand against you in such a manner, Hinata-sama. It is dishonorable." Neji-niisan's glare was deadly.

"I promise I'm okay. Besides, karma will come after him eventually. Please do not provoke him." I requested meekly in my quiet voice.

"For now, but if he pulls something like this again," Neji-niisan motioned toward my cheek, "I will not hesitate to challenge his authority."

I nodded in agreement, and Neji-niisan relaxed. "I'll be heading off for my morning training with Tenten-san. Will you be alright on your own?"

"Hai. I have to meet Naruto-kun for my one week of training before my battle with Sakura-chan."

"Aa. I heard about this 'punishment' of yours. Train hard, Hinata-sama." Neji-niisan walked off with a wave over his shoulder.

Despite the pain in my cheek, a small smile pulled at my lips. When Neji-niisan turned around the corner at the end of the hall, I returned to my room to prepare for my morning training with Naruto-kun.

I closed my bedroom door upon entering. I walked to my dresser to look at myself in the mirror. I didn't think there would be any hiding the bruise on my cheek or the one forming on my upper arm. I applied some healing ointment to the minor injuries, wincing from the pressure of my forefinger. Naruto-kun would be sure to notice.

xxxx

When I arrived at the training grounds, Naruto-kun was already there, stretching before our training began. I felt horrible…I kept him waiting because of the exchange with my father…

He noticed me right away, and ran toward me. He was about to place a kiss on my cheek, but I turned my head, so my hair would cover the bruise. Naruto-kun looked somewhat hurt by my reaction and touched my arm to get my attention.

I hissed from the tender pain of my arm. Naruto-kun's eyes hardened, lifting my hair from my face.

"Who did this to you, Hinata-chan?" His voice was just as deadly as Neji-niisan's was, if not more.

"It's not important, Naruto-kun." My eyes turned downcast, avoiding his piercing blue. "I'm fine, please do not worry."

Naruto-kun took me by the hand and led me to the hilltop of the training grounds. This hill provided such a spectacular view of the village below, but I doubt it's the view that Naruto-kun wanted to focus on. He sat on the lush grass at the top of the hill, motioning for me to do the same. I took a seat next to him, still not looking him in the eyes. I was ashamed.

"Does it hurt?" Naruto-kun's voice broke the silence, his concern for me warming my heart.

"A little, but I used some healing ointment. It should be fine by the end of the day." I tried my best to reassure Naruto-kun that I was alright, just a little shaken.

"Will you tell me how this happened, Hinata-chan?" Naruto-kun sounded so hurt that I would keep something that mattered to him from him.

My heart ached, and I knew I could never hide the truth from the man I loved. "I lied to my father about my two year mission. He was angry that he was not given the facts. He claimed my reasons were selfish and thought I deserved punishment for going against the clan." I did not look at Naruto-kun to witness his reaction, but I did notice his hand had balled into a fist.

"What kind of father strikes his own daughter?" Naruto-kun asked in disbelief. He punched his fist into his hand, and I knew in that moment he wanted to unleash some of his anger on my father for unleashing his anger on me.

I reached for his hand, holding it close to my heart. The action seemed to have calmed the fury in Naruto-kun's eyes. He looked at me with such sadness.

"It makes no sense to me, Hinata-chan. You just got out of the hospital. You just returned from a two year absence. Any father would be happy for your return. I may have no experience in what a father should feel, but that's how I would feel if I had a daughter." Naruto-kun's honesty brought a warm smile to my lips.

"If that's how you feel, Naruto-kun, then I have no doubt that you'd make a wonderful father some day, believe it." Naruto-kun blushed at my comment. I actually made Naruto-kun blush!

"Y-Yeah, well…let me take a look at those bruises." He's changing the topic. I think I might have embarrassed him.

He tucked my long hair behind my ear so nothing would obstruct his vision of my cheek. He caressed my cheek softly, which is strange considering shinobi hands were normally rough and calloused. After he studied the bruise, he closed his eyes in concentration. The pain I once felt in my cheek had disappeared, and Naruto-kun was working on the bruise on my arm to relieve the pain there. I felt a strange chakra pass through me, healing my injuries at a faster rate.

"I didn't know you possessed healing chakra, Naruto-kun." I was confused. I thought I knew everything there was to know about Naruto-kun.

"Well, ya see…I have this ability to heal faster since I'm the host of the kyuubi. I figured, if I concentrated hard enough, I'd be able to tap into its chakra to heal you too." Naruto-kun sounded a little worried, like he was afraid I wouldn't approve. Truth be told, I knew he possessed the kyuubi inside his body, but that only made me admire him more. He was able to keep the kyuubi dormant within his body.

"That's amazing, Naruto-kun. Arigato." I leaned forward, placing a kiss to his whiskered cheek. Naruto-kun closed his eyes, laughing nervously.

"Whatcha say we get a little training in?" Naruto-kun stood, offering me his hand.

"Sure." I took his hand, and he pulled me to my feet. We held hands as we walked back to the training grounds. "Is there anything in particular you'd like to work on, Naruto-kun?"

"There is something I was hoping you'd be able to help me with." Naruto-kun rubbed his neck.

"What can I do?" I asked innocently.

"Well, your Byakugan is similar to Sasuke-teme's Sharingan, right?" At my nod, Naruto-kun continued. "Well, I need to figure out a way to fool his Sharingan. If I use my cloning jutsu, he'll be able to figure out which one is the real me. I need a way to…blind him, I guess."

I nodded in understanding. He wanted to derive a new technique that would give him an advantage against Sasuke-san's bloodline trait.

"Alright, summon your shadow clones, and I'll try to see what makes them susceptible to our vision." I performed a few hand seals. "Byakugan!"

Naruto-kun performed a set of hand seals as well. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The entire clearing was packed with identical shadow clones of Naruto-kun. The first thing that made them difficult to differentiate between a clone and the real Naruto-kun was that his power and chakra were distributed among the clones. This makes it almost impossible to decipher which is the real body. However, with the use of my Byakugan, I'm able to see through the deception.

"I found the problem, Naruto-kun."

Naruto-kun dismissed his shadow clones, running up to me in excitement. "Really, Hinata-chan?! That's amazing!"

I blushed from his praise but gave him my explanation as best as I could. "Normally, the chakra in the inner coil system flows freely to various parts of the body. The thing that separates your clones from yourself is the way their chakra is heavily concentrated in the center of the inner coil system."

Naruto-kun squinted his eyes, trying to wrap his mind around my explanation. "So, what do you suggest I do?"

"When you perform that jutsu, you should evenly distribute your chakra to each one. This should fool even Sasuke-san's Sharingan." I suggested meekly.

"Wow, simple as that, huh?" Naruto-kun was in awe at my deduction.

"Hai, it will just take practice."

"Y'know, you're really smart, Hinata-chan!" Why couldn't I stop blushing??

"Arigato, Naruto-kun."

"Um, Hinata-chan? Would you like to call it a day?" Naruto-kun asked nervously.

Does he not want to spend any more time with me? I tried not to sound too dejected when answering. "Sure, if you'd like to." I was about to tell him goodbye for the day, but he wasn't finished with me yet.

"Great! Do you wanna go for a walk with me?!" Naruto-kun seemed very eager. Almost like yesterday when he asked me to go out with him for ramen.

I smiled, _so he still wants to spend some time with me_. "A walk would be wonderful, Naruto-kun."

He jumped in excitement, offering me his arm. I accepted, lacing my arm through his. I didn't know where we were going, but I allowed Naruto-kun to lead me. Could this be another date?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that's the end of training Day 1, but Day 1 isn't over yet. Naruto and Hinata are off on a "walk," and Sakura and Sasuke are spending quality time together as well. Things are patched up between Hinata and Neji, but Hiashi is still an ass…go figure. I hope these relationships don't seem rushed…remember, these couples were YEARS in the making. They've been waiting for 3 years after all.**

**Special Thanks to all my reviewers for sticking with me!**

_Boby09 – hope this was just as great a chapter!_

_Dragon Man 180 – That's so true! Tsunade would give him hell!!_

_serenity uchiha – Sorry! Hiashi didn't get his ass kicked, but he'll get what's coming to him eventually!_

_A.Pyro – Thanks so much for the info. It'll help me when the time is right!!_

_eviltwin222 – you got it! ;P_

_zaraki.chan – Thanks! Lemme know what ya think 'bout this chappie!!_

_Inu-Naru-Fangirl – Much appreciated! Thanks for the review!_

_AngelEmCuti – Hopefully, I included enough cute moments during their training!_

_gaaraxocfan – I'm glad you love my story! Please keep reviewing!!_

_Chocochip Haruka – Isn't it great that Naruto isn't so dense? lol ;P_

_dogboy1214 – Thanks for reviewing both Ch. 3 and 6!! Here's your update!!_

_blazingblue – Thanks! I promise I will!! Please keep reviewing!_


	8. Day 1, Part 2

**Love Is A Battlefield**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns the well-known anime _Naruto_, not me!

**Chapter 8: Day 1, Part 2**

Naruto led Hinata away from the training grounds. He was so excited; he woke up extra early to set everything up. He looked down at the beautiful girl on his arm, and he couldn't contain his cheesy grin. They walked through Konoha's main street. Hinata thought they would stop at Ichiraku's for ramen, but was surprised when Naruto continued walking without even batting an eye at the ramen stand.

"Um, Naruto-kun? Did you not want ramen for lunch?" Hinata asked curiously. This was not typical Naruto behavior.

"Naw, I've got other plans for us!"

Hinata figured if Naruto wanted it to be a surprise, she wouldn't prod any further. She took notice of the direction they were headed and was intrigued as to why he would take her there.

"I'm guessing you've figured out where we're going by now, huh Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded as they began climbing the stairs leading up the Hokage Mountain. "Hai, but why are we going up here?"

Naruto looked at her with a mischievous grin. "It's a surprise…" He trailed off, trying to sound mysterious.

Hinata sighed, but followed Naruto up the stairs. When they reached the top, Hinata gasped at what she saw. Naruto had a picnic blanket laid out, overseeing the spectacular view of Konoha. The spread that he set up consisted of sliced watermelon, oniigiri, and miso soup. There were two canteens of water, and surprisingly no ramen.

"Naruto-kun, this is…when did you…I mean…arigato." Hinata fumbled for words to describe how she was feeling. _He must have gotten up extra early to set this up for me…_

"C'mon Hinata-chan! Let's hurry before the miso soup gets cold!" Naruto pulled on Hinata's hand, motioning for her to follow. Hinata sat across from Naruto on the blanket. She couldn't believe he'd go through so much trouble.

Tentatively, Hinata reached out for her bowl of miso soup. Naruto watched anxiously, hoping she liked it. After taking her first bite, Hinata couldn't hide her delight. "This is delicious Naruto-kun!"

Naruto's shoulders relaxed after hearing her compliment. Out of habit, Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a goofy smile in place. "I made it myself. I wanted to do something nice for ya!"

Hinata whispered her thanks. She felt honored that Naruto would go out of his way for her. They ate in silence, fully enjoying each other's company. Hinata's eyes wandered to the village below. She remembered the last time she was up here with Naruto. She had used her Byakugan to help assist Naruto in directing his Rasengan to dispatch the explosive tags that the old carpenter used in order to destroy Konoha. They truly made a great team. She was thankful for the few opportunities that she was given to work with Naruto. She was shaken from her thoughts by the man that plagued them.

"What's on your mind, Hinata-chan?" Naruto had been watching all the emotions flicker through Hinata's eyes as she gazed down at the village.

"I'm just thinking about all the missions you and I were teamed for. Especially the one on this very mountain." Hinata still kept her eyes down on the village she loved.

Naruto took on a somber look, his blue eyes focusing on the woman in front of him. A gust of wind blew, teasing Hinata's hair, and she tucked it behind her ear. Naruto wished he could have been the one to do that.

Naruto reached forward, grabbing Hinata's hand. "We make a good team, Hinata-chan."

Hinata glanced down at their joined hands, smiling shyly. Her eyes traveled up to face the man holding her hand. She couldn't help but giggle at his appearance. He had a little bit of watermelon juice dribbling down the corner of his mouth.

Hinata leaned forward, and Naruto stiffened. She used her free hand to wipe the juice away with the tips of her fingers. Naruto had to suppress a groan at her touch. Having nothing to wipe the wetness off on, Hinata simply licked her fingers.

_I definitely spent too much time with Ero-sennin if I'm having such dirty thoughts about things Hinata-chan could do with that tongue…_

"Naruto-kun?" He jumped from his lecherous thoughts by the sound of her voice. For a moment, he'd thought she could read his mind.

"Uh…huh?" He was afraid he'd been busted.

"Are you feeling alright? Your face has reddened, but you don't feel warm…" Hinata pressed a hand to both his forehead and her own to judge his temperature.

Naruto laughed loudly, standing. "I'm fine Hinata-chan! Don't worry about me! Hey, do you wanna continue our walk?!" Naruto tried to change the topic.

Hinata didn't ask why he changed the topic, but figured it was his business. "Sure, Naruto-kun. I'd like that very much."

They were about to descend the stairs when they heard the warning bells sound off from the gates. Hinata stiffened at that. Naruto ran to the edge of the mountain's cliff, peering out passed the gates but he couldn't see very far. Hinata ran to his side, activating her Byakugan.

"Byakugan." Hinata scanned the forest for the intruders that made the guards set off the warning bells.

"What is it? What do you see, Hinata-chan?!" Naruto was eager to find out.

"There are several Sound shinobi heading toward Konoha. I see seventy of them coming our way." Hinata continued searching for any hidden Sound shinobi that she might have missed.

"Is Orochimaru with them?" Naruto clenched his fists, hoping he'd get a shot at snake-breath.

"I don't see him, but that man from the Chuunin exams…Kabuto…he's there." Hinata added.

"C'mon Hinata-chan, we've gotta get to the gates!" Naruto took to the stairs with Hinata not too far behind. She said nothing as she followed after him.

_Orochimaru sent his followers after Sasuke-teme already? Well, we won't just give him back! _Naruto thought dangerously.

xxxx

Sakura and Sasuke spent their time lounging in the shade of the cherry blossom tree. Neither one had spoken since Sasuke's confession to Sakura; however, Sakura was positioned between Sasuke's legs, leaning her back into his chest as Sasuke leaned against the tree's trunk.

Sakura felt so relaxed. She couldn't even remember the last time she felt like this. It was like her entire life was put on hold until the day Sasuke returned to her. She was just going through the motions, so to speak.

Sasuke's eyes were closed, but Sakura knew he wasn't asleep. His arms would tighten around her waist if she even moved the slightest bit. Sakura jumped as Sasuke's deep voice broke the silence.

"Tell me about your fight with Sasori."

Sakura looked over her shoulder, but his eyes still remained closed. She hadn't wanted to discuss the details of that fight because it was the first time she'd ever killed in a fight. Sakura decided she would give Sasuke the facts and wouldn't go into detail.

"Chiyo-sama of the Sand Village was Sasori's grandmother. She fought on my side against him." Sakura took a deep breath. "He was a puppet master, kinda like Gaara-sama's brother Kankuro. The only difference was that he became a puppet himself."

She felt Sasuke nod behind her, waiting for her to continue.

"During our fight, we had to be careful not to get scratched or injured in any way. If we did, we'd be inflicted with some kind of deadly poison." Sakura closed her eyes, recalling the memory. "I only had three vials of the antidote. Once the antidote was taken, it would only last for three minutes before we'd be susceptible to his poison again."

"Sakura, how many times were you poisoned?" Sasuke's voice sounded scolding, like he knew the number of times she'd been inflicted.

"I had been poisoned once, and Chiyo-sama had been poisoned once…leaving only one vial left." Sakura took another deep breath. "We'd both been poisoned a second time. I told Chiyo-sama to take the last vial, but she injected it into me, knowing the poison would kill her." Sakura's voice sounded so detached. "I killed Sasori by striking the cylinder in his chest that contained his heart. It was the first time I'd ever killed on a mission."

When she didn't continue, Sasuke said nothing. He pulled her deeper into his chest as his silent way of comforting her. He knew that the first kill was always the hardest to forget.

"Will you tell me about your training with Orochimaru?" Sakura asked quietly. She figured since she answered his question, he should answer hers.

"Every morning Orochimaru would request my presence in the basement of his lair. My way of learning his jutsus was through the use of my Sharingan." Sasuke paused, gathering his thoughts. "My Sharingan has the ability to copy any jutsu after witnessing them done. This meant that Orochimaru had to perform his forbidden jutsus on me for me to learn them."

Sakura gasped, turning in his lap to look at him. "He tortured you?"

"Enduring pain is another way of becoming stronger." Sasuke replied matter-of-factly.

Sakura suddenly became bold. She sat on her knees leaning forward to examine Sasuke with a critical medic eye. She pulled his long-sleeved shirt over his head, taking notice of the many scars that clearly didn't heal well. Sasuke did nothing to obstruct her view. Sakura traced a couple of scars with the tip of her finger. One scar in particular stood out among all the others. It was a jagged scar that started at his collar bone and traveled diagonally over his heart to the bottom of his sternum.

"What happened here?" Sakura whispered, tracing the scar softly.

"When I left Konoha, I meant to leave my feelings behind as well." Sasuke opened his eyes. "Orochimaru used a genjutsu during one of our morning sessions to change his appearance. He changed his form to look like you, Sakura."

Sakura looked shocked, and slightly disgusted that that snake would choose to look like her.

"I hesitated to attack, and that's all it took. Orochimaru said I needed a physical representation to remind me of how unnecessary emotions are." Sasuke didn't need to say any more for Sakura to figure out what had happened.

After a moment of silence, Sakura's eyes hardened, and she spoke. "Sasuke-kun, will you allow me to remove your scars?"

Sasuke stared at her for a few minutes, studying the look of determination on her face. "Are you recovered from your chakra depletion?" At Sakura's nod, he agreed.

Sakura lifted her hand above his heart to heal the worst of the scars first. She hoped that removing the scars would somehow heal the pain Sasuke must have felt when receiving them. A green glow appeared beneath Sakura's palm, the concentrated chakra slowly repairing the scar tissue. When she finished, she moved to the various other scars, which were significantly smaller.

Sasuke watched as Sakura worked. He noticed the sweat on her brow, due to her concentration. It was like she tuned out everything else around her. Sakura pulled away once she was satisfied with her work.

Sasuke reached out for her hand, pulling it to his heart. "Arigato, Sakura."

Sakura smiled at him. "You're welcome."

They stared into each other's eyes, closing the distance between them ever so slowly. They were a breath away from the other's lips when the sound of the warning bells went off.

Sakura jerked away in panic. Sasuke noticed, and gripped her shoulders, coaxing her to look at him. "What is it, Sakura? What do those bells mean?"

Sakura gulped. "Those are Konoha's warning bells. They only go off when the village is about to be under attack."

Sasuke stood abruptly, pulling his shirt back on. Sakura copied his actions and stood. They both ran in the direction of the village's gates. It was their duty as Konoha shinobi to protect this village with their lives.

xxxx

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura arrived at the gates at the same time. Other shinobi were present, all of various rankings. Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Gai Maito were the only available shinobi from the original Rookie 9. All the others were already out on missions. Several other Jonin shinobi gathered at the gates. Everyone was waiting for the enemy to attack first.

"Naruto-kun, do you know who the enemy is?" Sakura asked, out of breath.

"Hinata-chan used her Byakugan to find out. She says there are about seventy Sound shinobi, including Kabuto." Naruto saw the look on Sasuke's face, so he felt he should clarify. "Orochimaru is not with them."

"Kakashi-sensei, do we have a plan of attack?" Sakura averted her attention to the copy ninja.

"Since none of you are of Jonin level, other than Neji and Shikamaru, it is important for you to stick together. You will fight in pairs: Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, and Tenten/Lee." Kakashi left to join ranks alongside Gai Maito.

Despite being able to fight on his own, Neji would not allow Tenten to fight out of his sight. He would stick close to her, and also keep an eye on his cousin as well.

"Stay close, Hinata-chan. We'll watch each other's back." Naruto reached for his kunai knives, getting into fighting mode.

"Hai." Hinata agreed. She wouldn't let any harm come to Naruto if she could help it.

"Dobe, Sakura and I will take on the shinobi coming from our right. You and Hinata-sama will take the ones on the left." Sasuke instructed. "If you come across Kabuto, do not go up against him on your own. He has developed his Shikon no Jutsu."

Naruto nodded his understanding. "Just make sure you take care of Sakura-chan, teme."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway.

Suddenly, the large double doors were opened, and the Konoha shinobi leapt into action. Kakashi and Gai went straight up the middle, taking on the brunt of the Sound shinobi. The sounds of weapons clashing and the shouts of the shinobi filled the clearing.

Neji's Fight:

His Byakugan was activated so he could keep an eye on Tenten and Hinata while he fought. Neji took on ten of the Sound shinobi at once. He launched into attack, sending various punches and kicks, aiming for their tenketsu points to stop their chakra flow. As he fought, he couldn't help but keep track of Tenten. She was sending fatal blows to any Sound shinobi with her various weapons if they dared to come within ten feet of her. He was about to turn back to his own fight, when he noticed a Sound shinobi attack Tenten from behind.

Neji used his speed to block the fatal blow the shinobi was about to inflict on Tenten. Neji proceeded to stop his heart with his Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou. He effectively cut off all chakra points in the shinobi's body, and also stopped his heart. Tenten only had time to give him a nod of thanks before launching into another attack.

Neji resumed his battle as well. He would make certain that none of his comrades would fall today.

Hinata & Naruto's Fight:

Naruto and Hinata fought back to back, that way the enemy wouldn't be able to get them from behind. Hinata used her Shugo Hakke Rokujyuyonshou, cutting the Sound shinobi down with her chakra threads, fighting against them at long range. Naruto molded his chakra into the tips of his fingers, forming some kind of version of the kunai knives. He was able to take down ten shinobi at once if his aim was lethal.

"Hinata-chan, do you notice anything strange about these fights?" Naruto glanced over his shoulder, asking suspiciously.

"Hai, they are throwing themselves to the wolves – us. Why would they sacrifice themselves? Is this meant to be some kind of diversion?" Hinata questioned, perplexed.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should work our way toward Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme to see if they've noticed as well." Naruto summoned his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to take their places in the fight while they made their way to their comrades.

They ran across the battlefield, jumping over dozens of Sound corpses. When Sasuke and Sakura came into view, Naruto shouted out to get their attention.

"Teme?!"

Sasuke turned in Naruto's direction. "You've noticed as well?"

"Hai, they're up to something." Naruto explained.

"I don't know what it is that they're after, but for once it's not me." Sasuke finalized, shocking the others.

"If that's the case, why are they here?" Sakura asked, confused.

They heard a round of applause coming not too far from where they were. Kabuto made his appearance. "Very good, Sasuke-kun! You've finally figured out that not everything is about you."

Sasuke gripped his sword, but did not unsheathe it yet. Naruto stood at his side, the girls standing behind them.

"Hmm, let's see. 1, 2…ahh, 3. That should be plenty." Kabuto thought out loud.

"What are you going on about?" Naruto shouted out in his raspy voice.

Kabuto laughed. "It's Orochimaru's newest experiment. But we need three lab rats."

Kabuto performed several hand seals, summoning his dead soul technique: Shikon no Jutsu. "DO AS I BID YOU!!! GET THEM!!" Kabuto commanded dozens of walking corpses.

Suddenly, the dead Sound shinobi surrounded the Leaf shinobi, separating them from their teammates. Naruto fought to get back to Hinata's side, but these shinobi had much more strength being dead than what they had when they were alive. Soon Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke found themselves restrained. Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura tried to break through the endless supply of corpses to help the guys, but they didn't get very far.

Three dead shinobi grabbed hold of Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura. The girls struggled to get free, but they were knocked out, the corpses had used pressure points to restrain them.

Before Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke could react…the three dead shinobi disappeared in a cloud of smoke with the girls in their possession. The three men were furious. They fought their way out of the dead shinobi's hold, completely ripping them limb from limb. Once they were free, they each ran blindly at Kabuto.

"Give them back!" Naruto launched Rasengan at Kabuto.

"You will pay!" Neji concentrated all of his chakra into his fist.

"Kabuto!" Sasuke ran full force, Chidori fully activated.

When they reached their target, the girls appeared before them, still unconscious.

They had to end their attacks, or else they'd risk hurting the girls.

"Tell us! Why does Orochimaru need the girls?!" Sasuke demanded fiercely.

"Orochimaru-sama no longer has interest in your body Sasuke-kun." Kabuto laughed cynically. "He has come to the decision that he'd rather _produce_ a body instead." Kabuto's laughter was the last thing they heard before he and the girls disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi, Gai, Lee, and Shikamaru came running as Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke fell to their knees.

"Damn it! Why didn't you protect her Sasuke?!" Kakashi lifted him by his collar, shouting angrily. "Why was that so damn hard?!"

Sasuke could say nothing in his defense. _I should have known Orochimaru would pull something like this. Why didn't I see this coming?!_

Kakashi dropped him and turned toward Naruto. "And you! You were supposed to watch Hinata's back, Naruto! Why did you turn your back on her, leaving her open for a sneak attack?!"

Naruto remained motionless; he was in shock of what just happened. _She's gone…they took her…_

"YOSH! Neji-san! What has befallen our dear Tenten-chan?" Lee had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"By the power of youth, we will bring Tenten home!" Gai clenched his fist, finalizing his declaration.

"You can shove the 'power of youth,' Gai-sensei!" Neji's fury unleashed. "The damn 'power of youth' won't bring them back, so just shut it!" Neji's hands balled into fists, he was visibly shaking. No one had ever witnessed Neji lose control before.

Sasuke's teeth grinded together. "I'm going to Oto. I will bring Sakura back. Orochimaru will not have her."

"I'm going too, teme. Snake-breath will not lay a hand on Hinata-chan! Just lead the way." Naruto was trying his hardest to restrain the kyuubi inside of him. The kyuubi had come to see Hinata as its mate, so knowing what Orochimaru had in store for her angered the beast greatly. Of course, Naruto shared in its fury, but he would not transform and put Hinata's safety at risk.

Neji didn't say anything, he just nodded. _If he touches you, Tenten, he will die by my hand_.

Sasuke started running from the village, not looking back. Naruto and Neji followed his example. They had a mission to complete, and this time it was _personal_. They were on their way to Oto. Orochimaru was a dead man, as far as the three men were concerned. If he even put his sickly hand on any of the girls, they would not be held responsible for murder.

Kakashi and Gai didn't question their motives. Instead, they decided it would be wise to inform Tsunade of the unexpected turn of events.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hmm, it would seem that a lot can happen in Day 1! Honestly, I didn't expect an attack from Sound so soon, but I just couldn't stop writing, and well…there ya go. It would seem like the Big Battle between the guys and girls is gonna have to be put on hold until the competitors return. Good job Orochimaru…ya pissed Neji off! Has anyone seen a royally pissed off Neji before? I hope the guys get there in time!! Nobody wants chibi Orochimaru's running around – (shudders at the thought)**

**Orochimaru is a dead man walking – actually, he really does look like a dead man walking – literally! Aww sick! That just puts a complete twist on Necromancy!! Ok…I'm rambling now…**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This will probably be the last chapter that I'll be able to get up until Tuesday. I have midterms on Monday and Tuesday. Then I have Fall Break starting on Wednesday – so I will not have computer access…which means no updates until I get back from my break. No worries! You will survive!! I'll be sure to be writing things down, so when I get back I can give you all an immediate update!!**

**lub,**

**lil-lilac86**

**Special Thanks to each and every one of my reviewers! You guys make this gig fun!!!**

_Chocochip Haruka – I included a few more moments b/w the couples before the attack. Was that ok?_

_AnimeOtaku31821 – Here it is! As Promised!!_

_Dragon Man 180 – Hope it's ok that Neji used the concentrated chakra. I couldn't think of any trademark attacks of his that are similar to Rasengan & Chidori…thanks for the idea!!_

_Ataraninja – Thanks for reviewing Ch. 5, 6, & 7!! Um, I try to update as soon as I have time to do so, but your reviews definitely help in the process!!!_

_Inu-Naru-Fangirl – Sorry, Hinata didn't really have any special attacks in this chapter. I'm trying to save all the surprises until later. Thanks for your review! I'm glad you're love'n the story!!_

_Boby09 – Hope you liked this chapter as well!_

_Raye1084 – Was this a fast enough update? lol ;P_

_DemonicSlave – I'm glad she's stronger too! Here's your update!_

_AngelEmCuti – I'll keep trying to update whenever I can, but this week will be slow._

_serenity uchiha – Do you think Sasuke's back in character? I don't want them to sound too OOC, lol ;P_

_zaraki.chan – eh heh heh…well, they lost the girls & now their beating themselves up about it…that only means they care, right?_

_Cute in Pruple – Hmm…I'll think about it, but Hiashi won't get his until the end so bear with me!_

_vaem – Thanks for reviewing Ch. 3 and 7!! I promise this story will always have its moments!!_

_IkaruHuuga – Thanks! What do you think about this one??_

_A.Pyro – Well, Neji is officially part of the story!!_

_dogboy1214 – Hey, if my story works as a stress reliever for you…then my job is done! But I will still keep writing if only to keep you sane, lol ;P_

_The Anime Wolf – Thanks! Here's your update!_

_tomoyo-amethyst – Well, fight was postponed for obvious reasons, hehe. But thanks a lot for your review!!_


	9. Are We Too Late?

**Love Is A Battlefield**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns the well-known anime _Naruto_, not me!

**Chapter 9: Are We Too Late?**

Hinata woke up feeling slightly disoriented. Her head was throbbing painfully, and her vision was blurred. She tried to lift her hand to her head, but she felt some resistance. Once her eyes regained their focus, she noticed her arms were pinned against the wall in chains. She gave the chains a sharp tug and winced from the pain, blood dripping down her wrists; they weren't ordinary chains. Hinata eyed them critically, noticing the small but sharp spikes embedded in them. Hinata heaved a long sigh and observed her surroundings.

Sakura and Tenten were in the same situation as she was. They shared the same cell, but were strapped to different walls. Sakura and Tenten were still unconscious, their heads drooping down against their chests. Hinata looked at their new attire; they wore white hospital gowns made of cotton that clung to their bodies like a second skin, showing off all their curves. She didn't even want to know who had been the one to undress her…Hinata knew she needed to wake the girls up. They needed to escape before these creeps had a chance to do something to them…unless they'd already done what they needed to do…Hinata chose not to follow that line of thought.

Hinata looked down, noticing her legs were unbound. She kicked two loose pebbles at both girls, hoping the sudden pressure would be enough to stir them. Hinata sighed in relief when Sakura and Tenten came to.

"Uhh…my head…" Sakura moaned in pain, not realizing the situation at hand.

"Damn…what the hell happened to us?" Tenten seemed more awake than Sakura.

"We've been taken by the Sound shinobi, but I'm not sure why." At Hinata's voice, Sakura and Tenten snapped awake.

"What do they want with us?!" Tenten sounded pissed; she had quite the temper and it wouldn't be smart to anger her.

"Let's think, what's the last thing you guys remember?" Sakura queried.

"I remember Kabuto summoning the dead shinobi…" Hinata trailed off.

"That's right, and they caught the guys! They knocked me out before I could do anything to help Neji-kun!" Tenten sounded outraged.

"Same here." Sakura and Hinata agreed, both had wanted to help Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hmm…I take it that's all you know?" An evil voice entered their conversation.

The girls' heads whipped to the cell door where Orochimaru and Kabuto stood, looking highly amused.

"Bastard!" Tenten started kicking her feet at their captors. "Let me out so I can beat your asses!!"

Hinata settled for a silent glare, and Sakura was thinking about some very unpleasant methods of murdering the snake.

"Oh, I like her Kabuto. She's feisty and brazen." Kabuto wrote some things down on his clipboard. "What do we know about her?"

"Her name is Tenten, no last name given. She has mastered any weapon ever forged and has deadly accuracy. No matter how much pain she endures, she fights until she can't fight anymore."

"Hmm…she has high tolerance for pain? Splendid." Orochimaru laughed sadistically before moving on.

Orochimaru's meticulous gaze landed on Sakura. "Hmm, if it isn't Sasuke-kun's wench. What are her stats, Kabuto?" Orochimaru walked up so he stood in front of Sakura. He grabbed her chin, so he could study her further.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno. She's a medic nin, trained by Tsunade-sennin herself. She has inhuman strength, complete chakra control, trained in genjutsu, and not to mention her exotic looks." Kabuto chuckled at that last part.

"Ah, Tsunade's apprentice. Yes, you'll do nicely." Orochimaru stroked her cheek and moved on. Sakura about gagged just from his touch alone.

When Orochimaru approached Hinata, he was immediately drawn to her eyes. "Who do we have here, Kabuto?" A sickening smile crossed his thin lips.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga. She is the heiress to the Hyuuga-clan, whom carries the Byakugan, said to rival even the Uchiha's Sharingan. Based on her fight earlier, I'd say she has excellent balance and grace. She is very wise, and her Byakugan is fully developed, unlike other members of her clan." Kabuto speedily answered.

Hinata's eyes widened, _how did he know of my Byakugan's advanced abilities?_

Orochimaru stared greedily into her pure white eyes. "My dear, you will be my favorite." Hinata cringed internally, but wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her reaction.

"What do you bastards plan on doing with us?!" Tenten didn't like the look Orochimaru was giving Hinata, so she thought it would be wise to deter his attention.

"I need a body –" Orochimaru began, but was interrupted by Tenten.

"Aww, that's real sick! You want to become a woman?!" She asked incredulously.

Orochimaru continued, acting as though Tenten had never spoken. "You will produce a body for me."

"Chya! I refuse to have your baby, you sick pedophilic homo!!" Sakura burst out, completely furious at what he wanted them to do.

Orochimaru laughed cynically. "I have no intentions of touching any of you girls in _that_ way. Kabuto will 'borrow' an egg from each of you. He will combine them with my sperm, and inject you artificially."

"We will not come willingly." Hinata's meek voice sounded deadly, daring Orochimaru to try anything with her.

"This was to be expected." Orochimaru laughed once more. "We've taken precautions concerning all three of you lovely ladies."

"We're only fifteen you dickless zombie!!" Tenten resumed her kicking.

"Yes, and oh so ripe and ready to be plucked." Orochimaru licked his lips in anticipation. "Kabuto, do what you must to complete phase one. You must acquire an egg from all three girls. You know as well as I that it'll take a full day until we can inject them. Get to work." Orochimaru left the cell, to Kami only knows where.

"Alright, how about we start with you pinky?" Kabuto approached a kicking Sakura.

"Stay away from me you disgusting pervert! Who does this to people? Are you insane? When Sasuke-kun gets here, he's gonna cut out your heart, granted that you even have one!!!" Sakura was fuming pissed. No chance was this nut job gonna get anywhere close to her without a fight.

"Enough, go to sleep." Kabuto snapped his fingers, and Sakura fell unconscious.

"What did you do to her?!" Tenten was going to explode with rage.

"Tell me, did all of you awaken with head aches?" Based on their shocked expressions, he knew that they had. "While you were unconscious, we injected you with a sleeping serum. It stays in your system for 24 hours. With the snap of my fingers, you're out like a light." Kabuto left them speechless as he removed the shackles from Sakura's wrist, carrying her away.

"He's going to take us all, one by one." Hinata sounded vulnerable. "We can't do anything to stop him."

"We might not be able to do anything, but I know Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, and Neji-kun will come for us!" Tenten encouraged reassuringly. "Even if they take an egg from us, we still have a full day until they come to inject us. That'll be plenty of time for the guys to get here."

"I know they'll come for us, but that's not what concerns me Tenten-chan." At Tenten's confused look, Hinata elaborated. "In order for him to take our eggs, he'll have to take our innocence first."

The situation suddenly dawned on Tenten. "He'll have to break our hymen." Hinata nodded in response.

"Even though he won't do that through intercourse, we'll still be considered used goods." Hinata couldn't restrain the tears from falling down her flushed cheeks. "What man will want us then? Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun won't look at me the same way after this."

Tenten became silent. _Would Neji-kun truly look at me in disgust when he finds out_. Tenten refused to cry, but for the first time, she couldn't endure the pain she was feeling. It felt like her heart had been cut into little pieces.

"No…not Neji-kun…" Tenten whispered to no one in particular.

xxxx

Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji were still in Fire Country headed north, approaching the Valley of the End. Once they made it passed that border, they'd be in Oto. They ran at a steady pace, knowing if they used too much energy on their speed that they'd be exhausted when it came time to rescue the girls.

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, noticing the grimace he had on his face. "Hey, teme?"

Sasuke glance over at him, not giving him a response, but listened anyways.

"Snake breath won't touch the girls, right? I thought he didn't swing that way." Naruto stated bluntly.

"Think about it, dobe. There are other ways of 'producing a body.'" Sasuke returned his concentration to the sight in front of them. They were just about passed the border from Fire Country into Oto.

Neji's teeth clenched. "If he only wants one body, why did he take three girls?!" Oh yeah, Neji's still pissed.

"Kabuto said something about needing lab rats…what does that mean?" Naruto looked to Sasuke for the answers, since he was the one most familiar with Orochimaru.

"He'll choose the body that appears stronger than the others. He wants to have more than one option. That's why he took the girls." Sasuke's hand fisted, trying to keep his anger in check.

"Do we have a plan?" Naruto wanted to make sure they didn't blindly run in and screw everything up…wow, very un-Naruto-like behavior.

"Yeah, we go in, kick anyone's ass that tries to stop us, kill the homo, and rescue the girls." Neji apparently wasn't thinking clearly…did he and Naruto swap brains?! Hope not…

"Normally, I'd be all over that, but I don't want to put the girls in danger." Naruto looked toward Neji. "You need to keep your anger under control, Neji-san! You'll be less help if you're blinded by your rage!"

"I agree with the dobe. Keep your cool, Hyuuga." Sasuke demanded of the Hyuuga prodigy. "Here's what we'll do. Orochimaru has guards positioned all around the base. Hyuuga, you will tell us where they are located, and Naruto and I will attack them together."

"Just one problem, Uchiha, I'm out for blood, so I'd better be included in the fights." Neji glared dangerously at Sasuke.

"Do what you want, just be sure to let us know if other shinobi are approaching." Sasuke became annoyed with Neji's stubbornness.

"Alright, we're in Oto now!" Naruto exclaimed eagerly. "Which way to the base, teme?!"

"It's an underground base that's always moving somewhere in Oto. Orochimaru uses his forbidden jutsus to relocate the base from time to time to avoid an attack." Sasuke smirked at the irony.

"Byakugan." Neji activated his bloodline trait, seeing through the earth for any disturbances. "There's a large foundation four miles northeast of here. Several guards are stationed above ground in the trees and shrubbery."

They continued their mad dash across Oto, gradually getting closer to rescuing their girls. Once they arrived in the forestry that hid the foundation's entrance, they decided to use their stealth to approach any Sound shinobi.

"I see two shinobi stationed in the tree diagonal from Uzumaki, two shinobi across from Uchiha, and two shinobi to the right of me." Neji reported monotonously.

"We have to knock them out in one shot at the same time. If we miss, they'll alert Orochimaru right away." Sasuke warned.

"Hn. What do you suggest, Uchiha?" Neji questioned.

"Use your deadliest attack. We don't want any survivors." Sasuke decided.

With Neji and Naruto's silent agreements, they launched into battle. Naruto approached the two shinobi that were cattycorner to him. He gathered enough chakra into his hand and attacked with Rasengan, completely obliterating the unsuspecting fools. Neji molded his chakra into both his fists, attacking both shinobi to his right, stopping their hearts. Sasuke sprinted straight ahead with Chidori, electrifying the two shinobi in his way.

Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke met at the entrance to Orochimaru's base. It was cloaked in a strong genjutsu to hold the appearance of nothing more than a mound of dirt. Sasuke dispelled the genjutsu, revealing a trap door, stairs leading underground. They silently infiltrated the base, following the stairs.

"Any idea where they might be keeping the girls?" Naruto whispered.

"Down in the basement there are a number of cells. That's probably where they're being imprisoned." Sasuke answered just as quietly, with his Sharingan activated.

_Hold on Hinata-chan, I'm coming!_ Naruto thought in determination.

xxxx

Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura remained silent in their tiny cell. They'd each been violated, and they were ashamed. Kabuto had used his medical instruments to tear through their hymen to obtain an egg from them. It felt so wrong, and they felt unclean. The worst part was that as soon as he had them strapped down, he woke them up from their serum-induced sleep so they would experience the pain and humiliation.

They remained chained to the wall in shackles, dangling off the ground. They were still garbed in their white cotton hospital gowns. Their nether regions aching in pain. Kabuto hadn't been gentle, he just ripped through their barriers mercilessly. It looked like life had been snatched away from them. Tenten stared unblinkingly at the floor, Sakura let her tears stream down her cheeks, and Hinata sobbed quietly.

They were so out of it, they hadn't noticed the sound of feet pounding down the stairs. It's like they stopped caring altogether. They were no longer pure, no longer innocent.

The cell door creaked open, and they cringed. When they felt hands grip their shackled wrists, they each let loose piercing screams.

"Please, no more…please…" Hinata begged silently.

"No! It hurt! It hurt so much! Don't hurt me anymore!!" Sakura screeched.

"I won't let you touch me again! Stay away!!" Tenten kicked fiercely.

"Hinata-chan. It's me, Naruto! It's ok, I've got you now." Naruto whispered in her ear. He felt her stiffen, but received no other response that she knew who he was.

"Sakura, I'm here. I'm going to get you out. Calm down." Sasuke received the same reaction as Naruto.

"Tenten-chan." Neji's voice was the only thing that registered in Tenten's head, and she stiffened as well.

None of the girls said anything else as they removed the shackles. Once they were free, they each sank to the floor, unable to stand on their own, wrists bloodied from the chains. Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke lifted them up bridle style.

"We've gotta get them out of here, teme!" Naruto sounded frantic. He didn't like the way Hinata had begged.

Neji growled. "What about Orochimaru! We cannot leave while that vile man lives!" Neji was still out for blood.

Sasuke and Naruto could sympathize with what Neji was feeling, but the girls were their top priority.

"We'll kill him eventually, Hyuuga, but we need to get the girls back to Konoha so Tsunade can treat them." Sasuke tried his hardest to be the voice of reason, but he wanted to tear Orochimaru limb from limb as well. "We need to find out what he did to the girls."

Neji understood his logic, but that didn't mean leaving Tenten's captor alive set well with him.

As they fled from Oto, Orochimaru watched them go from his position on a tree branch above the base. He'd hidden his chakra, so he wouldn't be detectable. A chilling laugh erupted from Orochimaru. Kabuto approached him casually.

"Shall we continue into phase two, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto pushed the brim of his glasses up with his forefinger.

"Oh yes. We may not have the vessels, but we do have the specimen." Orochimaru laced his fingers together in thought. "Kabuto, have you ever created a homunculus before?"

"A homunculus?" Kabuto sounded perplexed.

"Hmm, yes…they are considered forbidden creatures. They are artificial beings, created in laboratories – your specialty Kabuto." Orochimaru let a twisted smile curve his leathery lips.

"Ah, an experiment. I'd be happy to oblige." Kabuto excused himself, heading back down to his lab to begin his work. He would use the eggs from the girls with Orochimaru's sperm to create his first test tube baby/homunculus.

"If Kabuto is successful, I'll receive a body much faster than by traditional means." Orochimaru spoke quietly, mumbling to himself.

xxxx

Tsunade stood in her office by the windows, staring down into the village below. Hours earlier, Kakashi Hatake and Gai Maito had entered her office reporting all that had occurred on the battlefield. She knew she should have expected Orochimaru to do something so vindictive; she had known the man since childhood after all. It disturbed her greatly that her three best kunoichi were being reduced to nothing more than Orochimaru's baby machines; one of those girls being her apprentice, and the other being someone she considered a daughter. Her only worry reliever was knowing Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji had taken off immediately to rescue the girls. She hoped they would make it in time before anything life-damaging had befallen them.

She bit her forefinger's nail as a way to deal with her anxiety. Her gaze was set passed the gates of Konoha, keeping an eye on the horizon for any sign of her shinobi. She didn't know how long she stood there waiting. Tsunade kept watch so that she'd be able to meet them at the gates as soon as she caught sight of them.

Shizune watched on silently, not knowing what to say to Tsunade for the first time in her life. Anything that she could say would be meaningless and possibly inappropriate. She couldn't say that everything would be alright when she didn't know that to be a fact. She couldn't say that the boys had gotten to them in time before anything horrible could happen when she didn't know that to be a fact. She couldn't say _anything_ because she didn't have the facts to back up her own damn statement!

Shizune jumped when Tsunade stiffened. It was the first sign of movement from the Fifth Hokage practically all day. Shizune said nothing as Tsunade fled the room, her long green cloak billowing behind her, and her blonde pigtails flapping at her back. _Please don't let it be too late._

xxxx

When Naruto caught sight of Tsunade waiting for them at the entrance with three Jonin (Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuuhi, and Gai Maito), he put on an extra burst of speed to get Hinata to her faster. Sasuke and Neji mimicked his movements, wanting to get their girls to the Hokage immediately. It seemed like the three of them would crash into her from their impressive speed, but they were able to stop themselves in time by digging their heels into the ground to slow down their acceleration.

Tsunade motioned for her Jonin to take their students from Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji. The boys did not want to separate from the girls.

"Hand her over, Sasuke. She needs to be treated." Kakashi tried to reason with Sasuke, but Sasuke would not release Sakura.

"Naruto-san, please give Hinata-chan to me." Kurenai asked as politely as she could, placing a hand on his arm, hoping Naruto wouldn't follow Sasuke's example. Too bad things don't always go as planned.

"No! Hinata-chan needs me! I can't just let her go when I should have been there!!" Naruto shook her arm from his shoulder roughly.

"Neji-san, give Tenten to me so the power of youth can save her!" Gai gave his good guy smile with a thumbs up sign, but Neji wasn't biting.

"Let me think about that…hmm, no." Neji's voice became cold and distant.

Tsunade was starting to get pissed. "Hand the girls over to their respective Jonin now you sack of testosterone EGOMANIACS!!!" Tsunade pointed sharply at each girl. "If you hadn't noticed, the girls have passed out from pain, and you three are standing in the way of their recovery DAMN IT!!!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji had looked down at the girls in their arms, realizing that what Tsunade said was true. They were unconscious, but they still winced in pain. Guilt suddenly overcame them, and they each slowly handed them over to the three Jonin.

After positioning the girls in their arms, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Gai disappeared in a cloud of smoke, followed shortly by Tsunade. Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji were not given specific details of where they were taking the girls, which left them feeling uneasy.

The first obvious place to look would be the hospital. Neji used his Byakugan to search for the room that held the girls, but they were no where to be found in Konoha Hospital.

"Damn it! Where the hell did they take them?!" Neji had just gotten Tenten back, and now he couldn't even locate her whereabouts in their very own damn village.

"Umm…the hospital, duh." Naruto looked at Neji like he was brainless, but Neji whacked him upside the head.

"They aren't at the hospital, dobe." Sasuke shook with controlled anger. "Tsunade must have had them taken some place where we can't follow for the time being."

"NANI?! Why would Tsunade-baachan do something like that?!" Naruto exclaimed, wailing his arms around wildly.

"It would seem we can do nothing but wait." Neji glared defiantly at nothing in particular.

"C'mon, let's go to Tsunade's office to wait there." Sasuke started walking off in the direction of the Hokage tower. He wouldn't leave that office until he knew exactly what happened to Sakura, and he would make sure Tsunade told him everything.

Naruto kept his eyes downcast as he followed after Sasuke. He couldn't stop thinking about all the 'what if' scenarios that were playing through his head. What if Orochimaru really isn't the gay pedophile everyone thought he was? What if Hinata cried out for him to come and save her and he let her down? What if Hinata wasn't a virgin any more? What if Hinata was pregnant with the spawn of Snake Breath? The questions burned in his mind, fueling the anger of the kyuubi inside of him.

Neji's fists clenched at his side as he walked a bit further behind the other two. He truly despised himself for letting whatever had happened to Tenten happen at all. He was a Jonin, damn it. Shouldn't that be enough to keep one girl safe from harm? Not to mention his cousin! If anything happened to her, he knew Hiashi would act as though it were completely her fault! Neji had never felt so utterly useless in his whole life. No matter what the outcome may be, Neji knew one thing for sure: Orochimaru would die a painful death, and so would his sex slave Kabuto!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow, lots of anger and hostility in this chapter…Any who, did Orochimaru sound in character? I tried to make him as creepy as I could w/o freaking myself out, lol! BTW: The homunculi in this story have no relevance to the ones found in FMA. These homunculi will be created scientifically using the DNA from the girls & Orochimaru, and through a wide range of forbidden jutsus (Think Frankenstein, but they look human – artificial human beings).**

**I have this idea of bringing Gaara into Konoha for a while later on in the story, but I don't want him to feel all alone anymore! I'm brainstorming on a pairing for him, and I'm thinking about Matsuri (y'know, his only student that wasn't afraid of him but got kidnapped & Gaara saved her and she saw his true form but still stuck by Gaara!). Matsuri and Gaara will be the same age (15yrs.). Let me know if this sounds like a good idea for all you Gaara fans out there!!**

**Sorry to say, but I won't be able to update again until Saturday… I know a lot of you will beg me to update sooner, but I can't when I don't have internet access. I'm leaving Wednesday for Fall Break, but I'll continue writing while I'm away so I'll be able to update the second I get back!! You guys should know by now that I'm really good at keeping these kinds of promises!! **

**lub,**

**lil-lilac86**

**Special Thanks to all my reviewers!!! We broke over 100!!!**

_Boby09 – You are so right! He is gay, but he is also resourceful –shudders–_

_serenity uchiha – You win the gold medal for longest most energetic reviews EVA!!_

_Midnite Hell – Thank you so very much! I'm glad the fight scenes are work'n out!_

_Dragon Man 180 – I used your idea, but I had to include Neji in there somewhere! Thanks for always giving me raw material to work with!!_

_The Anime Wolf – Well, he grabbed Sakura's chin w/ his bony fingers…eww_

_IkaruHuuga – Now you know! Probably not the best outcome…but it's much better than the alternative, believe me!!_

_A.Pyro – Yep, Neji is badass!!_

_Inu-Naru-Fangirl – I like to read InoShika, but I don't think I'd do it justice by writing about them. I think I'd get too frustrated by their relationship & I'm not even in their relationship to begin with, lol ;P_

_dogboy1214 – Will do! (salutes)_

_zaraki.chan – sorry, but there was no Orochimaru ass kicking in this chapter…but all good things come in time…MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!_

_hanikamiya mitsukai – If you can make it till Saturday, I guarantee an update then!!_

_Cute in Pruple – Was Orochimaru creepy enough for ya? He sure freaked me out…and I'm the one who wrote it!_

_rhunter42dragon – Thanks so much for the info! I went back and fixed that!!!_

_Mari Falcon – Not a problem! That just doesn't seem like something Hinata would do right off the bat! She's too shy & timid for that advanced a relationship – and they aren't bf/gf yet!_

_Jaddasroots – I'll take any review you throw at me!!!_

_Chocochip Haruka – was I distressing the damsels too much??_

_Luna Swan Rita Bonita – Wow! That's so cool that you started reading my story from the get-go!! Awesome, thanks!!_

_vaem – If you thought last chapter was so intense, what about this one??_

_rasenbyakuluv – Yeah, but it's the good kind of OCD!!! _


	10. Recovery

**Love Is A Battlefield**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns the well-known anime _Naruto_, not me!

**Chapter 10: Recovery**

Tsunade looked grim as she stood before Kakashi, Kurenai, and Gai. She had just finished giving the girls a full physical and took note of the drug that was still in their systems. They would remain asleep until the serum completely wore off in a few more hours. Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten were resting in three hospital beds.

She knew that Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji would be waiting for her in her office, which is why she and the Jonin were having this meeting in her own personal emergency room down in the basement of the Hokage Tower. While she conducted the examinations, she had the Jonin wait in the connecting room.

Now, it was time for her to break the news to the Jonin, who had been with the girls every step of the way. In a way, they were like the girls' guardians. The tension was thick in the small waiting room. Kakashi's one visible eye did not carry its usual lazy appearance; it was narrow, watching Tsunade almost critically. Kurenai stood with her arms folded, her ruby eyes depicting her sorrow. The usually jovial Gai sat in a chair, elbows on his knees, and his hands gripping his hair in sadness, tears were streaming down his face, and Tsunade hadn't even revealed the truth yet.

When Tsunade finally spoke, her voice did not hold the usual confidant tone. She used hushed tones that were filled with sadness and guilt. She was a member of the three legendary Sanin after all, and in a way Orochimaru was her responsibility.

"The girls are in a sedated sleep." Tsunade began. "Kabuto put some kind of drug in their systems to make them vulnerable to his experiment."

Kakashi interrupted. "Please skip over the trivialities, Hokage-sama, and tell us what was done to the girls."

Gai looked up, his tears brushed away. He knew that this was what it all came down to: what had Orochimaru managed to do to the girls?

Tsunade sighed in resignation. She couldn't prolong the inevitable any longer. "Kabuto used medical instruments to tear through their hymen, extracting an egg from each kunoichi."

Silence enveloped the small room. Since this was women-related, Kurenai felt she was the one who should ask the questions. It would be too awkward to hear them asked from Kakashi and Gai.

"They are no longer virgins, which was by no means their fault." Kurenai closed her eyes in thought. "If the villagers ever found out, they will be shunned by all. How do we hide something like this when Orochimaru is now in possession of the three kunoichi eggs? We don't even know what he will do with them."

Tsunade listened intently to Kurenai's concerns before coming to a decision. "The only ones that this news will affect are the three young men waiting for us upstairs." Tsunade eyed all three Jonin. "It is not our place to tell them of these occurrences. If the girls wish to disclose such information to them, it will be their decision. For now, it will be your jobs to watch over them. They will be in a high risk state of depression. They will feel like they betrayed Sasuke-san, Naruto-san, and Neji-san. They will feel used and dirty. All we can do is give them our support."

When the three Jonin nodded in agreement, Tsunade walked over to the stairwell. "Let's go escort the three hooligans out of my office and to the girls."

xxxx

Meanwhile, in Tsunade's office, the boys waited silently and impatiently for their Hokage to return. Naruto spun in circles in Tsunade's swivel chair, staring bored stiff at the ceiling. Neji leaned his shoulder against the large window panes, staring down at the village below. Sasuke leaned back against the wall closest to the double doors with his arms folded, eyes closed, and one foot propped up against the wall as well.

Naruto groaned loudly from boredom, causing Neji's eye to twitch in irritation.

"Do you have to be so annoying?" Neji snapped at Naruto.

Naruto squinted his eyes. "What's your problem? I'm not doing anything."

"That's the problem. You don't have to do anything to be annoying; it just comes naturally to you." Neji smirked, feeling much better after insulting Naruto.

Naruto stood from the chair in anger. "You know what Neji? We're all worried about the girls, so you don't have to be such an ass! I'm sure Hinata-chan would be disgusted to see you like this!"

Neji clenched his teeth, his hands fisting. "Don't you _dare_ bring Hinata-sama into this, Uzumaki."

"Cut it out, both of you." Sasuke pushed away from the wall, approaching the two seething shinobi. "You aren't helping the situation."

"And why should I listen to you? Last time I checked, I was the Jonin of this group." Neji taunted Sasuke. He was looking for a fight to relieve himself of his tension and worry.

"I know what you're trying to do, Hyuuga, and it won't work on me. Do you really think I care that you are at a higher rank than I?" Sasuke glared at him, daring him to continue his lame tantrum.

"Aa, that's right." Neji turned his focus on Sasuke. "You wouldn't care about that, would you? Hmm, what _do_ you care about Uchiha? Power? Revenge? Or is it that pink-haired weakling, Haruno?"

Within a second, Sasuke had his hand around Neji's throat, pressing him forcefully against the window pane, cracking it slightly. "Sakura is not the weakling. You are for using her as a tactic to make me fight you. If you wanted a fight, all you had to do was ask."

Sasuke's Sharingan was activated, just waiting for Neji to say the word. Before Neji had a chance to reply, he and Sasuke were being separated by Kakashi and Gai.

"Neji-san, you promised me that you'd stop picking unnecessary fights with the Konoha shinobi!" Gai hissed, restraining Neji in a choke hold.

"Aa, but you promised me that you'd stop getting involved in my affairs, _Gai-sensei_." Neji sneered.

Kakashi glanced from Neji to Sasuke. He had Sasuke's arms pinned behind his back. "Sasuke, Naruto, it's time for you to visit with the girls." Kakashi whispered to Sasuke, "Remove the Sharingan, and I'll let you go."

Sasuke did as he was told. Neji wasn't worth the trouble. His main concern was a certain pink-haired kunoichi.

"Kakashi-sensei? Do you know what snake breath did to Hinata-chan? Where is Hinata-chan?!" Naruto wanted answers now.

"Gomen, Naruto. I can't answer that question, but I will take you to where the girls are." Kakashi started walking off.

Tsunade and Kurenai stood at the doorway. Tsunade had an unpleasant scowl on her face. "That crack in my window will come out of both of your savings." She pointed at both Sasuke and Neji. Neither showed that they really cared.

"Well, c'mon! I'm sure you want to get down there before they wake up!" Tsunade left the room, not caring if they decided to follow, but she knew they would.

As they descended the stairs into the basement, Naruto couldn't contain his shock. "NANI?! You mean they were down here the whole time?!"

"Naruto, use your quiet voice." Kakashi groaned. Naruto had expressed his shock right in Kakashi's ear.

"Get over it! You should be happy that I'm even allowing you to see the girls!" Tsunade glared at not only Naruto, but also Sasuke and Neji.

Tsunade pushed open the doors leading into her personal emergency room. As soon as Naruto caught sight of Hinata's sleeping form, he bolted for her bedside. Tsunade grabbed his wrist, stopping him from going in yet.

"What're you doin' Tsunade-baachan?!" Naruto tried to break away from her hold.

"Just wait one more second, Naruto." When Tsunade felt Naruto calm, she let go of his wrist. She performed a few hand signs, using a jutsu to put up walls that would separate the three girls from each other. "There, I thought maybe you three would like some privacy."

Naruto gave her a grateful smile before running off to Hinata's secluded 'room.' Sasuke and Neji walked silently to Sakura and Tenten's room.

When she heard the three doors close, Tsunade turned to the Jonin. "Let's go. They need some time alone." Kakashi, Kurenai, and Gai disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and Tsunade walked up the stairs back to her office.

xxxx

Neji closed the door quietly, not wanting to wake Tenten. He tensed when he heard her voice.

"I'm not asleep anymore, Neji-kun. You don't have to be so quiet." Tenten sounded so subdued, very unlike Tenten behavior.

Neji sat down on the chair beside her bed. He hunched over, his elbows resting on his knees and fingers laced together. Neji placed his chin on his laced fingers. "How do you feel, Tenten-chan?"

Tenten sighed, knowing he'd want to know the truth. "The pain I felt earlier has dulled to a minor throb." Tenten looked over at Neji. "I take it Hokage-sama hasn't told you anything."

"Hn." Tenten assumed this was his way of saying no.

"Are those bastards still alive?" Tenten winced from the mere thought of Orochimaru and Kabuto. When Neji didn't respond, Tenten knew they were.

"Tenten-chan," Neji dropped his arms, so nothing could obstruct his view of her, "what did they do to you?"

Tenten closed her eyes, not wanting to relive her weakness. "Orochimaru ordered Kabuto to take an egg from each of our ovary tracts. We tried to fight him off, but we were limited. We were chained to the wall, and it didn't even matter how hard we tried…"

Neji listened to every word, but prompted Tenten to continue.

"He had injected us with a sleeping serum that would respond to his commands. That's how he was able to take us, one by one. He woke us up when he was about to perform the extraction…" Tenten trailed off again, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

"Tenten-chan…did he…touch you?" Neji didn't want to ask the question, but he needed to know.

Tenten couldn't stop the flow of tears from falling down her cheeks. "I'm not innocent anymore, Neji-kun." She turned her head away from Neji, afraid of his reaction.

Neji sat there stunned. He didn't know what to say or what to think. How could something so horrible happen to such a strong kunoichi? Neji could feel his anger returning.

"He kept you awake for the procedure?" At her nod, he continued his questioning. "Did he rape you, Tenten-chan?"

Tenten gasped from shock, and her head swung to face him. "He tore through me using a scalpel, stealing my virginity…" Tenten whispered that last part, not believing she was raped.

"It was still rape. He did this against your will, even if he did not participate in sexual activities with you." Neji stood from his chair, heading for the door. "I will not allow him to live."

"Neji-kun!" Tenten sat up in hysterics. "Don't leave me alone…please." She sounded so vulnerable to Neji, and he wasn't used to that.

Neji turned to face Tenten, feeling a pang in his heart at her lost look. "I'll stay until you recover, but afterwards I have a mission to complete."

Tenten reached for his arm, using it to steady her body as she stood. She wrapped her arms around his torso, allowing herself a moment of weakness in front of Neji. Her tears spilled from her eyes, and Neji pulled her closer to him.

"This wasn't your fault, Tenten-chan." He whispered in her ear. "I'm here for you." Tenten sobbed, knowing he wouldn't think any less of her.

"Arigato, Neji-kun." Tenten tightened her hold around his waist.

They stayed like that, hoping their time together would erase her memories of her encounter with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

xxxx

When Sasuke entered the small room, he immediately walked over to Sakura's side. He sat down on the edge of her bed, holding her hand in his. He lifted his free hand to stroke her cheek gently.

Sakura's eyelids crinkled, and she groaned, signaling that she was about to awaken. Sasuke was worried that she might react badly to his touch, like how she did back in that cell. He was pleasantly surprised when she lifted her other hand to cover the one stroking her cheek.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura sighed, opening her eyes. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop him."

"Stop who? What happened to you, Sakura." Sasuke spoke quietly, not wanting to startle her.

Sakura hesitantly told him of Kabuto's actions. Sasuke's appearance became grimmer and grimmer as she explained the whole thing to him.

"I'll understand if you don't have feelings for me anymore…who would want used goods anyway…?" Sakura avoided Sasuke's eyes, knowing she'd break if she saw disgust in them.

"Sakura, look at me." Sakura responded to Sasuke's voice. "Never refer to yourself as 'used goods.' Nothing that happened was your fault, and it doesn't change the way I feel about you."

Grateful tears rained down her cheeks as she launched herself into Sasuke's open arms.

He let her sob into his chest, knowing that his comfort and acceptance of her was what she needed in order to recover from something as traumatizing as this.

"What do we do now?" Sakura whispered, while she listened to his heartbeat.

"As soon as you're better, I'm going to take care of Orochimaru and Kabuto…permanently." Sasuke held her tighter to his body.

"You'll leave me?" Sakura almost panicked. She didn't want him to return to Orochimaru and never come back.

Sasuke lifted her chin, gazing into her jade-colored eyes. "Only to come back to you once he's dead."

The worry that she felt melted away from his touch and his words. "That's a promise I intend to keep." Sasuke leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on Sakura's pink lips.

When he pulled away, he sat on the edge of the bed with Sakura in his lap. He knew Sakura was strong enough to overcome the trauma she'd experienced. She just needed the time to recover.

xxxx

Unlike Neji and Sasuke, Naruto wasn't quiet when entering Hinata's room. He just barged right in, shutting the door loudly in his excitement to see Hinata. The sound of the door slamming shook Hinata out of her sleep.

When Naruto saw Hinata waking up, he ran to her bedside. "Hinata-chan? Are you awake? It's me, Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata's vision was somewhat blurred when she opened her eyes. She tried to sit up but felt dizzy. She was about to fall over, but Naruto caught her in his arms.

"Careful, I got ya." Naruto eased her into a sitting position. Naruto sat in the offered chair at her bedside. When he looked back at Hinata, he noticed that she wasn't looking at him, and she remained silent.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto was concerned as to why she was acting like this.

"How can you bring yourself to look at me, Naruto-kun?" Hinata spoke weakly and quietly.

Naruto laughed to himself. "What do you mean? I like to look at you, Hinata-chan!" He thought it was a stupid question, who wouldn't want to look at Hinata?

Tears fell from Hinata's pearl white eyes. Her head snapped in his direction, and she spoke in a mixture of sadness, guilt, and quiet anger. "I'm no longer pure! Kabuto stole my virginity, and I couldn't do a thing to stop him."

Naruto stiffened. He didn't think they were too late. He had prayed that they'd made it in time before Hinata was touched. "W-What do you mean?"

"Gomenasai, Naruto-kun." Hinata sobbed heart wrenchingly.

Naruto hated seeing Hinata in such a depressed state. He stood from his chair and scooted in the bed beside Hinata. Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his chest, letting her cry it out.

"I'm not very good with words, so I hope this'll make sense." Naruto wetted his lips. "You can't blame yourself when it was my fault. I should have gotten there sooner. Maybe then you wouldn't be so sad."

Hinata's sobs stopped as she lifted her head to look up at Naruto. Something about what he said clicked with her. "Naruto-kun, if I can't blame myself, then you can't either. Kabuto and Orochimaru were the ones who hurt me and the others."

Naruto released the breath he was holding. "It's a deal, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata was still worried about something. "Do I repulse you now that you know?"

"Did I repulse you when you found out I have the kyuubi inside of me?" Naruto lifted an eyebrow.

"No! You could never repulse me, Naruto-kun!" Hinata sounded urgent.

"Same goes for you. You accepted me for the way I am, so I plan to do the same for you." Naruto gave her a warm hug, embracing her with both arms. Hinata sighed in contentment; Naruto would not push her away.

Naruto felt nervous about what he wanted to ask. "Umm, Hinata-chan, can I ask you something?"

Hinata looked up into his bright blue eyes. "Of course."

"We've known each other for a while, right?" Naruto wanted to ease this on her.

"Hai." Hinata wondered where this was going.

"Well, I was hoping you'd consider being my girlfriend…" Naruto trailed off unsurely, rubbing his neck nervously.

Hinata turned in his arms, straddling his waist. Naruto blushed at their compromising position, but Hinata hadn't seemed to notice. She enveloped her small hands with his larger ones, staring deeply into his eyes. "Do you mean that, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shook himself out of any perverted thoughts he might've had about Hinata. "Hai!"

Before Naruto could blink, Hinata had leaned forward, pressing her moist lips against his. He was shocked that Hinata was actually kissing him. When she pulled away, Naruto asked the stupid question. "So does this mean 'yes'?"

Hinata giggled, but nodded anyways. A broad smile spread across Naruto's lips. Out of his excitement, he planted another kiss to Hinata's lips, enjoying the feel of her lips moving with his. When he separated from her, his grin was still in place.

_Hinata-chan really is something special. She could have easily rejected me like everyone else, but she isn't like everyone else. Wow, my very first girlfriend! _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm Back!!! I hope you all enjoyed the ultra fluffy chapter!! I might have the next chapter up by tomorrow, but I'm making no promises. If I can't get it up tomorrow, it'll be either Tuesday or Wednesday!! Real quick, Hinata's main fear was how Naruto would see her now that she's not innocent. Same goes for Tenten and Sakura. They wouldn't care what others thought of them. The only thing that mattered is if they'd still be accepted by Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, but I didn't have time to post my reviewers in this chapter. I promised that I'd get this chapter up as soon as I got home, but fanfiction wouldn't let me upload my chapter!! It kept saying "Request Time-Out"…something about the server taking too long to process. I'm VERY sorry that this chapter is late & I promise that won't happen again!!! Please continue to review!! Believe it or not, but your guys' support pushes me to update faster!!!**

**lub,**

**lil-lilac86**


	11. Three Days Lost, Three Days To Go

**Love Is A Battlefield**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns the well-known anime _Naruto_, not me!

**Chapter 11: Three Days Lost, Three Days To Go…**

It had been two days since Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata's admissions, and things were beginning to look up for the girls, except Hinata – but she wouldn't explain why. Absolutely none of the villagers were notified of Orochimaru's evil deeds, and they had no intention of letting them ever find out.

Currently, the girls were on their way to Tsunade's office. They had a few things that needed to be addressed. Actually, it was more like what was on their minds.

"Hinata-chan? Are you alright?" Tenten asked worriedly.

Hinata looked up with a fake smile on her lips. "Hai, Tenten-chan, no need to worry about me."

Sakura looked toward Hinata, not believing her words. "You look like you're in pain. Do you still hurt from two days ago?"

Hinata nodded because she couldn't trust her voice not to crack. Truth be told, she was feeling a lot of pain in her abdomen and wrist…but she couldn't tell them the reason…she didn't think she could tell anyone the reason…

Sakura and Tenten allowed the subject to drop as they approached the Hokage Tower.

When they reached the double doors, Tenten pounded on the door harshly.

"Ya don't hafta bust the door down knocking, y'know!!" Tsunade's voice shrilled.

Hinata and Sakura giggled, while Tenten pouted. "It wasn't that loud…"

Upon entering, the girls noticed a couple of things. (1) Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto were there, (2) they looked pissed about something, and (3) Tsunade was on her second bottle of sake…yep, something was going on.

"Take a seat girls; choose which ever ya like since these boys here declined my hospitality." Tsunade motioned with a wave of her hand, while glaring daggers at the three males standing before her.

Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata glanced at each other unsurely before taking the offered seats.

"So, what can I do for you?" Tsunade's attitude did a complete 180, causing the girls to sweat drop. She was acting like the three shinobi that she had just been glaring at weren't even in the room.

Hinata glanced over at Naruto nervously, noticing his clenched fists, gritted teeth, and sharp blue eyes. She swallowed with difficulty before answering The Fifth.

"Um, well, this is kind of a personal matter that we'd like to keep just between us…" Hinata trailed off when she felt Naruto's gaze land on her, along with Sasuke's and Neji's.

Tsunade closed her eyes. "Very well," she opened them to acknowledge the three hotheads in her office, "what are ya waiting for? You heard the girl…OUT!" She pointed at the double doors. The boys were angry and disappointed that whatever the girls had to say, they wouldn't say in front of them. As they turned to leave, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto tried to make eye contact with the girls, but they wouldn't look up from their laps.

_Hn. I'll make sure Sakura tells me later._ Sasuke thought as he left the room.

_Tenten, you better not be keeping anything from me…_ Neji thought unsurely, dragging Naruto from the room when he wouldn't budge.

_Damn Neji-san, dragging me away like this…I'm sure whatever it is that Hinata-chan has to say, she can say in front of me!_ Naruto pouted as he was dragged from the office.

Once the door was closed, Tsunade released a pent-up sigh. "You girls have no idea how much I owe you. A second longer with those three, and I would have moved on to another bottle." Tsunade laughed at her own joke, but when she didn't hear the three kunoichi join in on her little joke, she became serious. "Alright, what is it."

Sakura looked up from her lap, a bit unsure of how to phrase it. "Well, Tsunade-sensei…we were just…that is to say…we have concerns about what happened a few days ago."

Tsunade became silent, waiting for them to continue.

Tenten's boisterous personality carried on from there. "That freak took an egg from each of us. We want to know if this poses a threat."

"Can he use our eggs if he no longer has us?" Hinata continued, pointing her fingers together out of nervousness.

Tsunade listened intently to their worries before answering. "Orochimaru can do many things. He doesn't care about the consequences of his actions, like when he uses forbidden jutsus." Tsunade sat up from her chair, leaning her elbows on the desk in front of her. "What worries me is that he hasn't come after you three yet. To my understanding, he was going to artificially inseminate you three in order to have choices for a new body. However, the fact that he hasn't sent anyone to retrieve you tells me that he has other plans for your eggs."

Sakura seemed outraged. "What the hell can that bastard do with our eggs?!"

Tsunade made eye contact with Sakura. "It's not what _he_ can do with them; it's what Kabuto can do with them. Kabuto is a highly trained medic nin, but he was also taught in the arts of forbidden jutsu by Orochimaru himself. There's no telling what he could do."

"So you're telling me that we'll have to wait for the freak-of-all-freaks to get it together and come to us?" Tenten asked in complete bewilderment. She thought the idea was ridiculous.

"Sooner or later, Orochimaru will come to Konoha. There's enough bad blood between him and many from this village that he'll love the opportunity to cause havoc." Tsunade answered wisely. By the tone of voice she used, you'd almost think that she knew this from experience…

Hinata's quiet voice entered the conversation. "Um, Tsunade-kaasan? Why did Naruto-kun seem so angry earlier?"

Tsunade sighed loudly. "The knucklehead and his buddies want my permission to take on Orochimaru and Kabuto, alone."

Tenten seemed a little confused. "Why didn't you let them?"

Tsunade smiled at Tenten's scrutiny. That girl could already tell what her answer was to the three boys without Tsunade actually saying.

"They're letting their anger and hate for Orochimaru guide their actions. Even the two ice blocks are getting a little hotheaded. If I were to let them go, they wouldn't listen to reason, and would probably end up getting themselves killed." Tsunade pinched her nose in annoyance.

_So that's why they looked so angry…_ Hinata thought, looking down at her lap.

"Oh, before I forget! Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan," the two girls in question looked up from their laps at attention. "the both of you will still be participating in your big battle at the end of the week."

Sakura gasped in shock. "But Tsunade-sensei! That's only three days away!!"

"Ah, yes it is." Tsunade smiled in mischief. "I suggest you girls go find your partners and resume your training."

Tenten only snickered at their predicament, causing Tsunade's stare to land on her. "Hmm, it would seem that Tenten-chan needs a little tough love as well."

Tenten gulped nervously. "I haven't done anything wrong, Tsunade-sama!"

"No one said you did, but Tenten-chan, you are still a Chuunin, correct?" Tsunade ruffled through some paperwork on her desk.

"Uh-huh." Tenten opted for a short reply.

"Well, since Neji-san is already a Jonin, I suppose that wouldn't work…AH-HAH!" Tsunade stopped on a certain page, a certain someone's profile. "I have here that your teammate, Rock Lee, is also a Chuunin. Both you and Lee-san will participate in the battle in three days to show me that you deserve to become Jonin."

"Um, Tsunade-sensei, who will Tenten-chan train with since Lee-kun is her opponent?" Sakura asked in a sing-song voice, earning a steady glare from Tenten.

An evil smirk crossed Tsunade's lips. "Well, it's quite simple Sakura-chan. As a Jonin, I'm sure Neji-san wouldn't mind training with Tenten-chan. After all, they are on the same team."

Tenten crossed her arms, turning her face sharply to the side. "Hmph!"

"Here's the deal, you each have three days to finish up any last minute training. Be sure to inform your training partner that the battle will continue as planned. These fights will be open to the general public, all of the Konoha shinobi, and also to the Kazekage of Suna, Gaara-san. He sent me a letter telling me that he'd be most interested to see how much stronger my shinobi have become, so he and his fiancée will be coming tomorrow to get settled."

"Gaara-kun has a FIANCÉE?!" Sakura screeched in excitement. "How is that possible, Tsunade-sensei?? He's our age!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and sighed. "Just because someone has a fiancée at a young age doesn't mean that they'll get married right away. It's more of him promising himself to her, and keeping any suitors away from her."

"Um, what's her name, Tsunade-kaasan?" Hinata asked quietly.

"I believe he said her name was Matsuri-san." Tsunade skimmed the letter and nodded when she saw that she had named the girl correctly.

Sakura had dreamy eyes, imagining what their wedding would be like. Tenten noticed the spaced-off look on her face and whacked her upside the head.

"CHYA! What was that for, Tenten-chan?!" Sakura gripped her head in pain, glaring daggers at Tenten.

"Well, I was afraid that your face would stick like that." Tenten smirked. "Honestly, you should be thanking me."

Sakura jumped from her chair, Tenten doing the same. Sakura gave chase with the intent to kill, and Tenten couldn't help but laugh as she ran from the office, Sakura hot on her heels.

Tsunade and Hinata simply sweat dropped. "Eh heh, I suppose I should be going as well, Tsunade-kaasan." Hinata bowed to show respect.

"Hinata-chan." Tsunade said her name sharply, making Hinata wince. "Tell me where you got that bruise on your wrist."

Hinata tried to hide her wrist in the sleeve of her jacket. "I don't know what you're talking about, kaasan…" Hinata was afraid she'd notice.

"Don't give me that crap. I've been a medic nin long before you were born. I noticed something was wrong with you the moment you stepped into my office, now explain to me where you got not only that bruise, but also the one on your stomach…and don't lie, I've noticed the way your body moves in pain."

Hinata sighed, sitting back down in her chair. "When we were released from your clinic downstairs, Naruto-kun walked me home."

Tsunade smiled gently. She knew about Naruto and Hinata becoming a couple, and she was ecstatic, but her smile turned into a frown as she watched Hinata cradle her wrist while holding her abdomen.

"After I said goodbye to Naruto-kun, otousan wanted to see me in the dojo…Neji-niisan wasn't home yet…he was walking Tenten-chan home…" Hinata trailed off, not wanting to explain any further.

"Hinata-chan, did you tell your father what happened?" Tsunade looked on in concern. She knew Hiashi had a temper.

"I told him that I had been abducted by Orochimaru, but Naruto-kun had rescued me. I didn't tell him about me not being a virgin anymore…otousan would be furious if he ever found out." Hinata took a deep breath. "Otousan held my wrist in a firm grip, causing it to bruise…he called me useless, worthless, always in need of a hero…" Hinata began to tear up, her sniffles audible to Tsunade. "After every name he called me…he would send a punch to my abdomen…oh Tsunade-kaasan! It hurt so much!!"

Hinata flung herself at Tsunade, who had been slowly walking toward the poor girl. Hinata wrapped her arms around Tsunade's torso, sobbing harshly. Tsunade patted her back soothingly, making hush noises, hoping to calm her down.

"Hinata-chan, does your father do this to you often?" Tsunade spoke no more than a whisper.

Hinata sniffled before looking up at Tsunade. "Only when I make mistakes."

Tsunade closed her eyes. "How often do you make mistakes?"

Hinata looked down in shame. "All the time in otousan's eyes. To him, I've never done a single thing right…"

Tsunade slowly stepped away from Hinata, lifting her arm up for inspection. Her healing chakra covered the bruised area of her wrist in a warm green glow. When she was satisfied that the bruise was gone, she motioned for Hinata to remove her jacket and lift up her shirt, so that she could inspect the bruising on her abdomen. When she was able to see the bruising, Tsunade gasped. Hiashi had managed to pop a rib out of place. She looked up at Hinata, stunned that she could endure such pain without making her suffering too obvious to others. The fiery anger in her brown eyes was enough to make Hinata nervous.

"Hinata-chan, I have to set that rib back into place before I can use my healing chakra. This will be painful, but I'll make it quick." Tsunade explained, sorrowfully.

Hinata nodded, preparing for the pain. Tsunade counted to three before pushing the rib back into place. Hinata did not scream, but her tears leaked down her cheeks in a silent scream that she could not voice. After Tsunade was sure she had the rib in place, she let her healing chakra take away the bruising and the pain.

When Tsunade finished, she stood to her full height, looking down on Hinata. "Listen closely, Hinata-chan. I want you to go find Naruto-kun and stay with him for the rest of the day. When the day is over, return to my office. Do you understand?" Tsunade queried in all seriousness.

"Hai, Tsunade-kaasan." Hinata stammered before asking her question. "Um, kaasan? What will you do?"

Tsunade returned to her desk, sitting in her chair. "Don't worry about that right now. Go off and get some training in before it gets too late in the morning. I'll see you later this evening."

Hinata nodded, and then bowed. As soon as she left the room, Shizune entered.

Tsunade locked gazes with Shizune. "Send for Hiashi Hyuuga. Tell him the Hokage would like to speak with him."

Shizune asked no questions, heading out to complete Tsunade's bidding.

Tsunade stood from her chair to look out her windows. She watched as Hinata left, but was surprised to see that Naruto had waited for Hinata at the entrance to her tower. It would seem Naruto had waited all this time for Hinata to come out. Tsunade had to smile at that thought, her smile widened as she watched the two head off to the training grounds, hand in hand. She knew that those two were the perfect match for each other; they'd be able to heal the pain in the other's heart in time. Tsunade understood that Naruto's pain stemmed from his lonely childhood, but Hinata's pain came from family. As Tsunade pondered more about the young couple, Shizune re-entered.

"Tsunade-sama, Hiashi-sama is here to see you." Shizune stepped aside, allowing Hiashi to enter.

"You needed to see me, Hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked monotonously.

Tsunade turned around slowly, a grim look in her eyes. When she saw Hiashi about to take a seat, she lifted her arm to stop him.

"This won't take long, I assure you."

Hiashi remained standing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow! I must really be getting good at that cliffhanger thing, eh? Sorry for the short chapter, but I have an 8 page American lit. paper that I gotta get to writing…blah! DUN DUN DUN!!! What do you think's gonna happen to Hiashi? Hmm…good question! lol ;P**

**OK! So here's a poll that I want each of you to answer in your reviews:**

_**1) Who should be the one to kill Orochimaru?**_

_**- Naruto**_

_**- Neji**_

_**- Sasuke**_

_**- Tsunade**_

_**- Itachi**_

_**-Gaara**_

_**2) Who should be the one to kill Kabuto?**_

_**- Ganged up by all three girls (Tenten, Sakura, Hinata)**_

_**- Ganged up by all three guys (Neji, Sasuke, Naruto)**_

_**- Ganged up by all three Jonin (Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai)**_

_**- Orochimaru**_

_**- Gaara…just b/c he feels like it…**_

**Please let me know what you think! I'll have the next chapter up Friday!! So hang in there!!!**

**lub,**

**lil-lilac**

**p.s I'm gonna stick to sending replies to all of your reviews b/c I don't have a lot of time to write them all out at the end of a chapter. I'm sorry, but I'll be sure to give you ultra wonderful replies! BELIEVE IT!! (eh hem…note to self…stop being the corny author lady…people might find it creepy…end note)**


	12. Picking Up Where We Left Off

**Love Is A Battlefield**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns the well-known anime _Naruto_, not me!

A/n: Here Are the Poll Standings Currently:

1) Who should be the one to kill Orochimaru?

- Naruto ** 21 Votes**

- Neji **4 Votes**

- Sasuke **15 Votes**

- Tsunade **5 Votes**

- Itachi ** 0 Votes**

-Gaara **2 Votes**

2) Who should be the one to kill Kabuto?

- Ganged up by all three girls (Tenten, Sakura, Hinata) **21 Votes**

- Ganged up by all three guys (Neji, Sasuke, Naruto) **5 Votes**

- Ganged up by all three Jonin (Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai) **2 Votes**

- Orochimaru **2 Votes**

- Gaara…just b/c he feels like it… **2 Vote**

If you haven't had the chance to vote, the poll will be open for the next couple of chapters. I'll let you know when the poll ends. If you've already voted, please do not vote again, thanks!

**Chapter 12: Picking Up Where We Left Off**

As Hinata descended the stairs, she couldn't help but worry what Tsunade was planning. All she could do was trust in her surrogate mother's decisions and meet up with her later that evening. Hinata was in deep thought when she approached the exit, but she was suddenly shaken from her thoughts by a well-known voice.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted excitedly, causing Hinata to stumble in her steps from the sheer volume of her name falling from his lips. When she righted her footing, she looked up to see an apologetic Naruto rubbing his neck nervously.

"Ahh, gomen, Hinata-chan. Didn't mean to scare you." Naruto grinned broadly.

Hinata smiled up at him, assuring him that she was alright. "Why are you still here, Naruto-kun?"

"Well, I thought I'd do the boyfriend thing and walk you home!" Naruto grabbed her hand leading her off.

Hinata blushed at their contact, but she immediately panicked at the thought of returning home. However, she remembered Tsunade's orders and decided Naruto needed to know a few things.

"Um, Naruto-kun, Tsunade-kaasan wanted me to tell you that our battles will be in the next three days. She wants us to continue our training." Hinata debated how much she should tell him.

Naruto looked a bit shocked. "Wow, I completely forgot about that! Man, I tell ya Hinata-chan, teme won't know what hit'em when I get done with him!"

A small smile formed on her lips, watching Naruto get all excited about his upcoming match with Sasuke.

"Would you like to go train a little, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked quietly, hoping he wouldn't mind spending a little bit of time with her.

"You bet!!" Naruto reacted like he was just given his favorite bowl of ramen ten times over.

Naruto tightened his grip on her hand from his excitement. Hinata's smile widened, hugging his arm to her and resting her head on his upper arm. He led her in the direction of the training fields with a little extra bounce in his step.

Hinata glanced over at Naruto, remembering something Tsunade mentioned that she knew Naruto would want to know.

"Naruto-kun, Tsunade-kaasan mentioned Gaara-san will be arriving in Konoha sometime tomorrow." Hinata waited for his response before continuing.

"Really?!" Hinata giggled at his childishness before answering.

"Really, but he won't be coming alone…" Hinata trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah. Temari-san and Kankuro-san will probably come too." Naruto sounded all-knowing, but he raised an eyebrow at Hinata's giggles.

"No, they will remain in Suna to oversee Gaara-san's responsibilities while he's here."

Naruto scratched his head in confusion. "If his siblings won't be coming with him, then who will?"

"His fiancée." Hinata answered matter-of-factly.

"Of course, his fian – NANI?!?!" Naruto shouted. "W-Who?!"

Hinata couldn't help the mirth she felt at Naruto's absolutely adorable personality. "Do you remember a young girl named Matsuri-san?"

Naruto closed his eyes in thought, trying to remember _any_ girl that ever gave Gaara the time of day. "Oh yeah, wasn't she Gaara's student at one time?"

"Hai, that's her!" Hinata cheered, she was excited, she wanted to meet this Matsuri person.

"Wow, so they're gonna get hitched, huh? Dontcha think they're a little young?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"The way Tsunade-kaasan explained it, they won't get married right away. This was basically Gaara-san's way of keeping other suitors away from Matsuri-san, and promising himself to her." Hinata looked up at the sky with soft eyes.

"Oh, I see. Gaara sure is a sly one." Naruto chuckled, truly happy for his friend. "So they'll be here tomorrow, huh?"

Hinata nodded contently.

"I want you to officially meet Gaara, Hinata-chan." Naruto said out-of-the-blue.

"I know who Gaara-san is, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied slightly confused.

"I know, but I want Gaara to meet the girl most important to me." Naruto blushed, wondering if his idea was a good one.

"I-I'm most important t-to you?" Hinata returned his blush with one of her own.

Naruto's head snapped to his side, locking eyes with Hinata. "Of course you are! You always have been."

Hinata's blush deepened. "You're my most important person as well, Naruto-kun."

Naruto beamed at her comment, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer to him as they walked. Soon, they arrived at the training grounds. No words were exchanged between the two as they both got into their fighting stances, preparing for a good spar.

xxxx

Sakura pouted as she walked closer towards her apartment. She'd almost caught Tenten, but Neji just had to show up and play the hero. If there was one thing Sakura didn't like, it was getting bonked on the head like she was Naruto or something…

As she walked, she couldn't seem to focus on just one thing. So many thoughts scattered through her mind. She was shocked that a recluse guy like Gaara managed to snag himself a girl, making her his fiancée to boot! Then her thoughts shifted to Orochimaru and what he might have planned for them. She shook herself from that thought, a shiver running down her spine just thinking about it. She let her thoughts turn to the upcoming battle between her and Hinata. Sakura knew she had Hinata beat when it came to strength, but Hinata had the advantage in the speed department. That was something Sakura knew she had to work on in the next few days, and Sasuke was definitely the person to help her there. He was one of the fastest shinobi she knew, so he'd be the perfect candidate to practice on. She giggled at the mere thought of Sasuke.

Once her giggles subsided, she began to wonder where Sasuke could possibly be. Before heading back to her apartment, Sakura had looked around town, hoping to spot him. When she couldn't find him, she decided that he'd find her eventually, so she was going to go get something to eat in her apartment before they trained.

Sakura began climbing the stairs, digging in her kunai pouch for her keys – where else could she put them? She had no pockets on her person, so the pouch was the only place she could store her keys. When she looked up to unlock her door, she gasped, seeing Sasuke leaning against her door, waiting for her.

He had his arms crossed with his head bent down, eyes closed. One leg was propped up against the door. When he heard Sakura gasp, he opened his inky black eyes and pushed away from the door, walking toward her.

"Um, hello Sasuke-kun." Sakura brushed a lock of pink hair away from her face. She couldn't help but feel a little shy around him. After all, they shared their first kiss back in Tsunade's hidden hospital, and neither had spoken about it since.

When Sasuke said nothing, Sakura decided to side-step him and unlock her door. She could tell he wanted to ask her something, but she felt it'd be for the best if they spoke inside.

Sakura entered the apartment, Sasuke following after her. She was on her way to the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I was just about to fix something to eat before we continued our training –"

Sasuke didn't wait for her to finish when he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him. He crashed his lips against hers in a heated kiss. Sakura was stunned, emerald eyes wide. This kiss was unlike their first. The first one had been gentle, innocent, patient…but this kiss was rough, hot, and breathless – Sakura liked it. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her and instantly responded with just as much urgency. Sasuke smirked against her lips, and then he pulled away.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura, whose eyes were still closed and her skin completely flushed. Sakura's lips were swollen and puffy from their shared kiss. Oh yes, Sasuke had much to smirk about.

"Tomatoes." Sasuke answered her previous question. Sakura opened her eyes, but slightly confused as to what he meant by tomatoes.

"Huh?" Sakura asked dreamily.

"You asked if I was hungry. I'll have tomatoes." Sasuke chuckled deeply, watching Sakura disappear into the kitchen.

Sakura decided to make him tomato soup while she made miso soup for herself. While she cooked, Sasuke sat on top of the counter watching her.

Sakura sighed. "Sasuke-kun, you've been staring at me for a while now. Is there something you wanted?"

"Tell me what you didn't want me to hear earlier." Sasuke never took his eyes away from her form, so he noticed when she stiffened.

"Um, it's really nothing important…just girl stuff." Sakura wracked her brain for some kind of believable answer. "I don't want you to be disgusted with the details." She giggled nervously.

Sasuke studied her a few more minutes before letting the matter slide. He knew Sakura wasn't being up front with him, but he wouldn't push her into talking about something that upset her.

Sakura jumped, remembering the message Tsunade wanted her to pass on to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, I wanted to tell you that the battle will continue as planned in three days."

Sasuke smirked. "Good."

Sakura understood his one word answer as 'the dobe won't stand a chance,' or something to that effect.

Sakura filled two bowels with the offered soup, carrying them to her table. Sasuke sat down, sipping at his soup in secret delight.

"Do you want to train after we eat, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked nonchalantly.

"Hn." Sakura interpreted that as a 'yes.'

The couple ate the rest of their meal in silence, and then headed off for the training grounds. They walked in silence, but Sakura made sure she kept close to Sasuke's side. She knew that Sasuke didn't like public displays of affection, so she respected his space. Sasuke smiled to himself at how well Sakura seemed to know him, as he continued his trek to the training ground with his hands in his pockets.

The couple remained silent, just enjoying the others company until a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Yosh, Gai-sensei! The power of youth has finally rewarded me!" Lee's voice echoed throughout the training grounds, causing Sakura and Sasuke to sweat drop as they peeked around a tree trunk into the clearing in which Gai and Lee were training.

"It is like I've said all along, Lee!" Gai wore his 'good guy' smile (with the tooth sparkle). "The power of youth works in mysterious ways."

Sakura about did an anime fall when she watched Lee and Gai go into their imaginary sunset scene. Gai had one knee bent on a rock, while Lee had tears running down from his bulby eyes.

"Will you train me Gai-sensei so I might become as skilled a Jonin as you?!" Lee begged.

Gai placed a hand on Lee's shoulder with a thumbs up sign. "I'll teach you everything I know, Lee."

Sakura had to stop herself from laughing, while Sasuke continued to sweat drop. Both were too engrossed in the spectacle before them that they hadn't noticed a certain silver-haired Jonin appear behind them.

"Yo!" Sasuke and Sakura jumped from his greeting. Kakashi peeked around the tree, above Sakura to see what they were looking at.

"Shh!" Sakura put a finger to her lips, not wanting to be caught.

"Who's there?" Gai asked, pointing at their tree. Kakashi came out from behind the tree with his hands in his pockets, Sakura and Sasuke trailing behind him. "Oh, it's you Kakashi! Are you here for another challenge?"

"Uh, no. I was just on my way to the training grounds looking for those two." Kakashi used his thumb to point at the two shinobi behind him.

"So, my rival, what'll it be this time? Climbing the Hokage Mountain by our teeth? Running around Konoha on our hands?" Gai asked excitedly.

"Yosh, Gai-sensei! You are truly amazing!" Lee thundered in the background.

Kakashi was looking off into the distance, but shook himself from his thoughts. "Sorry, did you say something?"

Gai gripped his head, shaking it from side to side. "Why does he have to be so cool?!"

"Well, we'll be on our way. We've got a lot of training to do and whatnot." Kakashi gave a salute, ushering Sakura and Sasuke to follow after him.

Gai and Lee hadn't seemed to notice them slink off.

When the three teammates were a good distance away, Kakashi turned to face them in all seriousness.

"What's the matter, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked nervously, Kakashi hadn't looked this serious since the time he left in search of Sasuke all those years ago.

"What I say to you is not to be repeated to anyone, especially Naruto. Understand?" Kakashi asked sternly.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed. Sakura simply nodded silently.

"After Naruto returned to Konoha from his two years of training, Jiraiya-sennin left on a mission to spy on the Akatsuki." Kakashi paused, watching Sasuke's interest pick up. "Jiraiya-sennin hasn't come back since, so I'm going off in search of him. I've already spoken with Tsunade-sama and she agrees."

"That's too dangerous, Kakashi-sensei! You should let us come with you! We can help!" Sakura tried to convince the older man to let them go too.

"As I recall, both you and Sasuke have to prepare for your individual battles, so I'm sorry to say you cannot go with me." Kakashi smiled behind his mask, rubbing his head in a slouched position.

"How long will you be gone?" Sasuke spoke for the first time, using his monotonous voice. He almost sounded like he didn't care, but Sakura and Kakashi knew better.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Maybe a couple of days." Kakashi assured. "Well, I need to get going. Jiraiya-sennin could be anywhere." Kakashi gave his two-finger salute "Ja."

With that, Kakashi disappeared with his tremendous shinobi speed.

Sakura exchanged a concerned look with Sasuke. "Don't worry about him, Sakura. You know Kakashi-sensei can handle himself." Sasuke began to walk toward their training grounds.

Sakura ran to catch up to him. "I know, but do you really think we should keep something like this from Naruto-kun?"

Sasuke sighed. "If Kakashi-sensei wanted the dobe to know, he would have told him himself before he left."

Sakura nodded at his logic, following him into the clearing of Team 7's training field.

"Let's get to work." Sasuke said, launching into a sparring match.

xxxx

It was starting to get late in the day, and Hinata was breathing heavily, trying to track Naruto with her Byakugan. They'd been training for a few hours now, and she knew that this last bit would be the end of their little match.

Naruto had a bunch of his clones out, and Hinata couldn't tell the difference between them. It would seem Naruto had perfected the chakra flow of his clones to make them blend in better. Hinata smiled, knowing she'd managed to help Naruto, even if it was in a small way.

Hinata heard a rustle in the bushes, and she immediately leapt into the air. In the place she had just been, Naruto had launched his most powerful attack, the Rasengan. She knew this Naruto had to be the real one if he'd used that attack.

Hinata twirled her body in midair, turning her body upside down so that she was falling face first toward the ground. Hinata performed a few hand seals as she got closer to Naruto. Naruto stared up at the sky, preparing himself for anything Hinata threw at him. What she did next surprised him. The nails on her fingers shone brightly with blue chakra, and the chakra elongated into threads. She crossed her arms in the form of an "X," crossing the threads so that they formed a net. This chakra net extended greatly in distance, so it was impossible for Naruto to escape. He had no choice but to break through the net. He charged up his hand with chakra to create a form of the kunai knives. He launched his chakra kunai knives at Hinata's net, ripping a hole through the net. Naruto jumped through the net, grabbing Hinata in his arms as they fell to the ground.

Naruto and Hinata rolled in the grass until they came to a complete stop. Naruto was on top of Hinata, supporting himself on his elbows to keep his weight off of her, and both were laughing at the way their fight ended. When they came down from their mirth, Hinata blushed prettily from their position. She lay under him with her arms resting next to her head. Both were breathing heavily from their fight, and Naruto grinned down at Hinata, brushing her bangs away from her eyes.

"That was great, Hinata-chan!" Naruto chuckled from the joy he felt from their match. "You really have gotten stronger!"

Hinata blushed a deeper shade of red from his praise. "Arigato, Naruto-kun. You've become stronger as well."

Naruto's blue eyes twinkled in happiness from being so close to Hinata. He knew they were in a compromising position, and if Jiraiya were here, he'd be on his way to writing another one of his dirty books.

Naruto could feel himself getting lost in Hinata's pure white eyes. He wasn't aware that his face was getting closer and closer, closing the gap between them slowly. Hinata's blush softened; she could feel Naruto's breath on her lips. Both closed their eyes when their lips made contact. It was such a sweet kiss to Hinata, even though they were both a little inexperienced. As they continued to kiss, Naruto moved one of his hands to grasp one of Hinata's beside her head. They laced their fingers together, breaking their kiss. Hinata looked lovingly up at him, her eyes shimmering in happiness.

Naruto looked down on her in amazement. He never thought he'd find someone who would actually like his touch. He'd been told for years how disgusting he was because of the demon inside him, but Hinata wasn't like those people. She never flinched away when he touched her, she did the exact opposite. Hinata would lean into his touch, not wanting him to remove it.

After staring down at her contently, Naruto decided it was time to head out. He stood up, pulling Hinata with him, their fingers still laced together. Naruto blushed nervously when Hinata took the initiative to hug him tenderly. She wrapped her arms around him, and he could feel her flush against him. He felt so stupid that he could kiss the girl with no problem, but to actually have her touch him willingly made him melt into a puddle of goo.

When Naruto found his voice, he decided to ask Hinata a question. "Should I take you home now, Hinata-chan?"

He felt Hinata stiffen in his arms, and he became worried. Was it something he said?

"Um, actually Naruto-kun, Tsunade-kaasan said she wanted me to meet with her in her office once we finished training." Her voice was much too soft that Naruto just knew there was something she wasn't telling him.

"Oh, well, I'll just walk you back there then!" Naruto tried to brighten the mood with his cheerfulness, earning a smile from Hinata.

"Um, Hinata-chan? Why do you clam up whenever I mention your home?" Naruto had noticed a little pattern in their conversation when he touched upon that subject.

Hinata looked away from him, stepping out of his embrace. She hugged her stomach, remembering the pain. "It's nothing, Naruto-kun. Don't worry about it."

Naruto narrowed his eyes on Hinata's form. Something wasn't right. He wouldn't push the topic with Hinata, but he swore that he'd speak with Tsunade later to find out what the problem was.

"Ok, then. Should we go?" Naruto tried to keep the cheerfulness in his voice for Hinata's sake.

Hinata smiled, nodding her head. She timidly grabbed his larger hand in hers, lacing her fingers through his. Naruto enjoyed feeling connected in some way to Hinata. They walked hand in hand away from the training grounds, heading toward the Hokage Tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I wanted to apologize to a few of my reviewers. I know I told some of you that I would update before Friday, but when I finished this chapter I didn't like some of it, so I had to go back and change it to make it fit better. I hope this chapter was worth the wait!!**

**In the next chapter, you'll finally get to find out what occurred b/w Tsunade & Hiashi!!! Uh-oh, what could have happened to Jiraiya?! Only I know the truth, lol ;P**

**GOMENASAI!!!**

**I got a call from my dad telling me that I need to go home this weekend b/c of something having to do with my car…so no updates for the weekend…but I'll try to post the next chapter when I get back on Sunday!!!**

**Thanks to all that voted! Poll is still open for those who didn't get a chance to vote!! THANK YOU MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!!!**

**lub,**

**lil-lilac86**


	13. What I Didn't Know Before, I Know Now

**Love Is A Battlefield**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns the well-known anime _Naruto_, not me!

A/n: Here Are the Poll Standings Currently:

1) Who should be the one to kill Orochimaru?

- Naruto ** 28 Votes**

- Neji **7 Votes**

- Sasuke **18 Votes**

- Tsunade **5 Votes**

- Itachi ** 0 Votes**

-Gaara **5 Votes**

2) Who should be the one to kill Kabuto?

- Ganged up by all three girls (Tenten, Sakura, Hinata) **29 Votes**

- Ganged up by all three guys (Neji, Sasuke, Naruto) **6 Votes**

- Ganged up by all three Jonin (Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai) **3 Votes**

- Orochimaru **3 Votes**

- Gaara…just b/c he feels like it… **4 Vote**

This is your last chance to get in any votes! Polls close after I post the next chapter!!! If you don't like how the votes are…then VOTE!!! THANKS!!!

**Chapter 13: What I Didn't Know Before, I Know Now…**

As Hinata and Naruto approached the tower, Hinata felt dread settle in the bottom of her stomach. She couldn't explain it, but she just knew something horrible was about to happen. Her eyes were like an open door to the fear that she was feeling inside.

Naruto glanced down at her when he felt her hand tighten on his. He looked at her in confusion, not understanding what was making Hinata so frightened. He tried to reassure her with a small squeeze of his hand, but that made her jump a little. Naruto followed her line of vision, and it landed on the Hokage Tower, only a block away.

"Hinata-chan, what are you so afraid of?" Naruto stopped at the entrance, not wanting to enter until he received a direct answer from Hinata.

Hinata's eyes widened as she shifted them from the entrance to Naruto's worried blue orbs. She couldn't possibly hide her fear from him forever. Naruto had this uncanny ability to know when there was something wrong…especially if something was troubling someone close to him…like her.

Hinata turned her guilty eyes downcast, not wanting to look at Naruto when she told him the truth.

"Earlier…after you and the others left Tsunade-kaasan's office…Tsunade-kaasan stopped me from leaving." Hinata let go of Naruto's hand, walking away from him a few steps, hugging her stomach. "She noticed bruises on my wrist and the way I moved in pain."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't noticed Hinata was in pain when he saw her earlier. When Hinata didn't continue, Naruto walked up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. When he spoke, his voice was void of all emotions, other than seriousness.

"How did you get the bruises, Hinata?" Hinata flinched, noticing that he didn't use the suffix after her name. She just knew he was starting to get angry.

"I make mistakes all the time, Naruto-kun. Otousan thinks that if he hits me enough, I'll stop making mistakes." Hinata could feel tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to face Naruto like this…she looked weak.

Naruto felt his anger skyrocket, along with Kyuubi's. How could a father strike his daughter?! Especially someone as sweet as Hinata?! And this happened more than that one time?! Naruto couldn't let this go unpunished.

"Hinata, I promise he won't touch you again." Naruto stepped away from Hinata and entered the tower. Hinata panicked at what he might do, so she followed after him immediately.

Naruto stomped angrily up the stairs with Hinata behind him, begging him to stop.

"Naruto-kun, it's fine, I'm fine! Please calm down, I'll be alright, I promise!" Hinata pulled on his arm, effectively stopping him.

Naruto's head was bent down, his back facing Hinata. She could feel the red chakra from kyuubi surrounding his body. When Naruto turned to face her, she almost sighed in relief that he wasn't transforming. Naruto had kyuubi under control for the time being.

"Hinata, Hyuuga-teme won't get away with what he did to you." Naruto pulled his arm from her grip, continuing his way up to Tsunade's office, Hinata following after him.

When they reached her door, they could hear yelling coming from the other side. Naruto and Hinata recognized those two voices.

(conversation on the other side of the double doors)

"And what makes you think you have the authority to beat your own child?!" That was clearly Tsunade's voice.

"Is that what she told you?! She accused me of beating her?!" Hiashi sounded furious, making Hinata flinch.

"IT'S NOT AN ACCUSATION WHEN I'VE SEEN THE BRUISES AND BROKEN RIB MYSELF!!!" Tsunade reached a brand new volume that could shatter glass. It was a surprise that the windows still held.

(in the hallway with Naruto and Hinata)

_That teme broke one of her ribs?!_ Naruto stared unbelievingly at Hinata, seeing her shake from fear.

**Let me out! I thirst for his blood! He hurt my mate, I will break him!!** Naruto could hear kyuubi's anger, making it more difficult to hold onto his control.

Naruto didn't wait to hear more from the conversation happening on the other side of the door. He kicked the doors off their hinges, charging at Hiashi. Hiashi was still turning toward the sound of the intrusion when his face was met with Naruto's fist, knocking him to the floor. Naruto stood breathing heavily; he had put all of his human strength into that punch. It was times like these he wished he had Sakura's inhuman strength.

Hinata gripped the doorframe, trying to hold herself up. She wasn't afraid of what Naruto had done to her father. She was afraid of the look Hiashi was giving her. His eyes, so unlike hers, was giving her a silent promise of pain that she'd never felt before.

Tsunade had not reprimanded Naruto because she was just moments away from striking Hiashi herself. She simply stood behind her desk, her hands still mounted on her desktop.

Naruto spat at the floor Hiashi laid on. "You sick bastard!! What kind of father are you?! Everything that wonderful girl has ever done was to make you proud!!"

Hiashi wiped the blood from his lip, slowly standing to his feet. "I am proud of my daughter." Hiashi spoke calmly.

Hinata looked over at him, shocked that he might be proud of her.

"I'm proud of my _only_ daughter, Hanabi." Hiashi smirked at the way his words crushed Hinata. He watched as she slid to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Get the hell out of my office!" Tsunade glared furiously at Hiashi, pointing at the busted door.

Hiashi fixed his clothing before walking toward the exit. "Gladly."

Naruto watched him closely as he left. If Hiashi touched Hinata again in his plain view, Naruto would not hesitate to kill him.

When Hiashi approached the doorway, he stopped once he was beside Hinata. He didn't look at her as he spoke.

"I have decided that you will be surpassed by Hanabi as the heiress to the clan. From this moment on, you are no longer a Hyuuga, and you are no longer welcome to the estate."

During his entire speech, Hinata stared down at the floor. She didn't even glance at him when she heard his footsteps walk away from Tsunade's office. Once she was sure he was gone, she allowed herself to collapse to the ground, losing consciousness.

Naruto ran to Hinata when he saw her faint. "Hinata-chan?!"

He lifted her into his arms, bridal style.

Tsunade looked mournfully at the unconscious girl in Naruto's arms.

"Tsunade-baachan! Isn't there anything you can do?!" Naruto approached her desk.

Tsunade studied his features, noticing how close he was to transforming into kyuubi. "Gomen, Naruto. I don't have power over the individual clans in this village. His decisions are final when it comes to the clan. Hinata-chan has been banished from the Hyuuga-clan."

Naruto looked down on the girl resting in his arms. "What will happen to her?" Naruto asked quietly, studying her appearance. She looked so pale, Naruto figured it must have been from the shock. Naruto never wanted Hinata to hurt; he'd just wanted to make things right.

Tsunade's brown eyes softened. "She'll be fine, Naruto. In a way, Hinata-chan's banishment is like a blessing. She's free from Hiashi's control. The only thing we'll have to worry about is where she'll live."

Naruto's head whipped up. "She can live with me." His voice didn't sound pleading, it sounded final.

Tsunade was about to object, but she knew that Naruto would never take advantage of her surrogate daughter. Tsunade nodded once, showing that she agreed.

Naruto was about to leave the office with Hinata in his arms when Tsunade stopped him once more.

"Naruto, when Hinata-chan wakes up, she'll be devastated. She has spent her entire life trying to gain her father's respect and acceptance. She probably won't know how to deal with this. Please, just do your best to keep her mind off of it." Tsunade sat back down in her chair.

Naruto had his back to Tsunade, but she saw his slight nod before he left the office. When he reached the door, he sweat dropped.

"Eh hehehe, sorry about the door baa-chan." Naruto turned with a cheesy smile.

Tsunade sighed, waving it off with her hand. "Forget about it. Now my door matches my window."

Naruto about anime fell when he saw her whip out a sake bottle and a cup. He figured he'd better get out of there before she realized how messed up her office was starting to look.

xxxx

Naruto was jumping rooftop to rooftop back to his apartment with Hinata in his arms. He was just about there when Neji and Tenten jumped in front of him, making him come to an immediate stop. Naruto noticed Tenten had a few bags in hand, and he turned his attention to Neji.

"What do you want? Don't you think your clan has done enough?" Naruto glared scathingly.

Neji felt guilt, but he didn't let that show in his features. "We've come to give Hinata-sama her belongings."

Naruto looked confused. "Why do you still refer to her with respect, and why would Hiashi allow you to give Hinata-chan back her things?"

Tenten looked sorrowfully at the limp Hinata in Naruto's arms. She was furious that Hiashi would treat her so harshly. Hadn't Hinata been through enough? 

"Uncle has no knowledge of what Tenten-chan and I have done. He came back to the Hyuuga Estate informing the clan of Hinata-sama's banishment." Neji explained quickly.

Naruto spoke in all seriousness. "Did you know that Hiashi beat her several times?"

Tenten gasped, not aware that Hinata experienced such horrible things. Now it made sense why Hinata seemed to be in pain earlier that morning.

"I knew that he would get angry at Hinata-sama often, but the first time I found out he beat her was the day she, Tenten-chan, and Sakura-san were kidnapped. I did not know that he'd committed such an act in succession." Neji stared at Hinata's still form, clenching his fist in anger.

"Neji-kun?" Neji turned to Tenten's quiet voice in question. She sounded so unsure and lost. "Maybe none of us were meant to have a family."

Neji completely focused on Tenten, not understanding what she was getting at. "What are you talking about Tenten-chan?"

Tenten wetted her dry lips. "I don't remember my parents. I grew up alone." Tenten started counting off other people in their group that lost their parents. "Your father was killed in order to save your clan. Hinata-chan was abandoned by her father. Sakura-chan's parents were murdered by the Akatsuki. Sasuke-san's parents were killed by his brother. And Naruto grew up without parents…like me."

Naruto's eyes widened. He'd never made the connection that they all had lost a parent one way or another. They were all alike now.

Neji placed a hand on her shoulder. "That just means we all have a chance to live a life differently from our parents. When we become older, marry, and have children, we will do things differently."

Naruto nodded in agreement with Neji for the first time ever. He would never be like someone like Hiashi.

"What will you do now, Neji?" Naruto asked meaningfully.

"As soon as I can remove this curse seal on my forehead, I will leave the clan. I cannot leave until I'm sure that Hiashi has no control over me." Neji answered in resolution.

Tenten walked over to Naruto, handing him the two bags that belonged to Hinata. She helped him arrange them to where he could hold the bags and Hinata at the same time.

Naruto nodded to both Neji and Tenten before taking off for his apartment, leaving the couple to themselves.

xxxx

It was getting late in the day, and Sakura and Sasuke were still training. Sakura's endurance was improving, thanks to Sasuke. She could last much longer in a fight.

Currently, Sasuke and Sakura were in a standoff. They were both breathing heavily from their exertion. Sakura decided to make the next move, charging at Sasuke with a fist raised. Sasuke hadn't moved from his position, biding his time. When Sakura got close enough, she swung her arm in a well-aimed punch. Her fist was an inch away from impact when Sasuke grabbed hold of her arm, flipping her onto her back. He followed through with pinning her down by the wrist of the hand that attempted to hit him. Also, he sat down on her stomach holding her weight down.

Their faces were inches apart, both breathing in the air that the other exhaled. They had fought in a dangerous dance, feeling the passion from their partner's movements. Sakura was pinned beneath Sasuke's hard body, and she was finding it difficult to breathe at his proximity. Sakura couldn't hold herself back, so she leaned up pressing her lips against his with as much passion as she felt for him.

Sasuke was stunned at first because he'd always been the one to initiate their intimate moments. When her lips became more insistent, he responded with new vigor. He moaned, feeling her nip and suck on his bottom lip, enjoying the pleasure he was feeling from being so close to her. Sakura didn't feel like they were close enough, so she pulled him closer to her by his neck, but Sasuke didn't want to put too much weight on her.

They didn't know how long they remained like that, kissing on the forest floor of the training field as the sun began to set. When they finally separated, Sasuke rolled onto his back, pulling Sakura to his side. Sakura rested her head on his chest, drawing small circles on him with her finger. Sasuke's arm was wrapped around her, holding her to him securely. Sasuke closed his eyes, while Sakura continued her ministrations.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Hn?" Sasuke had to open one eye when he heard Sakura giggle. "What are you laughing at?"

Sakura tilted her head up to face him, a Cheshire cat grin on her lips. "Just making sure you're still awake."

Sasuke wrapped both arms around her, squeezing her in his embrace before relaxing again.

Sakura loved the feel of having Sasuke so close to her. She knew that if she wanted this to continue, she'd have to be upfront with him.

"Um, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura lifted herself up, so she'd be able to look into his eyes.

Sasuke could hear the hesitation in her voice. "What is it Sakura?"

"You said you wanted to know what happened earlier, right?" Sakura looked away.

Sasuke sat up, pulling Sakura in between his legs, her back against his chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder waiting for her to continue. "Hai." Sasuke whispered in her ear.

Sakura shivered in delight at his warm puff of air, but she pushed the sensation aside in favor of conversation. "We're scared."

"Scared of what?" Sasuke asked in a whisper.

"We don't know anything about Orochimaru or what he can do." Sakura licked her lips nervously. "Do you know what he would be able to do with our eggs?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. He'd completely forgot that Orochimaru has access to Sakura's eggs. "Orochimaru can't do anything with them. That's something Kabuto will work with."

"That's what Tsunade-sensei said." Sakura muttered, but Sasuke heard her.

"What did she say you should do?" Sasuke was curious. Tsunade wouldn't allow him and the others to finish Orochimaru off.

"She said that Orochimaru will come to Konoha when he's ready." Sakura looked over her shoulder into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke could see the hidden fear in her eyes that Orochimaru and Kabuto had caused, making his blood boil under the surface.

"Will he try to take us back again?" The tremble in her voice was noticeable to his ears.

"If he tries, he won't get far." Sasuke held her close to his body. He would never allow Orochimaru to steal Sakura from him again.

Sakura relaxed, she knew that Sasuke would never let Orochimaru near her ever again, and she believed him.

"Sasuke-kun?" When she had his attention, she continued. "Can we go home?"

Sasuke smirked at the thought of his and Sakura's 'home.' "Let's go." Sasuke whispered, helping her stand.

xxxx

When Naruto arrived at his apartment, he unlocked the door, pushing it open with his foot. He set the bags on the floor near the door and shut the door by leaning back on it. Hinata was still out, so Naruto decided to lay her down on the bed. He was a little embarrassed about his small and messy apartment, but he knew that his choice of having Hinata stay with him was the best one. Where else would she go? No, he had to step in.

Naruto glanced at Hinata, noticing her eyes fluttering beneath her lids, obviously dreaming. Naruto smiled, _Maybe she's dreaming of me!_

Naruto left her alone on the bed and made his way to the kitchen to prepare a few cups of ramen, in case she woke up…and he was pretty hungry too. He was just starting to boil water when he heard a muffled scream coming from Hinata.

Naruto ran straight for Hinata, noticing she was sitting up in his bed looking around her surroundings in confusion. Once Hinata saw Naruto, she calmed down. Naruto sat down next to her and grabbed her hand in his.

"It's ok, Hinata-chan. I brought you to my apartment." Naruto rubbed her knuckles with his thumb.

The events of the day rushed through her mind, and she could feel herself panicking. Tears formed in her eyes. "Naruto-kun, I have no where to go…"

Naruto cut her off. "You'll stay here, with me."

Hinata looked at him with such admiration. "I don't want to be a burden on you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto chuckled. "You've never been a burden to me. Stay here, please?"

Hinata searched his eyes, making sure this is what he wanted. When she found nothing but his honesty, she smiled. "Ok, I'll stay here with you."

Naruto grinned broadly, jumping up and pulling her up with him. "You won't regret it, Hinata-chan! You'll be so happy here!!" He squeezed her in a tight hug, eliciting a giggle from her.

Naruto immediately pulled away from Hinata with a panicked expression. Before Hinata could ask what was wrong, Naruto ran off to the kitchen.

"ACK!! I forgot about my RAMEN!!!" Naruto cried, hoping to save his favorite food.

Hinata's stomach hurt from all the laughter. Living with Naruto might prove to be exactly what she needed.

xxxx

When they entered Sakura's apartment, they both went off to get ready for bed. Sasuke went to take a quick shower as Sakura scurried off to change into her pajamas. Sakura sat in front of her mirror, combing her hair. She heard the shower turn off, and she waited for Sasuke to enter her room. When he didn't appear in her doorway, she became curious.

Sakura walked down the hall, leading into the living room. Sakura's eyes became saddened when she saw that Sasuke was claiming the couch for the night. She turned around to head back into her room, but she stopped herself mid-turn. She gained her resolve and marched back into the living room.

"Sasuke-kun? Why are you sleeping on the couch?" Sakura asked confidently.

Sasuke looked up at her from his position. "If I can't sleep here, where do you suggest I sleep?"

Sakura nervously answered. "My bed is big enough for both of us…that is, if you want to…"

Sasuke smirked at her fidgety-ness. He could tell she really wanted him to sleep next to her.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed, walking behind her back to her bedroom in silence.

Sakura crawled into her spot on the bed, and then sighed in content when she felt Sasuke get in after her. He lay on his back, pulling Sakura into his side. She used his shoulder as a pillow, while resting her arm on his bare chest, spooning.

Sasuke could feel all of her curves fit against his body. In his mind, it just seemed normal going to bed with her and waking up to her. Sasuke placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Good night, Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered, falling into a deep sleep.

When Sasuke was sure that she'd gone to sleep, he whispered into the darkness. "Good night, Sakura."

xxxx

Hinata was going through the bags that Naruto said Neji and Tenten had delivered, looking for something to wear to bed. She knew she owed a lot to Neji for going against Hiashi for her sake. All she found was a lavender night slip, and she figured that would have to do until she could go shopping.

Hinata went into the bathroom to change while Naruto changed in his bedroom. She had to admit that she was nervous. Where was she going to sleep? She didn't want to be a bother to Naruto. When she exited the bathroom, she made her way down to Naruto's bedroom to ask him where she could sleep.

She knocked quietly on his bedroom door, hearing his footsteps approach. When he opened it up, Hinata about fainted. Naruto stood in front of her, clad only in sweatpants, no shirt. She could feel a blush heating her face.

"Um, Naruto-kun, I was just…wondering where I'll…be sleeping." She had to kick herself for getting distracted by his well-toned body.

Naruto was also shocked when he saw Hinata. She wore a slinky purple little number that didn't leave a whole lot to the imagination. The nightgown ended just above the knee, which gave Naruto a good look at her lovely legs…

"W-Well, you can take the bed if you want." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

Hinata looked up into Naruto's face in alarm. "I couldn't possibly do that! I'll sleep on the floor, you can have the bed!"

Naruto blinked confusedly. "What kind of host would I be if I made you sleep on the floor?"

"You wouldn't be making me, it was my choice." Hinata poked her fingers together.

Naruto crossed his arms in thought, trying to come up with an idea that would benefit them both. When he came up with a brilliant idea, he snapped his fingers.

"I know! How about we both take the bed! That way it'd be fair to us both!" Naruto grabbed her hand, pulling her into the bedroom.

Hinata was blushing like mad, but she didn't reject the idea. Hinata crawled into the bed first, so that she'd be on the same side as the wall. Naruto climbed in after her. There was a lot of space left in between them.

Naruto didn't understand why Hinata was so far away, so he decided to scoot in closer to her. Hinata had no where she could go to keep the distance, but she relaxed at the feeling of Naruto's arms slinking around her waist.

"Naruto-kun? Are you sure this is ok?" Hinata asked cautiously.

Naruto cuddled into her warmth, quickly falling asleep. Hinata smiled gently, brushing his bangs away from his face. She continued to rake her fingers through his hair until she felt fatigue finally claim her. Hinata tucked herself under Naruto's chin, using his chest as her pillow. She'd never felt so warm or so safe in her whole life. It amazed her that Naruto could have that kind of effect on her.

"Good night, Naruto-kun."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**As previously stated, this is your last chance to answer the poll questions!! When the next chapter is uploaded, the polling will be over!! Vote while you can!!!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! I worked really hard on it! I will continue to update when I can, but I also have to divide my time to write a Shakespeare paper. I hope to update in a few days! Thank you all for all of your support!! It helps me out a lot, more than you know!!! Please continue to review!!!**

**lub,**

**lil-lilac86**


	14. Gaara and Matsuri Arrive

**Love Is A Battlefield**

Disclaimer: I really don't want the suits to come looking for me, so Masashi Kishimoto owns _Naruto_, not me!

A/n: Here Are the FINAL Poll Standings:

1) Who should be the one to kill Orochimaru?

- Naruto ** 30 Votes**

- Neji **7 Votes**

- Sasuke **18 Votes**

- Tsunade **6 Votes**

- Itachi ** 1 Votes**

-Gaara **5 Votes**

2) Who should be the one to kill Kabuto?

- Ganged up by all three girls (Tenten, Sakura, Hinata) **29 Votes**

- Ganged up by all three guys (Neji, Sasuke, Naruto) **6 Votes**

- Ganged up by all three Jonin (Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai) **3 Votes**

- Orochimaru **4 Votes**

- Gaara…just b/c he feels like it… **4 Vote**

I decided to throw in my own votes too! I want to thank all of you who voted! You are definitely helping me make my decision!! Now, on with the story!!!

**Chapter 14: Gaara and Matsuri Arrive**

She was running through a field of flowers during a spring shower. She could feel the warm air around her as she was pelted with the cool raindrops. She was laughing as she ran, but she wasn't sure why. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms circled her waist, pulling her back into a hard chest. Sakura still giggled from the exertion, slowly turning in his arms. She could feel a heated blush crawl up her cheeks when her jade eyes met coal black. Sakura could just feel his smirk, but she couldn't look away from his eyes. He was leaning in…closer…closer… 'Sasuke…' she whispered…

And then she woke up. Sakura groaned when she felt the pull of consciousness slowly waking her. She wasn't ready to get up yet; she was having the most wonderful dream. Sakura rolled onto her side, feeling a firm body next to her. Her eyes immediately jerked open, but they softened at what she saw.

Sasuke still lay in the same position he was in the night before. Sakura blushed, noticing that her arm was still draped over his bare chest. She relaxed into his warmth, feeling content. Subconsciously, she started drawing small designs with the tips of her fingers on the skin beneath them. Sakura jumped when Sasuke's hand grabbed the one on his chest.

"That tickles." Sasuke whispered tiredly, eyes still closed.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. She was sure that Sasuke wouldn't have admitted something like that if he was fully awake.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun." Sakura used her free hand to stop the giggles from being audible. Too bad Sasuke has good hearing.

His eyes opened, locking onto Sakura's shaking form. He raised an eyebrow at her antics. "Something I say amuse you, Sakura."

The tone of his voice sent chills down her spine, ending her giggles. She glanced up at him, mirth still present in her eyes. "Not at all, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded, but his actions shocked her. He rolled, pinning her beneath him. "That so?" Sasuke asked playfully. "I could have sworn you were laughing at me."

Sakura caught onto his playfulness, a bit shocked that Sasuke was actually playful in the morning. Sakura decided to join in. "Alright, you caught me." Sakura giggled beneath him. "What will you do with me now?"

Sasuke smirked. "I can think of a few things…" He trailed off suggestively.

Sakura gasped, guessing what he was thinking. She smacked his arm playfully, pushing him off of her. "Yeah, I bet you can…"

Sasuke rolled onto his back, using his arms as a pillow, watching Sakura move around the room, gathering her bathing supplies.

"Will we be training again today?" Sasuke asked curiously. After all, they only had two more days until their matches.

"We can't today, remember?" Sakura was bent over, going through her bottom drawer for some of her shinobi accessories.

"I don't believe you ever mentioned a reason." Sasuke sat up, wondering why they couldn't train.

Sakura faced Sasuke with an apologetic smile. "Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you."

Sasuke just gave her a look that said 'spill it.'

"Well, Gaara-san is going to arrive in Konoha shortly with his fiancée. It's our job to greet him at the gates when he shows up!" Sakura grinned.

"Hn, fiancée?" Sasuke inquired.

"Her name is Matsuri-san. I've met her a few times, but this was after…well y'know." Sakura was referring to after Sasuke left the village.

Sasuke nodded in understanding, waiting for her to continue her explanation.

"According to Tsunade-sensei, Gaara-san proposed to Matsuri-san to keep away other suitors, so he can have her to himself." Sakura explained quickly. She noticed Sasuke's stunned expression, and she felt she should clarify. "They might be engaged, but it doesn't mean that they're going to rush into marriage right away, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded again, standing up to gather his shinobi gear. "We'll leave as soon as you're done with your shower."

Sakura smiled, walking into her joint bathroom. She took a quick shower, not wanting to keep Sasuke waiting. When she emerged from the bathroom, Sasuke was sitting on her bed, clad in his shinobi clothes.

Sakura motioned for them to head out, walking in front of him toward the bedroom door. She gasped when she felt a force pull her arm. When she turned curiously, Sasuke planted a chaste kiss to her lips.

His explanation was simple. "_Now_ we can leave, Sakura."

Apparently Sasuke enjoys waking up to Sakura more than he lets on.

xxxx

Naruto woke up to the smell of something cooking. He was a little confused because he never wakes up to that smell. He sat up in bed, discarding the blankets, and walking toward the kitchen. When he made it to the doorway, Naruto stopped. He leaned his shoulder into the doorframe with his arms crossed, and a silly smile on his lips.

He watched Hinata cook, humming to herself. Apparently, she hadn't noticed his presence yet. She stood before him in that purple little number that exposed her legs to his eyes. Naruto watched as she used her toes to scratch an itch on her other leg, drawing his attention to her legs even more.

Naruto pushed away from the doorframe, walking quietly to Hinata. Hinata jumped when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She calmed when she realized it was only Naruto.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan." Naruto greeted, placing a loving kiss to her neck and hugging her closer.

Hinata shivered from his touch. Her neck was a very sensitive place on her body. "Good morning, Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked over her shoulder at what she was making. "Wow, Hinata-chan! I didn't even know I had food other than ramen in this place!" Naruto eyed the sausage links, bacon, and omelet breakfast before his eyes. "You'll make a great wife someday!"

Hinata about choked on his comment. He'd said something like that to her a couple of years ago when she made him lunch, but she didn't think he knew what he was implying back then. Now, she didn't know what to think.

"Um, arigato Naruto-kun." Hinata could feel that ever-present blush heat her cheeks. "I wanted to show my appreciation for you letting me stay here."

Naruto chuckled. "It was nothing, Hinata-chan! You're always welcome here!"

Hinata smiled at him, over her shoulder, placing a short kiss to his cheek. "Breakfast is ready. Why don't you have a seat, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked sweetly.

In the blink of an eye, Naruto was positioned in his seat, waiting for the delicious smelling breakfast that Hinata worked so hard on. Hinata giggled; he looked like a dog begging for his treat.

Hinata placed a plate down in front of him, giving him a warning that it was hot. Then, she sat down across from him to enjoy her own meal.

Naruto was amazed at how good it all tasted. "This is amazing, Hinata-chan! Where did you learn to cook like this?!"

Hinata smiled warmly at his praise. "Kaasan taught me before she passed away. She always told me it was important to know how to cook because you never know when it might come in handy."

Naruto grinned. "You must have had a wonderful mother, if she's anything like you that is!"

Hinata could feel her cheeks warm. She couldn't help but blush from Naruto's compliments. He's the first one since her mother died that ever praised her. "Arigato, Naruto-kun." They finished their breakfast in silence.

"Do you remember what day it is, Naruto-kun?" Hinata teased lightly.

"Training, right?" Naruto asked confused.

"Not today." Hinata shook her head in amusement. "Gaara-sama comes to Konoha today."

Hinata giggled at the slow smile that crossed Naruto's lips. She watched as excitement twinkled in his crystal blue eyes.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Naruto exclaimed. "We've gotta be there to greet him, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata nodded and started gathering the dishes together, but Naruto stopped her.

"Don't worry about that! I'll take care of it since you made breakfast!" Naruto grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. "You go and get cleaned up."

"Are you sure, Naruto-kun? It's really no problem." Hinata tried to assure him.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard that before." Naruto ushered Hinata out of the kitchen by her shoulders. "Now, hurry and get ready so we can go greet Gaara."

Hinata nodded, leaving Naruto to the kitchen. When Naruto was sure Hinata was gone, he took a look at the dishes.

"Hmm, when was the last time I had to do dishes?" He thought to himself out loud. "Aw well, how hard could it be? Now, where's the soap…?"

When Hinata returned from her quick shower, she re-entered the kitchen.

"Naruto-kun, I'm ready to go…" Hinata's eye twitched at what she saw.

Naruto was covered in suds…along with the whole kitchen.

"Oh, hey Hinata-chan! Just finishing up in here!!" Naruto waved from his spot at the sink.

"Um, Naruto-kun, this is just my observation…but something tells me you used a bit too much soap." Hinata had to stop in the middle of her sentence from her giggles.

Naruto glanced around the kitchen. "Y'know, something tells me you're right!" Naruto laughed out loud.

Hinata made her way toward Naruto to help him clean up the bubble mess. They laughed and joked the rest of the time until it was clean.

"I'm gonna go change real quick, and then we can head out!" Naruto dashed off for his bedroom.

Hinata watched him go, giggling to herself. _Living with Naruto-kun is always going to be an adventure._

xxxx

"Oh c'mon Neji-kun!" Tenten begged, dragging him by his legs.

"No, I don't want to go, Tenten-chan!" Neji dug his fingers into the dirt, trying to stop her from taking him there.

"It won't be that bad!" Tenten dropped his legs, pulling him up by his collar. "Honestly, what do you have against him anyway?!"

Neji crossed his arms defiantly. "Who said I had anything against him? I just don't want to go!"

Tenten was starting to get angry. No one wanted an angry Tenten after them…and right now, Neji wasn't looking too lucky. She growled out his name, "Neji-kun…"

Neji began to sweat nervously; he knew that tone. "Please Tenten-chan! Anything but that!"

Tenten whipped out her weapon's scroll, pulling out a few sharp and pointy objects. "If you want to keep your manhood, I suggest you move it!"

Neji sighed in resignation, walking towards the entrance to greet the Kazekage.

While they walked…rather, Tenten pressing her pointy friends to Neji's back, making him walk…Tenten had to ask, "Why don't you want to go, Neji-kun?"

Neji glanced over his shoulder at Tenten, and he sighed again. "When we left Suna after rescuing Gaara-sama, he and I came to an agreement."

Tenten was awfully interested at this point, putting her weapons away and walking by Neji's side. Her hands were clasped behind her back, all of her attention on Neji.

"What kind of agreement." Tenten asked curiously.

"Well, it was more of a challenge…" Neji trailed off.

"Neji-kun, what did you do?" Tenten asked with forced sweetness.

"Um, Gaara-sama said that if someone as cold as him could get a girl that I must be really cold not to see what's right in front of me." Neji blushed, looking away from Tenten.

"I, uh, I told him that I would get myself a girl…" Neji trailed off once more, still avoiding Tenten's gaze. "He bet me that I couldn't do it, and I told him if I couldn't that I would shave my head bald…"

Tenten couldn't stop the giggles from coming out. She hugged her stomach breathing harshly. "It hurts, it hurts!" Tenten was referring to the non-stop laughter that was making her stomach ache.

Neji didn't think that his predicament was very funny. "I don't think that this is very amusing, Tenten-chan."

Tenten settled down enough to speak. "I'm not laughing at the consequences of you not getting a girl…(giggle)…I'm laughing because you already have a girl, and this is all really unnecessary." Tenten was motioning to her having to force Neji to go greet Gaara.

"Well, excuse me for – Nani?" Neji cut himself off in confusion.

Tenten looked over at Neji in amusement. "I'm referring to us, Neji-kun. I figured after all this time and everything that's happened, you and I had to be more than just friends, right?"

Neji looked stunned. The emotionless Neji was actually showing emotion. "Um, well, yeah?"

Tenten smirked at his confusion. "Good. I was wondering when the ice block would finally admit defeat."

Before Neji could refute her comment, Tenten pulled him by his collar, smashing his lips to hers in a very passionate kiss.

"Now, c'mon my boyfriend. We have a Kazekage to greet." Tenten smiled, walking away.

Neji allowed a small smile to cross his lips as he followed after her, hands in his pockets. Neji had nothing else to say.

xxxx

When Naruto and Hinata arrived at the gates to Konoha, they noticed that they were the last ones to arrive. Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru, and Shino were already there and waiting.

"What a drag…this is not my style…" Shikamaru stood lazily, slouching, and staring up at the cloudless sky.

Ino smacked him upside his head. "Deal with it, mister Jonin! We all have to be here, y'know?!"

Choji simply stood there eating a bag of chips, watching his friends get into another argument.

When Kiba noticed Hinata arrive, he waved broadly with a much larger Akamaru barking happily. "Long time no see Hinata-chan!"

Hinata smiled warmly at her two teammates. "Hai. How was your and Akamaru-kun's training in the Hidden Mist Village?"

Kiba looked down at his full-grown friend. "It was beneficial. How was your two year mission?"

Hinata winced, remembering that her teammates didn't know the truth. "Everything went well." She felt bad about the small lie. "How have you been Shino-kun?"

Shino turned his shaded eyes on Hinata. "I have more bugs."

Hinata didn't know what to say to that, but luckily Naruto's boisterous personality grabbed everyone's attention.

"HEY LOOK! IT'S GAARA!!" Naruto jumped up and down, pointing excitedly.

The old Rookie 9, Gai's team, Tsunade, and Shizune looked off into the distance. Sure enough, Gaara was approaching on a platform of sand with his fiancée by his side, coming at a rapid speed.

When Gaara and Matsuri stepped off their platform of sand onto Konoha soil, they were instantly bombarded with welcomes and congratulations. After Tsunade and Shizune had welcomed Gaara and his fiancée to Konoha respectfully, they retreated back to the Hokage Tower. Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Choji, and Lee had bid their goodbyes as well before leaving.

"Hey Gaara! So you're here to watch me kick teme's ass, huh?" Naruto grinned cheesily.

"Hn. I think you've got that backwards dobe." Sasuke intervened.

"Just so you know, Gaara-sama, I _do_ have a girlfriend, so the bet is off." Neji put in his own words, earning a smirk from Gaara.

"What a shame…I was looking forward to your consequences…" Gaara spoke in low tones.

Suddenly, all the girls pushed passed the guys, knocking Naruto and Shikamaru down to the ground, circling around Matsuri.

"Congratulations Matsuri-chan!!" Sakura lunged in for a hug.

"I can't believe you're actually gonna get married!!" Ino shrieked, causing the guys to cover their ears by the sheer volume.

"How did he propose??" Tenten asked curiously.

"We're all very happy for you." Hinata bowed happily.

Matsuri felt a little overwhelmed by all of their reactions to her engagement, but she tried to answer to the best of her abilities.

"Thank you Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan. Hai, Ino-chan, I'm actually going to get married. Um, Gaara-kun's proposal just kinda happened when some guy was hitting on me in front of him, and Gaara-kun got angry, beat him up a little, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder announcing that I was his fiancée, so other men best stay away." Matsuri ticked each occurrence off by her fingers.

"Hmm, so he's the protective/possessive type huh? Join the club." Tenten folded her arms.

"Mmhmm." The other girls agreed, except Ino, who didn't have a man in her life…yet.

Behind them, the guys were all sweat dropping, and some had even fallen over anime style. Gaara just stood there not looking at anyone, silently.

Matsuri gasped when she felt Sakura and Ino start to drag her off by both of her arms. "Where are we going?" She asked curiously.

"We're gonna show you around the village of course!" Sakura answered cheerfully.

Ino hollered behind Matsuri. "C'mon Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan! We gotta go!"

Again, the guys winced from Ino's loud shrilly voice.

Hinata and Tenten bid Naruto and Neji goodbye before walking off with the others.

"Um, bye Gaara-kun…" Matsuri tried to holler over her shoulder before she was literally dragged away.

The guys just stood there disbelieving. They'd all just been ditched.

"What a pain…she's so loud…" Shikamaru tried to get his hearing back by rubbing his ears.

"So what do you want to do, Gaara?!" Naruto sounded ultra excited.

"It doesn't matter…" Gaara spoke in his quiet and raspy voice.

"Well, how 'bout we go get ramen?!" Naruto suggested.

Sasuke and Neji rolled their eyes at Naruto's one track mind.

Gaara turned toward Naruto. "What is ramen?"

Naruto froze in shock, clutching his heart dramatically. "NANI?!?! You don't know what the gloriousness of ramen is?!"

"Is it really of importance?" Gaara asked uninterestedly.

"Only to Uzamaki." Neji shrugged his shoulders irately.

"C'mon Gaara! I've gotta introduce you to the wonders of ramen!" Naruto began pushing Gaara from behind, leading him toward Ichiraku's.

"Should we follow them?" Shikamaru asked out of sheer boredom.

Sasuke sighed. "Might as well, we've got nothing else better to do."

Neji and Shikamaru couldn't help but agree, so they followed after Naruto and Gaara.

"I can walk on my own, Naruto. I do not require your assistance." Gaara stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, right, well this way then!" Naruto pointed out the direction.

As they walked, Naruto told Gaara more about the three battles that were coming up, and he also told Gaara about Orochimaru's abductions.

"So Orochimaru is on the move. Does he have any connection with the Akatsuki?" Gaara inquired.

"I don't think so. He's pretty much working on his own." Naruto thought about it. "You haven't had any more trouble from the Akatsuki, have you Gaara?"

Gaara shook his head in the negative, remembering his last encounter with them…his fist was clenching from the memory.

When the five men arrived at Ichiraku's ramen stand, they heard a man mention some familiar names.

"How ya doin' Sakura-chan? Hinata-chan?" Some sleazy man asked. "Ya interested in goin' to a party with me?" The same sleazy man wrapped his arms around the two girls, pulling them closer to him.

"We aren't interested, right Hinata-chan?" Sakura glanced at Hinata.

Hinata nodded. "That's right. We weren't interested when you asked us last year, and we aren't interested now, Maiko-san."

"Hey, can't blame a guy for trying right?" He removed his arms from the two girls, but his attention immediately focused on a girl he'd never seen before. "Oooh, who's this lovely lady?" Maiko pulled Matsuri into his arms, letting his eyes ogle her body.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara were way passed boiling pissed, but before Naruto and Sasuke could blink, Gaara had the man named Maiko lifted above the ground by his neck.

Gaara squeezed Maiko's windpipe tighter, emphasizing his intent. "This lovely lady is taken. I suggest you leave."

Gaara dropped Maiko to the ground, installing the fear of death into the young man.

"Yo, I didn't know she was your woman, I swear!" Maiko tried to justify his actions.

Matsuri walked up to him and slapped him across the face. "Oh, and I suppose the ring on my finger wasn't a dead give away?" She lifted her left hand, pointing at her ring finger.

The sleaze ball had nothing to say to that, so he did the only thing he could do…he ran for the hills.

When he was out of sight, Matsuri turned to her fiancée. "You do realize I could have handled him, right?"

Gaara turned his head to the side. "It was his own fault to anger me when I was already angry."

Matsuri took on a solemn expression, not liking the fact that Gaara had been upset within their first twenty minutes in the village. Matsuri turned around to face the four girls that had shown her around town.

"Arigato, but I think Gaara and I will finish exploring the village together." Matsuri bowed before taking Gaara's arm and leaving.

"Stupid Maiko had to go and ruin everything…" Sakura folded her arms in disappointment.

Sasuke appeared behind Sakura using his speed. "Sakura, who was that man?"

Sakura rolled his eyes. Oh yeah, she could tell that Sasuke was jealous.

"Yeah, how do you know him, Hinata-chan?" Naruto was curious, but he was still angry that some other guy had put his arms around Hinata.

Tenten pulled on Neji's arm, ushering that they should go. "Hey, Ino-chan? Would you and Shikamaru-san like to come with us to the park?" Tenten asked.

Ino looked thrilled, but Shikamaru sounded bored. "What a drag…"

Ino glared daggers at Shikamaru. "Don't you even start…" Ino turned toward Tenten with a smile planted on her lips. "We'd love to come!"

The four left for the park, leaving the other two couples alone to deal with whatever had them on edge.

"Sakura…" Sasuke issued a warning if she didn't speak up soon.

"Ok, ok. He was some guy that Hinata-chan and I ran into during the first year of our training. Happy?" Sakura pouted. She didn't think it was that big of a deal.

Naruto glanced from Sakura to Hinata. "Why did he seem so familiar with the two of you?"

Hinata sighed. "That's just Maiko-san's personality."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "If she walks like a woman, talks like a woman, and has curves like a woman…you can bet that Maiko-san will be there."

"It's really nothing to worry about, Naruto-kun. He's harmless. He isn't even a shinobi!" Hinata sounded exasperated.

"Hn. His bad habits better come to an end. I won't tolerate another man ogling you, Sakura." Sasuke folded his arms, closing his eyes.

"Geez, Sasuke-kun! You're acting like I'm the guilty one!" Sakura threw her arms in the air in frustration. "Do you think I like another man's advances?!"

Sasuke seemed flustered. He'd never had to deal with an angry Sakura before…especially when her anger was directed at him.

"Way to go, teme, now you're in for it." Naruto blatantly teased.

Hinata gave Naruto a disapproving look. "That isn't very nice, Naruto-kun."

Naruto stiffened. He didn't want to get in trouble with Hinata. Before he or Sasuke could say another word, Hinata and Sakura walked off in the direction of the park.

"Thanks a lot, teme. Now, Hinata-chan's upset with me." Naruto whined, walking beside Sasuke a fair distance away from the girls.

"Hn." Sasuke replied shortly. He wasn't going to apologize when another man was acting that way with _his_ girl.

They walked for a short while before Sakura's frustration got the better of her. She stopped and spun around on her heel, facing Sasuke. She marched up to him, pointing her finger in his face in a scolding manner.

"Just admit that you're jealous."

Sasuke removed her finger from his face. "I'm not."

"Chya! You are! Why else would you get so upset?!" Sakura asked disbelievingly.

Sasuke's temper was beginning to flair.

xxxx

Hinata grabbed Naruto, pulling him away quickly. She thought it would be best to give the couple some privacy, so she decided to drag her boyfriend to the park to meet the others.

Naruto kept glancing down at Hinata nervously. He didn't know if she was really angry with him about the teasing, but before he had a chance to ask, Hinata beat him to the punch.

"I'm not angry with you, Naruto-kun..." Naruto sighed in relief.

"I just didn't want you to make things worse between Sakura-chan and Sasuke-san." Hinata finished.

"What do you mean?" Naruto seemed real confused by that.

"Unlike you, I don't think Sasuke-san is the type of person to let things go. I mean, you aren't still upset about the whole Maiko-san thing right?" Hinata inquired.

Naruto crossed his arms in thought. "Well, I am upset that another guy would just throw himself all over you, but I know you wouldn't betray me!" Naruto grinned at that last part.

Hinata leaned against his arm, moving closer to him.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan! Things will work out with those two!" Naruto tried to reassure her. "How about we go catch up with the others and see what they're up to?"

Hinata nodded, hugging his arm closer to her.

xxxx

"Why does it bother you so much if another man hits on me, when you know full well that I would never betray you?!"

That was it. Sasuke couldn't keep his temper in check. "Because I LOVE YOU, ok?!"

Sakura came to an immediate halt in her ranting in complete shock. Did he just say what she thought he just said?

"Nani??" Sakura's once angered voice became meek and quiet.

Sasuke scratched the back of his head, trying to calm himself down. "I don't just have feelings for you Sakura. I love you."

Sakura felt like she was going to faint. She never thought that those words would fall from his lips. The short distance between them was immediately closed as Sakura jumped into his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck, and her lips on his.

Sasuke had her lifted in the air by her waist, returning her kiss urgently. When they separated, he gently set her back on the ground.

Sakura's arms were still wrapped around his neck as she stared into his eyes. "I thought you didn't like being affectionate in public."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Hn."

Sakura giggled, "I love you too, Sasuke-kun, but you already knew that."

He knew she was referring to the night he left Konoha.

"Aa. It just took me a while longer to return the sentiments." Sasuke pulled Sakura into his embrace.

They stayed like that, hugging each other for a long time.

"Do you want to go to the park?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed, taking her by the hand and leading her off.

xxxx

"Gaara-kun? Will you please talk to me?" Matsuri had been walking around the village with Gaara for quite some time, but he'd been silent the entire duration.

Gaara stopped, turning to face Matsuri. "What do you want me to say?"

Matsuri threw her arms in the air in exasperation. "Anything, Gaara-kun! Tell me what made you so upset before that Maiko thing."

Gaara sat down on a bench, resting the gourd that contained his sand on the ground, closing his eyes. "I had flashbacks of Shukaku's extraction by the Akatsuki…my death."

Matsuri looked down at Gaara in sympathy. Ever since he was brought back to life by Chiyo-baachan, he'd been having reoccurring dreams and flashes of what happened.

Matsuri took a seat next to Gaara, wrapping her arms around him. Gaara was still a little hesitant about any form of affection, since he grew up virtually alone, but he didn't push her away.

"Gaara-kun, when you were taken…my heart broke into pieces." Matsuri whispered.

"Gomen, Matsuri-chan." Gaara replied just as quietly, eyes still closed.

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault. The night you were taken, you did everything in your power to save our village." Matsuri sat up, facing Gaara. "You thought of others before yourself."

Matsuri caressed Gaara's cheek, holding it in her palm. Gaara opened his eyes at her touch.

"No, Matsuri-chan. That night, I feared for you. I thought of _you_ above anyone else." Gaara sat up, only to hunch over his knees. "Then, everything went black. I'd finally felt the pain of death, experienced it."

"Gaara-kun…" Matsuri could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"Why am I still alive…?" Gaara couldn't understand why someone like him would be saved.

Matsuri dropped to the ground in front of Gaara's knees in a begging position, her tears spilling from her brown eyes. She clutched Gaara's hands in her own, drawing his gaze to her.

"You're still alive for me, Gaara-kun." Matsuri kept her tearful eyes locked on his turquoise ones. "I still need you Gaara-kun."

"Matsuri-chan…" Gaara didn't know what to say to that.

"Please Gaara-kun, let me help you." Matsuri pressed their joined hands to her heart. "I love you."

Gaara had spent years trying to understand that word. It took him so long to finally understand. Matsuri was the first person he'd ever experienced love with.

Gaara used his free hand to wipe the tears away from her cheeks. "Don't cry, Matsuri-chan…I'm alive…for you…my love…"

Matsuri lunged forward, hugging his torso. Gaara simply held her to his chest. After she had calmed, Matsuri had one last question for Gaara.

"Will you be okay without shukaku sealed inside you?"

Gaara thought that over before answering. "It's different…I can sleep again without fear of shukaku taking control…I have dreams…I'm not a demon anymore, Matsuri-chan."

Matsuri glanced up into Gaara's eyes once more. "You were never a demon, Gaara-kun."

Before Gaara could respond, Matsuri pressed her lips softly against his, praying that she'd somehow be able to take his pain away. They had kissed before in private, but Gaara was still adjusting to having someone that loves him in his life. When Matsuri cupped his cheek in her palm, Gaara closed his dark eyes, enjoying the moment. Gaara responded by adding pressure to her lips, nipping at her bottom lip, eliciting a gasp from her.

When they broke apart, both still had their eyes closed, breathing shallowly. They were still a breath away from each other, and Gaara wanted more. He leaned forward, this time with more force, shocking Matsuri. His kisses became more demanding, pleading, wanting…anything and everything she was willing to give. They didn't care that they were in public, everything else just faded away. It was just the two of them.

They separated a second time, Matsuri opening her glazed brown eyes. Gaara's eyes remained closed, basking in the moment. She watched him closely, her knuckles stroking his cheek.

"Arigato, Matsuri-chan." Gaara's deep and steady voice soothed her.

"You don't have to thank me, Gaara-kun. I'm with you for you. Nothing else matters more to me than that." Matsuri pecked his lips once more before standing, pulling Gaara up with her.

Gaara was still in disbelief that someone like Matsuri truly existed, but he would hold onto her like she was his lifeline.

"Do you want to find Naruto's friends?" Gaara asked quietly.

"Will you come with me?" Matsuri countered.

At Gaara's nod, she agreed. "Alright."

Matsuri laced her fingers through Gaara's. She knew he was still hesitant about being affectionate, but she knew that he wouldn't reject her, and she was right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This was the longest chapter I've written so far!! Hmm, probably b/c I skipped both of my classes today & I had more time on my hands, lol. What can I say? I just didn't want to go to class today. Um, don't take after my example…probably wouldn't be a good thing…**

**WOW! Gaara and Matsuri are sooo cute! And how did ya like Sasuke & Sakura's first fight/first make-up?? hehehe Neji about had his ahmn cut off by Tenten, lol. I hope this chapter was everything you could ever want! I know I put in A LOT of fluff, but hey, I couldn't help myself ;P **

**BTW: Some of you are telling me that these couples are moving too fast. I've said this before, so I'll say it again. It's not moving fast when these relationships have been YEARS (like 2 or 3 years) in the making. The feelings that they have for each other have been building over the years & now they're acting on those feelings. The same goes for Gaara and Matsuri…she was his student two years ago after all!**

**Alright, I just wanted to set things straight! Also, the polling is now over!!! Thanks to everyone that voted!!! OH! You're very welcome for the extra LONG chappie!!! Next chapter will probably be posted by the weekend!!!**

**lub,**

**lil-lilac86**


	15. It's All Fun and Games until Someone

**Love Is A Battlefield**

Disclaimer: I really don't want the suits to come looking for me, so Masashi Kishimoto owns _Naruto_, not me!

**Chapter 15: It's All Fun and Games until Someone Gets Hurt**

Once everyone regrouped at the park, all the previous tension had melted away. Everyone felt more relaxed and were much easier to get along with. Tenten and Hinata were thrilled that the two couples managed to work out their problems.

The couples were all currently spread out in a circle, sitting in the grass. Tenten looked awfully serious about something, and Neji was starting to worry that the outcome might not be all that great. He couldn't help but twitch a little when Tenten shifted her meticulous gaze from person to person in their little group.

"I want to play a game." Tenten spoke up.

It was such a simple request, but when it came from a person like Tenten…well…it would benefit one's life-span to ask what kind of game.

"Tenten-chan, I don't think everyone would enjoy _your_ type of games." Neji knew her preferences…and it normally involved sharp and pointy objects.

Tenten gave Neji a sardonic look. "I only reserve those types of games for _you_, my dear boyfriend."

Neji shuddered internally – target practice wasn't all it was cracked up to be; especially when you're the target, and Tenten is the 100 deadly accurate weapons mistress.

"Um, what game do you have in mind, Tenten-chan?" Hinata asked quietly, trying to take the heat off her cousin.

Tenten turned a brilliant smile on Hinata. "I'm so glad you asked, Hinata-chan!" She turned a scowl on Neji. "At least _someone_ is interested in my ideas!"

"C'mon Tenten-chan! We all would like to know!" Sakura urged.

"Oh, ya hear that, Neji-kun?! They _all_ want to know!" Tenten continued to rub it in.

"TENTEN!!" All the girls whined, clearly not liking to wait.

"Oh alright." Tenten sighed, defeated. "I was thinking it would be fun to play I Never." Tenten folded her arms, smirking.

"Ugh, Tenten-chan, I Never is a drinking game…" Ino complained.

"…and we're underage." Sakura added.

"I know that!" Tenten sounded slightly outraged. "You just take out the alcohol and substitute it with something else. Any ideas?!"

When no response came, Tenten began reaching for her weapon's scroll. Neji jumped to answer. "Idea: If players have done something that another player claims never to have done, we simply appoint someone to issue punishment on those players."

"Wow, nice answer Neji-kun!" Tenten clapped her hands happily.

Matsuri had a small question. "Um, who's going to be the one to punish?"

"Good question Matsuri-chan." Tenten eyed her circle of friends, her gaze landing on Gaara. "Um, Gaara-san…do you really want to play?"

"No." Gaara answered quickly.

Tenten smirked, "Well…Gaara-san will be the one to issue the punishment!" Tenten's smirk widened when she saw Gaara nod his agreement.

"NO TENTEN-CHAN!!! You can't give him that kind of power!! Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Neji was going into hysterics.

"What's wrong Hyuuga? Are you afraid of me?" Gaara smirked in Neji's direction.

Neji's expression became serious and solemn. "Was that a challenge?"

"You can take it any way you'd like…" Neji knew that Gaara was implying a challenge.

"I'm in." Neji quickly agreed to the game.

Naruto looked over to Hinata excitedly. "What do ya say, Hinata-chan? Are you up to it?!"

Hinata smiled from her position at his side and nodded.

"Me and Hinata-chan will play!!" Naruto thrust his fist into the air.

"I want to play too!" Ino looked even more excited than Naruto. "How 'bout you, Shika-kun?"

Shikamaru was about to decline, but an evil glint coming from Ino's left eye promised much pain if he said 'no.' "What a drag…"

"That's a 'yes'!" Ino cheered.

Sakura knew that this type of thing wasn't really Sasuke's cup of tea, but before she could say anything, Sasuke spoke up.

"Sakura and I will participate as well." Sasuke earned many shocked and wide-eyed looks. "Nani?"

Sakura put her hand over Sasuke's forehead, checking his temperature. "You just volunteered for something that has nothing to do with missions or training. Are you feeling alright?"

Sasuke sweat dropped, but said nothing more. Matsuri felt bad for him, so she interrupted. "This game sounds interesting, Tenten-chan. I would like to play, if that's alright with you, Gaara-kun."

Matsuri looked over to her fiancée. He simply nodded his permission, and Matsuri smiled sweetly at him.

"Alright! So we're all in, and Gaara-san will decide our punishments!" Tenten was ecstatic. "Who wants to start?!"

Naruto waved his arms in the air. "Oh, oh! Pick me!!"

"Alright, Naruto-san. Tell us something you've never done!" Tenten instructed excitedly.

Naruto suddenly sat very still; his eyes shifting around the circle mysteriously, throwing in some kind of dramatic effect. "I never…ate more than 15 bowels of ramen in one setting!"

Everyone fell over anime style, except for Gaara – who didn't know what ramen was.

Sakura waved it off with a short explanation. "He's telling the truth; 15 bowels is his limit, but sadly…that's something that no one else has ever done…"

"Well, ok then…moving on. Pick someone to go next, Naruto-san." Tenten giggled nervously.

"HINATA-CHAN!!" Naruto yelled loudly.

Hinata blushed when everyone eyed her critically, waiting to see what she would say. "Um…I never…kissed a cardboard cutout of Sasuke-san."

Sakura and Ino gasped in shock. Hinata just blew their big secret!!

Gaara eyed the two kunoichi critically, and Sasuke flushed clearly embarrassed.

"Do you two have something you'd like to confess?" Gaara asked uninterestedly.

"I don't need a cardboard copy when I've got the real thing!" Sakura tried to justify.

Ino just giggled guiltily, waiting for her punishment.

"I see." Gaara closed his eyes in contemplation, but an evil smirk crossed his lips. "Ino-san and Sakura-san will not be allowed to speak until it is their turn in this game."

Sakura and Ino looked like a pair of gaping fish. Their mouths were hanging wide open, but nothing audible was coming out.

Hinata felt guilty for revealing such an embarrassing secret, so she decided to name the next person's turn. "Um, Sasuke-san…your turn…"

Sakura leaned in, wanting to hear every bit of what Sasuke was going to say. She was almost afraid that she'd embarrassed him with her new bit of information…

"I never…spent the entire day in the bathroom for drinking bad milk." Sasuke smirked in Naruto's direction.

"Aww, c'mon teme! That was years ago, and I didn't know that the milk had expired!!" Naruto whined, remembering the horrors of that day.

Gaara glanced over at Naruto, almost feeling bad for what he was about to do. "Naruto, your punishment will be to drink this carton of milk right now." Gaara pulled a carton of milk out of nowhere, terrifying Naruto.

"No, Gaara, c'mon…please don't make me drink that poison!!" Naruto was backpedaling, trying to get as far away from the evil substance as possible.

"What's the matter, dobe? Can't take your punishment like a man?" Sasuke's smirk widened, thoroughly enjoying himself.

Naruto didn't like being called out like that…especially by Sasuke, so he took the carton and began to chug. Once every last drop was gone, Naruto wiped his mouth, grinning at Gaara. "At least you didn't give me expired milk! Arigato!"

Gaara shrugged. "Must have slipped my mind."

Naruto sweat dropped, thanking his lucky stars that he was spared.

Sasuke scanned the small group, looking for the next player. "Hyuuga, you're up."

Neji sat Indian-style and arms folded, and he immediately got his part over with. "I never baby-talk to my weapons when polishing them."

Tenten gasped, deeply offended. "It's not baby-talk!! I can't help but feel like my weapons are like my children!!"

That was enough to make even Gaara sweat drop. "I think I'm beginning to understand the point of this game…"

Matsuri leaned in. "What do you mean, Gaara-kun?"

"They are using information they know about the others against them if it's something they've never done." Matsuri was stunned; Gaara had never said so much at one time before.

"Tenten-san must give up all the weapons on her person for the duration of this game." Gaara deemed the punishment.

Tenten was pissed. "You can't just do that!!"

Neji started tugging on her sleeve. "You made him the designated punisher, remember? You'll only be separated from your 'children' for a short time."

Tenten huffed, clearly unhappy with the situation. Everyone stared as Tenten began pulling her kunai knives, shurikens, exploding tags, smoke bombs, daggers, and a bo-staff (don't know where she put that!) out of various places on her body. When she moved the pile of weapons into the center of their circle, Neji cleared his throat.

"Ahem, I believe he said _all_ the weapons, Tenten-chan. Give up the scroll." Neji held his hand out, waiting for her weapon's scroll that was strung across her shoulders on her back.

Stubbornly, Tenten unhooked her weapon's scroll, muttering evil things, and handed it over to Neji. "There, happy?!" She turned her attention to Gaara. "That's called abusing your power, Mister!" Tenten pointed at him warningly, but Gaara didn't seem to be affected in the least.

"Shikamaru-san." Neji continued the game by naming the next player.

Shikamaru sighed from boredom. He didn't think that there was a more pointless game than the one he was playing now. "Troublesome…I never play stupid games."

No one really knew how to take that one. "Uh, Shikamaru-san…aren't you playing this 'stupid game'?" Matsuri inquired.

"It's not my style…" Shikamaru fell backwards, looking up at the blue sky. _Man, not even one cloud in the sky…_

Ino had a few choice words for Shikamaru, but one look from Gaara and she suddenly forgot what she was going to say.

"Neji-kun, why don't you pick someone else?" Tenten suggested, assuming Shikamaru didn't really want to play the game in the first place.

"Tenten-chan." Neji smirked, waiting for her worst.

Tenten sighed in relief. She'd been waiting for someone to call on her…after all, she did have a reason for wanting to play this game….muahahaha….

"I never…liked Shikamaru-san more than a friend!" Tenten had to cover her mouth to hold in her giggles when Ino gave her a death glare.

Neji threw a glare over to Tenten as well. "You better not have…" Neji growled at the mere prospect.

Gaara scanned the group for someone that this comment affected…and his gaze landed on a fidgety Ino. "You are a fool for punishment, hn Ino-san?"

Shikamaru sat up, staring lazily at his blushing teammate.

Gaara caught on quickly to Tenten's plan. He figured it might be safe to play along. He wasn't exactly sure what that girl could do with weapons since the Chuunin exams…

"Ino-san, your punishment is to tell Shikamaru-san exactly what you think of him." Gaara smirked. He really was enjoying his role in this game.

Ino looked stricken, until an idea popped in her head. She pointed to her mouth, motioning that she wasn't allowed to speak until it was her turn. Gaara rolled his eyes at her desperate attempt of escape.

"You may speak for this." Gaara cleared up the confusion.

All eyes were on Ino, even a lazy pair.

"Um, well, I-I…that is to say…um, uh…" Ino was struggling.

Tenten was getting frustrated. How hard was it to admit your feelings for the boy you liked? Hell, she did it earlier that morning, and things worked out just fine between her and Neji. Tenten leapt forward, grabbing her large shuriken, and pointed it at Ino.

"Spit it out, already!" Tenten demanded.

Ino panicked. She didn't appreciate being put on the spot by her so called friends, and now she was being threatened to admit her feelings like she was some sort of criminal if she didn't. It was all too much. She knew that Tenten meant well, but she was going about this entire thing the wrong way!

"Gomenasai, but I really must be going." Ino bowed and dashed off, tears building up in her eyes.

Shikamaru was confused at what could have possibly made Ino cry, so he lazily stood up, gave a salute to his friends, and followed after her, knowing exactly where she would go…her mother's flower shop.

Tenten slouched, feeling somewhat ashamed of herself. She designed this game to force the truth out of Ino, when it wasn't her place to do so. She hung her head.

"Game over, guys." Tenten sighed, walking off to the monkey bars, forgetting about her pile of weapons.

Neji followed after her without a single word to any of them. He knew Tenten was feeling awful about what had just happened.

Sakura looked around at everyone silently. She really felt horrible for Ino, but hopefully Shikamaru would be able to cheer her up in his own boring way.

"Well, I guess we can split up and just play around in the park." Sakura suggested quietly.

Gaara immediately zoned in on her. "I did not give you permission to speak."

Matsuri and Sakura sweat dropped. The power he was given was clearly going to his head. "Gaara-kun, sweetie, the game's done. Sakura-chan is allowed to speak again." She had to roll her eyes at him. For Kami's sake, he was the Kazekage of Suna and that power didn't get to his head as much as what this silly little game did.

Gaara blinked once, and then he stood up pulling Matsuri along with him. He walked off to the shade of a large tree and settled there. Gaara and Matsuri sat side-by-side against the tree's sturdy trunk. Gaara had Matsuri tucked close to his side, and they relaxed immediately in the other's presence. Matsuri couldn't help but yawn; they did travel a long ways earlier that morning, and Gaara noticed her fatigue. He pulled her into his chest, allowing her to use him as a pillow so she could rest. Matsuri sighed in content before drifting off.

Naruto stood up laughing a bit, dragging Hinata to her feet as well. Hinata wasn't sure what Naruto was so happy about, but she had to admit that his attitude was brightening up the situation.

"C'mon Hinata-chan! Let's go play on the swing set!" They raced off together, holding hands. Naruto and Hinata claimed the swings, trying to see who could go the highest. Naruto looked over at Hinata, talking animatedly about his upcoming match against Sasuke with such confidence that Hinata couldn't help but smile encouragingly.

Sasuke helped Sakura to her feet, leading her over to the merry-go-round. They both sat together in the middle, using their chakra to make the playground equipment spin slowly. Sakura was positioned in Sasuke's lap, watching the scenery go by in slow circles. Sasuke couldn't care less what the others thought of his public display of affection; he was truly happy in Sakura's presence…although that whole cardboard cutout thing weirded him out a bit.

Neji and Tenten occupied the jungle gym. Neji sat vertically at the very top, while Tenten hung upside down by her legs. The blood rushed to Tenten's head, making her a little light-headed, so Neji had to sweat drop when she started telling him how 'pretty' he looked upside down. Needless to say, Neji pulled Tenten right-side-up again to end his humiliation. He knew she was trying to play off her guilt like nothing happened, so he would leave her alone about it for now. Besides, what kind of boyfriend would he be if he noticed little things like that anyway? (That was a sarcastic question – the answer would be 'a good observant boyfriend')

Meanwhile, the unofficial couple walked down a short pathway leading back into town. Ino had noticed how close all the other couples were becoming, and she couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. She glanced over at the man that followed her, and she bit her lip in thought. _He wouldn't have followed me if he didn't care, right?_

If she were completely honest with herself, she knew that the 'troublesome' man walking by her side was the man she had grown to like more than a friend. Now, she felt it was her duty to snatch the said man, but she couldn't overcome the embarrassment she felt from earlier during the game.

"Shika-kun?" Ino bit back her smile from using his old nickname from their genin days.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone, tilting his head down to look at Ino. Normally, when Ino used his nickname, she wanted something from him.

"When you look at our friends, what do you see?" Ino watched Shikamaru critically.

Shikamaru sighed tiredly, closing his eyes. They both came to a stop from their slow walk. After a few long moments of silence, Ino felt her eye twitch.

She stepped in front of him, stood on her tip toes, and flicked his forehead irately. "Hey, don't fall asleep when someone's talking to you!"

Shikamaru cracked his eyes open. "Why are you asking stupid questions?"

Ino sat up in a huff. "I don't think that my question was stupid. I was just observing…"

"You don't need my opinion on something so obvious, Ino-chan." Shikamaru replied lazily.

"I just want your perspective." Ino tried to justify, feeling a little foolish for bringing it up in the first place.

Shikamaru groaned, but complied to her request. "I see a fool and three ice blocks that miraculously snagged themselves a girl, happy?"

Ino rolled her eyes, but she pulled on his arm when she saw he was about to close his eyes and probably fall back to sleep. "Wait! Don't you feel left out?"

Shikamaru opened his eyes, focusing in on Ino. "Do you?"

Ino flustered at being called out on her fears. "Well, maybe a little…"

Shikamaru shook his head in disbelief. "This is not my style, but I'm actually going to ask the question…Why?"

"It just seems like everyone's been paired off…including you…" Ino clamped her mouth shut after realizing what she had let slip.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her comment. "You think I have a girlfriend?" He asked amused.

Ino looked down at the ground. "Well, yeah. That girl from Suna…Gaara-san's sister, um…Temari-san, right?" She sounded unsure.

Shikamaru couldn't help but bark in laughter. He gasped for words, trying to get his message across. "Y-You think…that I would date…_that_ troublesome woman?!"

Ino was feeling a little down. He was mocking her, and it was just adding to her sadness. "I don't see why not. You two work better as a team than you and I do…I remember that Returning the Favor mission to help Gaara get Matsuri back from those kidnappers. I was only in the way, and the two of you seemed to be able to read each other really well. You even looked like you were flirting with her…" Ino trailed off.

Shikamaru stopped his laughter in all seriousness. "Ino, you're reading too far into this. Temari-san is the type of person who would probably try to murder me in my sleep because she likes the challenge."

Ino was completely baffled as to what to say to that. For once in her life, she was silent, and during a time where Gaara had no control over her voice box.

"So…you don't like her in that way?" Ino asked tentatively, almost unsure.

"She's not my style." Shikamaru shrugged uncaringly.

Ino folded her arms frustratingly. "Then what _is_ your style, Shika-kun?"

Shikamaru glanced up at the sky once more. Excitement flickered through his usually bored eyes when he noticed a single white puffy cloud floating by. He took that as a sign that Ino deserved the truth.

"If I did have a girlfriend…she would be my exact opposite. I'm a lazy guy, so she'd have to be energetic and probably would talk a lot. She wouldn't have to be pretty because looks don't matter much to me. Man, if she can put up with me, then I think things would be set." Shikamaru began walking, hands in his pockets.

Ino thought over everything that he told her, and she decided to take a chance. "I like you."

Shikamaru stopped, turning a little to face her. "What are you talking about?"

"My punishment from the game was to tell you what I think about you…and I like you, Shika-kun…more than a friend." Ino whispered that last part, but Shikamaru heard her.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru rubbed his neck lazily.

Ino drooped a little from his statement, thinking that she shouldn't have opened her mouth. "What do you mean?"

"It's troublesome that you just like me as 'more than a friend' when I'm simply in love with you…" Shikamaru looked up at the sky like this was the worst predicament he'd ever been in. "Life's unfair, I guess…"

Ino looked at him like he'd grown another head. He loved her? Shikamaru Nara loved her?

Ino ran up to catch up to him, grabbing his hand, making him turn toward her. "You're being absolutely honest with me, right Shika-kun?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Can you think of a time where I wasn't honest with you?"

The fact that Ino could recall no such time was enough proof for her that what he said was true. She still held his hand in hers.

"When I told you that I liked you more than a friend, I didn't really specify how much, did I?" Ino looked up into his half-lidded eyes.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Must've slipped your mind…"

Ino cut him off once her lips connected with his in a very brief kiss, bordering on a simple peck on the lips. She was testing her boundaries with him. "I love you too, Shika-kun."

Shikamaru smirked. "Well, it's about time you admitted it."

"What do you mean?" Ino was lost.

"I've known for quite some time that you loved me." Shikamaru looked back up to the sky as if he were recalling some memory.

"H-How?" Ino was starting to wonder how much of a genius he really was.

"Let me put it this way…if you want your private thoughts to remain private, it would probably be a good idea not to say them out loud where just _anybody_…me…could hear them." Shikamaru teased lightly, earning a blush from Ino.

"…we love each other…so where does that leave us?" Ino asked imploringly, not taking her eyes off of him.

Shikamaru was feeling really lazy. "Whatever you want us to be."

Ino smiled warmly up at him, gripping his arm happily. "I want us to be a couple!"

Shikamaru smirked at her. "Now that's my style…and I'm ready for that nap…"

She rolled her eyes, dragging him off. "C'mon my lazy boyfriend. Let's go find somewhere you can sleep." She giggled at his expression.

Ino vaguely remembered that she owed Tenten a huge thank you for bringing her and Shikamaru together in her own quirky little way. This encounter was made entirely possible thanks to a stupid game of I Never.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Maybe not as long as the last chapter, but I still like this one a lot. I figured I'd throw a little humor into the fic, and Tenten just seemed like the character to bring it out the best. And I hoped I filled the ShikaIno request! They are now officially a couple…all the couples are couples now!! But if it's ok with the majority of you, I'd like to keep the main focus on NaruHina and SasuSaku in the next few chapters. I will include NejiTen, ShikaIno, and GaaMats…but it won't be as heavy loaded as what they have been.**

**In the next chapter…only 1 day left of training until the big fights! Oh, if you're curious about what Orochimaru is up to, be sure to tune into the next chapter b/c you'll get a sneak peak at what snake breath is doing. Thanks to A Forgotten Fairy, I have come to the firm belief that the voice actor for Orochimaru is somehow channeling Michael Jackson, lmao! **

**Well, that's all for now. Hope you guys can hang tight until I'm able to get the next chapter up! I'm sorry to say I can't make any promises other than saying that the next update will be later on in the week. Thanks so much for the Reviews, Story Alerts, and Favorite Story/Author alerts!!! I never would have thought that my 2****nd**** Story EVA would be such a huge hit…not to mention my first Naruto fic to boot!! You guys are truly wonderful!!!!**

**lub,**

**lil-lilac86**


	16. Final Preparations

**Love Is A Battlefield**

Disclaimer: I really don't want the suits to come looking for me, so Masashi Kishimoto owns _Naruto_, not me!

**Chapter 16: Final Preparations**

Kabuto worked feverishly in his lab. He was so close to being successful that he knew Orochimaru would be pleased. He stood in front of three large containers filled to the brim with unidentifiable liquids. Kabuto was reviewing the three charts when Orochimaru approached.

"How much longer, Kabuto?" His slithery voice echoed in the lab.

Kabuto pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose before addressing his master. "They will be ready by tomorrow morning, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru observed the three small child-like figures in the tanks. "Will they be fully functional and capable of handling their…mothers?" An evil grin spread on his face.

Kabuto looked up from his charts. "They are equipped with the skills in their mother's genes and also from yours, Orochimaru-sama."

"Splendid. When will they awaken?"

"Just a few more hours, and then we can prepare to leave." Kabuto answered dutifully.

"Yes, I must have them battle in order to determine which will become my new body." Orochimaru eyed them all greedily. "Which do you think will be the strongest, Kabuto?"

Kabuto studied each figure carefully. "If I had to guess, I'd say the Hyuuga. The Byakugan was so advanced that nothing can possibly compare."

Orochimaru turned his attention to Kabuto. "How do you know about the Byakugan's power?"

Kabuto grinned slyly. "Let's just say I was there during Sasuke-kun's little fight with the Hyuuga girl, and I was a bit more _involved_ than what they knew."

Orochimaru laughed sadistically. "Kabuto, you weren't supposed to trick them like that. Although, it did prove beneficial that you discovered the Byakugan's secret."

Orochimaru eyed the three figures once more before leaving the lab. Tomorrow, they would wage an attack on Konoha. He had to see if his _children_ were up to his standards.

xxxx

He jumped, dodging the kick that was meant to knock him off his feet. He knew she was getting frustrated because he'd been dodging all of her attacks.

"Why won't you fight me?!" Tenten demanded, breathing harshly.

Neji remained in his defensive pose. "We _are_ fighting, Tenten-chan."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "No, it's more like I'm the one fighting and you're the one blocking. Why won't you go on offense?"

Neji smirked, "Because I'm not the one that needs work on my offense."

Tenten became very still. "You didn't just say that…" She whispered.

"Hn, I'm sure I did." He was mocking her.

Fire blazed in her eyes when she next made eye contact with Neji. "You just lost your family jewels, Hyuuga." She spoke with such malice.

Tenten bit her thumb, drawing blood and slapped it onto her weapon's scroll angrily. Neji had to put his dodging skills to the test because a frenzy of sharp pointy objects were descending on him at rapid speeds. Neji sweat dropped when barrage after barrage of weapons continued to fly in his direction. He listened closely, hearing the whiz of her little friends pass by…but if he listened closer, he could hear Tenten's mumbling.

"Need work on my offense, huh? How you gonna like it once I skewer you, Mr. High and Mighty?! I'll show him…" Tenten growled in frustration.

Neji couldn't help but smirk. What could he say? Tenten just fought better if she was pissed off about something, simple as that. All he had to do was keep insulting her, and she'd get better and better. He almost felt sorry for Lee for having to go up against a pissed off Tenten…almost…

xxxx

"ACHOO!" Lee wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Are ya sick, Lee?" Gai stood from his crouched defensive position and walked up to him.

"No, Gai-sensei! Neji-san is probably talking about me again." Lee smiled brightly at his teacher, waving off his concern.

"Alright then, how about we start off with some morning drills?" Gai folded his arms, a crooked smile playing on his lips.

"Yosh, Gai-sensei! Can we begin with 5,000 finger push-ups for each finger?!" Lee thrust his fists in the air in glee when Gai gave him an affirmative nod. "I cannot wait to see what tomorrow brings, Gai-sensei. Tenten-chan surely has improved her skills. It will be a fight to remember."

Gai had tears in his eyes, the sunset scene mysteriously appearing in the background. "Just think of it, Lee." Gai paused, wiping the tears from his eyes. "An epic battle, pitting two teammates against each other in a life or death situation, but remaining the best of friends in the end."

Lee couldn't stop the tears from gushing down his cheeks. "Hai! It will be the most heart wrenching battle to ever go down in the history of this village!"

The two blubbering idiots continued crying their eyes out just thinking about this wondrous occasion that would soon take place the following day.

xxxx

Gaara and Matsuri lounged in their given room in the Hokage Tower. Tsunade had the room prepared a few days before their arrival in Konoha. Currently, Gaara lay on the bed with his arms folded behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He had spent the last hour listening to Matsuri's worries about the following day.

Gaara glanced over at her. _She's still pacing…_

Matsuri had been pacing back and forth at the end of the bed for so long that Gaara was sure she had indented grooves into the carpet.

"I'm just saying that with everything that we've learned about Orochimaru from Naruto-san, we should be cautious…" Matsuri's rambles didn't end there. "We don't know when he'll attack, or if he even will! What if he has an army prepared to take us all out! We didn't bring any reinforcements with us when we traveled to Konoha. What help will we be if there is a battle! Our alliance with Konoha would be at risk if we can't even hone up to our end of the bargain and –"

Gaara interrupted Matsuri's distressed rambling. "Matsuri…" She froze in her spot at the end of the bed, making eye contact with her betrothed. "…if Orochimaru does attack, we will fight. Do you doubt my ability to protect you?"

Matsuri's eyes widened in horror. She'd never doubt Gaara, _never_.

"No, never!" Matsuri cried, moving to sit next to him on the bed. "I'm just afraid that we won't be enough to stop a full on attack."

Gaara sat up from his position on the bed. He could understand why Matsuri was worried, it did make sense. Gaara turned to face her; one thing that he was sure of was that her safety came first; that was his top priority above his alliance with Konoha.

"Matsuri, if we are ambushed tomorrow…you must promise me…" Gaara paused in thought.

Matsuri reached over, holding his hand in hers. "What, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara's turquoise eyes locked onto her dark ones, not breaking contact. "You must promise me…that you'll return to Suna…stay out of harms way."

Matsuri shook her head in the negative. "No, I won't."

Gaara turned a fierce glare on her, his voice bitterly cold. "You will, I have commanded it. I am the Kazekage of our village, and I demand you return to Suna at the first sign of battle."

Matsuri smiled gently at Gaara's tough guy act. She knew exactly what he was trying to do. He was using his trump card of being the Kazekage to force her away, but that wouldn't work on her.

"No, Gaara-kun. I cannot listen to the orders of my Kazekage because my place is by the side of my future husband. I will stay by his side through any hardships, and I will lay down my life if it meant prolonging his for even a second longer." Matsuri cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand, caressing it with her thumb smoothly.

Gaara gritted his teeth, showing the emotion he was feeling at that moment. "Don't be foolish, Matsuri! You could be killed!"

"And I would rather die in battle by your side, Gaara-kun, then fleeing from it and die a coward's death." Matsuri dark eyes revealed so much warmth and love for Gaara that it was almost unbearable to hold eye contact for long. "You know as well as I do that Orochimaru would not allow any survivors to escape. If I tried to run…not that I would…you know someone would chase after me and eventually slaughter me."

Gaara silently cursed Orochimaru. He knew that everything Matsuri had said was truthful. Ever since the Chuunin exams, Orochimaru had simply been toying with them all. If it finally came down to it, Gaara would enjoy nothing more than to personally kill the man that used him as his own secret weapon.

Gaara sighed; there was no getting around Matsuri. "You will stay close to me."

Matsuri had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. That was a command, not a request, but she was glad that he'd agreed. "I have no plans of being elsewhere, Gaara-kun."

Gaara sighed once more before leaning against the headboard, pulling Matsuri with him. She fell lightly on his chest, her ear listening to the soft beats of his heart. Gaara closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Matsuri so close. Matsuri wrapped her arms around his torso, making herself comfortable.

After some time, Matsuri broke the silence, "Gaara-kun?" She tilted her head to look up at her betrothed.

"Hm…?" Gaara responded, his eyes still closed.

"If he does attack tomorrow…" Matsuri trailed off, worried about what she was about to say next.

Gaara opened his shadowed eyes, studying her nervousness.

"…if I don't survive…" Matsuri couldn't force the words to continue.

"Don't…" Gaara whispered dangerously, gripping her chin in his hand. "I will not lose you, do you understand?"

"Gaara-kun, you don't know that for sure…" Matsuri gasped when she felt Gaara's arms wrap around her, holding her tight.

"Death will not come for you, I won't allow it." Gaara buried his head in her neck, feeling her long brown locks brush against his cheek.

Gaara and Matsuri did nothing but relax in each other's arms that entire day. Every moment they spent together was one that they'd cherish. No one ever knew how long a couple would last in the life of a shinobi.

xxxx

Sakura dispelled yet another powerful Genjutsu that Sasuke had created. That was the third one that day, and it was beginning to take it's toll on her. In order to dispel such a powerful Genjutsu, a good chunk of her chakra was needed. She couldn't remember how long she and Sasuke had been sparring…half a day at least?

Sakura was breathing heavily, trying to pinpoint Sasuke's next attack. Her eyes shifted warily at her surroundings. He hadn't attacked in a while, and she couldn't locate him anywhere. Sakura smirked at the only possible place that Sasuke could be hiding out in. She pulled whatever was left of her chakra into her fist before slamming her fist into the earth beneath her feet. A fissure was created by the force of her attack, causing Sasuke to show himself.

"You are truly Kakashi-sensei's student, Sasuke-kun." Sakura spoke breathlessly. "He pulled that same maneuver on me a few weeks ago when Naruto-kun and I sparred against him."

Sasuke smirked at her comments. "So hiding in the dirt isn't as original as I once thought?"

Sakura giggled. "Not when it's been done before."

Sakura allowed her green chakra to automatically heal her wounds. She was spent and was desperately in need of some rest.

"Sasuke-kun, can we rest…just for a little while…?" Sakura swayed on her feet. She had used too much chakra.

Sasuke used his speed to rush to her side to steady her. He hoisted her into his arms bridal style and ran off in the direction of her apartment. Sakura had passed out from her bout of dizziness, and Sasuke knew that training was over for that day. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop as fast as he was able. When he arrived at the apartment, he reached for Sakura's keys in her shinobi pouch and kicked open the door gently with his foot. After he crossed the threshold, he closed the door with his heel.

Sasuke walked down the hall, leading to her bedroom. He laid her down gently on the cool surface of her bed, brushing her pink locks away from her closed eyes. Sasuke knew that the best way to regain chakra was rest, but he thought it would be best if Sakura had something to eat when she woke up. He glanced once more at the sleeping Sakura before turning to head to the kitchen.

Sakura awoke to the smell of something delicious. She groaned, feeling the exhaustion sweep over her, but she shook it off, pushing her tired body from the sheets. She stood wobbly on her feet and moved slowly toward the door. She collapsed, gripping the doorframe for support at the same time Sasuke was returning to her room with her early dinner. When Sasuke saw her in such a condition, he set her plate down on a small table in the hall and hurried to her side. He pulled her into his arms, her face against his chest.

"Sakura, what are you doing out of bed?" Sasuke sounded almost scolding, but Sakura could hear the worry in his voice.

"I smelled something wonderful, and I couldn't help my curiosity." Sakura looked up into his face tiredly.

Sasuke sighed and helped her to her feet. He let her lean all of her weight against him, so he could guide her back to her bed. When he was sure she was comfortable, he went back into the hall to retrieve her dinner.

"I thought you would be hungry, so I made this." Sasuke gave her his short explanation, placing the plate in her lap.

Sakura glanced down at the food and smiled. Sasuke made her favorites: curry udon, tempura, and white rice.

Sakura beamed up brightly at Sasuke. "Arigato, Sasuke-kun!! This is fantastic!"

Sasuke shrugged and took a seat beside her. "Be sure you eat it all. You need to regain your strength."

Sakura took her first bite from the udon, and she moaned in delight. The flavor and taste of it was amazing.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook, Sasuke-kun." Sakura sat her chopsticks down after she'd finished.

Sasuke glanced at her sideways before answering. "When you live on your own for so long, it's beneficial to learn."

Sakura nodded in understanding. Unlike Sasuke, her mother had taught her how to cook a few years before her parents' deaths.

"The food was delicious, Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled sweetly at him.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked, judging her appearance.

"I'm still a bit tired, but I think I'll live doctor." Sakura giggled when Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You should rest. You're going to need all of your strength for tomorrow." Sasuke was about to stand to leave, but he stilled when he felt Sakura's smaller hands grip his arm loosely.

"Will you stay with me, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked unsurely.

Sasuke didn't answer. He simply walked to the other side of the bed and crawled in beside her. Sakura rolled towards Sasuke, resting her head against his chest. They were both silent for a while, until Sakura spoke.

"Are you excited about your battle with Naruto-kun?"

Sasuke glanced down at her with a smirk on his lips. "Let's just say that we have some unfinished business."

Sakura bit her bottom lip nervously. "Sasuke-kun, do you still rely on that curse mark?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. That was last thing he'd expect Sakura to ask.

Sakura balanced her weight on both hands, so she could sit up a little to look into Sasuke's eyes. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke sighed. "The curse mark gradually takes over the host's body if it is used too often." Sasuke paused in thought. "The last time I used it was during my fight against Naruto two years ago. Stage two of the curse mark left me feeling lost…like I wasn't the one in control of my actions anymore."

Sakura looked at him sadly. "But wouldn't Orochimaru demand that you use it during your training with him?"

"I told him that I would gain power on my own strength, and the day he took over my body he could use the curse mark at his own discretion." Sasuke closed his eyes, suddenly feeling the effects of their training that day.

Sakura smiled softly. Even if he did leave Konoha all those years ago, he'd remained the same Sasuke that she loved. He was able to maintain his character, and for that she was glad.

They were silent for a while longer, but there was one more thing Sakura deeply wanted to discuss.

"Do you think Kakashi-sensei is alright?" Sakura couldn't help the worry in her voice. Kakashi had become somewhat of an adopted father figure in her life.

Sasuke opened his eyes, running his fingers through Sakura's short pink strands. "What makes you ask, Sakura?"

Sakura couldn't help but bite on her bottom lip once more, one of her bad habits. "He said that he'd be gone for a few days…but the mission he was sent on was so dangerous. When we were sent to go save Gaara-san, we only had two of the Akatsuki members to deal with. Kakashi-sensei could be attacked by the remaining members trying to find Jiraiya-sennin."

Sasuke could understand why she was so worried, but Kakashi was an ex-ANBU member, he'd be able to handle himself. "Don't let it worry you so much, Sakura. Kakashi can take care of himself. Who knows, he might be back in time to see our matches."

Sakura giggled, and Sasuke looked down at her questioningly. "Nani?"

Sakura raised her hand to her lips to quell her laughter. "It's just that you said Kakashi-sensei might be back _in time_…giggle…when is he ever on time??"

Sasuke smirked, she was right after all. "In any case, don't let it worry you. You have more important things to focus on right now."

Sakura nodded against his chest, closing her eyes tiredly. "Hai. My battle with Hinata-chan…" She trailed off, falling to sleep.

Sasuke allowed a rare smile to cross his lips. No matter how a person looked at it, Sakura was surely one of a kind. He let his hand stroke her hair a while longer before drifting off himself. Tomorrow, he'd finally show Naruto who was the stronger of the two.

xxxx

Hinata scanned her surroundings carefully, the Byakugan activated. Naruto was testing his speed, and it was Hinata's job to try and locate him with her enhanced vision. Naruto knew that Sasuke's speed was immeasurable, and he wanted to at least be on par with him in that respect.

Naruto was fast, but unfortunately he wasn't fast enough. Hinata was able to pinpoint his location because she could still see blurs of orange. To obtain such high speeds, Naruto needed to make his movements seem invisible to Sasuke's Sharingan, but if Hinata could still find him with her Byakugan, then he was sure that Sasuke could do the same.

Hinata followed Naruto's movements closely, determining where he would shoot off to next. She readied one of her kunai knives and waited patiently. Her eyes widened slightly when she felt the time was right, and she threw the kunai knife with such accuracy that would make Tenten proud. The knife whizzed passed Naruto's face, making him come to an abrupt stop, and it embedded itself into the tree trunk next to him.

Naruto glanced nervously from the knife that was mere inches away from him and back to Hinata. Who knew Hinata could be so dangerous?

"Eh heh, great job Hinata-chan!" Naruto rubbed his neck awkwardly.

Hinata cut off her bloodline and blushed cutely. She couldn't help it. Whenever she earned a compliment from Naruto, her face just lit up.

"Um, arigato Naruto-kun." She whispered quietly.

Naruto jumped down from his position from his branch, landing in front of Hinata in a crouched position, causing her to jump slightly. He squinted his eyes, studying her carefully. She was a fierce competitor, but when the fight ended she became withdrawn. He briefly wondered what kind of training she had undergone.

"Hey, Hinata-chan? How did you become such a skilled fighter?" Naruto asked curiously.

Hinata looked down at him in his crouched position and smiled. Naruto seemed to be awfully curious about her two years of training.

"I promise to answer your question if you promise to let me do something afterwards." Hinata bargained.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, but saw nothing wrong with that. "Hey, fair's fair!"

"Ok, well, during the week Sakura-chan would return to Konoha to train with Tsunade-kaasan…I would go off to meet someone to help train me as well." Hinata poked her fingers together.

Naruto's blue eyes widened as his curiosity grew. He moved closer to Hinata, pulling on her arm to have her sit down in front of him as she told her story.

"The person that helped me was a very old man, but he would not tell me his name. He kind of stumbled upon me one day while I was training without Sakura-chan, and he offered to help. He said that it was his duty to travel all over to help aspiring shinobi become the best that they could. He was very kind." Hinata paused, gathering her thoughts. "He was the one that helped me sharpen my Byakugan. He taught me a secret that would advance my bloodline's eyesight even further."

Naruto couldn't help but lean in even further. He felt like he was being let in on a very deep secret.

Hinata leaned forward as well, whispering very quietly. "Naruto-kun, can you keep a secret?"

Naruto gulped, but nodded enthusiastically.

"My Byakugan has a new ability." Hinata continued to whisper, afraid someone else might hear her if she spoke to loudly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What kind of ability?"

Hinata glanced around the clearing once more before replying. "I can see a person's death before it happens."

Naruto's mouth hung open, and his eyes shot wide open in disbelief. "NANI?!"

Hinata shushed Naruto with a finger to his lips, glancing around the clearing. "Please keep your voice down, Naruto-kun." She scolded lightly.

Naruto whispered in all seriousness. "Hinata-chan, has this ever happened before?"

Hinata nodded. "It's happened to me twice. It's a…very unnerving experience…"

Naruto urged her to continue.

"The first time, I was training by myself without Sakura-chan, and suddenly my consciousness was pulled away from my training and I could see the death of the old man. It was horrible! I tried to find him in time, but when I arrived I was too late. His heart had suddenly stopped without explanation." Hinata had tears building up in remembrance of the man that taught her so much.

Naruto pulled her into a hug, positioning her in his lap. "What happened the second time?" He whispered ever so quietly.

Hinata pushed away from him to look into his eyes. She cupped his cheek in her palm, and she traced his whiskers with her finger.

"Remember when I told you that Sasuke-san and I were pulled into another dimension where we witnessed both yours and Sakura-chan's deaths?" She did her best to hold eye contact with him when realization hit him.

Naruto nodded, remembering when she told him that first day that they were reunited.

"It was some version of my Byakugan's new ability…but it seemed forced upon me by some outside force…like that voice I told you about." Hinata glanced down at the ground.

Naruto's eyes hardened. "Do you think someone else was in that clearing that day you fought Sasuke-teme?"

Hinata looked up. "You think someone might have interfered? But that would mean that whoever it was knew about my Byakugan…"

Naruto didn't know why, but somehow he thought that old man was involved…

"Hinata can you think of anyone other than that old man that would know about your Byakugan?" Naruto asked in all seriousness.

Hinata's eyes widened in realization. "Kabuto! He knew about it when he was telling Orochimaru about me!"

Naruto clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Do you think it could be possible that he was the voice in that dimension? Maybe he learned some new Genjutsu…"

Hinata locked eyes with Naruto. "Naruto-kun, what if he was responsible for that old man's death as well?"

"The next time we run into Kabuto, we will strangle the truth out of him!" Naruto vowed with conviction.

Hinata nodded in total agreement. She would avenge the death of a good friend.

Naruto's cold gaze melted when he realized that Hinata still had something she wanted to do. "Hinata-chan, did you have something you wanted?"

The sadness in her eyes was immediately erased at the reminder of their agreement. She smiled innocently up at Naruto, making him feel somewhat uneasy.

"Naruto-kun, I would like to speak with the kyuubi." She tried to give him the most pleading eyes that she could.

Naruto couldn't believe what she just requested. No chance would he let something like that happen. "W-Why?! He's dangerous, Hinata! He could hurt you, and I would never put you in such a position."

Hinata smiled gently at his concern, but this was something she had to do. "Please Naruto-kun, I have to do this. I know the kyuubi is not who you are, but he is still a part of you…and I would like the chance to know _all_ of you."

Naruto sat there stunned. No one had ever actually _wanted_ to know him so deeply. "Hinata-chan, if he hurts you…it would be as if I hurt you with my own two hands, do you understand?"

Hinata grabbed both his hands and held them up to both her cheeks, letting him cup them in his palms. Naruto watched on speechlessly.

"Naruto-kun, these hands could never harm me. I trust you. Aishiteru." Hinata smiled warmly and encouragingly.

Naruto let out a shaky sigh, but nodded his head. "If it will make you happy…I'll allow it…"

Naruto let his hands slide down her face, down to her shoulders, down the length of her arms, until he had both her hands gripped firmly in his.

"Close your eyes and concentrate solely on me. Don't let your thoughts wander." Naruto instructed and watched as Hinata did as he asked.

He followed his own instructions, contacting the Kyuubi. He was pulled into the innermost thoughts of his consciousness where he appeared before a giant cavern that was fastened by barrier gates. A single sutra placed by the Yondaime Hokage sealed the beast inside.

'_Yo! Kyuubi! Wake your sorry ass up, you've got a visitor!'_ Naruto shouted into the cage.

'**What are you talking about kit? Sealed bijuu like me don't get visitors, dumb-ass.'** Kyuubi rolled his large eyes at the idiocy of his container.

'_Well, you must be the dumb-ass today because apparently you do!'_ Naruto smirked, but the smirk faded and a dangerous scowl crossed his lips. _'If you lay one claw on her I swear I will find a way to kill you, got it!'_

'**Hm, a girl you say? Bring her to me.'** Kyuubi's deep voice rumbled.

Naruto closed his eyes once more and summoned Hinata. Upon her arrival, Naruto disappeared. Only one person could speak with the kyuubi at a time.

Kyuubi became rather excited when Hinata appeared before him. This was Naruto's proclaimed future mate that he, the kitsune, approved of highly.

'**Welcome, my sweet vixen.'** Kyuubi bared his teeth in a wide grin.

The kyuubi was a fearsome creature, but Hinata did not let his words get to her…she had a reason for wanting to see him.

'_Do you know who I am?'_ Hinata began tentatively.

'**Such foolish questions…I know all there is to know about you Hinata Hyuuga.'**

Hinata was a little curious as to how he could know anything about her. Noticing her confusion, the kyuubi decided to clarify.

'**I know as much about you as the kit does.'**

Hinata raised an eyebrow at the word 'kit,' but pushed on anyways.

'_I only have one question for you,' _Hinata paused, eying the kitsune critically, _'does your presence within Naruto-kun harm him in any way?'_

The kyuubi stared down at her with curiosity. **'Does that bother you?'**

Hinata looked outraged. _'Of course it bothers me!'_

Kyuubi growled at her, startling Hinata a bit. **'Listen to me, girl. I didn't ask to be sealed inside this brat's body! If my presence is hurting him, whose fault do you think that is?'**

'_You couldn't possibly think I'd blame the Yondaime!'_ Hinata sounded furious.

'**No, not him. When he sealed me away, he made sure to keep the kit blocked off from my power, so I couldn't have any contact with him.'** The kyuubi retorted.

'_Then who caused the connection between you and Naruto to awaken?'_ Hinata asked quietly, trying to figure it out.

'**It happened a few years ago…that snake countered the Yondaime's Shishou Fuuin with his Gogyou Fuuin.'** Kyuubi answered uncaringly.

Hinata gasped. _'Orochimaru! He used his elemental seal to disrupt the original seal, causing your chakra to blend with Naruto-kun's!'_

The Kyuubi nodded in approval. **'Smart girl, hai, that is what happened. That is the reason why my presence in this body is shortening his lifespan.'**

Hinata could feel a lump forming in her throat. Whenever Naruto accessed the kyuubi's power, he's shortening his life? She tried to swallow the lump in her throat with great difficulty.

'_Kyuubi-san.'_

The kyuubi raised his enormous head when he heard the determination in the girl's voice. It was something that he was well accustomed with when it came to Naruto.

'**What do you want now, girl?'**

'_How do I prevent Naruto-kun from having an early death?'_ Hinata had tears building up in her eyes at the mere thought.

The kyuubi studied her carefully before answering.

'**Well, you could remove that seal on these gates and release me…'**

'_Never!'_ Hinata interrupted with conviction.

The kyuubi rolled his eyes and continued like he hadn't been interrupted.

'**OR, you can share his burden.'** He finished, watching her very carefully.

Hinata's mouth hung open in the shape of an 'O.'

'_Share…the burden?'_ She was confused by what he meant by that.

'**The only way your precious kit can avoid an untimely death because of me would be to pass me on to another.'** He smiled his foxy grin.

'_How do I pass you on?'_ Hinata asked oh so innocently.

The kyuubi's smile widened devilishly. **'The kit's offspring would do nicely.'**

Hinata blushed deeply at the thought of having Naruto's child, but immediately paled at the consequences of obeying the kyuubi.

'_The mother of Naruto-kun's child would die in labor…just like Gaara-san's mother…and Naruto-kun's child would also have an early death if you lived in his or her body…I couldn't bear to do that!'_ Hinata cried, dropping to her knees, her arms leaning heavily against the floor.

The kyuubi observed her devotion to Naruto. He knew that she would do anything for Naruto, but not if she thought it could harm him inadvertently. He admired those traits that she possessed; she's very loyal.

'**Look, talk it over with the kit because I don't want to see his ugly mug for a while…he'll let you know what it is that he wants.'** The kyuubi turned to go deeper into his cave.

Hinata was startled. _'Wait!'_

But the kyuubi did not listen. Instead, he swished one of his great tails, and the gust of wind he created pushed Hinata out of Naruto's consciousness and back into her own body.

She gasped and her eyes immediately opened after being thrust into her body again. She felt a little dizzy from the force the kyuubi used to dismiss her, but she took deep breaths to settle herself.

Naruto watched her in concern. He had no way of knowing what Hinata and the kyuubi could have possibly discussed that entire time. Well, he would if the kyuubi wasn't being so damn stubborn right now. Basically, Kyuubi said he wasn't taking anymore visitors and shut Naruto out.

Naruto gripped Hinata's soft hands in his calloused ones, watching as Hinata steadied herself.

"Are you alright now, Hinata-chan? Kyuubi didn't do anything to hurt you, did he?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Hinata smiled at Naruto's concern. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, he didn't do anything other than throw me out of your mind."

Naruto sighed in relief, but he remembered that he had to have a talk with Kyuubi about throwing visitors out…

"Kyuubi isn't taking any calls right now, so do you mind telling me what you two talked about?" Naruto smiled warmly.

Hinata's gaze dropped, and Naruto noticed. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"I wanted to know if having the Kyuubi sealed inside you was hurting you in any way." Hinata admitted sadly.

Realization dawned on Naruto. He didn't want Hinata knowing about his possible early death. "Hinata, why didn't you ask me?"

Hinata cringed, Naruto hadn't added the suffix at the end of her name again…

"Gomenasai, Naruto-kun…I j-just needed to hear it from the kyuubi…" Hinata threw herself into Naruto's embrace, sobbing uncontrollably. "I-I don't w-want you to d-die Naruto-kun!"

Naruto wrapped her in his arms, his eyes taking on a somber look after witnessing her desperation for him to live. He rubbed slow circles on her back, trying to calm her.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to die. I'll find a way, believe it." Naruto whispered into her ear.

Hinata jerked, looking up at him with watery eyes. "He told me…there were only two ways…"

Naruto chuckled, confusing Hinata. "Ya gotta learn not to listen to everything Kyuubi says. He was probably just testing your loyalty to me…seeing how far you'd go to be with me."

Naruto wiped the tears from her cheeks. "The fact that you wouldn't want to put any unborn children of mine in the position that I'm in proves that you have a good heart, Hinata-chan."

"B-But…you could still die, Naruto-kun…" Her voice was sounding weaker and more desperate for a solution.

"Hinata-chan, did Kyuubi tell you who was responsible for this?" Naruto asked carefully.

Her eyes widened, locking onto Naruto's blue ones. "Orochimaru."

Naruto nodded. "Hai. All I have to do is kill him, and the seal he placed on me won't work anymore. Then Kyuubi's chakra will stop channeling into me."

The hold Hinata had on Naruto's waist tightened as happy tears fell from her eyes. There was still a chance for Naruto. The only option was for Orochimaru to die by Naruto's hands…otherwise, Naruto would have no other chance at survival.

"Now, no more of this crying stuff. We've got a bit more work left to do before our fights tomorrow, and I don't know about you, but I can't wait to beat Sasuke-teme into the dirt!" Naruto cheered, brightening up Hinata's mood.

"You're right, Naruto-kun. Let's get back to work."

Naruto stood, helping Hinata to her feet as well. They walked back to the center of the training field with every intention of improving their skills before the big day.

As they got back into their fighting stances, Hinata made a silent vow to herself.

_The next time we meet, Orochimaru, you will die._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dang! Who thought Hinata would be so bold as to confront the Kyuubi!! Well, shoot! Orochimaru better die b/c no one wants to see a dead Naruto!!! Hmm…what connection does Kabuto have to Hinata's Byakugan?? I wonder if anyone has figured that out yet…**

**Anyone curious about whether or not Jiraiya is still alive?? Yeah me too, wonder if that old pervert is gonna live…hmm, will Kakashi be able to find him??? Well, who knows! I guess you guys will have to wait a few more chapters before you get to find out!!**

**I want to thank ALL OF YOU who supported me during my writer's block tiff! It was such a b-tch to shove off! I still don't think I can promise quick updates b/c things are still a little shady, but when I do update, I'll make sure they are just as long as this chapter was!!!**

**BTW: Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the surviving members of Akatsuki will be making their debut appearances VERY soon!!! If you have particular Akatsuki members that you'd like me to include more so than the others, be sure to let me know!! If you do, I promise that they'll have more action & dialogue in later chapters!**

**Next Chapter: The big fights b/w our favorite characters are about to go down! No more time to train, so bring what ya got to the battlefield and the rest is history!!!**

**lub,**

**lil-lilac86**


	17. May the Battles Begin

**Love Is A Battlefield**

Disclaimer: I really don't want the suits to come looking for me, so Masashi Kishimoto owns _Naruto_, not me!

**Chapter 17: May the Battles Begin**

The stadium was packed to the brim with shinobi and villagers alike. ANBU members were scattered around the stadium, stationed in various places. Kurenai and Gai stood together in a balcony, overseeing the north end of the stadium. Tsunade stood in the center balcony, leaning on the railing, observing the mass chaos of her people struggling to find seating. Shizune stood on her right, and two Jonin were positioned on either side of Tsunade's seat. Gaara and Matsuri were seated up in Tsunade's balcony as special guests. Gaara sat with his arms folded and his eyes closed. Matsuri simply looked around her in awe. She never thought so many people would attend. Everyone was eager to view the fights between the famed Rookie 9, who were said to be the strongest generation since the time in which the three Legendary Sennin were taught under the Sandaime Hokage.

Shino, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji sat together down in the very front. Shikamaru sat back in his seat lazily, Choji sat on one side of him munching on his chips, while Ino sat on the other side, hanging off the railing and yelling for the fights to begin. Shikamaru simply rolled his eyes and looked up to the sky. Shino hid underneath his large hoody, mask, and sunglasses quietly waiting. Kiba pouted next to Shino because they wouldn't allow Akamaru in due to his size. Neji sat next to Kiba, looking up into the balcony where Tenten was. (_Seating Goes in This Order_: Choji – Shikamaru – Ino – Shino – Kiba – Neji)

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Lee stood in the shadows of the same balcony from the Chuunin exams.

Tenten leaned against the wall, glancing through the crowd until her gaze landed on a certain Hyuuga. He gave her the briefest of nods, and Tenten allowed a small smile to pass her lips. She knew that Neji was rooting for her, even if he didn't voice it.

Lee was currently shifting through the pages of his notebook, reviewing everything that Gai had taught him during their short time of preparations. His bushy brows were scrunched up in concentration, and his eyes moved back and forth quickly, trying to absorb all of the information like a sponge.

Sakura stood off to the side next to Sasuke. They were hidden behind a pillar in the far corner of the balcony, away from prying eyes. The pillar blocked not only unwanted stares, but also the sun. They were covered in a small blanket of darkness where it was just the two of them. No words were spoken, the time for talk had passed. Sakura leaned against Sasuke's shoulder, and Sasuke wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. He brushed a few strands of her pink locks away from her face, causing her to look up at him in curiosity. Sasuke said nothing, letting his lips do the talking for him. They spent a few quiet moments together before these fights began, enjoying the privacy allotted to them.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata stepped out of the shadows to lean against the railing. Hinata stood very close to Naruto's side, and Naruto picked up on her nervousness. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders in hopes of calming her nerves, but this only caused Hinata to blush. Naruto looked down at her with a goofy grin.

"Hey, what's the matter, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata looked up at the man by her side, then she let her gaze wander to a particular part of the stadium. "He came."

Naruto gave her a confused look, but decided to follow her line of vision. When his eyes landed on who Hinata referred to, he couldn't help the growl from escaping.

"Why would that teme be here…you'd think he'd done enough." Naruto barked, glaring daggers in Hiashi's direction.

Hinata gripped Naruto's arm, distracting him from her father's presence. "Let's do our best, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes softened. That's what Hinata always told him before a big fight. He noticed the many ways that she changed, but he couldn't help but admire the way she managed to stay the same.

Naruto nodded, pulling her into a hug. "You bet, Hinata-chan! Let's blow them outta the water!!"

Hinata giggled, but she couldn't help but wonder what could have possibly made her father appear there today. _Perhaps this is the day I finally prove my worth to him._

Hinata was pulled from her thoughts by Tsunade's opening speech.

The crowd was silent, anticipating the matches to come. Tsunade stood straight with both arms raised.

"Welcome everyone! Today, six of our most renown shinobi and kunoichi will battle for the title of Jonin! It matters not who wins. The title of Jonin will go to the shinobi or kunoichi that impresses me with their skills." Tsunade turned her attention to the six waiting up in the rafters. "I have decided to change the matches, if only a little."

This earned a few interested or confused stares from the six participants.

"Tenten and Rock Lee will not be battling each other." Tsunade closed her eyes in irritation at the few 'boo's' she received from the public. "Instead, I will make two triple-threat matches. Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee will fight in the second match…but the first match will consist of the three kunoichi: Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten!"

Tsunade smirked at the shouts of agreement now coming from the public. _I wish they would have let me finish before they jumped to conclusions…_ Tsunade released a short sigh.

"Without further ado, will our three kunoichi please enter the arena?!" Tsunade smiled when she watched them make there way down the stairwell. She decided to return to her seat to oversee the match while the proctor discussed the rules with the three.

Naruto cheered loudly for Hinata when she appeared on the arena floor, causing the poor girl to blush. Sakura and Tenten walked on either side of Hinata and couldn't help poking fun at their friend.

"Oh, how cute! I wish my boyfriend cheered so energetically for me!" Sakura jabbed Hinata with her elbow.

"I know exactly what you mean, Sakura-chan! But what can we do? We're stuck with two ice blocks, while Hinata's snagged herself a screamer!" Tenten copied Sakura's movements and jabbed Hinata with her elbow as well.

Hinata blushed terribly red from Tenten's innuendo about Naruto being a screamer…how should she know?! They hadn't done anything…like that!

"We're sorry, Hinata-chan! We couldn't resist!" Sakura latched onto Hinata's arm in a sisterly manner.

Hinata turned a small smile on Sakura. "Don't hold back, Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded, but leaned forward to address Tenten. "The same goes for you, Tenten-chan! Let's see how far you've come along!"

"Oh don't you worry, girls. I've got a few tricks on hand." Tenten revealed a kunai knife between each of her left fingers. Hinata and Sakura glanced at each other, sweat dropping.

When they reached the very center of the arena, the proctor from the Chuunin exams, Hayate Gekkou, stood looking awfully sickly.

In his soft, but raspy voice, he spoke the rules. "This is a triple-threat match. Anything goes. The winner will be determined if the other two die or give up. I have the power to stop this match whenever I deem appropriate. Any outside interference will result in automatic disqualification. Do you have any questions?" Hayate fixed his tired eyes on each of the participants. They each shook their head in the negative. "Alright, spread out along the field until I give the signal to start this match." Hayate coughed at the end of his speech.

The girls did as they were told. Tenten stood with her back towards her friends and Neji. Sakura stood with her back facing the balcony where Sasuke was watching. Hinata stood on the far end with her front facing the balcony where Naruto was watching. They each fell into their fighting stance, waiting for the signal to begin.

Hayate eyed the three girls once more, raising his right arm up. He glanced at them once more. When he was sure they were ready, he dropped his arm, "Begin!"

Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten charged forward towards the center of the arena. Their speed amazed the audience. To them, they were nothing but blurs. The sound of metal clanging together caught their attention.

All three girls held a kunai knife in both hands, pushing against the weight of the others. The girls eyed each other dangerously, but Tenten and Hinata kept their main focus on Sakura. She could use her inhuman strength against them in this predicament, so it confused them as to why she wasn't using it now.

"What's the matter, girls? Can't figure out my strategy? Too bad." Sakura pushed away from Hinata and Tenten, flipping backwards, distancing herself from the two.

Sakura took the time to concentrate a small amount of chakra into her fist, slamming it down to the ground beneath her. This punch wasn't meant to crack the earth…it was more to provide cover. A thick cloud of dust circled the three, preventing anyone from seeing what was happening.

Hinata closed her eyes, summoning her bloodline trait. "Byakugan!" The veins appeared along both her temples, enhancing her vision to where she could see her opponents' movements in the cloud of dust. She decided this was her chance. Hinata focused her chakra into her fingertips. She jumped high into the air, above the cloud of dust, becoming the only person visible to her audience. She crossed her arms into the form of an 'X,' releasing her chakra net. She had hopes of trapping both kunoichi in her web, but it was not to be.

Tenten had followed the movements of both girls, and she noticed Hinata taking the initiative. Tenten bit her thumb, slapping her blood onto her weapon's scroll. She jumped into the air as well, unleashing a barrage of weapons, cutting through Hinata's chakra net with precise focus by infusing her weapons with her chakra.

Sakura didn't appreciate being left out of the fight, so she too leapt into the air in between both Hinata and Tenten. She aimed a kick for Tenten's abdomen and a punch for Hinata's head. Hinata blocked the shot to her temple, but Tenten was hit hard in her stomach, slightly winding her. Tenten clutched her midsection in pain as the three kunoichi began their descent to the ground. Sakura smirked in victory for landing a shot on Tenten, but a glint in Tenten's eye signaled that she wasn't as hurt as what she made it seem. Tenten gripped Sakura's ankle, flinging her at a much faster pace to the ground. Sakura landed in a crouched position, and she tilted her head up when Tenten and Hinata landed as well.

They were in a standoff. All they did for the next few minutes was stare each other down, waiting for the other to make the next move. Tenten decided to mess with the girls a little bit.

"You're breathing awfully hard, Sakura-chan. Do you need a time out?" Tenten asked sarcastically.

Sakura glared at the challenge and stood up. "By the looks of it, I'd say you would be the one in need of a break."

Tenten smirked at her response and turned her attention to Hinata. "What's the matter, Hinata-chan? You don't seem to be fighting to your full potential. Why are you holding back when we agreed not to?"

Hinata jerked nervously. She couldn't help feeling subservient with her father watching her every move. Hinata twiddled her fingers together feeling very ashamed of herself. She couldn't even respond.

Tenten could sense Hinata's emotions through her nervous mannerisms. She felt bad for calling Hinata out like that. "Hinata-chan…?"

Up on the balcony, the three boys were watching with interest. In all honesty, Sasuke was expecting a catfight, but this was so much better. Lee kept spouting off stuff about the power of youth, or something along those lines, but Sasuke and Naruto had learned quickly to tune him out.

Naruto, however, was gripping the railing tightly. He'd been watching Hinata the entire time, and based on their training he knew she wasn't giving her all. Naruto knew the reason behind that too. His eyes traveled over to where Hiashi sat, and he could feel his anger for the man grow.

When Naruto's eyes returned to the field, they had softened. Hinata was in a standoff, but her mannerisms proved what Naruto already knew. She was afraid of what more Hiashi would think of her, and that was adding pressure to her match. Naruto gritted his teeth. Hinata didn't need the distraction, so he decided to take her mind off of her father.

"Hey Hinata-chan!!" Naruto yelled down to the arena.

Hinata immediately looked up at Naruto in shock. This was the second time he'd called out to her like that since the Chuunin exam. She whispered, "Naruto-kun…"

"Don't let him get to you!! You're so much better than he'll ever know! Forget about him! Show everyone what I already know!! DO YOU'RE BEST, HINATA-CHAN!!!" Naruto's encouraging words completely silenced the crowd.

Hinata let a smile slowly curve the corner of her lips. It still amazed her that Naruto knew her so well to know what had been bothering her. She gave Naruto a curt nod, falling into her gentle fist fighting stance.

Hinata launched into her attack, taking on Tenten and Sakura at the same time. Tenten might be really good with her weapons, and Sakura might be really good with her chakra control…but Hinata was better at something that neither of her opponents were. Hinata's signature taijutsu was quick and agile, so if her friends weren't quick on their feet…their chakra would get cut off.

Positioned in between Sakura and Tenten, Hinata jabbed her fingers dangerously close to their chakra points. Sakura and Tenten agreed to tag team Hinata, but that proved to be futile. Hinata was so flexible that her dodging skills looked to be more of a graceful dance. Sakura moved in to land a punch against Hinata, but Hinata twirled on her toes, and the punch accidentally clocked Tenten instead.

Tenten gripped her head in pain, glaring daggers at Sakura. Sakura could only apologize, until she realized that Tenten was her opponent as well and it was every girl for herself.

After some close combat, the three kunoichi jumped away from each other, breathing harshly. They were beginning to tire. It seemed to be a mutual agreement between the three; they decided that long distance attacks would determine the match. It all came down to who had the best attack.

Hinata closed her eyes, concentrating all of her chakra into the palm of her hand. She slowly shifted her arms in long, graceful movements, creating visible chakra strings.

Meanwhile, Tenten had pulled out two small scrolls. She threw them up into the air, letting them unravel. The two scrolls tangled around each other, almost like a loose braid. Tenten leapt into the air to where she was above her scrolls, positioning herself for her attacks.

On the other side of the arena, Sakura had her eyes closed. She was concentrating every bit of chakra left in her system for her final attack. The chakra focused into both of her fists, making her fists glow a bright blue.

When it was time for all of their attacks to be unleashed, each girl was suddenly attacked from behind, knocking them to the ground. Tenten received the most damage, having fallen from the sky.

Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke jumped down to the field immediately. There was illegal interference with this match already, so jumping down onto the field would not affect the match…since it would be disqualified anyway.

Everyone stilled when cynical laughter echoed around the arena. Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata stiffened with fear…they knew that laugh, it was the same laugh that haunted them in their sleep.

"It would seem that my _children_ couldn't wait much longer." Orochimaru's voice slithered, making the skin on the shinobi crawl. "I can't blame them. They've waited long enough to finally meet their _mothers_." Orochimaru's laugh echoed once more.

Gaara, and Matsuri were already on their feet and leaning against the railing. Gaara gave Matsuri a meaningful look, and she nodded her understanding. She subtly moved close to Gaara's side, grabbing his hand. They were prepared for something like this to happen.

Tsunade didn't even have to guess where Orochimaru was, she knew, and she stayed seated in her chair. Her brown eyes hardened in disgust. How could the boy Tsunade once knew become the snake she now saw before her?

"There's no use hiding, Orochimaru. I know where you are." Tsunade's quiet voice rang through the silent arena.

Orochimaru revealed himself in Tsunade's balcony. He'd been disguised as one of the Jonin protecting Tsunade. Gaara and Matsuri immediately spun around, eyeing the man before them.

"You're no fun, Tsunade. What happened to that girl that used to like trouble?" Orochimaru asked childishly.

"She grew up. I suggest you do the same." Tsunade now stood from her chair, turning to face the man she once considered her team mate.

"It's a shame Jiraiya isn't here. Do you know if he'll be attending?" Orochimaru teased.

"I have a feeling you'd be the one to answer that." Tsunade looked at him coldly.

"I might know something about that, but I don't think the Akatsuki would be too happy if I revealed such information." Orochimaru implied.

Tsunade gritted her teeth in silent anger. "Since when do you listen to the Akatsuki?! Last time I checked, you abandoned that group and became public enemy number one to the Akatsuki!"

Orochimaru waved off her accusations in favor of eyeing his surroundings.

His gaze traveled down to the field below. "So nice to see you three again. I hope this time you won't scream."

Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura couldn't move. His words frightened them…reminding them of their torture.

"You bastard!! I'll kill you!!!" Naruto charged toward Tsunade's balcony in a rage. No one spoke to Hinata in such a way and got away with it.

Tsunade's shrilled voice was enough to stop Naruto. "Don't you come any closer, Naruto!! Orochimaru has set a trap!!"

Naruto did as he was told, but sent his glares in Orochimaru's direction.

"Where are your followers this time, Orochimaru?" Tsunade's voice retained its usual cool.

"They're around, but the question you should be asking is where the three whom interfered in this match went off to." Orochimaru smirked widely.

"Who are they?!" Tsunade demanded, although she thought she already knew.

"Aww, yes. You don't know, do you Tsunade?" Orochimaru walked towards the balcony, ignoring the Kazekage and his intended. "Come out my children!! It's time to greet your mothers!"

Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, and Neji froze. They all had one thought, _Children? Mothers?_

Three figures appeared in front of their significant mothers. The six could only stare at these children in wonder and fear.

The first child approached the stunned Tenten. This one was a male with Tenten's brown hair. His hair straggled down passed his shoulders (kind of like Neji's hair). However, his eyes held Orochimaru's snakelike yellow. His height measured up just below Tenten's shoulders. The one thing all three of these children shared was the chosen clothing; they each wore the designated Oto uniform, purple bow and all.

"Hello, okaasan. I've wanted to meet you for so long…so I can kill you." The first child spoke. "You can call me Tenji."

Tenten's eyes shook with fear. "W-What did h-he do…?" She couldn't come to terms with the child before her. She couldn't believe that she'd become a mother to a monster's child.

"He gave me life, but it seems that you don't agree, right okaasan?" Tenji asked sarcastically.

A child with black hair approached Sakura. She had her mother's green eyes and skin tone. Her height came up to Sakura's chest.

"So nice to finally meet you, kaasan! I've been planning your death for a while now." She eyed her mother up and down. "My name is Kursuki, and I was born to kill you."

(A/n: Kursuki's name is pronounced KER-SKEE)

Sakura's nerves were shot. That snake had taken their eggs and his sperm to create test tube babies! "Kursuki…?"

The final child walked up to Hinata, but unlike the others…the first thing he did was strike Hinata. Hinata's face snapped to the side with a sting of pain. When she settled her gaze back on the child, he stood with his arms folded. He had short midnight blue hair, along with the lavender eyes of the Hyuuga clan. There was no denying that this child was hers.

"Yes, mother. Look upon the child that you never knew and never wanted." The boy glared angrily at her. "I am Hinaru, and you were dead to me long before I was born."

Hinata was visibly shaking. She had a child, but that was not what bothered her the most. The fact that her child despised her for so long killed Hinata's spirit. She was completely speechless.

Orochimaru took much pleasure in the kunoichi's pain, almost like he could feed off of it. He called down to them. "My children! You must fight your birth mothers! The first one to successfully kill their mother will have the honor of becoming my new body!"

The three children bowed respectfully to their 'father.' Apparently it was a very high honor to become his vessel…NOT!

This entire time, Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji couldn't move a muscle in their bodies. The shock of the entire situation was too much for any of them to handle, but they knew the girls were struggling much more than they were. None of them had any idea that Orochimaru would stoop so low.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji stood behind their girlfriends whom had slid to the ground in shock. The children eyed these men with mild interest.

"You're in the way." Kursuki stated blandly.

Sasuke stepped around Sakura, moving into his offensive stance. "And you are stating the obvious."

His rebuttal caused Kursuki to growl angrily.

Tenji let his eyes study Neji, seeing the protectiveness that this man had for his so-called mother.

"You shouldn't waste your time on something so disgusting." Tenji bit out, referring to Tenten.

"You're right, this does disgust me. I shouldn't waste my time on the spawn of Orochimaru." Neji waved Tenji off.

Tenji's yellow eyes narrowed dangerously on Neji.

Hinaru activated his Byakugan, fully prepared to murder his 'mother,' but Naruto stepped in the way of his vision.

"This isn't any of your concern." Hinaru spoke calmly, but under the surface he was boiling from the interference.

"Hinata-chan _is_ my concern." Naruto spread his arms, demonstrating his protectiveness over the girl behind him. Naruto eyed all three children, and he spoke to all of them at once. "What satisfaction would you get from killing these women?! They are almost completely drained from their chakra from their match earlier!! It wouldn't be fair!"

The children looked at each other in slight confusion, but then shifted their gaze up to their father.

Suddenly, Hinata was overcome by a powerful force. Her Byakugan was forced upon her, and visions filled her mind. She was witnessing the death of a friend…Matsuri!

Naruto gripped Hinata's shoulders in concern, her breathing was labored and tears fell from her eyes.

"Hinata-chan! What's wrong?!" Naruto sounded almost panicked.

"No…not Matsuri-chan…Naruto-kun…he's going to kill…" Hinata trailed off, shifting her gaze toward the balcony.

"What are you waiting for? Those women weren't even there for your birth! They don't care about you like _I_ do! Get rid of them!" Orochimaru demanded.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that!" Matsuri launched into an attack against Orochimaru, sending a kunai at his temple. When it made contact, Orochimaru slumped, his head lulled down. His hand reached up to remove the weapon, and his wound automatically healed. Orochimaru massaged his temple, turning toward the girl that challenged him.

"You foolish girl. Unfortunately, you've involved yourself in my affairs…and for that, you will die." Orochimaru's neck elongated, and his tongue lashed out toward Matsuri.

Gaara summoned his sand from his gourd to protect them, but his sand wasn't strong enough. Since Gaara no longer housed the shukaku, his control over the sand had weakened. Orochimaru was able to cut through the sand with the use of his tongue, and he wrapped his tongue around Matsuri's throat, pulling her up high into the air.

"RELEASE HER, YOU BASTARD!!" Gaara exploded. His love had been snatched from his side, and now her life hung in the balance.

The three kunoichi's heads immediately sprung up toward the balcony. They all screamed, "MATSURI!!!"

They gathered whatever strength remained in their bodies, and they leapt into the air onto the balcony. The three children didn't know what they should do, so they followed as well, but Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji didn't allow them to go far.

Orochimaru had taken Matsuri high on top of the stadium's tallest roof where everyone could see. She struggled against the hold around her neck, clawing at his tongue, for she was slowly suffocating. Tears streamed down her cheeks from the white hot pain.

Gaara was becoming frantic. He couldn't let her die! He promised to protect her! Gaara jumped onto the roof, immediately charging Orochimaru. Gaara was in a panic, the color was leaving Matsuri's cheeks. No matter how many times he attacked, Orochimaru's grip never loosened from Matsuri's delicate throat. Tears fell angrily from Gaara's eyes.

"G-Gaara…k-kun…" The sound of Matsuri's strangled voice tore at Gaara's heart. "Y-You…m-must…l-l-live."

Gaara's eyes widened and shook with pain. Matsuri had fallen limp in Orochimaru's grip, and Gaara could do nothing to prevent it.

Orochimaru's tongue retreated back into his mouth. "Her skin has a nice flavor." He licked his lips thoughtfully.

Apparently, the death of someone by Orochimaru's hand was the signal that the Oto shinobi had been waiting for. They stormed an attack against Konoha, engaging the village in combat with Kabuto to lead them. The ANBU, Jonin, and Chuunin in attendance shot off to head off the attacks.

Gaara ran to the fallen Matsuri, trying to shake her awake. He tried to convince himself that she just passed out from the pain, that she was ok. Naruto's eyes saddened by this sight. He walked up behind Gaara, placing a hand on his shoulder. Gaara shook it off angrily, desperately trying to revive Matsuri.

"Gaara…she's gone." Naruto whispered, listening to the sobs from the three girls behind him and the tortured soul in front of him.

Gaara stiffened from Naruto's words. If he still bared the shukaku inside of him, he would have surely transformed by now.

Tenji, Kursuki, and Hinaru watched on in quiet scrutiny. This was the first time they had witnessed death, and it scared them. This was what their father had wanted them to do to their mothers? It seemed so easy when they were discussing it, but actually acting upon the thought nauseated them. It's remarkable that they could even stomach it. They were just born yesterday; they had the body of five year olds, but they had the minds of genin (12 year olds). How could their father do such a thing without caring?

"MATSURI!!!!!" Gaara howled in desperation, pain, and loss.

His torturous screams caused Tenji, Kursuki, and Hinaru to close their eyes tight and cover their ears to block out the horrible sound. They weren't ready for something like this. At that moment, they wished they had never been born into this world of pain and heartache.

Just when they thought things couldn't get worse…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's right…I did it! I killed off Matsuri! If you gotta flame me, get it over with…but your flames won't have any effect on me b/c I know a secret about a certain character that can save her and…well…you probably know it too, but you won't be able to guess b/c I won't tell you who the character is!!! NEENER NEENER!!!**

**Any who, I hope you guys enjoyed the three 'spawns of snake breath.' If you're curious about how I came up with their names…it's a mixture of the couples' names…**

**Tenten/Neji ********Tenji**

**Sakura/Sasuke ******** Kursuki (I had to change the 'e' to an 'i' to make it feminine)**

**Hinata/Naruto ******** Hinaru**

**What do ya think?? BTW: The children picked out their own names at birth…so I think it's kind of funny that it would turn out that way. The kids don't seem too bad towards the end, huh? I like them! Wonder how Hiashi is going to react to being a grandpa, lol ;P we'll see!!**

**Lastly, for all you Jiraiya lovers…he is not dead. He and Kakashi will be making their appearances in the next chapter…along with a certain group organization. The main characters of Akatsuki that will have dialogue will be: Pain, Konan, Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi (I picked Tobi b/c he cracks me up!).**

**Umm, I guess that's it…I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! This was the most action-packed chapter I've ever written!! SO COOL!!! Please keep those reviews coming, and I might update a bit sooner!!**

**Thanks in advance!!**

**lub,**

**lil-lilac86**


	18. Konoha's Most Wanted

**Love Is A Battlefield**

Disclaimer: I really don't want the suits to come looking for me, so Masashi Kishimoto owns _Naruto_, not me!

A/n: From the previous chapter…I know Hayate died during the Sound invasion, but I didn't think he deserved to die. I really liked his character, so that's why I kept him alive in this fic. I'm sorry if things aren't always accurate in my fic, but that's exactly what this is, a fanfic. I can do what ever I want without question b/c it's fiction. Besides, I'm sure there is a character in the anime/manga that you didn't want to die that did. I know I'm not alone in this! I don't mean to sound selfish…but this is my fic, I do what I want b/c I have the ALMIGHTY POWER! MUAHAHAHA!!! Any who, on with the story…

**Chapter 18: Konoha's Most Wanted**

Gaara's grip on Matsuri never lessened, but his pained cold eyes traveled away from the chilly body beneath his hands to the one responsible for putting her in that state. His gaze landed on a murderer that seemed much too smug about the crime he committed. Orochimaru stood a few meters from Gaara with a sadistic grin plastered on his face. Gaara watched as Orochimaru's tongue slithered out to lick his thin lips, causing him to shake with broiled fury.

"I see why you liked that one so much, Kazekage-sama." Orochimaru sneered. "No matter, I'm sure you'll find someone else…" He trailed off as if he cared.

Gaara gently laid Matsuri down on the cool concrete, and his voice trembled with his barely contained rage, "You killed Matsuri…you destroyed someone very precious to me…I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

Gaara moved with unimaginable speed, appearing before Orochimaru and slitting his throat with a blade made of sand. Gaara continued to slash at Orochimaru's body while controlling the sand's movements. Orochimaru's blood wasn't enough for Gaara…no…Gaara wanted his body _mutilated_ so bad that he would be unrecognizable by the time he was finished. Gaara ignored the terrified screams of Orochimaru's spawns, vowing to kill them as soon as he was done with their _father_. Gaara slashed, cut, and sliced any skin that was visible until he worked himself into exhaustion. His shoulders were hunched, and his breathing labored.

"Matsuri, I've avenged your death." Gaara spoke quietly, turning around to walk back to her body. He stopped cold when he heard a sinister laugh that would send shivers even down his spine.

"Do you really think you can defeat me by using such trivial methods?" Orochimaru slowly regenerated. "I've become an immortal being. I am neither dead nor alive. I cannot be killed." Orochimaru practically glowed in his amusement.

Gaara clenched his fists, drawing blood. This snake was NOT allowed to live.

Naruto watched on in anger and sadness. He hadn't seen Gaara like this in years, and it pained him to see his friend in such anguish. Naruto and Gaara both knew what it was like to be alone in every sense of the word. It hurt, no, it killed, and yet they weren't allowed to die. Naruto could remember how often he had wished that death would come for him and end his isolation. He knew Gaara had felt the same way…but…both he and Gaara had managed to make friends, and they even found someone that they wanted to share their lives with. Heh, more like, Matsuri found Gaara, and Hinata found Naruto. He and Gaara were so stupid to think that no one in this world cared for them when those two beautiful girls were always there…even if the 'demon boys' didn't know it at the time.

Naruto shifted his gaze from Gaara to Hinata. She was kneeling by Matsuri, tears apparent in her eyes. He watched as she mumbled incoherent words to the lifeless Matsuri, begging for forgiveness for not reacting soon enough to her vision. How would he react if it was Hinata that was killed, instead of Matsuri? Naruto knew his reaction would be far worse than anything Gaara could come up with. Unlike Gaara, Naruto was still a Jinchuuriki, and he knew he would have transformed, endangering everyone he held dear just to seek his revenge on the person responsible.

Naruto's deep blue eyes hardened, becoming fierce. They locked onto the battle between Gaara and Orochimaru. As Naruto watched on, he knew Orochimaru could not be killed by the conventional means. There was something they were missing…something had to act as Orochimaru's lifeline, but what was it? Naruto pondered on this thought, but was shaken from his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"So sorry we're late! Jiraiya just had to stop off in that last village for his research, and who am I to stop him. He promised me the very first copy of his next book and…oh, what's going on here?" Kakashi had been scratching his neck apologetically, but stopped when he noticed the severity of the situation at hand.

"No time for your lame excuses, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto's voice stated icily. "We have a murderer to kill."

Kakashi and Jiraiya took in the scene, noticing the lifeless body of the Kazekage's fiancée, the three weirdo kids, the clanging of metal against metal from the battle between Konoha shinobi and Oto shinobi, the screams, the devastation, the grief, and the cause of it all, Orochimaru.

Jiraiya sighed remorsefully; they were too late to stop this from happening. He eyed the three 'children' knowingly. He had heard rumors about Orochimaru's scheme, and he hoped he'd make it back to Konoha in time to warn everyone…apparently he was late…he'd blame Kakashi for that later...He also took notice of the blank stares in the three children's eyes; he knew that look well…this was their first time witnessing death. Those kids wouldn't be much of a threat now, that much he was sure, but he would keep an eye on them just to be safe. Finally, Jiraiya sought out Tsunade. When he located her, their eyes met instantaneously. They knew what had to be done.

"Honestly, _Oro-teme_, did you think you could fool us?" Jiraiya teased. "C'mon, give us a little credit, we aren't kids anymore."

Tsunade caught on to what Jiraiya was doing and joined in. "We were a team for many years, after all."

Orochimaru grimaced at the reminder. "Spare me the trip down memory lane."

Tsunade couldn't contain her grin. "We know your secret, _Oro-kun_."

Orochimaru blanched after hearing Tsunade's old nickname for him, back in their genin days. "And what might my 'secret' be, _Tsu-Tsu-chan_?"

Tsunade gasped in shock and anger. "You said you'd never call me _that_ ever again!"

Orochimaru pretended to remember by lifting his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Hai, but if you recall…I said I would stop calling you that the day Jiraiya stopped peeping on girls…but it would seem he hasn't, so I will call you what I want, Tsu-Tsu-chan." Orochimaru sneered.

Jiraiya cleared his voice, trying to redirect the conversation. "The point is…we know the secret to your regeneration, Oro-teme."

Orochimaru looked at him critically. "Is that so? Then please, enlighten me."

Tsunade picked up from there. "It was originally a forbidden jutsu, and we all know how much you like those…"

Slowly, the Three Legendary Sanin walked closer to one another, forming a small triangle. Jiraiya stood with his arms folded across his chest, Tsunade stood with a manicured hand resting on her hip, and Orochimaru stood with his hands fisted to his sides.

"The goody-goody Tsunade wouldn't be looking at forbidden jutsus, would she? The scandal!" Orochimaru pretended to sound appalled.

Tsunade simply rolled her eyes, but Jiraiya was the one to continue. "Nothing but research, Oro-teme." Jiraiya grinned, waving off his accusation. "We managed to find an interesting scroll that was titled 'Fushi Tensei: Living Corpse Reincarnation.'"

Orochimaru flinched, knowing they found the right scroll, but he feigned innocence. "That does sound interesting, hentai, but tell me…what does it have to do with me?"

Jiraiya glared daggers at Orochimaru, "Everything."

"All we need to do now is find the shinobi that is hosting your life chakra." Tsunade smirked, knowing that they nailed Orochimaru's dirty little secret.

Jiraiya playfully tugged on Tsunade's billowing sleeve. "Hey, Tsunade? Did you ever wonder how Kabuto got that new boost of chakra to create those three homunculi over there? Or how he's capable of controlling the dead with exact precision?"

"Now that you mention it, I have been a bit curious." Tsunade's smirk widened. "Care to explain?"

Jiraiya performed a sweeping bow, "Gladly." He resumed his previous position. "Oro-teme here transferred his life chakra into Kabuto for safe-keeping until the day he received a new body. When Orochimaru took over Kabuto's body, Kabuto was not totally wiped out; a small piece of him remained behind to become a part of Orochimaru's subconscious." Jiraiya's once cheerful tone suddenly became serious, "Orochimaru needed a temporary body because he ran out of time, but he didn't completely take over Kabuto. This technique prevents his death because his life chakra is safely guarded by Kabuto."

Naruto slapped his hands to his cheeks and screamed, "HE'S A ZOMBIE!!"

Jiraiya fell anime-style and sweat dropped at the absurd comment from his knuckleheaded disciple. Tsunade blanched, "Not quite, Naruto."

When Jiraiya pulled himself together, he continued with his explanation. "Orochimaru is seemingly immortal. He can't be killed unless his life chakra is restored, and to do that…Kabuto must die first." Jiraiya's voice never wavered.

In the past, Tsunade and Jiraiya grieved for their teammate, knowing one day he would have to be killed, but that is not how they felt today. Today, Orochimaru would die, but they would live on knowing that the Orochimaru they once knew had died a long time ago.

Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura jerked up at the mention of Kabuto's death. They wanted revenge for what the bastard had done to them. He deserved to die by their hands.

"Leave Kabuto to us." Tenten ordered sinisterly.

Neji couldn't agree with that plan. Kabuto was able to overpower and outsmart the girls once before, he could do it again.

"I won't allow that." Neji spoke monotonously.

Tenten spun around furiously, demanding why not. When Neji's clear eyes landed on Tenten, she froze. His eyes clearly said 'Don't argue with me.'

Sasuke had been silent this entire time, but he needed to stop Sakura from doing something that could hurt her. "Hyuuga is right. I don't want you fighting Kabuto, Sakura. You don't know what he is capable of."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "I think I have a good idea what he's capable of, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke gripped her shoulders, giving her a gentle shake. "What happened to you was simply child's play to him. Please don't make me stop you."

Sakura hesitated, but nodded her agreement. She knew Sasuke was only looking out for her well-being. Sakura's eyes wandered over to the eerily still Matsuri, and she realized that Sasuke was afraid she'd be killed as well. She brushed Sasuke's cheek softly with her knuckles, earning an endearing look from him. No words were needed for him to understand her meaning. She was going to listen to him.

Noticing that Tsunade and Jiraiya were still busy, Kakashi decided to take charge.

"Alright, Neji and Sasuke, you will join the fight against Oto and corner Kabuto. It is your mission to kill him by any means necessary." Kakashi eyed them carefully, and then turned his attention to his other student. "Naruto, you will remain here, keep a close eye on those kids, Orochimaru, and look after the girls."

Naruto was aggravated that he couldn't join the fight, but looking after the girls was the most important mission he could be given at that moment.

Before anyone could act on their given missions, the entire arena was filled with a thick layer of smoke, causing a few of the present shinobi to cough. When the smoke began to dissipate, several figures in black robes with red clouds appeared.

"Pein, was it really necessary for all of us to come on this silly little errand?" Konan complained, dusting off her robes.

"Way to make an entrance, Konan…" Pein glared, but she just waved it off.

"I'm just saying that we could have sent Zetsu or Kisame on this…this…ugh! Why am I here?" Konan threw her arms in the air in frustration.

Pein shook his head in annoyance; he'd already explained to Konan why they were there. "If you can remember, Konan, Zetsu and Kisame stayed behind with our newest recruit. We are here to make sure our numbers don't decline any further."

Time practically stopped for the Konoha shinobi. None of this could possibly be happening. First Orochimaru shows up with three kids, then he kills Matsuri, Gaara goes on a rampage, and now the Akatsuki arrive? What were the odds of all of this happening on the same day?

"You've gotta be kidding me…Look, we don't have the time to deal with your lot today!" Naruto hollered down to the group that had shown up in the center of the field.

Itachi narrowed his eyes on his loudmouth target. "Don't flatter yourself, Jinchuuriki. We are not here for you…this time."

Sasuke glared at the man formerly known as his older brother. "Then what are you here for? Are you looking to kill off another clan? Or perhaps the entire village would be more of a challenge for you." Sasuke growled in spite.

Itachi's blood red eyes shifted to his younger brother. "You really don't know me at all, little brother. Have I ever been so predictable?"

The Three Legendary Sanin ended their conversation upon the arrival of the Akatsuki. Tsunade was flaming pissed, and Jiraiya shifted his gaze from Orochimaru to the Akatsuki suspiciously.

Tsunade's voice rang out above all else. "What the HELL is going on here?!?! State your DAMN business!!" She bellowed with unrestrained anger.

"Temper, temper, uhn?" Deidara scolded lightly in the Hokage's direction. "Let's not act so uncivilized, uhn? It's much too barbaric, and not the least bit artistic."

Sakura was torn. The man responsible for murdering her parents was standing right in front of her, and she wanted to follow her instincts and finish Deidara off, but…she looked over to the distraught Kazekage holding onto his lifeless fiancée with the blankest expression she had ever seen. He looked like he just lost his whole world, and Sakura knew he probably had. Orochimaru was their first priority. He's the one that caused them all so much pain, so she made her choice.

"Tell us what you want here and leave us. We have unfinished business with the snake." Sakura spoke quietly, but the iciness in her voice was enough to grip everyone's attention.

Itachi eyed the girl uninterestedly. "Your business will have to wait until after we are through with him."

Deidara locked his one visible blue eye on Sakura. "Uhn, Itachi, this is the young lady that finished off Sasori." Deidara fully turned toward Sakura, his interest peaked. He observed the way the younger Uchiha stood protectively next to the girl. Deidara couldn't hold in his laughter. "It would seem your brother has taken a liking to this girl, uhn?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the revelation of their relationship to Itachi. He didn't know how Itachi would take that news.

Itachi eyed the girl with a newfound interest. Based on Sasuke and Sakura's defensive stances, Itachi knew how deep Sasuke's feelings ran for the girl. "Did you lose sight of your goal so soon, little brother?"

Sasuke was ruffled by the reminder. "Not at all, but I won't be consumed by it."

Itachi's cold Sharingan eyes locked onto the pink-haired kunoichi. "Remember this, little brother; the next time we meet, I will make certain that the Uchiha clan is never revived, even if it means disposing of your kunoichi."

Sasuke shook with restrained anger. He knew never to take Itachi's threats lightly. History speaks for itself…when Itachi makes a threat, he follows through.

"Then I suppose everything will be resolved upon our next meeting, Itachi." Sasuke growled out with such hatred, standing between Itachi and Sakura.

Orochimaru was starting to feel bored. Everyone was talking like he wasn't even there, and he craved the attention. "Ah, Itachi, I thought our ties were cut years ago…" Orochimaru eyed Itachi with a sparkle of malice in his slit snake-like eyes. "Unless, of course, you have decided to surrender your body?"

In the blink of an eye, Itachi disappeared from the field and reappeared in front of Orochimaru, staring him down dangerously, Sharingan fully activated. "You forget your place, Orochimaru." Itachi spoke, his mouth hidden behind his robe's collar. "Do I need to cut off your arm once more?"

Orochimaru subconsciously rubbed the arm that Itachi had personally removed all those years ago during a Genjutsu when he tried to take over Itachi's body. It didn't hurt him physically, but the memory was always brought to the forefront of his mind whenever he encountered Itachi Uchiha.

Pein hollered up at the pair that interested him the most. "Does he still have it, Itachi?!"

Itachi briefly glanced at Orochimaru's left pinky finger, taking notice of the ring belonging to the Akatsuki. "He does."

Orochimaru laughed sadistically. "Interesting…you came all this way for this?" He lifted his hand, revealing the ring for all to see.

Tobi jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh, oh! Pein! Does this mean his ring will become mine?! Will I finally be a part of the team?!"

Deidara gave Tobi a swift kick to his lower back, flinging him into the side wall of the stadium. Deidara would have smacked him, but his arms were still sore from being reattached to his body.

"Quiet, you whelp!" Deidara sneered down at Tobi, who lay sprawled out on his back in the field of the arena, groaning dizzily.

Pein glared at Deidara, but answered Tobi's question nonetheless. "Tobi, you became a member after Sasori's death. We're here to obtain Orochimaru's ring because he took it with him when he left the organization."

Konan nodded her head in agreement, hands on her hips. "That's right, we can't replace a member without that ring, so give it up nicely, Orochimaru, or deal with us."

Orochimaru eyed each of his former teammates, including Tsunade and Jiraiya. He knew he couldn't possibly win if the Akatsuki got involved. He would have to call off the onslaught against Konoha and retreat. He needed a diversion. He looked around subtly, hoping to catch something, or someone, that could help him escape. His slitted-snakelike eyes landed on the Hyuuga heiress, who hadn't moved from her position at Matsuri's side. _Perfect_, he thought.

In the blink of an eye, Orochimaru had extended his arm to wrap around Hinata's waist, pulling her to him tightly. Hinata screamed, she never wanted to feel this man's touch ever again. Orochimaru kept his arm clamped around her waist, and using his loose hand to wrap around her throat.

Naruto panicked. He couldn't let what happened to Matsuri happen to Hinata too! "Hinata!! Let her go you snake!!" Naruto growled, feeling the kyuubi begin to take control. His whiskers became more defined and jagged, and fangs began to protrude passed his lips.

Pein and Konan openly laughed at Orochimaru's idiocy. "Why should we care what you do to the girl? Kill her, it matters not to us." Konan giggled with her fingertips touching her lips.

Orochimaru laughed cynically. "You aren't seeing the bigger picture, Konan." Orochimaru's grip tightened on Hinata's throat, issuing a squeak from her and a growl from Naruto. "This is the Jinchuuriki's woman. If he transforms, you won't be able to stop him."

Realization dawned on the five Akatsuki members. Orochimaru was using the girl as an escape route, fully knowing how the Jinchuuriki would react. The more pain he inflicted on the girl, the closer the Jinchuuriki got to transforming into the kyuubi.

Pein growled in frustration. They'd finally cornered Orochimaru, but Orochimaru was just as slick as he had been in their group. "You'll escape this time, Orochimaru, but make no mistake…we will find you again. And remember, I have never lost a battle. The next time we meet, you will die."

The Akatsuki members dispersed one by one. Konan transformed into a small paper, folding up into a butterfly and taking off. Deidara used his 'art' to create a large paper bird capable of carrying both him and Tobi. Itachi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Pein threw a final glance in Orochimaru's direction before summoning a torrent of rain, vanishing in the downpour. Once the five were gone, Orochimaru took his leave as well.

He threw Hinata to the ground, offered them all a simple wave of the hand, and disappeared in his own cloud of smoke. Upon his leave, the sounds of battle ceased, and the Oto shinobi retreated.

Naruto rushed to Hinata's side, the kyuubi transformation receding. He held her in his arms with her head tucked into his chest. He held her tightly, afraid to let her go. So much had happened, and he could have lost her if the Akatsuki decided to attack instead of retreat. He could feel her tears soaking through his jacket, she was scared, and he knew it. Naruto stroked her back soothingly, offering any comfort that he could give. As he calmed Hinata, he observed his surroundings.

The stadium was in ruins, smoke and fire billowed in the distance where the true battle between Konoha and Oto took place. Sasuke stood close to Sakura's side, never letting his guard down. Neji also stood by Tenten's side, but his gaze was focused on the three kids that hadn't made a move since they arrived. Kakashi stood off to the side, his one visible eye downcast in sadness. Tsunade and Jiraiya remained where they were from their conversation with Orochimaru. In the distance, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino were seen sprinting back to the arena.

Tsunade and Jiraiya exchanged a meaningful glance before launching into a quick attack. Tsunade appeared behind Hinaru, knocking him out with a chop to his neck. Jiraiya appeared behind Tenji and Kursuki, knocking them out with a hit of his own. Those three children were the remaining threat left in Konoha, and there was no chance Tsunade would let them walk free. Tsunade and Jiraiya lowered them to the ground, laying them in the small patch of grass.

Sakura observed this all without batting an eye. This was the life of a shinobi/kunoichi. She still didn't know what to think of the three children, and she was pretty sure Hinata and Tenten were just as lost. She glanced over at Gaara, he still clutched the unmoving body of his love, and it tore at her heart.

'I know what I can do to help, but the consequences are unknown…' Sakura thought sadly.

Inner Sakura chimed in on her thoughts. _CHYA! We've got to do something to help, outer! Matsuri is our friend! We know what to do!_

Sakura smiled sadly, her inner was right. If there was a way to save Matsuri, she shouldn't second guess herself. Matsuri would do the same for her if their positions were switched.

Sakura slowly pulled away from Sasuke's hold, walking toward the Kazekage and Matsuri. Sasuke watched on in confusion. He didn't know what Sakura had planned. Sakura continued her slow march to the Suna shinobi, but she stopped before Hinata and Naruto. Sakura kneeled before Hinata, brushing her hair away from her tear-stained cheeks. Hinata immediately looked up into the solemn face of her dear friend, her sister.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata whispered unsurely.

Sakura shook her head. "Hinata-chan, will you help me?"

Hinata understood what she meant when she motioned to the still form of Matsuri. Hinata stood, walking away from Naruto to continue Sakura's silent trek to their dear friend. When the two girls stood above Gaara and Matsuri, Gaara looked up in distress. He thought they were there to take her away from him.

"Gaara-kun, please let me help." Sakura requested. "I know what to do."

Gaara subconsciously allowed Sakura and Hinata to take Matsuri from his arms, his voice failing to respond.

"Hinata-chan, please sit across from me on the opposite side of Matsuri's body." Sakura instructed quietly, not wanting the others to catch wind of what she was about to do. Hinata nodded, and she did as she was told.

"Now, I want you to put up a barrier, like the one back in our training days, remember?" Sakura asked shakily, she was clearly scared of what she was about to do. "We can't let the others stop us, ok?"

"Alright, Sakura-chan. But promise you'll let me help you. I don't want to lose you as well." Hinata pleaded quietly, performing a jutsu to keep the others out.

"Hai." Sakura agreed. "Now, put your hands above mine, and lend me your chakra."

Hinata again followed her instructions. However, Tsunade, Naruto, Kakashi, Tenten, Neji, and Gaara knew instantly what Sakura and Hinata were doing. They immediately rushed to the barrier, pounding and demanding they stop.

Sasuke was the only one that didn't know what was going on. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

Naruto didn't stop pounding on the chakra infused barrier. "Sakura is performing the same Ninjutsu technique that Chiyo-baachan did to bring Gaara back to life." Naruto paused before continuing. "She's giving up her life to bring Matsuri back."

Sasuke stilled instantly. The information slowly processed through his brain. He couldn't let Sakura be so selfless! He needed her! He loved her!! She couldn't leave him!!!

"SAKURA!!!" Sasuke began sending any attack he could think of at the barrier that Hinata had erected. "DON'T DO THIS!! PLEASE!!!"

Sakura could hear Sasuke's pleas from inside the barrier, and silent tears streamed down her cheeks, but she couldn't stop now. She began to concentrate her chakra into her palms, sending the rejuvenation chakra into Matsuri's body while drawing on Hinata's chakra for further assistance. Both Sakura and Hinata's breathing became labored, they were starting to feel the effects of this jutsu. Nonetheless, they continued to focus all their chakra into Matsuri's body.

Hinata closed her eyes tight, tears falling from her eyes. "Sakura-chan…it hurts, it hurts so much."

Sakura clasped hands with Hinata, trying to lend her the strength she needed. Hinata opened her eyes, staring into the dulling emerald before her.

"I know, Hinata-chan, but it'll all be over soon." Sakura spoke soothingly, though the pain was beginning to take its toll on her as well. It felt like her soul was being ripped away from her body.

With one final burst of chakra, both Hinata and Sakura collapsed on their sides, unconscious, while Matsuri took in her first gasp of air, breathing heavily and looking around frantically. When Hinata fell unconscious, her barrier caved, allowing the others to rush in.

Sasuke kneeled down beside Sakura, pulling her into his embrace. She looked so drained, almost deathlike. Her features were paler than normal and it scared him. He tried to shake her awake, but she didn't react at all to his touch. He was visibly shaking, she couldn't be dead, he wouldn't allow her to die, not now.

"Sakura, wake up." Sasuke whispered shakily. "C'mon, I'm not joking."

Tsunade ran up, kneeling beside Sasuke to check on her apprentice. She immediately checked Sakura's vitals, and she felt it. A pulse. It was very weak, but it was still there. Sakura could easily be mistaken as dead due to the weak pulse and the unnoticeable intakes of air. Kami, she looked dead! Tsunade placed a reassuring hand on Sasuke's shoulder, pulling him from his distressing thoughts.

"She'll be fine, Sasuke. I'm not sure how she pulled it off, but that Ninjutsu did not claim her life. We need to get her to the hospital, so I can treat her." Tsunade spoke soothingly.

Sasuke barely registered what Tsunade said. The only thing he understood was that Sakura would be fine. He slowly got to his feet, hoisting Sakura up bridle style and followed after Tsunade. Tsunade then walked over to check on Hinata.

Naruto took Hinata into his arms, worriedly checking her for any wounds. He felt her forehead for a fever, checked her wrist for a pulse, and listened intently for her breathing pattern. He sighed in relief after making sure his love was still alive. He cradled her gently to his body, refusing to let her go.

"Hinata-chan, don't scare me like that again…" Naruto trailed off, whispering in Hinata's ear.

Upon Tsunade's arrival, Naruto told her that Hinata was fine, and was just completely drained of her chakra. Tsunade nodded and instructed Naruto and Sasuke to follow her to the hospital with both Hinata and Sakura. She wanted to get answers from Sakura about that Ninjutsu. She should have died from using such a technique, and Tsunade needed to find out why Sakura was spared. Of course, she planned on chewing out Sakura and Hinata hardcore once they were better…

Meanwhile, Gaara slowly crawled over to the now breathing Matsuri in complete awe. He looked down at her in amazement. His Matsuri was alive, thanks to the two kunoichi that he owed his very life to. Gaara stroked Matsuri's cheek, earning a groan from her. Her body was still stiff and cold from death, but she was slowly warming up.

"Matsuri-chan…" Gaara whispered in astonishment.

Matsuri looked up into his eyes, trying to reach out to him. When she spoke, her voice betrayed her, revealing the overwhelming emotions she was feeling in that moment. "G-Gaara-kun? I-I'm a-alive?"

Hearing her voice triggered something deep inside Gaara. He pulled her up into his arms, planting a passionate, needy kiss to her lips. "Hai, koi. You're alive." He whispered breathlessly. Gaara lifted Matsuri into his arms as well, following after the Hokage. Even though Matsuri was alive, Gaara still wanted her to get checked out, just in case.

Jiraiya watched them walk off, and once he was sure they were gone, he turned toward Kakashi, Kurenai, and Gai meaningfully. He motioned to the three unconscious children, and Kakashi picked up Kursuki, Kurenai lifted Hinaru, and Gai took hold of Tenji. They followed Jiraiya to a holding cell.

After the day's events, it was time for them to deliberate, hash it all out, and get some answers. It was time to take this war to Konoha's most wanted instead of being attacked blindly. Once Tsunade returned from treating the girls, and anyone that was wounded in the battle, they would devise a plan to take out Orochimaru and the Akatsuki, and also find out what to do about these kids.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Here is your long awaited update! I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! My next update will most likely be when I'm done with finals (The week of Dec. 10-15). I only have a few more weeks of classes, so I need to focus on that, but once it's all over…I have an ENTIRE month long break. That's right, I'm out of school from Dec. 16****th**** – January 17****th****!!! Pretty cool, huh? I thought so ;P**

**Any who, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I incorporated a lot of background info on Orochimaru and the Akatsuki, so if it confused any of you, please let me know so I can clear that up! Yes, you read correct, Akatsuki needs Orochimaru's ring in order to add a new member to their organization. That's why Zetsu and Kisame weren't in this chapter. They were hanging back with the new recruit. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, although it did give me a few problems…**

**BTW: I read this really awesome fic in which I hope beeswarm17 updates REALLY soon!! It's called Retracing Memories, and it can be found under my favorite stories list. It's NaruHina, and it is just AWESOME!!! Everything about that fic sounds so realistic and in character. I'm promoting this fic b/c the author isn't getting the recognition (hint REVIEWS hint) that he/she deserves. There are only 3 chapters…but they are really LONG and well-worth the read! Go and enjoy…but don't forget to review this chapter please!!**

**Thanks again!**

**lub,**

**lil-lilac86**


	19. Discuss & Deliberate

**Love Is A Battlefield**

Disclaimer: I really don't want the suits to come looking for me, so Masashi Kishimoto owns _Naruto_, not me!

A/n: Thank you all so much for being so patient! I am officially done with school for an entire month, so hopefully I'll be able to finish this story, huh? Just a few more chapters left, so sad…any who, I wanted to inform all of you that if you check out my profile, you'll find an FYI section where I post the status of this story. Like when the next update will be, what's taking so long, etc. If I'm ever taking too long, be sure to check my profile to find out why!! Alright, I know you guys aren't interested in my rambling, so on with the fic!

**Chapter 19: Discuss & Deliberate**

Tsunade stood on top of the Hokage Tower's roof, the wind blowing her blonde strands into her face. Her chin was tilted down as she gazed onto her demolished village. That ambush from Oto caused several casualties and the entire village suffered from it. Many of her people were homeless, while others were in mourning for their friends or family's deaths. It was a difficult time. What was she supposed to say to her villagers? As the Hokage, she was supposed to be the strongest shinobi of Konoha. What would the Third think of her?

Tsunade shook her bangs out of her face, shifting her gaze to the sky. She could feel the brim of her eyes begin to swell with tears, but she refused to let them fall. Sarutobi wouldn't crumble from the pressure; he'd face it head on. She had to be just as strong.

"Tsunade…" A deep, masculine voice called from behind her.

"What is it now, Jiraiya?" Tsunade sounded so downtrodden and defeated.

"This wasn't your fault, y'know. You couldn't have known that all of this was going to happen." Jiraiya tried to comfort her, knowing that this devastation was a major blow to her ego.

"Then whose fault should it be?" Tsunade turned around sharply, glaring daggers at her comrade. "Should it be yours for not making it back in time to warn us? Should it be Matsuri-san's fault for getting herself killed? Should it be Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan's fault for risking it all to revive her? Tell me, Jiraiya, who's to blame?!" Her voice cracked at the end.

Jiraiya's gaze never wavered. "Orochimaru."

Tsunade's brown eyes hardened at the mention of their former teammate. "He will die, Jiraiya. He's caused too much pain and destruction in his time."

Jiraiya sighed, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, about that…ya got a plan?"

Tsunade turned around fully, leaning back on the railing behind her. "We have to take this fight to him. We know who his weakest link is."

"Kabuto." Jiraiya spoke deeply

Tsunade nodded with conviction. "Kill him, and Orochimaru has no one left to hide behind. Orochimaru knows that we know his secret, so he'll protect Kabuto from us." Tsunade paused in her thoughts. "I'm going to send out teams to take on Kabuto, Orochimaru, and the Akatsuki. It's time to finish this."

Jiraiya jerked slightly, "You're sending out teams to face the Akatsuki? Do you think that's wise?"

Tsunade glared hard at Jiraiya. "Yesterday wasn't the first time members of the Akatsuki have infiltrated this village. I'm sure you recall that incident when Itachi and Kisame put Kakashi-san and Sasuke-san out of commission. Wasn't that the reason you came after me to begin with?"

"Point taken," Jiraiya laughed uneasily, "but who will you send out on such a dangerous mission? How will you split up our Jonin?"

Tsunade looked down at the ground before responding. "I think the original Rookie 9 and Gai's team will suffice."

"What?!" Jiraiya hollered. "Some of those shinobi aren't even Jonin yet!"

"After yesterday's events, I've decided that Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan, Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun, and Lee-san have proven themselves worthy of becoming Jonin." Tsunade announced proudly.

Jiraiya folded his arms across his chest. "Will you send them all after Akatsuki?"

Tsunade responded quickly. "No, I have split them up according to their strengths and weaknesses. I have picked out who will fight who."

Something about that bothered Jiraiya. "None of them, not even Naruto, are a match for Pein." Jiraiya walked over to Tsunade to lean his hands against the railing to overlook the village. "I will be the one to fight Pein. After all, I'm the one responsible for training the brat all those years ago…"

Tsunade turned concerned eyes on Jiraiya. She knew how difficult this match up would be for Jiraiya. "You couldn't have known that this was how he would turn out, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya gave a half-hearted chuckle. "No, I didn't know that, but I helped create what he is today." Jiraiya turned his head to face Tsunade. "Pein is mine."

Tsunade simply nodded, knowing that Jiraiya was the only one able to take on Pein. "Alright, but don't think that I will be sitting here on my butt while all of you are out there fighting." Tsunade offered a sultry smirk. "I plan to tag team with you, again. While you fight Pein, I'll be burying his bitch Konan."

This time, Jiraiya couldn't prevent the guffaws of laughter from escaping from his diaphragm. Tsunade always had that unpredictable sense of humor. After his laughter died down, Jiraiya had a question.

"How are Sakura and Hinata doing?" Jiraiya watched the sparkle disappear from Tsunade's eyes.

"Those girls were so stupid." It was times like these that Tsunade wished she had her sake. "They haven't woken up yet. Sasuke-san and Naruto-kun are going mad with worry."

Jiraiya turned solemn. "Do you know why Sakura survived after that Ninjutsu?"

"I won't know until I speak with her. One thing's for sure, she relied heavily on Hinata-chan for chakra. She'd only seen this Ninjutsu done once by Chiyo-sama, so it was unavoidable that she'd mess up like that." Tsunade sighed depressingly. "If they don't wake up soon, we'll have to go into battle without them."

Jiraiya was silent for a while before he spoke once more. "What will you do about those kids?"

Tsunade growled at the reminder. "Aren't you just full of questions today?" She eyed him carefully.

"Just curious, nothing more!" Jiraiya waved his hands in front of his body defensively. The last thing he wanted to do was provoke an angry Tsunade. He could still remember that time when she about killed him for peeping on girls.

Tsunade sighed once more. "I'll leave that decision for their mothers." Tsunade blanched at having to use such labels. "C'mon, Jiraiya, it's time to assemble our troops and start assigning them to their missions."

Tsunade walked off, knowing Jiraiya would follow. It was time to end it.

xxxx

Naruto and Sasuke sat in two chairs back-to-back facing opposite directions in the hospital room. Their focus was set on their significant kunoichi, Hinata and Sakura, lying unconscious in their hospital beds. For Sasuke, it was strange seeing Sakura in that state. She was the one always nursing a person back to health; it shouldn't be the other way around, never the other way around.

Naruto clutched Hinata's hand in his, gently rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. He couldn't help but feel worried; he knew Hinata had a heart condition, and the strain of releasing all of that chakra could have strained her heart. Tsunade had done everything in her power to heal Hinata and Sakura, but for some reason they weren't waking up.

The silence was broken by Naruto's raspy voice. "Why won't they wake up?" Naruto asked no one in particular, mumbling to himself.

Sasuke's eyes never left Sakura's still form when he answered. "I don't know, Naruto. Did Sakura do something wrong with that technique?"

Sasuke wanted answers; he'd never seen anything like that before in his life. He knew Naruto witnessed this once before, so he wanted to make sure it was done correctly.

Naruto kept his gaze on Hinata when he next spoke. "No, everything looked right. The only thing that was wrong is that Sakura is still alive. For that technique to work, the user sacrifices their own life to revive the dead."

Sasuke brushed some loose strands of hair behind Sakura's ear. "Why is Hinata-sama unconscious?"

Naruto squeezed Hinata's hand at the mention of her. "I don't know. When I helped Chiyo-baachan, she borrowed a chunk of my chakra, but I never passed out from it." Naruto slouched in his chair with a frustrated sigh. "Why won't they wake up?!"

Sasuke turned in his chair to look at Naruto; he understood Naruto's concern. "Calm down, dobe. The Hokage said they would be alright; they just have to wake up on their own."

Naruto sat up and turned to face Sasuke, his expression serious. Sasuke sat up as well, knowing that this next bout of conversation was important.

"What's going to happen to those brats?" Naruto gritted his teeth just thinking about the spawns of Orochimaru.

Sasuke's expression darkened, remembering the way that thing treated Sakura. "I'm not sure, but I know what I would do about them…" Sasuke trailed off menacingly.

"I wonder what made them freeze up like that yesterday…" Naruto lifted a hand to his chin curiously.

"You know that look, dobe." Sasuke sighed boredly. "That was their first experience with death, the Kazekage's fiancée…"

"I hope Matsuri-chan is feeling better. I never thought I'd see Gaara act like that ever again." Naruto cringed just thinking about it. "From what I've heard, Gaara hasn't left her side since she was admitted into the hospital."

Sasuke gave a half-hearted laugh. "You mean like us?"

Naruto nodded sadly, "Yeah, like us…"

Naruto and Sasuke's attention went back to their girls, lapsing back into silence. The only sound in the room was the beeping from the heart monitors, but something sounded off about one of the monitors. It was picking up speed.

Naruto and Sasuke looked over to Hinata's heart monitor, and then they looked down at Hinata. She was sweating profusely, and she started to toss and turn in her bed. Naruto began to panic, his arms waving alarmingly.

"What do we do?! What do we do, Sasuke?!" Naruto shouted fearfully.

"I'm going to go get a nurse, stay with her, Naruto." Sasuke ran from the room.

Naruto hunched over the bed, trying to shake Hinata from the nightmare she seemed to be having.

Hinata's eyes were shut tightly, her head sliding from side-to-side with her fingers clutching the sheets beneath her. When her pale eyes shot open, the Byakugan was fully activated, and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Naruto hugged her tightly to his body, refusing to let go.

"He killed them…" Hinata gasped clutching her heart desperately before falling unconscious once more.

"Hinata?" Naruto began shaking her, but it didn't work. "HINATA?!" His eyes quickly shifted to the heart monitor, but she was flat-lining.

"HELP! Someone, PLEASE HELP!!" Naruto shouted down the hall while beginning CPR on Hinata.

Sasuke ran back into the room with a team of medic nins following behind him. He was pushed off to the side, and Naruto was yanked off of Hinata. The medics instantly began healing her, but their chakra had little effect on Hinata. They were only able to stabilize her, but a greater source of chakra was needed to heal her fully.

"Send for the Hokage immediately." One medic nin said to another. "Just tell her Hinata Hyuuga went into cardiac arrest, and she'll come quickly."

Naruto was a shaking mess. Sasuke noticed this, and he literally slapped Naruto out of it. "She needs you to be strong for her, dobe, don't let her down." Sasuke growled.

Naruto stared blankly at Sasuke before resting his blue eyes on Hinata's pale form. It finally dawned on Naruto what Hinata had said. He turned to Sasuke in all seriousness.

"Sasuke, what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke stared back at Naruto, but gave him a slight nod in agreement.

"Hinata-chan's Byakugan has evolved to where she can see a person's death before it happens." Naruto paused after seeing the look of shock on Sasuke's face.

"That's why she crumbled yesterday seconds before Matsuri-san was killed?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Yeah, and I think she had another vision just now." Naruto glanced over at Hinata. "It was so powerful that it woke her from her comatose-like state and caused her to go into cardiac arrest."

Sasuke studied Hinata before turning his attention back to Naruto. "Did she say anything?"

Naruto's blue eyes widened in realization. "She said, 'he killed them.' Who do you think she was talking about?"

The warning bells from the front gate of Konoha went off, cutting off the conversation between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Someone's attacking…" Naruto murmured.

"Either that or someone's been sighted." Sasuke theorized.

At that moment, Tsunade burst into the room. "Get out of here and go see what that ruckus is about! I'm going to take care of these two! GO!" Tsunade barked orders until the two shinobi took off.

Naruto glanced once more at Hinata, and the last thing he saw was her body being engulfed in a soft green light.

xxxx

Naruto and Sasuke met up with Neji at the front gates. Neji had his Byakugan activated, and he was following the movements of the perpetrator who infiltrated Konoha.

"Who was it, Neji?" Naruto asked strictly.

"It was a shinobi from Oto, but I'm not sure who." Neji deactivated his bloodline trait. "He had some kind of barrier surrounding him that blurred out his identity to my Byakugan."

"Did anything happen that was out of the ordinary?" Sasuke inquired.

Just then, Tenten came sprinting up to them with an unreadable expression. When she reached them, she couldn't form words to speak; she was in shock, and Neji went to her side immediately.

"What's wrong, Tenten-chan? Did something happen?" Neji tried to soothe her, but the terror on her face only intensified.

"H-Hurry!" She managed to rasp out before taking off in the direction she had come from.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji quickly followed after her in the direction of the holding cells. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a meaningful look before they arrived at the cell that held the three homunculi.

Tenten stopped right before reaching the cell, sliding down the stone walls afraid to look at the massacre.

'Massacre' couldn't even describe what they saw before them. The three children were no longer recognizable. It was difficult to differentiate between who was who. They had been decapitated, head to foot, body parts and blood everywhere, coating the walls and floor of the cell. Naruto's stomach did a flip, and he had to swallow the lump in the back of his throat.

Sasuke and Neji gave the scene a critical eye, taking notice of anything of importance.

"Those cuts are too precise." Neji commented. "They look too professional, like a –"

"Like a medic nin's work." Sasuke finished, and Neji simply nodded his agreement.

"But, the only medic nin from Oto is Kabuto! Are you saying that he was here tonight?!" Naruto exclaimed, upset that they missed their chance.

"W-Why?" Tenten's shaky voice reached their ears, gaining their attention. "Why would he destroy something that he created?!" Angry tears streaked down her cheeks, and she viciously wiped them away.

Neji walked over to her, kneeling in front of her. Tenten sniffled before looking up to him with watery eyes. Neji wrapped his arms around her, doing his best to comfort her. He knew what Tenten thought of those children. She believed them to be innocent in all of this, and they didn't deserve what happened to them. They didn't ask to be 'born,' and they didn't ask to die. It was unfair, and Kabuto would pay for all of it.

"Tsunade-sama should know about this." Sasuke suggested quietly.

Once Tenten was able to pull herself together, they headed off in the direction of the hospital, since that was the last place she had been seen.

xxxx

"Hinata-chan is now stable and healing nicely." Tsunade spoke to Shizune. She had decided that Sakura and Hinata needed a personal medic nin, and Tsunade trusted Shizune with her life. "Make sure to check her vitals every hour, just in case of any irregular patterns, and…"

Tsunade was interrupted when Naruto burst back into the room with Sasuke, Neji, and Tenten following close behind.

"Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto hollered, nearly deafening the woman.

"What's your report?" Tsunade ordered, rubbing her ears from the noise.

"We have reason to suspect Kabuto infiltrated the village and murdered the three prisoners." Neji answered dutifully.

"Not only that, but the children were decapitated…it was very unnerving." Naruto added with a shiver.

Tsunade gritted her teeth in response. Was it really so easy to sneak into her village?

"That does it." Tsunade narrowed her brown eyes on the four shinobi before her. "I will assign you your missions tonight, and you will leave at dawn."

This caught all of their attention. Naruto and Sasuke eyed Hinata and Sakura uneasily, knowing that being sent on a mission meant they would have to leave them behind.

"Firstly, congratulations Naruto, Sasuke, and Tenten. You have successfully become Jonin." She allowed a moment of silence before continuing. "Secondly, I have decided that our village has suffered enough at the hands of Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the Akatsuki. It is time for us to take this battle to them."

Tsunade turned around to face Shizune. "I want you to round up Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, and the remaining member of Rookie 9 and bring them here."

"Right away, Tsunade-sama." Shizune bowed before leaving the room.

Tsunade cleared her throat, bringing her attention back to the four conscious shinobi. "I suggest you all get comfortable, this will take a while."

Sasuke and Naruto returned to their seats by Sakura and Hinata's side, while Neji and Tenten opted to lean against the wall. It took about fifteen minutes for Shizune to bring everyone there. She would have been back in ten minutes if Kakashi hadn't been so aloof…

Tsunade looked around the overcrowded hospital room and acknowledged Jiraiya listening in at the door.

"Listen up, everyone." Tsunade spoke authoritatively. "We are heading into the battle to end all battles. We are going to destroy Oto, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the Akatsuki."

She was met with silence, so she didn't hesitate to continue. "I have split you all up accordingly. I will first assign those of you who will lead our troops against the Oto shinobi." Tsunade eyed the large group before her. "Asuma and Kurenai, you two will lead a brigade of Chuunin and Jonin into sound. You are not responsible for taking on Orochimaru or Kabuto. I want you to lower their numbers and destroy that awful village."

Asuma and Kurenai exchanged looks and nodded to their Hokage with acceptance.

"I want Ino-san, Choji-san, Kiba-san, and Shino-san to accompany you on this mission." Tsunade ordered, and without waiting for confirmation she continued. "Now, for the issue of the Akatsuki…Tenten-chan and Shikamaru-san will take on Zetsu, Gai and Lee-san will attack Kisame…"

Gai interrupted her, "Which one was he again?"

"Honestly, Gai-sensei! You've fought him a couple of times before!" Tenten scolded.

Tsunade cleared her throat once more, wanting to continue. "Kakashi, you will be responsible for bringing down both Deidara and Tobi."

A sound from behind Tsunade stopped her from finishing her orders. "N-No…D-Deidara is m-mine!"

Sakura sat up from her position in her bed, breathing heavily from the exertion. Sasuke helped her up, rubbing her back soothingly. He was just glad that she was alright.

"Sakura-chan, you are in no condition to…" Tsunade was once again interrupted.

"He murdered my parents!" Sakura found her voice.

Sasuke completely understood where she was coming from. "She'll be ok, Tsunade-sama. She'll be with Kakashi-sensei, right?" Sasuke queried.

Tsunade was hesitant, but eventually agreed. "Fine, Kakashi, I want you to look after her. You two are now partnered up to go against Deidara and Tobi." Tsunade sighed.

"Don't worry, Hokage-sama. She'll be safe with me." Kakashi would never let something happen to her. Sakura was the closest thing he had to a daughter, and nothing would come to harm her.

"Great, next I want Sasuke-san to fight Itachi, and not for your vengeance! This is for the good of the village, and you know his moves, understood?" Tsunade eyed Sasuke critically, ensuring herself that she made the right choice.

"I think I can handle that." Sasuke agreed, finally able to end the Itachi saga.

"Jiraiya and I will be paired up to face Pein and Konan. I don't want anyone to interfere with those fights no matter what. These two are the most dangerous of the group, so let us handle them." Tsunade locked gazes with Jiraiya before wrapping up.

"Now, for Kabuto…this fight is crucial, Kabuto must be killed before Orochimaru can be. I want a three man cell to handle the defeat of Kabuto and then Orochimaru." Tsunade scanned her choices. Before she could open her mouth to speak, she was once more interrupted.

"As the Kazekage of Suna, I demand to take part in this three man cell." Gaara entered the doorway, his cold eyes locked on only the Hokage.

_No argument here_. Tsunade thought. "The three man cell will consist of Gaara-kage, Neji-san, and Naruto-kun."

Tsunade was about to once again wrap it up, but a quiet, weak voice reached her ears.

"W-Wait, Tsunade-kaasan…" Hinata struggled to speak, and her breathing was labored. "L-Let me h-help t-too."

Tsunade turned a motherly eye on Hinata. "Hinata-chan, you've just suffered a major strain. I'm not sure if your heart can take it."

There were a lot of gasps in the room. No one knew Hinata was in such critical condition.

"P-Please, Tsunade-kaasan…I want to h-help." Hinata begged.

Tsunade contemplated the situation. Hinata looked to weak to handle anything too strenuous. "I need a few Jonin to remain behind and look after the village. Hinata-chan, will you do this for me?"

Hinata seemed disappointed that she couldn't fight alongside her friends, but the village always came first. "H-Hai."

"I'll stay with her." Another feminine voice came from the doorway.

"Matsuri, why are you out of bed?" Gaara scolded.

"I'm fine, Gaara-kun, but I would like your permission to guard this village alongside Hinata-chan." Matsuri requested.

Gaara exchanged looks with Tsunade, and apparently Tsunade had no problem with it. "Fine by me."

Gaara walked over to Matsuri and whispered quietly, "Be careful. I don't want to come back to you being gone."

Matsuri gave him a sweet smile, but agreed nonetheless. "I will."

Tsunade scratched her neck from all the stress. "Here's the game plan. We leave at dawn. The two groups headed to Oto will travel together until it is necessary to split up." Tsunade looked at Gaara, Neji, and Naruto meaningfully. "Next, the groups headed out to take on the Akatsuki will travel together until it is necessary to split up. When you have completed your mission, return to Konoha and report to Hinata-chan, understood?"

"Hai," was the collective response.

"Do whatever is necessary to prepare, but I want all of you ready to go by the first signs of morning. Dismissed!" Tsunade concluded her instructions.

Everyone filed out, except Naruto and Sasuke. They remained behind to sit with Hinata and Sakura. Tsunade noticed this and rolled her eyes. She allowed a smile to settle on her lips when she erected a wall between the two sides for privacy, and then she was gone.

xxxx

"Are you sure you're going to be fine by morning, Sakura?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Of course! I'm feeling better every minute!" Sakura winced when she stretched out one of her arms. "Well, I'm a little stiff, and I feel a little strange, but I'm sure I'll be fine."

Sasuke glanced down at the ground as he spoke quietly. "What happened to you yesterday? How did you survive?"

Sakura had to strain her ears to hear that last part. "Ever since I could remember, I've always had another soul inside my body. I'm not sure why, but when the jutsu required a sacrifice…I was prepared to give up my life…but that other part of me pushed toward the forefront of my mind and was sacrificed instead. It felt like I lost a friend…" Sakura allowed a tear to slip by.

Sasuke sat down on her bed, pulling Sakura into his arms. "You're getting really good at scaring me, you know that?"

Sakura offered him an apologetic smile, and she kissed the corner of his mouth. They were silent for a time, Sasuke holding Sakura as close as possible to his body.

"About tomorrow…" Sakura trailed off, gaining the attention of the Uchiha. "I want you to promise you'll come back alive, ok?" Sakura looked up into his eyes, sadly.

Sasuke rested his forehead against hers. "Itachi won't be the death of me, Sakura; you've already filled that role." He joked.

Sakura pulled back and playfully slapped his arm. "Now that was harsh."

Sasuke's eyes hardened. "If things get too difficult with Deidara, I want you to retreat, understand?"

Sakura only nodded. "You don't have to worry so much, Sasuke-kun. I can handle him."

Sasuke wrapped his arms tighter around Sakura. He wanted to spend time with her before their battles the next day, so he would wait before letting her know what happened to those children.

xxxx

Naruto stared at Hinata intently, but she wouldn't look at him. Her head remained turned to the side and downcast. From time to time, she would clutch her sheets tightly and release. Naruto wasn't sure what he could say to bring a smile to her lips, she seemed so depressed. When Naruto was about to attempt to start a conversation, Hinata surprised him.

"When this is all over…" Hinata paused, gripping the sheets once more. "I won't be able to continue being a kunoichi of Konoha…" She whispered the last part quietly.

Naruto's eyes widened, he wasn't sure he heard her correctly. "What are you talking about, Hinata-chan. Of course you can!"

"No, Naruto-kun. That last coronary was my limit. If I continue to fight, I can't promise that I'll have a long life…" Hinata stared down at her blanket, a silent tear making its way down her soft cheek.

"But it wasn't your fault! It was that vision that triggered it!" Naruto tried to make her understand.

Hinata's head shot up at the mention of her vision, and her features expressed her unspoken horror.

Naruto winced; he shouldn't have mentioned that vision. Hinata has a pure heart, so her heart bleeds for any living creature. The thought that those children were murdered was clearly torture for her.

"Hinata-chan, gomenasai…" Naruto tried to make it right.

"They're gone…?" Hinata mourned for the child that she never knew. "Kabuto…killed them…"

Naruto swept Hinata into his embrace, letting her cry. She hadn't been able to prevent even a single one of those visions from happening. She wasn't strong enough. Why had she been cursed with something so horrible? When her father disowned her, she wished he was capable of taking away her bloodline as well.

"Shh, it's gonna be ok, Hinata-chan. Don't cry." Naruto whispered into her ear.

"I always thought I was getting stronger, more confident…but…" Hinata paused to look into Naruto's face. "…but…the harder I try to be that way, the weaker I become. What's wrong with me, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gripped her face between both of his rough hands. "Don't! Don't ever call yourself weak! You are one of the strongest people I know. Believe it!"

It was strange. Whenever Naruto spoke to her in that manner, he was always able to make her feel better. Hinata gripped his face between her smaller hands and pulled him closer to her. She closed the gap between them, her lips moving against his in a needy kiss. She needed to believe in his words, and she needed him to show her.

Naruto didn't resist. In fact, he was surprised. When they broke apart, Hinata wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face into his chest.

"Promise me you'll be careful, Naruto-kun." Hinata looked up into his face, searching his eyes. "It already hurts so much knowing that you'll be so far away in only a couple of hours."

Naruto hooked a finger under her chin to hold her in place. "As long as I know you'll be waiting for me here in Konoha, I can't just get myself killed right? You'll be my motivator, Hinata-chan." Naruto smirked.

Hinata blushed prettily. No one ever called her a motivator before. "You still have to promise, Naruto-kun."

"I promise, Hinata-chan; I'll be back, and I never go back on my word. That is my Nindo, my ninja way." Naruto wanted to scream for joy when Hinata finally smiled at him.

"Will you stay with me until you have to leave?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Where else would I want to be?" Naruto leaned back against the headboard, pulling Hinata along with him. After a while, Naruto just had to realize something. "Y'know, we sure do spend a lot of time in hospitals."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'M BACK!!! WOOT WOOT!!! I can't tell you how weird it is to be done with classes! I've been checking out some more NaruHina fics, and I found one that was just too awesome!! Now, the only catch is that it's rated M, so if you know you shouldn't be reading those kinds of things, then ignore this message. This person wrote about 10 chapters so far, and they are all really good, but is only getting maybe 97 reviews…so sad…the author is Formally known as Freya and the fic is called Undiscovered Feelings Revealed. You can find it under my favorites list!!! Remember, if you're too young to handle adult themes, you should not read this fic!!**

**Thanks again for being so patient with me. I hope this chapter was satisfactory!!!**

**lub,**

**lil-lilac86**


	20. Our Final Hours

**Love Is A Battlefield**

Disclaimer: I really don't want the suits to come looking for me, so Masashi Kishimoto owns _Naruto_, not me!

A/n: My only excuse is that I'm enjoying my freedom too much, and I am guilty, so don't patronize me, I know. Now on with the long awaited chappie filled with fluffy goodness!

**Chapter 20: Our Final Hours**

As several of her fellow shinobi exited the hospital room, Ino waited impatiently for her boyfriend to file out as well, biting on her bottom lip nervously – one of her bad habits. When his pineapple shaped hair-do came into view, she immediately latched onto his arm and pulled him around the corner and into the next available room, which happened to be a coat closet.

"I need to talk to you, Shika-kun." Ino whispered breathlessly, scrabbling around in the dark to find the light switch.

Once the room was lit, Shikamaru studied his surroundings with half-lidded eyes. "You pulled me into a coat closet?"

Ino rolled her eyes in annoyance, placing her hands on her hips. "Yeah, so?"

Shikamaru slouched dejectedly. "It's a coat closet."

"Very observant, you lazy genius." Ino's eye twitched, she was starting to get a little ticked off.

"Is there a reason as to why I'm in this coat closet?" Shikamaru questioned his teammate and girlfriend boredly.

Ino gripped her blonde hair in frustration before wrapping her small hands around his neck, shaking him roughly. "Forget about the damn closet!"

When she finally released him, Shikamaru seemed unperturbed by her actions, uttering a single word, "Troublesome."

Ino's eyes softened, and she took on a somber expression. The hands that were once around his throat loosened, sliding down to his chest where she clutched at his Jonin vest. No matter how much Shikamaru irked her to no end, it was still her fear that these would be her final moments with him, and she couldn't drown out the emotion building up in her throat, her blue eyes watering over.

Shikamaru looked down at her, not showing the concern he felt for her. If she was going to get all emotional, he'd have to step up to the plate and do the boyfriend thing. '_Man, what a drag…'_ he thought to himself.

"Shika-kun…" Ino choked on her words. "We won't be on the same team this time…"

"There will be other times for us to work together, Ino-chan." Shikamaru scratched his neck tiredly.

"How do you know that?" Ino asked incredulously. "How could you possibly know that we'll both come out alive?!"

Shikamaru simply pointed to his head, "Genius, remember?"

Ino couldn't control her emotions any longer, so she launched herself into Shikamaru's arms, burying her face in his chest, letting all her worries and fears spill from her in the form of tears.

Shikamaru scratched his neck, clearly perplexed as to what the problem was. Didn't he tell her that there would be other times? He knew the extent of Ino's power almost as much as he knew his own. They would be fine, but for some reason Ino wasn't so easily convinced. Shikamaru let out a long sigh before finally embracing her, pulling her close in hopes that his presence would be enough to assure her that everything was going to be alright.

"I know how much of a drag this is, but we don't have a choice. It's our duty as shinobi of Konoha to defeat our enemies and protect the village. Besides, we've got the advantage. They won't expect an attack so soon." Shikamaru deduced logically.

Ino looked up at him, slowly feeling comforted by his words. "Just be careful in your battle against Zetsu, otherwise I'll show you someone scarier than your mom."

Shikamaru internally shuddered. "Who would that be?"

Ino smirked evilly, "Me."

"Don't even joke about something like that." Shikamaru sighed depressingly, although he was glad that Ino was back to her old self, sick-twisted jokes and all. "Just listen to everything Asuma-sensei says and watch your back. I expect to meet back up with you, so don't go being stupid."

Ino puffed her cheeks angrily, pointing a finger at his chest and poking him with every word she spoke, "Who're you calling stupid, you stupid smart guy?!"

Shikamaru smirked, "Since that didn't even make sense, I'd have to say…you."

Ino had to admit, he had her there. The realization of how ridiculous that must have sounded brought a smile to her lips. She couldn't contain her giggles. Shikamaru's smirk only widened, glad that he'd made her smile, though he didn't show it.

"I guess I walked into that one, huh?" Ino wiped away her tears and granted him one of her stunning smiles.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Wasn't the first time, and probably won't be your last."

Ino playfully punched his shoulder, causing him to stagger against the closet door, but he grabbed her wrist, pulling her with him as they stumbled out the door. He landed on his back with Ino falling on top of him. She was still giggling, but stopped when she heard gasps coming from above.

Shikamaru tilted his head back on the tiled floor to look with half-lidded eyes at the shocked expressions of members of the hospital staff.

Ino buried her face into the vest of his Jonin jacket while giggling like mad. Shikamaru's arms lay splayed out on the floor, and he sighed.

"What a drag…"

xxxx

After she was released from the hospital, no words were spoken between her and Gaara. It was starting to get late, yet she'd spent a considerable amount of time walking behind her fiancée with her hands clasped behind her back. She'd never had reason to question Gaara, and she wouldn't start now, but she couldn't deny her curiosity.

"Where are we going, Gaara-kun?" Matsuri finally broke the silence, only to be met with silence…Gaara didn't respond.

Matsuri sighed, but continued to follow him, knowing he'd talk when he was ready. Sometimes, it was best not to push an issue too early when the time wasn't right. So, she walked behind him, observing her surroundings.

As they strolled through the village square, Matsuri's eyes saddened by the destruction and desolation of the once bustling town. Everything had completely changed since that day the girls had attempted to give her a tour of the village. Back then, the people always had a smile on their faces, greeting newcomers and yelling at the loiterers. But now, many villagers were huddled in alleys outside their ruined homes with signs of rebuilding evident in the rubble. She watched as small children clung to their mothers, and other children cried their hearts out from the loss of a mother. It tore at her heart to see such things, and she prayed that this would all end soon for the sake of those suffering.

As if sensing her grief, Gaara stilled his movements and turned toward her. When her coffee eyes found his ocean blue, she crumbled to her knees in tears, burying her face in her hands. Gaara summoned his sand to form a dome around them, cutting them off from prying eyes and ears. Gaara bent down on one knee in front of her, and he immediately lifted her into his arms, doing his best to be of some comfort to her.

Matsuri choked on a sob, "I shouldn't be alive when these innocent children lost someone so precious to them."

Gaara's eyes widened slightly, feeling a sensation that could only be described as shock. He would not allow such haunting thoughts to plague Matsuri. "You were that child once, Matsuri-chan. You mourn for them because you understand their pain…someone like you deserves to live." He spoke in a deep, raspy voice, silently hoping his words reached her senses.

Matsuri slowly pulled her hands away from her face and lifted her watery eyes to once again meet his. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her when he gently took her left hand in his, touching the ring that he'd placed there not so long ago.

"Never say you shouldn't be alive…when I lost you…I felt something foreign to me…" Gaara paused, sorting out his thoughts. "I finally understand what real pain is…and it took losing the person most important to me to realize that pain doesn't just come from a flesh wound…I never want to feel pain again…"

Gaara glanced away from Matsuri, down to the ring that he placed on her finger. "When this is all over…I want to marry you…no more waiting…"

It took a lot for Gaara to talk about his feelings so openly with Matsuri, something he'd never fully accomplished.

Matsuri was completely speechless. She knew that they were much too young, and it would probably be looked down upon by many…but…none of that mattered. It had already been proven that their time together could be cut short; they'd both experienced death and the pain of losing a loved one.

Matsuri gently cupped his cheek in her hand, pulling him closer to her until he was no more than a breath away.

"When this is over…" Matsuri whispered against his lips, their breath mingling, "I will finally be yours."

Gaara's eyes were piercing her very soul when he replied, "You're mine now."

He closed the small space between them, initiating their kiss for the first time, taking Matsuri's breath away. It was a heated kiss, marking his intent; their connection to one another was so familiar and comforting that their kiss served only to bring them closer together.

When Gaara parted from the kiss, he stood, helping Matsuri to her feet. Once he was sure that she was alright, he released his dome, the sand flowing down like a waterfall around them. Matsuri walked closer to Gaara, wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head against his chest, neatly tucked under his chin. Gaara embraced her, using his sand to carry them back to their room in the Hokage Tower.

There were only a few more hours left before he was supposed to meet his group at the front gate, but for now he would spend as much time as he was allotted with Matsuri. They needed this time together to heal their wounds, old and new, physical and emotional.

xxxx

Tenten was trying to organize her weapons and other items, but it wasn't going so well. Her mind was filled with worries and fears that distracted her from properly packing. Everything in her bag just looked like it was dumped there, and anyone who knew Tenten knew that she was the most organized kunoichi in the village. Besides, it's awfully difficult to concentrate on the task at hand when that eerie feeling of someone watching you steals away that concentration; she could just feel Neji's Byakugan-enhanced eyes glued on her.

After leaving the hospital, they agreed to go to their respective homes and pack, and then Neji would meet back up with her at her place. However, he'd been standing at her doorway for quite some time without knocking or entering, so she just knew he was watching her. Sometimes, it was creepy having a boyfriend who could see through walls…

Tenten couldn't take it much longer. "Neji Hyuuga, get your ass in here!"

She heard the door open and close, followed by the sound of footsteps. She was already agitated enough that she didn't need any more weight added to it. When he was close enough, she spun around with an accusing finger pointed in his direction.

"Were you hoping for a peep show?! What exactly were you thinking, spying on me?" Tenten demanded angrily.

Neji didn't say anything, he just watched her. He took in her appearance; her hair was messy, her usually bright eyes were dull and fatigued, her posture was rigid, and her normally tanned skin was much paler.

"Well?" Tenten prodded, impatiently.

"You're scared." Neji spoke calmly, rattling Tenten.

"What are you talking about? I'm not scared of anything!" Tenten tried to sound brave.

"Tenten, it's _me_. Be honest with me." Neji leaned against the nearest wall of the bedroom, folding his arms over his chest with his gaze locked on Tenten's form.

Tenten sighed, dropping her false anger. She'd hoped to fool him, but she should have known that Neji was the perceptive type, especially when it came to her.

"At dawn, you and I will be headed in opposite directions." Tenten sat down on her bed, doing her best to avoid eye contact. "You'll be facing Orochimaru and Kabuto…and I'll be fighting a member of Akatsuki."

Neji closed his eyes. "You're afraid of the outcome of our battles." It wasn't a question.

"Am I that transparent?" Tenten sighed miserably, covering her face with her hands.

Neji pushed away from the wall and walked over, taking a seat next to her on the bed. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and lacing his fingers together.

"You shouldn't doubt your abilities, Tenten." Neji lectured. "The Hokage wouldn't have given you such a dangerous mission if she thought you couldn't handle it."

Tenten fully turned her body to face him. "You saw how powerful our enemies are. I couldn't even react yesterday…I froze…and then Kabuto snuck into our village, and he…he…"

She sniffled, but she refused to cry; she wasn't as fragile as other girls, even though the painful memories hurt her just as badly.

Neji understood what she was getting at, but none of it was her fault. "Yesterday, we all froze. We didn't know how to react. Orochimaru's appearance wasn't expected, Matsuri-san's death wasn't expected, and those…children…weren't expected. We were in shock." Neji tried to explain to the best of his abilities. "We might not have been able to react yesterday, but our abilities have not been hindered. When morning comes, we'll finally be able to put this all behind us."

Tenten gripped his hands in hers, drawing his attention to her. "I won't be able to watch your back."

Neji chuckled and activated his Byakugan. "I'll watch my own back."

Tenten giggled at his attempt at a joke. When she settled down again, she leaned her head against his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer.

"Stick by Nara-san; he's a good guy." Neji advised.

"Will do, but you have to promise to get along with both Naruto-san and Gaara-sama." Tenten looked up at him and tried to contain her laughter.

Neji looked like he was struggling with the thought of that. Naruto got on his nerves…a lot…and Gaara liked to start trouble with him…oh was he in trouble.

"Neji…" Tenten warned.

"Alright, I promise to _try_ to get along with them." Neji gritted his teeth as if those words were the most distasteful thing he'd ever had to say.

She smiled, "That's all I ask."

Neji fell back on the bed, bringing Tenten with him. They both lay there, enjoying their time together. Tenten snuggled into him, wrapping her arm across his chest, and Neji kissed the top of her head.

"Can we stay like this? At least until we have to go?" Tenten whispered quietly.

Neji looked down at her, and then he returned his gaze to the ceiling. "Hn."

Tenten's grin widened and she hugged him closer to her body. Finally, her worries and fears were put to rest, and she was ready to complete her mission.

xxxx

They slowly walked side-by-side, mindful of her weakened body, back to her apartment. Sasuke studied her closely, noticing her weary appearance. Back at the hospital, Sakura had insisted that she was fine and would be fully recovered by dawn, but Sasuke was a little skeptical. When she tripped for the umpteenth time, he came to a stop, making Sakura turn to face him questionably.

"Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura didn't have a chance to finish her question when Sasuke lifted her into his arms bridal style. He didn't explain his actions at all as he resumed his short walk back to her apartment.

Sakura looked up into his face curiously, but his features didn't change; he was just as stoic and emotionless as ever. His lips were set in a thin line, his eyes remained locked straight ahead, his posture seemed stiff, and Sakura had to wonder what had him so uptight.

She leaned her head against his chest and sighed sadly, gaining his attention. "Sakura."

She didn't move from her position, but answered anyway. "Hai?"

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked quietly.

A bitter laugh escaped her. "Just thinking about how weak I must look right now."

Sasuke chuckled, causing Sakura to look up at him once more. "What's so funny?" She demanded.

He looked down at her with a smirk, "You're annoying."

"Is that your answer to everything?" Sakura slapped his chest without malice; otherwise he'd probably have a crushed sternum and a punctured heart…

"Aa." Sasuke stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, are you going to tell me I'm annoying if I ask what's got you so uptight?" Sakura inquired critically, watching him closely as they approached her apartment door. "If I've become a burden to you, you can just tell me, it's not like I wouldn't understand considering everything that's happened and –"

Sasuke dropped Sakura down to her feet, pushing her up against her apartment door, and kissed her little motor mouth, effectively cutting her off. All thoughts left Sakura as she responded to his kiss. Sasuke was a very private person, and the fact that he'd initiate something so intimate between them in public was quite shocking.

When they broke the kiss, Sakura's eyes were still closed and her breathing was shallow. Sasuke lifted a hand to her cheek, keeping the distance between them to a minimum.

"Don't leave Kakashi-sensei's side during your battle." Sasuke whispered, finally voicing his concern.

"And what if I do?" Sakura asked as innocently as she could in her compromising position.

Sasuke smirked a bit more, hoisting Sakura up by her waist, wrapping her legs around him, and pinning her against the door. "If I find out that you did, you'll be punished." Sasuke leaned in to nibble on her bottom lip.

Sakura's jade eyes glittered with amusement, jiggling her key into the lock of her door behind her back. "I'm _so_ scared," she emphasized, poking fun at him.

Sasuke took her response as a challenge, "You're going to be…"

With a flick of her wrist, the door swung open, and Sakura used her arms to push off of Sasuke's shoulders and into the dark apartment. "Ya gotta catch me first!"

Having incredible speed was one of the major perks that came along with being a shinobi. Sasuke charged into the apartment after Sakura, remembering to close the door before giving chase. Apparently, Sakura was feeling much better.

xxxx

"Naruto-kun, where are you taking me?" Hinata asked tiredly from her position on his back. It was getting terribly late, and they only had a few more hours left before Naruto had to leave.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder with an all-knowing smirk firmly in place. "It's a surprise…" He trailed off mysteriously.

Hinata sighed, resting her head against his shoulder, closing her sleepy eyes. He hadn't explained a thing to her since he kidnapped her from the hospital. What a spectacle that was…Shizune had been checking her vitals, just as Tsunade ordered. Naruto sat by Hinata's bedside idly watching when a mischievous smile adorned his features. Hinata eyed him nervously, no way prepared for what he was about to do. He sprung up to his feet, discarded her sheets, pulled her from the bed, and adjusted her on his back. Shizune didn't have the time to scold him because Naruto had already jumped out the window carrying Hinata piggyback style. A small 'eep' was the only sound to escape her, since the shock of the entire display stole her voice from her.

A small smile appeared on Hinata's lips from the memory. She still had no clue what Naruto was up to, but she didn't care. Being with him was enough for her. She was a simple girl, and the smallest things could make her happy, and Naruto understood that.

When Naruto finally arrived at his destination, he glanced over his shoulder noticing that Hinata was beginning to doze. He smiled warmly at her before calling out to her, "Hinata-chan? Oi, Hinata-chan? We're here."

Hinata lifted her head from his shoulder, slowly looking around. The first thing she noticed was the darkness; they were in a place where the moonlight couldn't reach them, but an unexplainable ethereal glow came out of the darkness. Hinata slowly slid from Naruto's back, gripping his arm for stability and balance. She noticed the rocky terrain and immediately knew where they were.

"We're inside the Hokage Monument, but why?" Hinata turned curious lavender eyes on Naruto, her eyebrows dipping low in confusion.

Naruto grabbed Hinata by the hand and pulled her over to a flat-surfaced boulder in which they could sit. Once he was sure that she was comfortable, he began his explanation.

"When I was a kid, I used to spend a lot of time up here. It was my favorite place to go, just to get away." Naruto stared out into the darkness as he spoke. "This was the only place where I felt welcomed, like I belonged," Naruto chuckled bitterly, "sometimes, I'd even camp out up here."

Hinata rubbed the back of his hand soothingly with her thumb, silently urging him to continue, almost afraid that he would stop if she was to say anything.

"I know this might sound strange, but it felt like the Hokages of the past were protecting me so long as I was inside this monument." Naruto redirected his vision to focus on Hinata. "For that reason, I want you to come here at the first sign of trouble." Before Hinata could interrupt he continued, "Bring as many people as you can, but I want you to make sure that you get here. There's a tunnel at the back of this monument that leads out of the village. I don't think many people know about it because I accidentally found it when I was younger." Naruto smiled at the memory. "I was practicing throwing kunai knives at a small boulder, trying to get stronger…and I managed to knock the boulder loose. I was curious, so I pushed the small boulder out of the way and found the tunnel."

Hinata had tears in her eyes after listening to everything Naruto had told her, but there was something that he didn't tell her that frightened her.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata bit back a sob threatening to escape. "H-How will you f-find me if it c-comes down to that?"

Naruto would be so far away and would never know if something happened to the village. He wouldn't know where Hinata would go if she and the other villagers fled Konoha. How would they be reunited, granted that they both survived?

Naruto smiled warmly at her. "No matter where you go, Hinata-chan," he paused before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to his chest, "I will not rest until I've found you. Dattebayo."

Hinata's petite arms timidly encircled Naruto's waist. She didn't know how much longer she had with him, and she didn't want it to end.

Deciding that she just wanted to hear the sound of his voice, Hinata continued their conversation. "How will you defeat Orochimaru?"

Hearing the snake's name was enough to make Naruto bristle. Everything that Orochimaru had done to them over the years had plagued him for so long that he was anticipating the fight to come, for it would be Orochimaru's last.

"The key to Orochimaru's downfall is Kabuto's death. Knowing Orochimaru, he will do everything in his power to stop us from killing Kabuto." Naruto explained strategically.

Hinata listened to him closely, hoping to help him in any way possible. "Once Kabuto is out of the way, Orochimaru will be mortal, right?"

Naruto smiled widely, "That's what Tsunade-baachan and Ero-sennin said!"

Hinata smiled at the thought of her surrogate mother and Naruto's sensei. Konoha was blessed to have the two of them, and she knew that she and Naruto were equally as blessed. Tsunade and Jiraiya were two of the Legendary Sanin, but their personalities could make a person almost forget their titles. Hinata giggled at that, drawing Naruto's attention to her.

"Oi, what's so funny, Hinata-chan?" He asked curiously.

Hinata tried to get her giggles under control, but she was failing miserably. "I-It's n-nothing, Naruto-kun." She replied through her giggles.

Naruto eyed her suspiciously, not believing her for a second. "It must be something if it's got you laughing like this…"

Hinata attempted to wave off his suspicion, but Naruto was having none of that. He immediately attacked her stomach in a fury of tickling fingers, causing Hinata to laugh much louder with tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, but Naruto was unrelenting.

"I'll stop if you tell me!" Naruto teased.

Hinata gasped, trying to form words, "O-Okay, j-just s-s-stop!" The giggles continued.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan, but I can't do that until you tell me!" He said in a sing-song voice.

At this point, Hinata was only able to pronounce two names before succumbing to more giggles. "Tsunade-kaasan (giggle) and (giggle) Jiraiya-sama!"

Naruto's ticklish fingers instantly stopped now that he was getting some answers. "What about'em?"

After Hinata had settled down, she readily explained, "I just thought it was amusing how they are two of the Legendary Sanin when neither one fits the traditional profile." Hinata couldn't contain her giggles after watching Naruto's face light up in understanding and a bit of mischief.

He immediately stood to his feet in front of her and cleared his throat. As he spoke, he sounded like he was advertising or promoting the two Sanin. "Here, we have a lovely fifty year old hag in the body of her twenty-some-odd year self. She's very self-conscious about her age and pounds anyone into oblivion if they mention it in her presence. She has absolutely no luck in the gambling business and drowns her stress in sake. Might I present Tsunade-baachan, the person responsible for taking the title of the Fifth Hokage before me!"

Hinata couldn't help herself and burst into more giggles. "Naruto-kun! That was very disrespectful!" However, there was no true anger in her words, and Naruto simply waved her words off.

"But wait, there's more!" Naruto again cleared his throat, preparing for another lengthy speech. "Over here, we have a perverted fifty year old man whose main hobbies include peeping, 'research,' and writing. He is the author of those boring novels _Icha Icha Paradise_, and he is currently overlooking the training of Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja, ME! He thinks he's Kami-sama's gift to women, but he will always be remembered as Ero-sennin! Everyone, the pervy-sage himself, Jiraiya-ero-sennin!"

Naruto ended his speech with a big toothy grin and thumbs up sign, causing Hinata to conceal her giggles behind her palm. Soon, Naruto joined in her laughter.

Hinata smiled up at him, "I suppose we all have our little quirks, right Naruto-kun?"

After taking a seat next to Hinata once more, he responded, "Yeah, some more than others, though."

Hinata sighed happily, falling back against the smooth surface of the boulder. She let her gaze settle above her, observing the cave's stalactite structure, but Naruto's curious face popped into her field of vision.

"What'cha doin' Hinata-chan?" He asked, wanting to keep their conversation going for as long as possible.

"Before morning, I want to know something…information only you can give me…" Hinata searched for her words carefully.

Naruto squinted his eyes in confusion, "Are you sure I'll be able to do that? I'm not the brightest shinobi in the bunch, y'know." He joked good-naturedly.

Hinata licked her suddenly dry lips. "Tell me…how did I…I mean…what made you…? Why do you like me?"

Naruto's eyes opened in surprise. He hadn't been expecting Hinata to ask something like that. "Nani? Why wouldn't I like you, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed brightly, trying to figure out a better way to phrase her question. "Well, it's just that two years ago…I was invisible, unnoticeable…and I guess I don't understand what changed…" She was having a hard time getting the words out.

Naruto folded his arms across his chest and squinted his eyes again, as if he were in deep thought. When understanding finally hit him, he about fell down anime style. Hinata wasn't phrasing her question in a general sense; it was much more specific than that. Hinata wanted to know why he liked her _now_ as opposed to two years earlier. He knew that couldn't be right…he'd always liked her.

Naruto took Hinata's hands in his two larger ones, earning a squeak of surprise from the kunoichi. He wanted her full attention when he spoke.

"You've never been invisible to me, Hinata-chan." Naruto tried to portray all of his honesty into his explanation. "I remember a little girl sitting all alone on a swing in the rain, crying. I remember the promise I made to that girl; _once I become Hokage, I'd make sure she never cried again_."

Hinata gasped in surprise; she didn't think he remembered, or that he knew she was that girl.

"When we turned Genin, I remember being extremely naïve to the girl sitting right in front of me. All I wanted was attention, and I thought that I could get it from Sakura-chan, but she couldn't give me that attention because it was reserved for someone else." Naruto smiled warmly at Hinata.

"Finally, I had a team, and I had friends – _real_ friends. Everything was running smoothly, and I was about to tell a certain girl how I truly felt about her, but…the day I was going to admit my feelings for this girl, Sasuke-teme abandoned the village." Naruto's smile turned into a scowl at the memory, and all the painful memories that followed. "After that, I spent all of my energy and time trying to find Sasuke-teme and bring him home, slowly forgetting my own personal mission."

Naruto smiled sadly, "Before I knew it, it was time for me to leave with Ero-sennin for my two years of training, and the rest is history."

When Naruto had finished his explanation, Hinata was stunned. She had no idea that Naruto noticed her when they were younger. She thought that she was just another forgettable face.

"You must really like this girl, Naruto-kun." Hinata spoke shyly; almost afraid that she was wrong in assuming that she was that girl.

Naruto chuckled in response. "'Like' doesn't even begin to describe my feelings for this girl." Naruto pulled Hinata into his lap with her back against his chest, cradling her like she was a porcelain doll. "I'm completely in love with this girl." Naruto tightened his grip on her when he said 'this girl.'

He leaned down, resting his chin on her shoulder so that he could whisper in her ear, "Aishiteru, Hinata-chan."

Tears came to her eyes. It was the first time that Naruto had ever spoken those words to her. "N-Naruto-kun…Aishiteru."

Naruto's eyes sparkled at her reply. He pulled her closer to his chest, nuzzling her neck while planting sweet kisses along the length of it.

Hinata was blushing madly. Naruto had been very affectionate with her before, but _this_ was a new level of intimacy for her. When Naruto hit a rather sensitive spot, she squeaked in surprise, earning a deep chuckle from him.

Whispering against her now sensitized skin, Naruto voiced his only worry. "Will you promise me something, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata gasped from the sensation, but did her best to reply, no matter how breathless she sounded. "A-Anything…"

Naruto smiled against her skin, and Hinata could feel the curve of his lips move upwards. "Promise that you'll wait for me," Naruto paused in thought before continuing, "I'm not sure how long this mission will last…please tell me you'll wait…"

Hinata held back the tears that were threatening to fall, knowing their time together was almost at its end. As shinobi of the Leaf, they both knew that no length of time could be determined for any said mission. Where some missions last only a matter of months, others could take years to complete.

Hinata shook off her sorrows, now wasn't the time to fuss over them. She had a promise to make. "Naruto-kun, no matter how long this mission takes, my loyalty to you will never fade. I'll wait for you…I'll wait for the day you finally return to me."

Naruto brushed his cheek against hers, causing her to turn slightly to look over her shoulder at him. Their eyes connected, and no more words were spoken. Naruto leaned forward, capturing her lips with his, their eyes slowly closing. He wanted their last kiss to be ingrained into his memory until the day they could be reunited. He wanted to remember the way her lips moved against his own, the way she tasted, her softness; he wanted to remember her passion as well as her tenderness. Naruto wanted it all, and based on the way she was responding to him…he knew that she wanted the same.

xxxx

Tsunade stood beside Jiraiya at the front gate, waiting for her troops to arrive. Dawn was soon approaching, and one by one her shinobi arrived on scene.

Gai Maito and Rock Lee were among the first to arrive. Based on what she could see, Tsunade assumed that Lee was trying his best to remind his sensei who Kisame was and his abilities, but Gai looked as clueless as ever. She didn't know if he was pretending to forget who Kisame was in hopes of using it as a strategy to get under the Akatsuki member's fish-scaled skin or if Gai was generally a forgetful person…either way, the strategy would probably succeed, Kisame would not be pleased.

Her gaze drifted over to a few new arrivals. Kurenai led two of her pupils to the gate (Kiba & Akamaru, and Shino), whereas Asuma arrived with all three (Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji). Tsunade watched as Shikamaru and Ino stood off to the side of the others. It tore at Tsunade's heart to split them up like this, along with other couples that she was aware of, but she did it based on their abilities as shinobi. She separated them according to their abilities and opponents, and she knew that they understood that.

A short distance away, Tsunade could make out the Kazekage and his fiancée. She smiled sadly at the couple; so much had happened to the two of them, and they didn't deserve it. This was Konoha's battle, and she deeply wished that it hadn't affected shinobi from Sunagakure, but the Kazekage insisted on helping, as well as his fiancée. Tsunade was about to avert her attention elsewhere, but something unusual caught her perceptive eye. Gaara held Matsuri's left hand; his fingers were laced through hers while his fingers idly toyed with the ring on her finger. Very unusual behavior indeed.

When Tsunade's gaze scanned the small crowd gathering around her, she noticed that Neji and Tenten had arrived. They had taken up company with their usual team, speaking quietly among themselves with Gai and Lee speaking dramatically. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the display, but this was probably how they normally acted around each other, and it was then that Tsunade decided that normalcy was highly welcomed, given their situation.

When she felt a small nudge against her upper shoulder, Tsunade turned her gaze to the man standing beside her. "What is it, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya nodded his head in the direction of the new arrivals, causing Tsunade to glance over. She felt her heart break at the sight she saw. Hinata and Sakura embraced each other, but based on their shaking shoulders, she knew they were in tears. After they'd spent so much time together, she knew that they felt like they were losing a sister. She watched as Naruto and Sasuke observed the scene, but it would seem that the Hokage was in for more shock. Naruto walked up to Sasuke, and before Sasuke could react, Naruto flicked his bare forehead. Tsunade focused all of her attention on their conversation.

"What was that for, dobe?!" Sasuke asked, quietly seething.

"Man, if it was that easy to get to your big head, then I guess you'll need this," Naruto pulled a worn hiatate from his pocket and offered it to Sasuke.

Sasuke reached out to take it, instantly recognizing the familiar object. "Where did you…?"

Naruto interrupted before he could finish, "I kept it this whole time knowing that you'd need it when you got back." Naruto smirked at Sasuke, receiving a smirk in return.

"I distinctly remember a scratch that you'd managed to cause. Care to explain why it's no longer there?" Sasuke's smirk fell, feeling the guilt from his previous actions against his friend.

Naruto smiled broadly, "Well, I had that fixed, teme! All they had to do was buff it out and it was brand new!"

Sasuke had nothing to say to that. He stared down at the forehead protector and glanced back at Naruto. Without words, Sasuke tied his hiatate in its rightful place. When he'd finished, Naruto and Sasuke walked closer to one another and clasped hands.

"Be sure to finish off Itachi this time, teme! I'm tired of him always coming after me…it's creepy having a male stalker, y'know?" Naruto joked.

"I think I can relate. Orochimaru can be a little on the warped side." Sasuke smirked, but soon his smirk became serious. "Finish him off for me, dobe." Naruto was about to reply, but Sasuke interrupted, "Not only for me, but for the girls too. We all deserve some closure."

Naruto and Sasuke turned their gaze to their sobbing girlfriends, and Naruto fully understood what was at stake.

"Don't forget, when you return, you owe me a fight, dobe." Sasuke smirked once more.

Naruto laughed out right at his audacity. "I'll keep that in mind, teme." But it was Naruto's turn to be serious. "Make sure you come back this time, on your own. You've got a great girl who'll be waiting for you." He motioned to Sakura.

Sasuke's eyes softened as he watched her, and with a whisper, he retorted, "I never make the same mistake twice."

Naruto gave him a final nod, and they both proceeded to the front of the group, Hinata and Sakura following behind.

Tsunade felt overwhelmed by their conversation that she had to gather her bearings before bringing everyone to her attention. Jiraiya couldn't help the smile that crossed his features. Tsunade always played the tough girl, even at her weakest moments.

Just as Tsunade was about to begin her final audience with her shinobi, a familiar 'poof' interrupted, and a small cloud of smoke appeared revealing a tardy Kakashi.

"So sorry I'm late, everyone! I forgot to pack my favorite volume of _Icha Icha Paradise_, and well – Nani?"

Kakashi looked stunned by all the silence. Normally, Naruto and Sakura would call him out on his lies, but they seemed contemplative.

"Y'know, Naruto-kun, I don't think he's lying this time." Sakura studied Kakashi carefully.

"I think you're right, Sakura-chan. After all, that sounds like something Kakashi-sensei would do." Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

Kakashi sweat dropped, his shoulders hunched in disbelief.

Tsunade bit back a laugh at Kakashi's expense by continuing what she was about to say. "Now that we're _all _here," Tsunade gave Kakashi a meaningful look, "we will prepare to leave."

Jiraiya's booming voice took over from there. "Everyone, get into your assigned groups. I want the group that's tracking the Akatsuki members to form here in front of me, and I want the two groups that are heading to sound to form by Kurenai and Asuma."

After a little shuffling, the shinobi did as they were told, except for Hinata and Matsuri, who stood off to the side and out of the way.

Once everyone was settled, Tsunade continued her instructions. "Hinata-chan and Matsuri-san, I want the two of you to meet with Shizune in my office after our departure. She'll have further instruction for you once you arrive."

"Hai!" Hinata and Matsuri agreed, earning a rewarding smile from the Fifth.

"Naruto-kun, Gaara-kage, and Neji-san, you will travel with Asuma and Kurenai's group until it is absolutely necessary to separate. Once you locate Orochimaru, it is imperative that you discover where he is keeping Kabuto. Based on experience, Orochimaru prefers to hide his weaknesses, so it can be assumed that he will do the same with Kabuto. You must find a way to make him reveal Kabuto's location. Once you remove Kabuto from the equation, Orochimaru will be vulnerable to your attacks. Am I understood?"

"Hai!" Naruto, Gaara, and Neji answered in unison. Tsunade nodded in their direction before shifting her gaze to Asuma and Kurenai's group.

"Now, it is crucial that your group keep the Oto shinobi from interfering, Kurenai and Asuma. We cannot allow Orochimaru's shinobi to come to his aid. Take them out by any means necessary."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" The entire group answered together.

Tsunade turned her attention to Jiraiya, signaling for him to take over from there. Jiraiya stepped forward.

"For the group traveling with Tsunade and me, you will receive further instruction along the way. As most of you know, I have gathered tons of information on Akatsuki from my travels. I know most of their abilities and techniques, their position in the group, and where to find them." Jiraiya paused, letting his gaze scan the shinobi and kunoichi. "Unfortunately, some of you will be separated along the way. The Akatsuki members only gather in one place to remove the bijuu from a Jinchuuriki; otherwise, they are scattered across the Lands of Fire, Water, Earth, and Grass." Upon noticing Naruto and Gaara's grim expressions, Jiraiya pressed on, not wanting to linger on the subject. "As we travel, I will brief each of you on your assigned target, no matter how much you think you know them." Jiraiya sent a meaningful look at Sasuke and Sakura.

Tsunade cut in quickly, needing to speed up this procession, so they could be on their way. "In my absence, Shizune will take over temporarily. No matter what happens, Hinata-chan and Matsuri-san, it is important that this village remain protected."

She addressed everyone with her final statement. "Everyone, be careful in your battles!" After receiving nods of agreement and understanding, Tsunade ordered, "Let's go!"

Hinata and Matsuri could only watch as the two large groups took off in opposite directions; however, their attention mainly focused on the group headed for Oto. They watched them disappear beyond the horizon and knew it was time to report to Shizune. No matter how much it hurt to be separated from their men, Hinata and Matsuri had a mission to complete.

**FINALLY! I finished this chapter! I've been working on it for so long mainly b/c I was having trouble with the individual couples. I kept getting stuck, and it was driving me crazy! I wanted to include things in this chapter about the couples that I realized haven't been mentioned. For example, I reread the entire fic and discovered that Naruto had never told Hinata that he loved her. There were spots where he'd confessed to himself, but never to her. **

**I am sorry to have kept you all waiting, but like I said…I am enjoying my break a bit too much, and now it's practically over. If you've been checking my profile to see the status of this story, I know I said I had only 4 more pages to write, but I wrote more than that! In total you guys get 20 pages worth, the most I've ever written, so that should satisfy you all for a while!!!**

**BTW: dragonman 180, I have a reason for anything I decide to do in this fic, so don't have a hernia!**

**I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! It's nice to have your support and encouragement! Thanks! Also, this fic is almost at its end…BUT…I am thinking about doing a sequel. Let me know what you think about that in your reviews!**

**lub,**

**lil-lilac86**


	21. The Truth Behind Kabuto's Insidious Plot

**Love Is A Battlefield**

Disclaimer: I really don't want the suits to come looking for me, so Masashi Kishimoto owns _Naruto_, not me!

A/n: The majority of you are pulling for a sequel, and I know exactly what I'm going to do! Just a few more chapters (1 or 2) left in this fic! Get ready for a very dramatic ending b/c it's coming!!

**Chapter 21: The Truth Behind Kabuto's Insidious Plot**

Hinata and Matsuri walked side by side in silence toward the Hokage Tower to meet with Shizune. It wasn't too long ago that they watched their friends and loved ones depart, making the village seem empty and lonely. Despite their heartache, the two kunoichi walked with a purpose, their heads held up high. Their top priority was the protection of this village, and nothing could distract them from that mission, but that didn't mean Naruto and Gaara didn't plague their thoughts every waking moment.

Matsuri glanced over at Hinata before breaking the silence, her voice no more than a whisper. "Hinata-chan, I wanted to thank you for what you and Sakura-chan did for me."

Hinata stumbled in her steps in response, remembering the events of that horrid day. Hinata shook those thoughts from her mind, giving Matsuri a sincere smile. "I'm just glad that you're alright, Matsuri-chan." Hinata wasn't sure if she should tell Matsuri about her Byakugan's ability for fear that Matsuri might hate her for not reacting sooner. "Gaara-sama was very upset after, well…you know…?"

A sad smile passed Matsuri's lips in remembrance. "Can I tell you something personal, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata focused her attention on the younger girl. "Of course, you can tell me anything, Matsuri-chan."

Matsuri gave Hinata a small smile of thanks before speaking. "Last night, I broke down." Matsuri's gaze averted to the ground. "As you know, both Gaara-kun and I have experienced death…" At Hinata's silent nod, Matsuri continued, "When Gaara-kun returns, we're getting married."

Hinata gasped, she understood the social morals and how most people would react. When she was younger, her father would always lecture her on what was socially acceptable and what was not. Her father always told her that he'd be the one to arrange for her marriage when she was old enough, but it would seem that he no longer has any say in what she does now. Thinking back to Matsuri's confession, Hinata realized that she couldn't judge her friend. She could never think of judging her friend. If Hinata were completely honest with herself, she knew that she would jump at the chance to marry Naruto should he ever ask her. Age shouldn't matter if a couple is truly in love; besides, the life of a shinobi was unpredictable.

"Hinata-chan? Please, say something…" Matsuri began to panic at her silence.

Hinata wanted to kick herself for making Matsuri worry. "Matsuri-chan, I think it is wonderful that you and Gaara-sama want to get married. Just know that I'll be there for you if you ever need me."

Tears gathered in Matsuri's eyes, and she lunged for Hinata, pulling the girl into a sisterly embrace. Hinata returned her hug, hoping to assure the girl that what she said was true.

"Arigato, Hinata-chan!" Matsuri sobbed, while Hinata rubbed her back soothingly.

"Come one, Matsuri-chan, we should hurry if we want the details of our mission." Hinata motioned for the Hokage Tower, only a few blocks away.

Matsuri dried her tears and smiled warmly at Hinata. The mood was significantly lighter for the two kunoichi as they hurried to meet with Shizune.

xxxx

Shizune feverishly paced the length of Tsunade's office, biting on her thumbnail nervously while holding Ton-Ton in her arms. She couldn't help but worry; the Godaime was no longer in the village, and she had been put in charge. Shizune felt like she made a better assistant than a leader, always pestering Tsunade to complete the day's paperwork, running errands, hunting Tsunade down when she either went drinking or gambling, things like that. Even though Tsunade had briefed her on the details of this mission, Shizune still felt unprepared. If anything happened while they were away…No, she couldn't think like that. She had to be strong for the village, and that is what she would do.

A knock sounded from the door, breaking Shizune from her thoughts. She knew who she was expecting, so it didn't surprise her when Hinata and Matsuri entered the room. Shizune smiled kindly at the two young women. She immediately noticed their resolve based on their posture and expression. Tsunade made a wise decision, having Hinata and Matsuri watch over the village.

Shizune cleared her throat, "I have been instructed to give you further orders from Tsunade-sama." At their curt nods, Shizune lifted a sheet of paper from the large, wooden desk, studying Tsunade's handwriting before reading:

_Hinata-chan and Matsuri-san, _

_I want to first thank you for staying behind to watch over the village. I'm more at ease knowing that I'm leaving my home in your capable hands. I know it can't have been easy watching your friends and comrades leave you behind, but you girls are strong, and I know you can handle it._

_Now, for the duties required of you:_

_Shizune and Matsuri-san, I want you to gather the villagers and begin reconstruction of Konoha. During this time, it is important for the villagers to turn to a leader and regain some semblance of organization and normalcy. Also, in case of an attack, I want the two of you to come up with a possible escape plan. I don't want to come home to any casualties, so notify the villagers of the possible evacuation, strictly for safety precautions. Konoha can be rebuilt, but life is an entirely different matter._

_Hinata-chan, I know what I'm about to ask of you will be difficult, but it is essential that you accept. I need you to return to the Hyuuga estate. As you know, the Hyuuga clan is one of the oldest and most efficient shinobi families in all of Konoha. If there is an attack on Konoha while I am away, it is crucial to have the Hyuuga clan act as our defense to buy time for the evacuation. If Hiashi Hyuuga gives you a problem, just tell him it is a direct order by the Godaime Hokage, and if he refuses…tell him that he will go into exile upon my return. He'll have no choice but to accept._

_Shizune, hang onto that sealed envelope that I left behind on my desk. If things don't go as we hope, that envelope holds the key to the future of Konoha. Do not break the seal until after our shinobi have returned from their missions. Don't lose it!_

_Arigato,_

_Godaime Hokage_

_Tsunade_

Shizune folded the letter, eyeing the envelope that Tsunade spoke of. When she turned to face the two kunoichi, she noticed the look of despair painted on Hinata's features. Shizune remembered all too well that day Tsunade confronted Hiashi about his abusive treatment of Hinata. Knowing what was required of her must have internally torn the poor girl apart.

Before Shizune could comfort her, Hinata spoke. "Naruto-kun revealed a possible escape route to me before he left." Shizune and Matsuri's ears perked at this, so they listened intently. "He said that not many people know of it, and its secrecy would be beneficial against the enemy." Hinata maintained firm eye contact with Shizune. "There is a tunnel hidden behind a small boulder in the Hokage Monument. The tunnel leads straight out of the village and into the forest."

Shizune was delighted to learn of this new piece of information. If Tsunade knew about it, she obviously didn't tell her. "Arigato, Hinata-chan! That is most helpful!" Shizune turned toward Matsuri. "Did you catch all of the details, Matsuri-san?"

Matsuri offered a small smile, "Hai. Now all we have to do is inform the villagers."

"Right," but Shizune glanced worriedly at Hinata, "will you be okay returning to the Hyuuga estate on your own, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata masked the hurt in her voice, trying to sound indifferent about the situation so as not to worry Shizune. "I'll be fine. After all, I'm only delivering a message. No harm could come from that."

Shizune didn't look convinced, but she let the matter drop. "Alright, when you've completed that task, meet Matsuri and me in Konoha Square. We'll be rallying the villagers together to explain the situation before breaking off into teams to begin the reconstruction process."

After agreeing on their plan of action, the three split up to complete the required duties that their Hokage had ordered, no matter how personal they might be.

xxxx

Hinata had been circling the Hyuuga estate for some time, continuously walking around the block to bide her time. It had been several hours since she received instruction to approach the compound that she had once called home, but her fear kept her from breaching those foreboding gates. Her eyes were downcast and filled with pain as she walked timidly, her hands clasped behind her back. She didn't have the slightest idea what she would say to her father upon meeting him again. Their last encounter wasn't exactly friendly; he made it very clear that he never wanted her to step foot inside the estate so long as she lived.

She didn't even know how it came to this. What had she done to anger him so? Sure, her relationship with her father had always been strained, but he'd never lashed out at her until she returned from her two years of training. That's when she noticed a drastic change in him, but Hinata thought it was because of her constant failure. Perhaps she'd truly angered him by her deceitful excursion to become stronger…but she thought that's what he always desired of her, to become stronger. For so long, he'd always voiced his disappointment in her weakness and failure. Hinata figured he would have been proud that she'd taken the initiative to erase her past failures and start anew.

One thing was for sure, the Head of the Hyuuga Clan was not the same man she once knew as her father. He was not the same man that saved her from the attempted kidnapping from Cloud. He was now a man of wrath and scorn, of absolute hate, and no matter how hard Hinata tried, she couldn't explain why she felt like that man was not her father.

Hinata's nose crinkled and her eyes scrunched together as she bit on her thumbnail, one of her bad habits when she was deep in thought. When she rounded the corner, she had no time to prepare as her Byakugan instantly activated, throwing her into a world of pain and confusion. Hinata's breath hitched and sweat formed on her brow while tears dripped from her eyes. Before her, she witnessed the deaths of the Hyuuga clan…and her father was their executor, using the gentle fist technique to stop the chakra points above their hearts.

Hinata was in a state of shock, yet she unknowingly sprinted to the front gates to the Hyuuga estate. Her feet pounded against the dirt path, and all she could hear was the sound of her thundering heart. When she reached her destination, Hinata threw open the large gates and rushed through the estate as nothing more than a blur. Upon arriving at the center of the compound, she slowed to a stop.

Hinata's frantic eyes glanced around at the still figures in absolute hysterics. She found breathing to be difficult, and she clutched her heart in a wave of pain. Members of the main and branch families lay strewn about on the streets of the compound. Young Hyuuga children were sprawled out before her in a heap of unmoving flesh, the color fading from their innocent faces. Hinata shivered uncontrollably, her shaking hands clawing at her pale face in silent horror. She couldn't find her voice to release the silent scream that failed to escape.

The sound of eerie laughter startled her, causing her to turn around to come face-to-face with her father, Hiashi Hyuuga. He stood tall with a sinister grin, wide demented eyes laughing at her. Hinata wiped the angry tears from her face with the back of her hand as she turned furious Byakugan eyes on the one responsible. For once in her life, Hinata truly hated another living soul, and that soul belonged to the man she once saw as her father.

"What have you done?!" Hinata demanded, reaching her breaking point.

Hiashi chuckled deeply, his voice dripping with sick pleasure. "What have I done?" He pondered rhetorically. "I believe I've put an end to a legacy. You have no idea how exciting it was to watch the life drain from their faces as recognition dawned on them that I had cut off their lifeline." Hiashi licked his lips in remembrance. "It was quite pleasurable; the thrill of the hunt, the speed of the attacks, and the satisfaction of their deaths."

Hinata looked around her in absolute disbelief. The man before her was an utter monster! "You murdered our clan for your own damn pleasure?!" Hinata suddenly panicked. "Where's Hanabi?! What have you done to Hanabi?!"

Hiashi sighed, but he pulled Hanabi from behind him. Her arms were bound behind her back and tears streamed down her cheeks upon seeing Hinata. "Here's your dear sister, but I'm afraid she won't be able to speak." Hiashi chuckled in amusement, "I've stopped the flow of chakra surrounding her voice box…the child is permanently a mute."

Hinata had enough. She wouldn't let this beast take away the only family she and Neji had left. "Release her! This battle will be between you and me, _Otousan_!" Hinata shouted with absolute malice.

Hiashi seemed to consider this for a moment before smiling maliciously at her. "No, Hinata. This battle is not between you and me." Hiashi shoved Hanabi to the ground where her temple slammed against the edge of a wooden porch, effectively knocking her out before he fell to the ground, dead.

Hinata didn't understand. What happened? How did he die?

Then she heard it, laughter that would forever haunt her, even in her dreams.

"Oh Hinata-chan, I will be your opponent!"

xxxx

Three blurs tore through the surrounding forestry, hell bent on completing their mission once and for all. It wasn't long ago that Kurenai and Asuma's group departed in another direction for their ambush on the Oto shinobi. They were getting close. It was finally time for Orochimaru to meet his demise, and the three chosen young men had no qualms in completing the act.

Naruto's crystal blue eyes were fierce, his features suddenly hardened. He could feel the kyuubi's power bubbling just beneath the surface, and he knew if it came down to it, he wouldn't hesitate to use that power. Naruto's gaze shifted between his two teammates, Gaara and Neji. He knew that they each had a reason for this mission, and that reason was enough to push them on. Hinata deserved closure, and Naruto would make sure she got it.

They were just approaching the border to Otogakure, but a figure appeared in the distance. The three shinobi skidded to a stop, and Neji activated his Byakugan to identify the figure.

"Do you recognize that person, Neji?" Naruto asked seriously, his voice steady and calm.

A firm scowl crossed Neji's features. "Orochimaru."

Gaara and Naruto matched Neji's scowl with their own, their eyes dead set on the figure not so far from them.

"So, he's come to meet his end? How thoughtful." Gaara dangerously mused, cracking his knuckles.

As much as Naruto wanted to be swept up in the rage boiling beneath his skin, a small part of him thought rationally. "Why is he here? How did he know we were coming?"

Neji and Gaara pondered this question. It was odd that Orochimaru would discover their plan of attack so soon after they'd formed one. It was just last night that they crafted their strategy.

"There's only one way to find out…" Neji surmised, beginning his trek toward Orochimaru with Naruto and Gaara following alongside him.

When they reached hearing distance, Orochimaru's slithery laughter washed over them. He was openly laughing, his arms spread out wide, and his head tilted up toward the sky. It was as if their arrival amused him.

"Quit your chortling, you snake!" Naruto demanded, shaking a fist at him.

This only served to amplify Orochimaru's laughter, annoying the three shinobi to no end.

"You won't be laughing for long, Orochimaru." Neji spoke icily. "Today is the day you die."

Orochimaru wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye from laughing so much. "My dear boys, how foolish you are to come seeking me out."

Naruto waved his comment away. "Just tell us where you're hiding Kabuto, and we'll get this over with."

This only served to amuse Orochimaru further. "Oh, that's simple." Orochimaru's long snake-like tongue slithered out to lick his lips. "Kabuto is hiding in your own backyard…and he has been for over a year now."

Neji and Naruto started at this piece of information, while Gaara remained impassive with his arms folded over his chest.

"Explain!" Neji ordered.

"I think you know what I mean." Orochimaru's eyes glinted challengingly. "Kabuto hasn't left Konoha."

"Nani?!" Naruto shouted distressed.

Orochimaru tapped a finger to his chin, feigning deep thought. "Let's see…I remember Kabuto came to me with a deep interest concerning the Hyuuga girl…"

Naruto and Neji froze, only one name entering their thoughts. _Hinata!_

xxxx

"Kabuto!" Hinata shrieked with contempt.

"Hello, Hinata. How I've missed you." Kabuto pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"What are you doing here?!" She demanded. "H-How did you…? Why did you…?!" Hinata gestured to the massacre around her with shaking arms.

Kabuto chuckled at her confusion. "It would seem that we have much to discuss." He removed his glasses to wipe the dirt from them carefully. "Let's start from the beginning, shall we?" Hinata didn't give him any indication that she'd heard. "Well, it began that day I saw you by yourself training, almost a year and a half ago…you were so elegant in your movements, so I decided to spy on you. Remember that old man you were so fond of?"

Hinata nodded solemnly.

"He was one of my many pawns." Kabuto smiled at the memory. "What a fresh corpse he was! But he served his purpose nicely." Kabuto slid his glasses back on. "It was I that cursed you with that enhanced Byakugan, Hinata."

Hinata tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat. "M-My Byakugan?"

"Aa. It was one of my many experiments. We were going to use it on Sasuke-kun, until I met you, that is." Kabuto smirked at the astonished look on Hinata's face. "One afternoon, as the old man trained you…I had him slip a serum into your water canteen. He had to do this numerous times for it to take effect, but the results are astounding." Kabuto studied her, "I know you can see a person's death before it happens, so long as they are connected to you in some way. That is why you rushed to this compound, is it not?" When Hinata didn't answer, he continued. "Once the old man's use was complete…I set his corpse up to appear like he had a heart-attack, provoking your first experience with your new Byakugan."

Hinata hugged her shoulders, disbelief apparent in her features. "I-It was you…" She whispered breathlessly. "It was you who created that other world…"

Kabuto seemed confused at first until recognition dawned on him. "Oh, are you referring to that time when you and Sasuke-kun fought? Hai, that was I." The smirk still present on his face. "I was curious what would happen when your newly enhanced Byakugan went eye-to-eye with Sasuke-kun's Sharingan. The Byakugan was solely responsible for the end result, but it was my voice you heard in that dimension." Kabuto explained.

Hinata was deeply frightened. Kabuto had been lurking around her for a great length of time, and she never realized it. "How did you…" Hinata once again gestured to the many corpses around her, unable to bring herself to say it.

Kabuto glanced around the estate passively. "About a year ago, I infiltrated the village, spying on Hiashi Hyuuga. I spent a great deal of time studying his schedule, so I could catch him alone and off guard." The lens of Kabuto's glasses glinted sharply. "Gomen, Hinata, but your otousan has been dead since this past year. Everything that has befallen you was on my order. I needed someone close to you to push you passed your limits, and who better than your otousan? Only then could I awaken the ultimate power of the Byakugan."

Hinata tilted her head down, her face hidden from Kabuto's view. She clenched her fists together, and Kabuto assumed she was crying. However, when Hinata lifted her gaze to meet his once more, he was stunned to see fierceness in her eyes. Her Byakugan had finally evolved; she just needed the right amount of prodding to awaken it. Her eyes now held purple catlike slits, and the veins were still visible along her temples.

When she spoke, her voice was deathly calm, "Now that I know the truth…"

Kabuto wasn't prepared for the sudden attack. Hinata had lunged forth, chakra extending from both hands, aimed at his fatal chakra points.

"…I won't hesitate to kill you."

xxxx

"I granted him permission to pursue his interest…after all, he does like to experiment." Orochimaru laughed at his own joke.

"He can't still be in Konoha!" Neji's teeth gritted. "I saw him flee the village after mutilating your creations!"

Orochimaru eyed him indifferently, "Kabuto has many talents. Controlling the movements of the living dead shouldn't be surprising."

Naruto shook with unrestrained anger. He could feel the changes beginning; his teeth elongated, as did his nails, while his eyes bled red and his whiskers became more defined and jagged. He wouldn't be able to contain his unbridled rage for much longer. "W-Who was it?"

Orochimaru glanced at the Jinchuuriki, briefly noticing the sudden changes. _So Kyuubi wants to play?_

"The Hyuuga girl's father has been most resourceful. How else do you think we found out about your individual fights?" The stunned expressions from all three shinobi were insatiable to Orochimaru. "What a fine spy Hiashi Hyuuga has been."

Neji's features darkened. Now everything made sense. The reasoning behind his uncle's strange violent behavior…it was because of Kabuto and Orochimaru…

Naruto, however, could no longer contain his fury. Before anyone could restrain him, Naruto launched himself into battle. Orochimaru cackled in delight; the Jinchuuriki sprouted two tails. Naruto swiped at him with a clawed hand, pushing Orochimaru back with the sheer force of it.

Neji and Gaara watched the battle rage on, waiting on the side lines. They knew Naruto could handle Orochimaru for now, but they had to think of a new strategy quickly.

Neji made eye contact with Gaara. "Gaara, I need you to return to Konoha."

Gaara's eyes narrowed in silent questioning.

"Kabuto is still in Konoha, and you are the only one who can make it back fast enough. You have to kill Kabuto if we even have a chance at defeating Orochimaru." Neji explained as rationally as possible, considering how enraged he was about the new information he'd received.

"You do realize that Naruto is on the verge of transforming, similar to when Shukaku took control over my body during the Chuunin Exam." Gaara reminded briefly. "How will you stop him when he gets to be out of control?"

Neji clenched his fist, "Just leave that to me, I'll take care of it when the time comes."

Gaara gave him a final hard glare before he took off back in the direction of Konoha. Neji could only hope the Kazekage made it back in time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the wait! I know this chapter is significantly shorter than the last chapter, but it was crucial that I stopped here. The next chapter will be the final one of this fic! I'm kind of sad, but then I remember that there will be a sequel, and I perk right up!**

**So the truth is out! Hinata finally knows everything, and Naruto has gone Kyuubi (or at least on the verge!). Neji has taken up the position of leader in their 3-man cell since Naruto's gone AWOL and Gaara's from a different village. So many mysteries to unfold…oh boy.**

**BTW: You won't find out about the Akatsuki fights until the sequel. That's just how things are planned out, and it won't change no matter how much you beg, muahahaha XD**

**Honestly, did any of you see the whole Hiashi being dead thing as a possibility? Anybody? Well, there was a reason behind his rash behavior towards Hinata in the earlier chapters, but it was crucial to wait until now to reveal it. **

**Hope y'all enjoyed my lil twist! Please remember to R&R!!!**

**Lub,**

**lil-lilac86**


	22. Naruto kun Aishiteru

Love Is A Battlefield

**Love Is A Battlefield**

Disclaimer: I really don't want the suits to come looking for me, so Masashi Kishimoto owns _Naruto_, not me! AND I do NOT own Pat Benatar's song "Love is a Battlefield."

A/n: Renovators have finally finished my apartment, and I gotta say I can't wait to move out after graduation! That's right everyone! I'm graduating in MAY!! Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer! On to the FINAL chapter of Love Is A Battlefield!

**Chapter 22: Naruto-kun…Aishiteru**

_We are young  
Heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield_

The villagers worked diligently, reconstructing the many houses that were destroyed during the Oto attack. After Shizune had informed them of the happenings of their village and the possibility of another attack, the villagers couldn't help but feel panicked. They were without their Hokage and many strong shinobi, they were vulnerable. Shizune immediately picked up on their fear and offered reassuring words of comfort. She explained that the chances of another attack were slim since the enemy was being detained by Konohagakure's strongest shinobi, and at the smallest sign of trouble she would evacuate the village at once. This seemed to satisfy the villagers.

Shizune oversaw the reconstruction process, offering her assistance whenever possible. She was by no means skilled in carpentry or any other constructive practices for that matter, but she would do her best to do her part. She took this time to heal those injured from the Oto attack. After tending to a few patients, Shizune glanced up to see what Matsuri was doing. 

Matsuri bounced on the balls of her feet impatiently, gauging the sun's position to determine the time. Unsatisfied, Matsuri peered into the general direction of where she thought the Hyuuga Estate would be.

Shizune understood, it had been some time since Hinata had gone off to deliver Tsunade's orders.

"What could be taking Hinata-chan so long to return, Shizune-san?" Matsuri finally turned to face her, worry in her voice.

"I'm not sure," Shizune glanced in the direction of the Hyuuga Estate, "but I think this was an emotionally difficult request for Hinata-san to comply to. Perhaps we should check on her?" Shizune questioned uncertainly.

Matsuri shook her head, "No, I'll go. You should stay here and watch over the villagers."

Shizune was just about to reply when a huge explosion erupted in the Hyuuga district, startling both women, as well as the anxious villagers.

Shizune took on a very firm expression, "Matsuri-san, we need to evacuate the village now. I'll lead the villagers to safety, but I need you to go assist Hinata-chan."

Matsuri nodded in understanding before taking off in the direction of the explosion.

Shizune turned her attention to the suddenly alert villagers. "Alright everyone, listen up! We're going to have an evacuation drill! Follow me and keep close!"

The villagers, children and adults alike, followed Shizune nervously. No one knew what could have caused such an explosion, but they knew better than to stick around to find out.

_We are strong, no on can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long  
Both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield_

Kabuto jerked back quickly, avoiding a potentially life-threatening situation. The Hyuuga girl was going for his vitals. A sick smile twisted on his crooked lips, he was delighted. The object of his experimentation was a success; she was everything he'd ever dreamed she would be. _Oh how Orochimaru-sama will be pleased_, he thought proudly, waiting for the dust to clear.

After the billowing smoke dissipated, Hinata's figure appeared, poised in the stance of her previous attack, crouched down low with her right arm thrust up in an uppercut arch, the static of her chakra still sizzling in her open palm. She seemed frozen in her place, but her catlike eyes immediately locked onto her intended target. Slowly, she slid back into her offensive stance, her palms crackling with residual chakra.

Kabuto chuckled deeply, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, the lenses glinting. He had no intention of killing the young girl, no. He wanted to take her back as a live specimen.

"Let's stop this unnecessary quarrel, shall we _Hinata-chan_?"

Hinata's eyes narrowed in response, her voice bitingly cold, "I would hardly call this 'quarrel' unnecessary since it was _you_ who slaughtered my kin."

Kabuto sighed, not wanting to physically damage the girl, "Even with your evolved Byakugan, you don't honestly believe that you'll defeat me, do you?"

"No, I don't believe I can defeat you," Hinata replied offhandedly, "I _know_ I will kill you," she answered with conviction.

Not waiting to hear his retort, Hinata pushed off into a dead run, coming at her opponent with one arm ready to attack and the other to defend. For the sake of her clan, she would avenge them using the Hyuuga style, Jyuuken.

_You're beggin' me to go, you're makin' me stay  
Why do you hurt me so bad  
It would help me to know  
Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing you've had  
Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why  
But I'm trapped by your love and I'm chained to your side_

Orochimaru felt laughter bubbling in his throat as he watched the events unfold before him. The incapable Hyuuga had dismissed the former jinchuuriki of the bijuu Shukaku, leaving him with only the uncontrolled power of the kyuubi as his backup, and the Hyuuga was supposed to be a prodigy? In Orochimaru's opinion, the boy's intelligence should be put into question. Did he truly think they could defeat him under these circumstances?

"Hmm, interesting," Orochimaru's voice slithered with amusement, "if you think he'll reach the girl in time, you're sadly mistaken."

Neji's eyes narrowed and a deep warning growl issued from the kyuubi-influenced Naruto.

"What are you spouting off about, snake-breath?!" Naruto bared his fangs, his control slowly slipping away, a third tail emerged.

A sick smile twisted Orochimaru's features malevolently. "Does the thought of another dead Hyuuga bother you, boy?"

The implication that Hinata could have died was enough to send Naruto reeling, a fourth tail appeared, and Naruto's vision glazed over as he succumbed to the power of the kyuubi. Naruto thrashed as the kyuubi's dangerous red chakra spilled out, tearing away at his skin. His form shook as he hunched over, his breathing labored. When the transformation ended, his body was seemingly replaced with a dark shadow of a miniature kyuubi.

Neji gritted his teeth as he watched his teammate give into the power of the demon inside of him. It was hard for him to believe that this creature could be the same man his cousin loved dearly. Seeing Naruto in this state disturbingly reminded him of Shukaku's attack on Konohagakure.

"Uzumaki…?" Neji ventured cautiously, grabbing Naruto's attention.

Naruto turned to the voice with an animalistic stare, not showing any recognition of any kind that he knew who Neji was; however, the slithering laughter of the snake pulled Naruto back to the battle at hand.

With a barking roar, the clearing in which the battle took place turned to rubble.

_We are young  
Heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield_

Kabuto braced himself for her next attack. He was amazed by her flexibility and grace; any attack that she threw at him looked like perfection. Despite the success of his experiment, he had to forcefully capture her…something he wanted to avoid, but could not.

Chakra blades formed like a shield around both of his hands. Trained as a medic nin, Kabuto knew almost all of the various ways of shutting down the body without damaging it in the process. But, if he was not careful, he could slip and it would all be over. This was a delicate operation, and Hinata's resistance was not helping his situation any.

"Last chance, Hinata-chan," Kabuto taunted, "come with me willingly and I won't have to hurt you."

Hinata stopped short of connecting a blow, almost unsure if what she heard was correct. "_You_ won't have to hurt _me_?" she asked bewilderedly, practically stunned by his audacity.

She screamed in absolute anguish as she launched a chakra fist at his forearm, effectively cutting off the chakra flow in his right arm, thus canceling out his threatening chakra blade.

Hinata blew her bangs out of her catlike eyes before she replied in an almost dead tone, "You'll never know how deeply you've hurt me. I might as well be dead."

She speedily thrust another fist at his glottal, cutting off the chakra points there as well. "An eye-for-an-eye, right Kabuto?" Hinata shook her head negatively, "No, more like your voice for my sister's voice."

Kabuto gripped his throat in protest, disbelief in his eyes. This girl was serious, and he was just now getting the clue. Probing the inflicted area with careful fingers, Kabuto deduced that it would take far too much time for him to figure out how to regain his voice through the precautious reattachment of his vocal chords. 

After assessing the extent of the damage, the playfulness Kabuto felt when teasing his test subject vanished. Realization dawned on him; this was a battle for his life, and also for the life of his master Orochimaru. He could always find new test subjects, but there was only one Orochimaru-sama.

Kabuto lunged at Hinata blindly, anger leading his actions.

_We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long  
Both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield_

Neji shielded his eyes as the dust settled. When the clearing was once again visible, Neji had to restrain from gawking. A mile long crater stretched out before him, creating a lasting indentation on the earth. Neji struggled to locate Naruto and Orochimaru in the rubble, but the dust still gathered at the bottom. He activated his Byakugan in order to view the battle occurring below him.

As he scanned for his teammate, he stumbled backwards from the sheer magnitude of chakra. It was seeping out of him in uncontrollable waves. The amount of chakra that Naruto was releasing was enough to demolish an entire village, and it was still gathering. Quickly, Neji pinpointed Orochimaru's location, noticing how the villain hadn't bothered to protect himself from Naruto's fierce roar.

Orochimaru was currently regenerating, his new body stepping out of the mouth of his ruined one, like a snake shedding its skin. It really was a repulsive sight to see, but what put Neji on edge was how calm Orochimaru looked when faced against the kyuubi-influenced Naruto.

Neji strained to hear what it was Orochimaru was saying.

"Lost control again, Naruto-kun?" He taunted, earning a growl from Naruto. "I must say I'm not surprised. You've come to rely too much on the kyuubi's power." Orochimaru sneered in disgust. "Vermin like you should have been dealt with long ago. That is one ideal I share with the Akatsuki."

Naruto swiped angrily at Orochimaru, the force of his attack knocking Orochimaru to the ground. Suddenly, Naruto went on a rampage, charging at Orochimaru's body, clawing at him ruthlessly.

Neji had to avert his eyes as Naruto tore into Orochimaru's flesh, mauling him like a rabid animal. Chunks of flesh and blood spewed like a reservoir, painting the site in a sickening curtain of thick gruesome paste. His wrath lasted only minutes, which felt much longer to the Hyuuga prodigy. Once Naruto was satisfied, he jumped away from Orochimaru, putting distance between them.

As the miniature kyuubi roared in victory, Orochimaru's laughter reached his ears once more. Through the gory carnage, he slowly began his regenerating process. One hand reached through the pieces of torn flesh, using the ground as leverage to push the rest of Orochimaru's body passed his fleshy remains.

_We're losing control  
Will you turn me away or touch me deep inside  
And before this gets old, will it still feel the same  
There's no way this will die  
But if we get much closer, I could lose control  
And if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold_

Matsuri darted through the streets of Konoha, searching maddeningly for the Hyuuga Estate. Before, she took off in the general direction of the explosion, but after the blast settled, she lost her point of reference. Now, she was searching with a general idea of where Hinata could possibly be.

_What am I going to do?_ Matsuri panicked. _What if I can't find her in time?_ So many what-if questions played in her mind that she began to doubt her abilities as a kunoichi of Sunagakure.

In her haste, she did her best to shake herself of any negative thoughts. She didn't have the time to have doubts now. Hinata was in trouble, the village was in trouble, and Matsuri owed both her life. 

As Matsuri turned down another street, she collided instantaneously with a firm figure, causing her to lose balance. As she fell backwards, a hand reached out to pull her against a familiar chest. Matsuri was breathless; she couldn't believe that this was her fiancée, Gaara.

"G-Gaara-kun…?" Matsuri asked uncertainly.

Gaara stared deeply into her eyes, shock evident in his stare. He'd been too focused on the mission at hand that he hadn't even sensed her presence nearby.

"What are you…how did you…?" Matsuri mumbled in disbelief.

"This is not the time, Matsuri." Gaara's cool demeanor broke through her reservations, gaining her attention. "Take me to the Hyuuga kunoichi immediately."

Matsuri recoiled, "What's happened?"

Gaara gripped her hands in his, "I'll explain on the way, but right now we have to find Naruto's woman."

Matsuri nodded in agreement, completely forgetting that she too didn't know the way to the Hyuuga Estate. Both dashed off in the direction that Matsuri had initially been headed in, hoping to save a life that had risked it all to save theirs.

_We are young  
Heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield_

Kabuto was furious; no one had ever landed a permanent blow against him. Yet, this girl managed to stop the flow of chakra found within various chakra points throughout his body. Regaining his voice would be a challenge, but finding a new test subject to replace Hinata would be even more difficult. The girl was hell bent on killing him, and that desire made her expendable.

Hinata was coming in for another close range attack, but Kabuto twisted her arm behind her back just when she had thrust her palm at another one of his chakra points. He added pressure, bending her arm in an unnatural position behind her back.

Hinata bit her lip, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she was in pain. She tried to jerk away from him, testing out how much leeway she had, which wasn't much. Kabuto pulled her roughly against him, holding his left hand threateningly against her throat, his chakra blade hissing dangerously.

She acted quickly and carefully, slamming her head back against Kabuto, jarring the grip that he had on her. Hinata spun around gracefully on her toes, coming face-to-face with Kabuto. She launched her final attack, an open palm landed on the chakra point above Kabuto's heart, but Hinata had been too slow.

Just before her fatal attack connected, Kabuto had used his chakra blade in a long swooping motion, a carving wound opened along her abdomen. 

Hinata stumbled back from the impact of his attack, watching the life leave Kabuto's eyes as he dropped to the ground dead.

She was in complete shock, her shaking hands hovering above her stomach, watching her once purple jacket bleed red.

"Naruto-kun…"

_  
We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long  
Both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield  
_

Orochimaru's neck elongated, shooting toward Naruto with a sword striking at him from his mouth. Naruto hadn't tried to block the attack, the kyuubi within him deeming the attack weak. Instead, Naruto charged Orochimaru once more, prepared to swipe at him with his razor sharp claws.

As Naruto speedily approached Orochimaru, the haze of the kyuubi's control wavered and he could have sworn that he heard Hinata calling out for him. His claws slashed through Orochimaru's sword and body, causing his remains to spill to the ground in fleshy chunks. Orochimaru did not move again.

Neji watched on in complete silence, unsure of the outcome. If Orochimaru was dead, then that meant that Kabuto had to be dead. Several questions entered his thoughts. Did Gaara make it to Konoha in time? Was Hinata alright? How was he going to calm Naruto?

A whining cry grabbed Neji's attention. When he looked back down at the battlefield, he saw the miniature kyuubi clutching at its head as though it were in pain. Soon, the whines turned to earsplitting screams as Naruto took back control. His skin quickly spread, encasing the demon within him in a thick layer of skin. Naruto's nails reclined, his teeth retracted, and the jagged whisker marks thinned.

Neji ran down the edge of the crater, sprinting toward Naruto's kneeling form. Neji clasped both of his shoulders in hopes of reaching Naruto.

"Uzumaki? Uzumaki?!" Neji shook him. "Come on, focus!"

Naruto stilled his movements, struggling to speak, "H-Hinata…"

_  
We are young  
Heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield  
_

It all happened so fast. She knew that she didn't have much time left. After that chakra-infused slash across her abdomen, the wound was far too deep, and she would bleed out in no time at all. Hinata applied pressure to her wound, hoping to stem the flow of the bleeding, but she knew better. She crumbled to her knees, groaning in pain. Hinata shakily glanced down at her bloodied palms, there was too much. She could feel herself losing consciousness, but she wanted to hang on, she _had _to hang on, she made a promise. She was supposed to be here when Naruto returned.

The wind rustled through the estate, disturbing the sanctity of her fallen clan. Tears gathered in Hinata's weary eyes as she viewed the devastation of her home. Before her marked the resting place of her kin. Each Hyuuga, main and branch family alike, staring unseeingly in everlasting horror. She looked upon her younger sister, who would never speak again because of her, and then she looked upon her father, who had been murdered and used for the sole purpose of reconstructing the Byakugan. How had it all come to this?

_Hinata!_

Who was calling her? She could hear someone, but who was it? She made a promise, she had to survive! Naruto was waiting for her!

_Hinata!_

Someone was reaching out to her, pushing beyond their limits to get to her…she had to do the same. There was only one possible way for her to survive this. It would be a slow and painful way to die, but if she could manage to hold on until help arrived, then maybe…just maybe she would get a chance to see Naruto once more.

Hinata stiffly lifted both hands, struggling with how heavy they suddenly became. She bent all but two fingers, and carefully thrust them onto her chakra points just above her own heart, effectively stopping the flow of chakra and slowing down her own heart rate. With her heart beating at a slower pace, the blood pumping through her body would slow down as well. Rather than bleeding out right away, it would take a maximum of two hours before she died of blood loss.

Hinata's vision blurred drastically before she collapsed onto the dirt-trodden streets of the Hyuuga compound. She was able to manage a few words before her world became dark.

"Naruto-kun…aishiteru…"

_We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long  
Both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield_

**I am so bad, huh? I take forever to post, and then I leave you with the cliffy of all cliffhangers. I'm such a terrible person, lol ;P Just know that you all have a sequel to look forward to! I'm sorry to say that the sequel is still in the planning stages, and I haven't actually started writing out the chapters yet. There are just so many directions in which I can take the story that it's hard sorting out my thoughts! I know what I want to do, but piecing it all together is proving to be a bit difficult.**

**BTW: I graduate in less than 2 months, so the chances of the sequel being posted before then are very slim. It's my last semester in college, and the instructors are piling on the workload. Please be patient with me. I have not, and will not, abandon this story!!**

**However, when I do post the sequel, I will post a notice in Love Is A Battlefield to let the majority of you know, I will type it down in my log on my profile, and if you've added me to your author alert subscription, then you have nothing to worry about.**

**Again, I apologize for the delay! I honestly didn't know it had been such a long time since I last updated! Believe me, I'm kicking myself for keeping you all waiting this long!**

**Please leave me one last review for Love Is A Battlefield. It would mean an awful lot to me if you did! Well, I guess this is goodbye for now ;P**

**lub,**

**lil-lilac86**


	23. Announcement

Hello All,

Hello All,

No, this is not a chapter…in fact, this is an ANNOUNCEMENT!! The sequel to Love Is A Battlefield HAS been posted as of RIGHT NOW!! It is titled Shadows of the Night! I HIGHLY suggest you go CHECK IT OUT!!

lub,

lil-lilac86


End file.
